


小合集

by ximi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>早期的逗逼脑残风</p></blockquote>





	1. [恶搞]角色演员碰！碰！碰！

[恶搞]角色演员碰！碰！碰！

本文的脑洞是，美队和冬兵穿越到现实世界，遇见了Kiki

“Hi，Bucky！”Steve追随感觉来到布鲁克林桥下他遇到了被称为冬兵的Bucky，在大战过后他寻找老友未果，不知不觉便走到了布鲁克林桥。他们在以前曾经会一起跑到桥下看日落，互相倾诉着不快，最后不快的心情随着日落一起消失在地平线上

随然Bucky这次没有任长发在风中飘扬，他扣了顶鸭舌帽，长发别在耳后也换上了休闲的服饰。但他的表情还是迷蒙、冷木，Steve真的害怕他一句Who the hell is Bucky扔回来

“布鲁克林的病秧子。”长发的男人拉出一抹嘲讽的笑容，几十年前，Bucky也这么嘲笑过他

“你刚才说什么？再说一次？”美国队长冒着被抽飞的风险抱住冬兵的双臂

“有时，我真觉得你就是找揍。”被金属手拉开一点，长发男人的蓝色眼底闪烁着儿时里的温柔。“Steve。”

“那么说是Barnes中士不是冬兵了？”“恭喜你能回来。”曾经被他撕掉翅膀的男人和被他打伤的女人也欢迎他加入

 

被Tony的新发明卷进诡异的漩涡，只记得最后的情景是Rumlow拎着Tony的西装领，冲着那颗高智商的脑袋大吼。然后是Tony“飞行”过来，在咫尺距离被漩涡隔绝的脸

“Steve，”Bucky的声音显得有点悠远，“你最近是不是体重又增加了？”老友的声音从屁股底下传过来，怪不得这次落地没有坚硬的感觉

“最近，每顿饭是都吃得多了那么一点。”手指比出一厘米左右的距离

“你沉重的屁股在抢夺我的氧气！”老友铁青着脸低吼，Steve才红着脸从老友的背部移开自己的屁股

“这是哪？我记得刚刚……”“我要拆了铁罐的盔甲！”Bucky的一声吼引来了一阵稀疏的脚步，一个身着运动服肩上披着毛巾的男人被吼声吸引过来

“唉~怎么是你们！”“你怎么也在这！”见面的双方同时震惊了一下

Frank Grillo在工作空当出来晨练跑步，他本身就是个坚持每日健身锻炼的人，他没想到会在这片林子里碰上Chris Evans和Sebastian Stan！

“Shit!Shit!”黑头发的男人双手攥拳在原地一边曲臂挥动，一边重复着那个单词，让另两个人被弄得头晕

“哈哈哈~小伙子们，你们太他妈的敬业了！”大笑得满面赤红的Frank两手开弓敲打着两个年轻“演员”的背，挺拔、结实的肌肉显示了他们也一直在锻炼，才不至于让身形走型

 

“难道3要开拍了？”行为古怪的“Rumlow”围着二人转圈打量，一会儿敲敲星盾，一会儿打打金属臂的关节。“看你穿着戏服，难道已经？”男人开始四下里寻找着导演和剧组人员

"别说，你们这次的道具仿真度更上一层楼，比上一批的做得还像那么回事！"敲上盾牌的星星，盾牌在手中轻颤但听不到金属敲击的响声，“这回连音效处理也不用做了就有吸音金属的功效了，这次剧组是真下血本了。”

“振金可是极其稀有的金属，就是政府想收集也不是那么容易的。”Steve拿回星盾，他觉得眼前的“Rumlow”非常有问题，失忆？洗脑？

“CE！你太入戏了吧！用不着对话都来背台词吧！”年轻小伙子一脸迷惑，好像Frank说的是外星语言一样晦涩难懂

“CE，我还记得你当时在美2排演完时，大吐要1天12小时健身的魔鬼训练的苦水呢。”那亲密的CE叫得Steve有点发愣，接下来的话更是让Steve无语应答。“美2一结束时，你躺在地上不起来，那形象可跟剔骨肉没什么两样。”

“Steve训练都次次不落，他怎么会畏惧区区的健身活动？”傻吧也太他的入戏了！这个年轻人，在戏里被虐卖萌，在戏外就是个腼腆诚实到有点二的孩子，粉丝送外号之一傻吧

“CE，384，你们不用吧！”男人又环视四周，“你们现在难道在拍摄中？我打扰你们了？”没看着设备和人员，他们在幕后排练？这里是新的场景？其他演员没出现呀！

“CE？”金发的男人露出甜美的笑容，他知道VE是维生素E族，但是CE是？还有384？他和Bucky对视，发现老友也是一副没有头绪的样子，384是个代号？暗语？

“Chris Evans！你怎么连你自己的昵称都能忘的，你是不是真的入戏太久把自己沉里面了？”模仿CE在复联2首映式的袭胸动作，小摸了一下他练习不错的胸肌，那个摸胸小能手竟然脸色赤红！从来他都对这恶作剧的事乐此不疲的，Frank认为他是在装于是又揉了几下，这家伙的脸从红到白再转成黑色

“你、我……”捉住那双玩得正高兴的手，被刚才行为扰乱情绪的人不觉中用上了超级士兵的力量

“WOO~CE！你抽什么疯这是！”黑发男人跺着脚，嚎着想甩开那铁钳般的手

又是CE！看来有个叫CE的人跟他一样？而且眼前这个怎么看都是他的特攻队长，但他的表现却不像是Rumlow会有的反应

“对不起，你是Brock Rumlow？”疑问句，Steve看到对方的手腕被他抓红了，虽然只用了一点点力量但……Rumlow应该经过血清加强呀！

“今天愚人节吗？CE！”Frank不能理解这小子抽什么疯，干吗用影视里的角色来叫他，而且他和384穿着美队和冬兵的服饰出现在这里。不是排练还能解释成什么？“我是Frank Grillo！Brock Rumlow只是我塑造的角色，你还真当你是美国队长？”

“别认为你穿着星条旗的紧身衣就真的成美国队长了，我还说我是美国队长吧。”抢过Steve手里的头盔扣在自己头上，“操，我说看不见东西呢，扣反了。”把扣反的头盔正过来，棕色的瞳仁盯着入戏中毒的CE

“你看看人包咂就没戏剧中毒！”拍着冬兵血肉的肩膀，但Frank可没注意黑衣男人和他衣服一样沉的脸色

“What the……嗯”Steve在老友说出他那句精典的What the hell问句前，捂住了Bucky的嘴巴。他开始意识到，他们可能是遇到了最棘手和不可思议的问题——多元宇宙穿越！

“Grillo先生，我们碰到个棘手的问题，不过你可能不会相信我们。”Steve谨慎地措词，想找一个比较可信不会被人误认为他有病的说法来阐述一个事实。“那个你，相信多元宇宙吗？”

“就是你科幻片里说的，一个人在不同次元的宇宙里有不同身份的那种？”Frank觉得这次CE这脑洞开得挺大

“你们两小子，不是翘班跑来这的吧？”现在年轻人就喜欢享受

“那太不负责任了！”“我们想出来很自由，根本用不着翘。”“Bucky!”看这两个就要为翘班的起争执的人，Frank叹气连连

“Hi!你们两不是来排……”黑发男人笑得贱得让人想抽，这状态让两位超级英雄眼皮直跳。“基情版美国队长的吧！”384那一脸被虐像，在同人界除了小媳妇就是小媳妇，CE，就是性转芭比公主吧

“激、激情？”“美国队长？”384笑得露出了后齿，“那得去给他找个女人来。”

“Bucky!”Steve脸红，Bucky奸笑，黑发男人的话让他们一同阴了脸

“用不着找女人，你们两就基情四射了，像冬兵的甜心小娇妻，美队的吧唧请嫁我……”Frank说得眉飞色舞，超级士兵们阴云密布，他们是兄弟不是情侣！

 

4.1更 愚人节的真相

搞基？情侣？和Steve?Bucky的脑子里都他们一天内高谈论阔，外加破坏后劲十足地争着所谓攻受问题的场面，如果真能那样的话

“剧情是什么？纯情系还是限制级？透露透露？”Frank变身狗仔队，这两个年轻人的做为叫什么？顺天应人！世界都大同了

“就是真搞基，也不能我们搞在一起。”Bucky沉黑如墨的脸让Steve略感欣慰，还好老友没有不着调，但他接着的话雷得Steve天雷滚滚。“我要跟你搞。”

“What!”金发的男人和黑发的男人同时惊悚地盯着长发的男人，Steve是不赞同，“Rumlow”看他就像在看精神病

“死包子，今天4月1,你耍我是不是？”想通什么了，Frank坏笑着认为这是次低劣的整蛊游戏

“Grillo先生，其实这个……你在干什么？”Steve被Frank兜头淋了一身的冰水，瞬间让他想起解冻时的那个感觉

“冰桶挑战呀！”一脸无辜像的甜心无故被淋成落汤鸡，就在他们要说些什么时，Frank的手机响得惊天动地

“这号码是？”黑发男人眉头微皱，他猜疑地看着冬兵，怀疑的眼光好像他鬼混被抓了现形。“384？你把手机租谁了？在今天让他打电话玩整蛊游戏？”Bucky那张委屈的脸比被淋一身水的Steve还无辜，他还没来得及拿上自己的通讯设备就被卷进Stark的坑人发明里了！

“Grillo先生，我和Anthony Mackie*正在……”倒水和冰块冲撞的响声，Frank在对着Bucky说着无声的这连声音都伪装得一样，无限黑线的二人无语对应。“进行冰桶挑战。”

“这样啊，CE刚重新挑战了遍冰桶！”这家伙装得还跟真的一样

“二次挑战？”对面电话里传来轻声笑语，“我和Anthony可是用的冬兵和猎鹰的玩偶替身！”声音里带着小得意，和印象里腼腆、认真的大男孩不太一样

“哈哈！你露馅了吧？那种事只有CE和Anthony那逗比双人组会做！”Frank阴笑着冲Bucky摆着手指

“CE在忙着拍他的种马乐园呢！”Anthony兴高采烈的声音传过来

“他接了这么有诗意的一个片儿？”捂住电话筒悄声对Steve,"骗我说你演种马。"一句话说得金发男人挺直身体，那句话如古希腊神话里美杜莎的目光，而Bucky上前敲敲了老友僵硬的肌肉，叹气摇头，打击不小！

“你胡说什么呢！”“哪有！据说CE要挑战一个生活糜烂的富家子弟，尤其是性生活。”“那也不叫种马乐园吧！”“反正每天都在一个陌生女性的床上醒来，有区别吗？”对面那两聊得风声水起

“Hi,CE和384就在我外景的拍摄地，他们在COS他们的经典角色！”一下安静了，另一面似乎有忙着什么，Frank在想这玩笑被他戳穿那两个年轻人会什么反应

“Anthony！你做什么！”对面像384的声音感觉快哭了

“不疼！果然是做梦！要不你怎么平白无故的出现在Frank那边！”“你掐得是我！你能疼才有鬼！”“噢！我明白了！”Anthony一句兴奋的大吼让所有人一惊，“愚人节整蛊！”

“Anthony！”Frank一声浑厚的吼声又让全场一阵寂静，“给我开视频通话，我让你看看他们是不是在我这边！”

手机屏幕差点拍到盛装的二人鼻子上，屏幕里是另两张快挤到一起的脸，其中一张和Bucky如一藤双花

“Anthony！这次去捏你自己！”Bucky看到那张毫无差异的脸被捏红，他下意识地摸了下自己的脸，不疼！

“哈哈哈！”Steve眼里的"Sam"大笑到形象全无，几乎能把32颗牙齿都露出来，然后他变脸极快。“我给种马队长打电话。”

 

几天之后，刚刚结束新片拍摄的CE刚一落地，就被几个合作伙伴以绑匪的架式“挟持”到一个小公寓里

“哇~”在摸完了“自己”结实的胸肌后，又伸向另一个时被那冰封的肃杀眼神镇了回来，血肉之躯没必要和重金属过意不去

“你们就是？”Steve的眼神扫过两个和他们如一奶同胞的另两个人

“Hi！你说我当时怎么练的？你们说我当初是怎么练成那样体型的？”CE只差兴奋得说胡话了，他指着Steve完美令人艳羡的身材，贪婪的目光好像从哪逃出来的

“Steve，指他没戏吧？”同样的脸，两种不同的感觉，如果Steve哪天也有这反应他为了和平会大义灭亲的

“CE,你的演员，有点那个。”指了指脑袋，CE还搓着他的大掌等待着下一次袭胸？“你的演员，塞包子。”

"那个你们好……谁是包包子呀！"Steve和Bucky已经欲哭无泪了，一个腼腆得有点钝，一个，根本这小子就脑子有包！

“这是Anthony……”“Sam的演员。”不愧是美国队长，适应能力不是一般的快，Anthony攥住偶像的手握着不放

“你们两玩够握手游戏了吗？”猛摇着罐装啤酒，然后对着CE的方向

“WOW~”被喷到的CE撞上了Steve，就像找到桉树的考拉，四肢并用地抱了上去

“看你那熊样！”一群人哈哈大笑

“我说，你们两个。”Frank瞄着两对几乎不分彼此的面孔，“干脆一人领一个回家算了。”

“没准还能对外声称你是失散多年的兄弟！”Anthony就是那个越裹越乱的

“他可是1918,我是1981,我们称兄弟！”CE夸张地大叫，Steve都在怀疑他在塑造美队时是不是用得枪手？

“我到很想有个兄弟……”“我喜欢一个人。”384被截了话，扁扁嘴，一群人如狼似虎地盯着招惹年轻人苦着脸的Bucky，包括不讲义气的老友

“Bucky!”"道歉！"冬兵随即也张着他无辜至极的晓眼睛，咬着下嘴角迷茫地望着众人

“CE！跟他们两道歉！”哎，生的时间不对，Steve的活儿都让他一个人扛！

“那死土豪！”Bucky突然冲向电视机，那里在播放落魄大厨！电视里Robert Downey Jr.坐在他臭屁的办公室里，对落难主角大笑特笑，这家伙就是生得一副土豪像！

“这是？”Steve下意识地向Frank寻求答案

“Robert Downey Jr.，Tony Stark的演员，不是你们要找的那个透逗。”Frank赶快把台切换到另一个，操！Lucy!

"Natasha！“”Scarlett！"Anthony的吼声不比两位不知道怎么穿越过来的传奇小，“Frank!换台！”

“你是我第21个！”金发女孩搂住乐队的主唱，CE再次感觉到冰桶挑战的寒气

“你是我第三百……”“你太不负责任了！”“你回去也应该这样。”“Bucky！”

“那只是一部电影！”CE不知道他为什么会辩解

“你可以在现实生活中试试！是不是384？”Anthony拱拱棕头发的年轻人

“我看可行。”384摆出一个赞同的表情

“哦！我马上换台。”“等等！”Frank要换台的手被Bucky按下，画面上一个黑发男人侧颈中弹躺在地上奄奄一息，白发老男人一句句的Barnes中士让Frank冷风习习，冬兵看过来的眼神他是不是误会了什么！

“换个台吧。”Steve为他解了围，只是他听到那个和老友相同的姓氏时有点堵心？

“Martin，来吧。”屏幕中384边哭边顶着身下的人

“你？还演过Gay?”冬兵睁大他的蓝眼，同伴们都说他有基佬气场，难道和演员息息相关？

“他可是三年一部同性恋！”Anthony又一手指向CE，“他也演过强暴小男生的变态！”Frank在翻找着针线，他想把Anthony的大嘴巴缝起来！

“看这个，美队2的花絮。”正好是主持人问到Shield缩写的命名是什么这环节，几个主要演员竟然没有一个全答对的！看得Steve真为神盾的未来担忧

“Anthony，Depanment!”Frank一句话又惹来一声大笑，“要是猎鹰以后被剔除出复仇者，你可有着不可推卸的责任！”

“要你去说不准比我还菜！”“除非Shield这词再出现第七个字母，否则还真很难有人超越你的水平！”Anthony虎吼一声扑倒了Frank，CE在旁边看得津津乐道，384无奈地摇头脑袋笑他们

 

“我来接你们了！”骚包的红色，小胡子男不知从哪冒出来的

“Robert Downey Jr.！”所有人共同大喊，让红色的铁皮人被震得险些滑倒

“Robert Downey Jr.？”他看到了美队和冬兵，两个人狐疑地打量着他

“Hi,愚人节还没结束，你得证明你的Tony or Downey .”Frank的话更让二位不信任眼前这位了，“别说你的身世你的秘密，这台词Downey早就背得滚瓜烂熟了！”

“OK!”铁甲的男人绅士地笑笑，“Bucky，你那次被Lukin设计骗回静滞槽，Steve和Rumlow去救援时，那不得不说的故事是……”传奇的速度，二人一人一手把铁甲男人的嘴捂得密不透风

“他是真正的Tony，不是演员先生。”Steve红着脸，Bucky沉着脸

“不得不说是？难道？”四个八卦男神色各异，Tony穿着盔甲都感觉不安全

“原来他们不用演基情版。”“本身就是基情版。”“可惜观众没眼福。”“养眼美男不得不说的秘密之一二三。”

“有追求,我可以给你们提供素材……”Steve和Bucky一边拉住铁人一只手臂把他丢进了敞开的漩涡里

“Hi!你们两个！回去好好爱该爱的！”以黑发男人为首，塑造他们的年轻演员们也附和着

“愚人节快乐！”落地后，Steve和Bucky被Rumlow左拥右抱

“实话告诉我们，这次是不是你们设计好的？”二位传奇一个搂肩一个搂腰，和分开的爱人一起消失在拐角之处。

FIN

注释：Anthony Mackie美国队长2里猎鹰的扮演者，逗比的家伙


	2. [AU]初遇（超冷CP，清水）

“每个人都有恐惧的时刻，你们每个人都有。”Dr Zola肆虐的电子脸出现神盾局的每强电脑上，“Hail Hydra!”红骷髅的死忠残灰仍旧隐藏在世界各地，他们在等待时机，那个红骷髅会归来的时期

“这太他妈嚣张了！”钢铁侠愤怒地跨踱步，连Jarvis都让Zola那顽固的老病毒侵害了

 

“队长，我发明出了时间机器。”一早钢铁侠兴致勃勃地冲进复仇者大厦

“又是怪发明。”Steve头痛地按住眉角，Howard的儿子总是在搞怪

“什么叫怪！它可以送你到红骷髅的势力还没到这么大的时间，让你能更有把握把Hydra消灭在萌芽状态！”这老古董，一点创新的想法都没有

 

听从Tony建议的后果，他本应该出现在红骷髅成立Hydra之初，但他实际却比那时间早到了10几年

现在的红骷髅应该还是Johann Schmidt，但人在没成名之前，不论是盛名或是恶名，都没人会注意你更没人会知道你。在一个国家里，寻找一个不知名的普通人，那种难度……

“你这灾星，死杂种，给我滚到街上去！”一间打开门不起眼的小房子里一个约摸十来岁的男孩跑了出来，他后面跟着一位凶悍的成年男人，手中抡起的粗大棒子。一下下抽打在男孩营养不良的瘦弱身体上，直到男孩跌倒在地上趴不起来，男人又看似解气地抡了几棍后便撞上大门，留男孩带着满身的毒打痕迹独自坐在冰冷的水泥地上

Steve对那个遭遇家暴的孩子多关注了几眼，让他忆起了自己儿时有着类似的遭遇，只不过受伤的是母亲。这时，男孩也注意到了他的目光。那副瘦得要散架的身躯有点吃力地从地上爬起来，抹了抹口鼻处溢出的鲜血，眼睛里是十来岁的男孩不应该有的冷漠

“Hi，外来者。”Steve意识到男孩是在呼唤他，“你能收留我一晚吗？”

他打量着这有点脏兮兮的男孩，他枯黄的头发因长时间未清洗而像杂草一样错结在一起，下几岁的年纪本应清澈的眼睛却污浊不堪

“我收拾干净了还是看得过去的。”这孩子无疑把他当成路边打野食的了，“我已经16了，所以你想做点什么不用担心被判终身监禁。”

“带路吧，先生，过了今晚，我们就是不相干的人。”这男孩Steve已经不止一次看到他被家人抽打出门，而男孩每次狼狈地从地上爬起来时，他也无意外能看见这人金发的外来者

“先生，你怎么称呼？”洗完澡的男孩队了瘦得不尽人意外，长相还算是清秀

“Steve，你叫我Steve就好。”在这个时代他不怕身份的问题，这个时间他还是那个瘦弱的多瘦缠身的小孩，而且要比现在的男孩还要小

“那好吧，我叫Jo。”男孩用了他母亲在世时常用的昵称，他很小的时候非常贪玩。一次不慎落水，母亲为救他而溺水身亡，彼此后他父亲便认为他是一切灾难的起源。经常谩骂、毒打他，也从未叫过他的名字，一直以死杂种或是灾星来称呼他

“那是你父亲？”“打我那个？是的，他一直认为是我害死了自己母亲，把一切错误归咎到我头上。”男孩疲惫的态度让Steve觉得难过，他环视着这个简陋的旅馆再看了看男人简单的服装，得出这不是个暴发户的结论

“你为什么来这里？旅行？”看这男人外形不错，即使没钱靠面相也很吃得开

“我？算是一次旅行吧。”他是来找红骷髅的，但明显时间提前太多了

“我家附近有廉价房出租。”他打量了男人，“如果你长期旅行总住旅馆可不是上选。”

Steve沉默了，他还真不知道这次是不是个长期旅行，他和钢铁侠那边失联了。他跟随男孩到他说的那个廉价房，只是一个简单的单间小房，地处也比较偏僻不太方便，所以价格很低廉。在复仇者来打他之前，就先临时呆在这里

 

“Hi，Steve。快出来！”男孩费力地拖着一只大麻袋，Steve只是单手就不费力地将它提起。“这是我在农场打工那家老板给的，在我老头没发现前赶快留一些给你。”一袋子金灿灿的玉米

他们当即架火烤起了几根，一米特有香味在空气中流转，Steve所处的年代里，这种田园风味浓重的谷物

“你父亲又打你了？”Steve看到男孩细得骨节明显的手臂上又出现了一道深紫色的淤痕

“常事了。”男孩垂下眼皮，对这事的反映不是很在意

一战过后的欧洲情势很动荡，未从战争之苦中解脱的人们陷入一个又一个的危机，因为不久之后，会有第二次战争

“等这次招兵时我也要去从军！”男孩斗争高昂，“我要改变自己糟糕的生活状况。”

“你呢？不然我们一起从军？”金发男人健美的体型入门不是问题

“Jo，说实话，我不喜欢战争。”“如果有安稳日子过，有谁会喜欢战争？”男孩吃着自己采摘的果子，当然他没忘给Steve预留一份

 

一个雨夜，男孩淋着雨站在Steve门前，他全身红彤一片

“你？你父亲伤着你了？”Steve擦掉男孩脸上的血，想检查伤口

“不是我的血。”男孩的声音颤抖，“是我父亲的，他自杀了。”在父亲捉住他提起刀时，他绝望地闭眼等待最后的裁决，温热的血液留下来。父亲的胸口被血浸透，刀插在那里

“呵呵，你不配有家。”父亲口里的鲜血滑到他脸上、身上，他推开气绝的男人疯跑出家门

“Steve，谢谢你这段时间肯听我诉苦，我是来跟你告别的。”男孩擦干眼泪，他告诉Steve他要离开这里，临走前他告诉了Steve他的全名

男孩并没有看到最后男人震惊的表情，在他听到Johann Schmidt时男人僵硬了，红骷髅！

“队长，你怎么让他走了？”复仇者和神盾特工来了，他们不明白队长的做法。“他是红骨髓！”

“他是Johann Schmidt，还不是红骷髅。”“他迟早会是！”

 

“你们？你们，为什么要杀我？”身上布满细小的伤口，Johann Schmidt跌跌撞撞地跑进无人的小巷里，一群极好身手的人冲进他家

对他痛下杀手，他不明白，他只是个在贫民区长大的普通人。就算他父亲死后他做过小偷，当过强盗，也失手杀过人，所以是仇杀？

“Steve？”眼前出现一双脚，那人是他几月前结识的朋友，“快跑！有杀手……”一颗子弹打进左胸，男孩的身体倒了下去

“他还只是个孩子！”“他将来会抛起血雨腥风，他必须死。”

他在一个手术台上起来，感谢Schmidt家族保佑，他的心脏长得偏近右胸，那一枪没能要了他的命。Johann Schmidt从此死了，活下来的男孩戴上了一张僵硬的面具，不理人间疾苦为达目的不择手段

几年后，二战打响。他遇到了人生的转折，元首发现了他，赐给他一个骨髓面具。自此，世界上多了一个叫做红骷髅的恶棍，他将抛起一片腥风血雨


	3. [半AU霍盾]爱，未说出口（清水回忆录模式）BE

在沉睡了70年后的某一天苏醒，全新的环境和全新的面孔都让Steve Rogers难以适应。那个掩住一只独眼的光头黑人自称Nick Fury，是神盾局现任局长，并告诉Steve神盾的创始人是他们的老相好Peggy和老朋友Howard

翻看着神盾提供的卷宗，里面都是他的旧友，当他翻开Howard Stark的文件时，在他的照片上扣着Deceased的字样

那个留着风趣八字胡的男人是他所在军队的武器供应商，也是和Peggy一起违抗军令帮助他去求援被俘战友的盟友，资料里掉出一小卷老式录影带。正巧Steve为留有老式的播放机，他们在那时就讨论过，小胡子男人嘲笑过他总是保守老旧，但是会为他提供那些所谓老旧绝版的收藏品，甚至有些是为了他特别订做的

把带子放入播放机，画面里已经是过了暮年的Howard，但岁月的洗礼没有遮挡住他的睿智和精明。一上来的开场白无外乎就是做些基本的自我介绍，说明这里面的人是谁，但是对Stark工业几乎是人人耳熟能详的

然后的画面几乎是一个主角，Steve Rogers。从那个体弱多病的Rogers，到那个美利坚的国民英雄，一帧帧的画图详细纪录了时间的流逝。图像里的Howard微微笑了起来，看着纪实资料里的美国队长，再次面对镜头的眼显示了前所未有的落寞，他的声音也悠扬地带着悲痛

Steve，如果播放这段视频的人是你，那么说明你已经拿到我的遗物了。录像里的Howard对头镜头笑得温柔欣慰，镜头里的男人像个预言家，他似乎预见了他们找到Steve的未来

Steve，还有件事，就是我对你的爱慕之情。也许如果我有机会面对你，我会把它一直带进坟墓，好吧，你可以笑。笑Howard是个胆小鬼，我也的确是小鬼，这事我无法面对面对你讲出来，但是我爱你

不仅因为你是全民偶像，美国的黄金男孩，是所有人的完美梦中人。你知道吗，叹了口气，男人透过镜头与观众对视。也许在你还末成为美国队长之前，我就已经注意你了

从什么时候开始呢？就从我发明飞行车那时吧，当时你手持爆米花，但被那美女残忍拒绝了。那是你第五次来从军被拒，我们都很相似，我的发明也失败了

然后听厄金斯博士说，他介绍你破格进入军队，在初次的演习里一颗假炸弹让所有人看到了你的赤胆忠心

再次相见，就是你参加重生计划，成为美国队长的时刻了。看到你躺在实验床上，我的心情和你一样紧张，超级血清理论上可以强化人类的体能极限抵达了个超人的境界。但是，危险也高失败的案例存在，而成功的目前为止还是史无前例

听到你的惨叫时，我握住电流开关的手打颤不住，我当时就在期待着有人会叫停。但是，最终是你阻止了我断电流，我听到了你的坚持，看到了你未动摇的决心

那个叫Steve Rogers的小个子男孩开启了一个时代的传说，你是传奇，但你不屈从于权力。你为了救援被俘的战友抗命，军队只是不想失去你这个希望，但你却不想让更多生命绝望，你从不为自己的安危思考太多

当我们配合击挎九头蛇的机器兵，你说的那句我是你的最爱，你都不知道我高兴了多久，虽然我知道那并不代表什么

Barnes中士的阵亡让你一度情绪低落，你甚至企图借酒浇愁，但是你高速的代谢让你不会喝醉。多亏有Peggy开导你，我能做的就是加强你的装备，协助你能尽早消灭红骷髅和九头蛇，以慰阵亡的Barnes中士，这样才能让你的内心得到安慰

我们赢了战争却代价惨重，九头蛇和红骷髅被消灭，但我们同时也失去了你。我和Peggy建立神盾，募集各地的优秀特工和忠诚的战士们，一是为了寻找你，还有就是希望不能断所以我们需要有神盾这个凝聚他们的组织

Steve如果是你的话，影像再次沉默，我爱你。如果不是，请看到的人转告美国队长，说有个深深爱着他，他的名字就是Howard Stark！还有，如果Peggy还在世上，就去这个医院看看她，某个人说还欠她一支舞。Steve，如果连Peggy也不在世上了，请不要让希望断掉，请你继续我们的理想。I love you

播放完毕，Steve感觉自己的脸一片潮湿。他走出公寓，看到躺在病床上虚弱的Peggy

“我留在神盾，不为其他，是因为你创造了它。”还有Howard，“我还欠我的美人一支舞。”

 

FIN

第一次写霍盾相关的，有BUG，有不足请各位多多原谅！


	4. [AU半普通人梗]The time end（夕阳红Barnes中年Rumlow）温馨向（完结）

设定：Barnes是个普通军人，他曾经在战争中受伤移植了假臂，并且是个独身暮年老人

Rumlow因一次意外而获得了一种特殊能力，年龄定格在35岁不再老去

正文

上

“下一位应征者！”神盾的女秘书高调地踩着高跟鞋出来，一个中年的黑发男人递交了自己的简历

女秘书的美眸扫过男人，那是个穿着随意但是不缺乏时尚感的人，一副黑色眼睛框架在鼻梁上让中年男人添了几分活力

“请这边走。”女秘书带着路，男人跟在后面。神盾是专门为各类人士提供帮助服务的机构，比如保镖、私人助理、家政一类等等

“这是你要见的客户资料。”女秘书递给他一份资料，上面是个小孩子，家长要为他找个私人护理

“Hi，女士，我能不能不接小孩子的护理？”在秘书小姐想说什么前他们的谈话被打断了

“天！那老家伙太难伺候了！”一个应征者拿着和约过来，准备与原雇主解约

“Rumlow先生？你要不去试试Barnes先生的私人侍者？”正好这个男人也不想接他手里那个，不妨调换试试

“不过Barnes先生的侍者几乎没有一个做得时间长的。”女秘书将另一份资料递给他，那上面写着这位老先生更换的侍者人员名单，那是这份资料上的一个亮点

“这上面给的薪水也不错，雇主还提供食宿，一切看起来都不错所以？”男人摇了下头，歪着脸看女秘书

“Barnes先生是有军功的退役老军官，所以侍者的一切待遇也相当丰厚，只不过他的脾气让之与人难处。”女秘书断了断，男人却很认真地阅读着手里的资料，“So，Rumlow先生，你要应征他的私人侍者试试吗？”

“古怪的老家伙，我决定试试。”据资料显示，这位老先生生在20世纪初，并且经厉过两次世界战争的洗礼。是个有故事的老头，上面还说他在二战里被炸残了断了条手臂后来接上条义肢

 

站在Barnes大宅外，那是个比较僻静的小别墅，看来退役军官的待遇相当不错。别墅正中站着位年近百岁的老人，他右手拄在拐杖支撑上身审视着新来的侍者

“你就是主人,我是……”老头子一个扫腿，一拐杖敲到了膝窝，没想到首次这老家伙就给他下马威

“注意礼貌，应该先说你好。”老头的声音苍劲有力，一点都不混浊的蓝眼迥迥有神

“Um，你好，先生……”想站起来的Rumlow又被老头一拐杖敲中膝窝，继续维持单膝跪地的姿势

“还有一点，长辈叫你起来才能起来。现在，起来吧。”收回拐杖，让侍者起来根他走。“你叫什么？”

“Rumlow，Oh!”老头的一拐杖又打到身上，会疼但是不会伤，他揉着被打的背

“要加上先生这种敬语！”一听就是从军营出来的口气，要求侍者像他的士兵，老顽固！

“意大利人？”锐利的眼神扫过带着意式风格的男人，30几岁，着穿没让他觉得看不过，身体状况也很好

“我是意大利裔，但一直生活在纽约，先生。”刻意与老头保持了一个他不会一回手或是怎样就能打到他的距离

“过来！年轻人，老人家我耳朵不好使！”看到安全距离外的侍者，雇主暴躁地以拐杖点地

 

“年轻人，你拆卸过机械吗？”“是的，先生，我以前做过机械师。”Rumlow在他漫长的一生里做过教师、机械师、军人、服务员……他出生在二战初期的意大利，他和母亲为了躲避战乱远游重洋来到纽约

后来，战争结束了，他和一位叫Erica的女人相爱并结婚。结果在他35岁那年一场意外使他的时间停留在他35岁时，他成为长生不老的一族。后来，妻子在他眼前慢慢老去、消逝，而他，仍然是35岁的样子

“你能别在那发呆过来帮帮我吗？”老头正在脱掉他那宽大厚重的外衣，但是Barnes先生的左臂却基本上都低垂在身体没怎么活动过

“Oh，好的，先生。”Rumlow帮忙Barnes老先生脱掉了外衣，他从左肩部开始就是硬邦邦的，而且那时的皮肤色调一看就知道是喷的人造合成皮

“去，把那里的溶剂拿过来，把皮肤漆层帮我擦掉。”苍老的手指冲向一瓶不起眼的溶解剂，Barnes干枯的手指就像电影里嶙峋坚硬的老树枝，支愣愣地在那里没什么美感可言。把皮肤漆层擦掉，露出下面的金属架构，一直到肩轴

“Wow！一个完全是金属的肩关节、肘关节、腕关节和手掌关节！”这条假臂的关节轴做功很精细，只不过磨损严重的金属表层告诉Rumlow这条手臂已经严重超过维护期，有的关节轴已经卡结运动艰难了

“先生，你应该去更换一个义肢。”Rumlow提出建议，他按了按人机联合部分，被老头一个不客气的后脑拍击中。“皮肉都和老旧的机械粘合上了！”

“所以让你把它拆卸下来！”老人的蓝眼认真地扫视过男人，他示意了那边有医疗箱。“从箱子里拿个手术刀切开让它们分离再拆卸下来。”

“你应该去医院，或是更换一条新的，先生！”“年轻人，我不能每次发生这种情况都跑去医院！”在他上了年纪后，由于细胞的衰退老化让他与义肢的契合度，皮肉沾粘的情况屡见不鲜

“年轻人，我们相处不来！”他们的见面的确不愉快，非常不愉快！Barnes老先生绕过男人，从医疗箱里取出手术刀。“我会和神盾申请调换个人过来。”

“老先生，就你这古怪的脾气。”一想到刚进来就被敲了几拐杖，Rumlow就怒火中烧。“没有人能跟您相处得愉快！老头！我现在就会提交申请！”

Barnes老先生潺潺微微站在那里看了他几秒，老人的身体颤抖得如糠筛，Rumlow本已经暴躁的老头会把拐杖扔过来。老人家只是拄着拐杖慢悠悠地回到茶几旁的沙发上，拿出上面的酒精给刀消毒

Rumlow简单地收拾了自己的东西就往外走，在他走出时，老人看着他背景的眼神满是落寞。James知道，在战后他的脾气越来越让人难以相处，因为他残缺不全的肢体和他不服输的性格，他已经不知道这是第多少个受不了他脾气的护理了

Rumlow还是忍不住回了头，在夕阳的余辉下，老人越显孤单的身形让他想起了看着所爱人离去无能为力的自己。老头子切割着皮肉，但腋下的部分他那条沉重的金属疙瘩无论如何也抬不起半分。就在Barnes一筹莫展之际，一只手接过了手术刀

“我来帮你。”那个刚刚跟他闹翻的护理回来了，男人在药箱时翻出了棉球和纱布，他动作麻利地处理好粘合的皮肉把机械臂拆卸下来，帮他处理好伤口血沫沾在了男人的侧脸上

“这是止疼片，会让你感觉稍好点。”将药片放到Barnes右手里，又为他倒了杯水吞服药片。“其实我还是希望你能有时间去医院做个检查。”Rumlow并没注意到老人瞬间收缩的瞳孔

在军营的生活，让Barnes养成了许多所谓教条的习惯，这个男人是唯一一个被他教训了还会关心得让他去医院的人

“年轻人，也许我会考虑你的建议。”把水杯交到男人手里，Barnes老先生戴上老花镜，“我想看看我要预约哪家医院。”

“厨房在哪？先生？我想我们都应该饿了。”Rumlow放下行李，脱掉外衣

“我是James Buchanan Barnes，你可以叫我Barnes先生或是老Barnes。”老头做起了自我介绍，他的表情明显比刚才缓和多了

“我是Brock Rumlow，Barnes先生，我想我们会相处愉快？”其实这古怪老头还是应该能相处的

“祝我们相处愉快。”他是Barnes这么多护理中真心关心他的一个

 

后记：今天看了个时间尽头的恋人的简介，就突然萌生了这个脑洞，想写些Rumlow照看老人家的温馨生活场景

中

“你是，新来的护理？“女医生的红发用根辫绳利索地束在脑后，她托了托鼻梁上的金属细框眼镜，镜片适当地遮掩了她锐利的眼光

"Dr Nomanoff，我，有什么吗？"性感女医生胸卡上写的，应该就是这位女士的姓氏

“没什么。”女医生收回近乎审视的目光，在医疗纪录上写着什么，然后她再度与男人对视。“我真的很好奇，你是如何能劝得动Barnes先生的。”

“我的导师是Barnes先生以前的医师，我们几年前尝试过劝导他来医院全面检查并更换一条义肢，但是……”女医生无奈地耸动肩膀

“看来是老头的倔脾气打败了你们。”和女医生相视一笑，那里面有着熟悉的成分，同为老头子的倔而叹气，“Dr Nomanoff，你的几年前上没上两位数？”

“我只记得那时候我才刚进医学院，真的够久了！“她现在已经是副主任医师了，说明也许时间真的上了两位数，"不过我更感兴趣的是你能做他多久的护理？"

“其实我打算终结他频繁更换护理的记录。”男人带着笑意的表情非常认真

“那再好不过了，你的前任们，其实都不够多地了解Barnes先生。”女医生继续写着东西，最后她把笔尾倒过来按下弹簧，再将笔别在胸前的大褂口袋里

“除了一些消炎药外，我还给你一些按摩精油，多帮老人做做按摩血脉会更加通畅。”没有眼镜遮挡的眼瞳散发着蛊惑的魔性吸力，仿佛对这女人说谎就会招惹上厄运女神般。“多了解Barnes先生吧。”

 

“Hi，老爷子！卧倒，我给你按摩后背。”男人把按摩油倒在手中抹匀、搓热，从肩颈开始按摩。这老头不愧是军人出身，一身的老骨头仍旧硬朗，只不过偶尔有几外筋络虬结按下去咯崩带响

“力度合适吗？要不要我轻点？”"继续你的，我不是普通老头子！""你是爱逞强的老头子，Wow!"新更换的铁臂就是灵活哈~腿上一定被掐青紫了

"你以前给人做过按摩？还挺像那么回事！"被这男人一通按过后还真是前所未有的轻松

“我可是有过专业按摩师资格证书的！”虽说他中途重考了几回，不是因为技术问题，而是因为签发时间。他总不能拿着20几年前的证书吧，这不是会被人当成骗子就是被人当成不正常的人

“Barnes先生，我听Romanoff医生提过，你的义肢虽然是听大脑的指令，但是它并无感知。”他在老头看不到角度点燃打火机，燎烧着金属义肢，老头子真的一点异动也没有，正当他叹息时老头的一个无心之举让火热的金属贴上了他的大腿，让他惨叫着一蹦三尺高

“你感觉到烫了吧。”老人开心地看着原地跑跳走的中年人，想起了他年轻时在军营里也经常开同伴的玩笑

“WOW~你太恶劣了吧！大爷！”老头奸计得逞的笑让Rumlow了解到，娱乐人的反被娱乐了

 

 

一连从外面买东西回来的Rumlow都在看老头子急忙收着什么东西，专挑在他进门的一刻，什么藏得这么神秘？

算了，反正他不想管，老爷子还算消停。直到有一天，他推门而入见到老人踩着梯子在塞什么东西

“Hi，老爷子，Watch……”在Out出口前，老人家跌了下来。倔强的老头还逞强般自己站起来，Rumlow都听见了用力不得而引发的骨节错位的声音，Barnes老先生最后佝偻着身子立在原地

“小咂！过来帮忙！”老人家闪了腰，Rumlow小跑过去搀扶着Barnes先生，倔老头即使疼得满头大汗也仍旧是坚持自己走到沙发上，几分钟的路走出了长征的感觉

“您老刚才藏什么，WOW！”屁股上挨了一棍子，Rumlow揉着那里他已经很庆幸老头是捡他肉多的地方下手，也可能他目前够其他的地方比较费劲

Barnes老先生宝贝地捧着刚才掉下来的小盒子，掀开盖子后里面都是照片，大多数都是穿着军装的年轻男人，那个男人显得苍劲有力。老人在里面翻找了一会，他抽出一张照片，上面终于不再是军营里的人物了

“Wow!这个是？”那是张照片，并且是边框泛黄有着年代历史的老照片。那张照片是个女人的半身照，黑色的长发整齐地束在脑后，软军帽让女人更具显飒爽的女军人风采，女子左脸上的那颗泪痣让她的脸更鲜明

“她叫Gretchen，是二战时期德国反抗军的一员。”被岁月刻画下痕印的苍老手指抚摸着照片上女人的脸颊，温柔的语气如同在诉说着初恋情人。“她是我第一个恋人。”

“她怎么会，看上你个，糟老头子！”跳脚躲过一记拐杖的横扫，在老人招呼他坐下时一个脑瓢随既跟上来，让Rumlow呲牙捂住后脑滑稽地看着老人

“我们变上彼此时，我要比现在的你还年轻！”当老头子没有过年轻时代？老扫视了男人几下，“我那时可比你要有型！”

老头拿出一张他在军营巅峰时期的照片，上面的年轻男子高大、挺拔，活泼的短发一如现在般干脆利落。深邃的蓝绿眼睛散发着摄人的魅力，老头子年轻时长相是如此甜美，秀气让姑娘都会妒忌

“年轻真好啊！”Barnes先生发出感慨，至少那时他不需要拐杖更不需要别人来照顾

“年轻，好吗？”Rumlow的年龄被定格在了35岁时，他几十年的生命里未曾衰老，他甚至是看着他爱的人慢慢终老。如果再过个几十年，他依旧是35岁，他就不得不再编造一个又一个的谎言来填充自己梦一样的生活了

“不然你把你的时间均给我，让我年轻个10几岁也好啊。”老头跟他开起了小玩笑

“然后？老爷子你要再风流一回？”贼笑的男人拿出一张照片，是那个年轻的军人一边环抱一位风格迥异的美女

“你个……”老人举起拐杖同时，中年男人跑走了，老人后仰着腰不敢活动

“嘁！又拐了腰吧！”男人接过高举的拐杖，把老人扶到沙发上让他俯卧，用Natasha医生指导过的手法帮助老人按摩舒筋

在男人周道、贴心的服务下，Barnes老先生越发地放松，最后均匀的呼吸让Rumlow得知老头已经轻松地睡着了

“老强骨头！”在抱怨过后，Rumlow找来毯子为老头盖上，并且把空调的温度调到刚刚好就去做其他事了

注释：Gretchen,V5外话里在吧唧枪伤后为他实施救治医生的女儿也是德国反抗军，更是他们突袭红骷髅的接应。漫画里说明，她是Bucky第一个喜欢上的女性

下

"Rumlow，小子！快过来帮帮老头子的忙！"老头在弯着腰捶背

在Barnes老先生底气十足喊他时，中年男人正坐在手提电脑前忙着什么，手边放着百威啤酒的玻璃瓶。男人边按着电脑键盘，边往嘴里倒着啤酒，显得十分惬意

窗外的老人在向他挥舞着双臂叫喊，而男人则不为窗外事所动一般，直到他腰间的呼叫器里响起老头的声音

"你能先放下手头事来帮帮我吗？"转眼对上老人急躁微怒的脸，颤颤微微的拳头一点威慑力没有。"先别玩了，过来帮我!"

这老头从哪折腾出来一口大木箱？他正在跟这木头块叫劲，老头执拗地想拖动它，那口箱子就是纹丝不动，最后，老头擦着汗水坐在箱子上休息上了

“我可没在玩，是在查资料！”老头当然是不信他的话，苍老的面孔上是一些不屑

“好吧，告诉我你查到些什么有用的资料了？”“一些让你骨质可以疏松慢一点的资料！”老头做了一个抽他的手势，然后呵斥着年轻人来帮他搬箱子

Rumlow表示，箱子他自己来搞定，被要强的老头当场拒绝。所以商议的结果是他在前面拉着，Barnes先生在后面推，一个他自己可以分分钟搞定的事硬是拖了十来分钟。他不敢太用力拉，一是怕用力过猛让老人被带到，再来就是得顾及老军人的自尊心，不能让他觉得自己没帮上忙

“老爷子，你这口箱子里装的都是些什么？”还挺重的，但是还得算上那个老头的重量

“都是我从军时的一些东西。”“枪械？”谈到武器，Rumlow整个人都欢快起来

“不是。”老头摇头，一连问了好几个有关军旅的物什，最后老头懒得回答他。径自走进屋了，Rumlow很郁闷，这口箱子上面那把锁很牢固，难不成是老头藏匿的敌人尸骸？下一秒他打消这无聊的念头，那不早招蚊蝇了，而且老头不像有那收集尸骨的变态嗜好

“把它打开吧。”一把钥匙交到Rumlow手里，他明白为什么老头让他来开锁了，锁轴锈得可以了。把手拧得发疼才算是捅开了那个弹簧，掀开盖子，上面的一层土让Rumlow皱眉

里面有制服、有普通衣服、有一些小家具、一些画框和徽章，这些零零星星的东西聚在一起也是够重。最下面，老头翻出了一沓信上面都有同一个署名Gretchen。Rumlow翻看着那些发黄的老旧信件，发现它们一直持续了10几年，但是突然一天嘎然而止

“这是？喜欢你这糟老头的美女……Hey!”脑袋被老头用信纸狠狠拍了一下

“我那时……”“你那时是107兵团年轻的Barnes中士！”Rumlow拿过老头手里的信，连同手里那沓一起，按照上面书写的时间顺序排列好收起来，好歹这也是当年爱情的见证

“那你们怎么分开了呢？”Rumlow看老人盯着照片上女性时深情的表情，他们一定有着很深的感情

“我们本来相约在战后组成个家庭的，”老人的口气悠远缥缈，里面还带着淡淡的忧伤。“但我后面发生了紧急事件，军队为了保护我，伪造了我的死亡……”

“所以她，嫁做人妇了？”“也许吧，我们已经几十年没联系了。”而且不知道现在Gretchen是否还安好

“老头！今晚跟我去酒吧！咱爷俩痛痛快快喝一顿！”把怀旧的木箱推进储藏室，他决定先不谈伤心往事，而且Barnes老先生也需要缓解一下

当晚，他们来到了一个酒吧，他们都默默地喝着酒

“老爷子，给我讲点你从军时的故事吧。”自己的酒瓶撞了老头的，然后先干为敬

“我记忆里的都是潜伏和刺杀，太负面了！”老头也灌着酒，他和Gretchen的恋爱史是黑暗历史里不可多得一缕微光

“在攻破柏林后，我军捕获了不少纳粹少年团的孩子。”老人的声音逐渐降低，“我们教他们一些简单的射击……”

“然后呢？”“没有然后了……”

“小兔崽子，是你偷了我们的钱包！”一个貌似是贫民区流窜的瘦小孩子被一圈膀大腰圆的年轻人包围，他们边说着脏话，边对孩子进行攻击。辱骂性的语言，那个小孩绻在角落里非常无助

Rumlow在一旁有点肝火大起，结果老头推抢先他一步一拐杖打断一个壮汉的鼻子，混战开始。老头毕竟是老了，在他撂倒几个壮汉后有点气喘，但只会打架的人当然不是退役军人的对手，但是数量众多的人让他们有点犯愁

最后，Rumlow抡起几个壮汉砸坏了几处灯，他借着混乱抄起小孩跑出包围圈

孩子安全后，他一拍自己的脸，坏了！把老头扔那了！回去看见老头在阵地上左抡右打地教训着坏人，他接住了砸向老头的酒瓶，用它打破了一个人的脑袋。背起老头冲出酒吧，在奔跑了几个街道后他才减速把老人放下来，这老家伙经历斗殴场面后竟然在笑！

“好久没打这么痛快了吧？”Rumlow冲老头坏笑，他啐了一口开骂，“什么玩意儿！明明他把钱包给那个酒女，看见贫民区的移民小孩就欺负人！真给国家丢脸！”

“你又怎么了？”刚才还大呼过瘾的老头又闷闷不乐了，难道又想到初恋了？

“有个青年团的小孩向我们开枪，然后，我们处绝了他。”Barnes先生在月光下看着自己的双手，仿佛上面沾满了鲜血。“那孩子看着父母死在战场上，我应该阻止的……”

“那是战争，在战争中所有人都身不由已控的，有些事情不能过于自责。”在战后，他做过一段时间的云游医生，他收治过很多在战争中受伤的儿童。他们有的被炸断肢体，有的被大面积烧伤，还有失明的。他曾经看见过有的儿童在掩埋家人的废墟上哭泣，战争不仅迫害了参战的人

“老爷子，战争是所有人的灾难，但它更是参战人的噩梦。”点燃一支烟，在燃烧起来后，把它传递给老人

“但你和众多参战人，已经在弥补战争的失误了。”老人向他露出一丝苦涩中带着欣慰的笑意，Barnes一直希望的都是有人理解他，现在那个人出现了

 

“Rumlow，你怎么最近一直在围着电脑转？”“WOW!您能别吓我么？”太投入而没发觉老人已经站在背后了，上次的酒吧谈心后，他和老人的关系更亲密了

“让我看看。”老头抢走了他手中的电脑，那是邮件，内容看起来。“你恋爱了？”

“我恋……”然后Rumlow眼珠一转，他改变主意了。“是呀，我恋上了Eisen Dorff夫人，只是我们年龄差距太大了，她跟你差不多大。”

“那你不是胡闹吗！”老头觉得年轻人就是在胡来！

“爱情的国度里，黄昏恋多的是！”他抢回电脑，继续着邮件，“她说她下周要来这里，我们约个面？”

“自己的事自己做主！”听到年轻人恋爱了，Barnes竟然感觉到不自在，也许是跟这小崽子相处时间长了，把他当儿子了

“我们一起去见。”“什么！”“我跟她说你是我爸爸！”

 

“老头，跟我一起来见见Eisen Dorff夫人！”兴奋的年轻人恨不得拽着老人的拐杖拉着他走，Barnes老先生在心里叹气，现在的孩子玩什么黄昏恋！他还是挺喜欢这个年轻人的，如果他不做他助理了，他一定会想他的

“那就是你的Eisen Dorff夫人？”Barnes老先生的拐杖底指向一个方向，那里有个老妇人坐在轮椅上，目测年龄跟他相仿。估计做Rumlow的母亲都绰绰有余，这小子真的是要黄昏恋了

“你们两看上对方哪点了？”Barnes先生的语音里带有着不明显的情绪，也许他在真爱前阻止不了年轻人前进的脚步了

“只因为她是Eisen Dorff夫人，还需要其他理由？”“好吧，你要考虑清楚。”“那是我们要共同思考的事。”“那我建议你再想想。”

 

“老头，这位就是我跟你说的人。”Barnes老先生严肃的审视目光落在老女人身上，虽然这位妇人上了年纪但穿着打扮不难看出她年轻时期是个雷厉风行的人

“这位是从Eisen Dorff来的夫人，简称Eisen Dorff夫人！”妇人苍老褶皱的手臂伸起来，摘掉了头上的宽大遮阳帽，在她抬头的瞬间Barnes手中的拐杖掉落在地发出清脆的撞击声

“Bucky……”苍老的脸上那双坚毅的眼睛，左脸上醒目的泪痣，还有那一声Bucky宛如错失的昨日

“还用我介绍吗？”不知道中年男人眼里的是激励还是嘲笑，或许两者都有

“Gretchen……”一直被珍藏在心底的那份初恋，他错失了并且再无后续消息的人儿

“Oh，Bucky。”年迈的老妇人试图从轮椅上站起来，但不吃力的腿脚却让她行动迟缓

“你就不去扶扶Gretchen女士吗？大英雄。”Rumlow用肩膀轻轻顶了下呆立不动的老头，老头子走过去搀扶起老妇人

“Gretchen，慢慢来。”Barnes扶起老妇人的腰，他在年轻时就想这样挽着姑娘的细腰翩翩起舞

“你只要扶我一会儿就能站稳了，1分钟就好。”老妇人说这话时，他们不约而同地忆起几十年前的那个晚上，只不过当时说这话的是受伤的Bucky

“放心的让你的美国大英雄来搀扶着你吧。”“就像我说我的美国大英雄从纳粹手中救我时是不需要我扶的。”两位相隔了近一个世纪后重逢的老人对视后一起放声大笑，是啊，他们的约会真的迟到了近一个世纪

 

这一个月的时间，初恋老情人们度过得很愉快，最后，Barnes在Gretchen的病房前握着她的手陪她走过了她全部的人生路。在Rumlow赶到医院时，他只看到老妇人趴在老头耳边说话，她看了眼男人后便安心地闭上双眼

“对不起，我不知道，Gretchen女士已经是绝症晚期了。”不然他不会告诉老妇人她的初恋爱人还在世的，让她这段时间这么奔波

“没关系，这段时间她很快乐。”Barnes先生轻抚着老妇人的额头，他幻想着年轻的他在抚摸着同样年轻的她。“安息吧，Gretchen。”

 

"Rumlow,去帮我把水拿过来。"男人陪着他远赴Eisen Dorff这个德国小镇，一起为Gretchen扫墓，一路上男人照顾得十分周道。Barnes很感谢在他晚年还有这个男人照顾他，Rumlow会给他做他爱吃的东西，为他按摩僵硬的肌肉，还会为有时他想要的东西不惜跑遍大半个城市。他的晚年有他，他已经相当知足了

“Barnes先生！”这天，在院子里乘凉的老头像睡死了一样叫都不醒来，Rumlow匆忙将他送到医院

“心力衰竭，你要有心理准备。”医生的话语就是死神敲响的警钟，老头大限到了

he

“Barnes先生！”这天，在院子里乘凉的老头像睡死了一样叫都不醒来，Rumlow匆忙将他送到医院

“心力衰竭，你要有心理准备。”医生的话语就是死神敲响的警钟，老头大限到了

 

苍老的Barnes被一团蓝光包裹着，它带着他游历在一群记忆片断中。起初，他看到幼小的自己与父母和妹妹一起去影院。成为少年的他进入里海营地，成为了军营中的吉祥物。一晃，他正在和Fury打牌，他从来都是赌术高手，Fury被他羸得叫苦不迭。然后，他邂逅了他的初恋Gretchen，并且一直深爱着她

如果能停止在这里，也许他会选择留下来，接下来的一系列变故有点措手不及。在他被证实死亡那时间里，他还继续做着他的幽灵特工，他变相地潜伏在各个政府之中收集着情报。其中，他不得不做着违背自己意志的事情，他还活着的消息不能让太多人知道。尤其是居心叵测的人，他也暗杀不少危险目标。那段时间，他真的舍弃了自己，只做一个活着但实际被认为死亡的幽灵

度过了那段灰暗时期，他迎来了平安但无聊的晚年，人们正视历史。他们这些幽灵特工也重新被社会接纳，因为他们无疑是英雄。然后，那个意式风情的中年男人闯入他的生活。几十年的孤独让Bucky早已习惯与它为伍，一开始他们是如此的不搭调，但男人仍是坚持了下来。他又开始有了家的感觉，自此他的生活里多出了一个叫Rumlow的人，想到和男人在一起的时光，酸甜苦辣咸人生的各种形态都充满活力

“Bucky……”这个画面是，年迈的Gretchen附在他耳边说着什么。“你喜欢那个年轻人，他重新燃起了你生活的希望。而且，他也喜欢你，你们在一起吧……”

“只是你不知道，Bucky。你对他的态度和对我，差不多，你喜欢他。”Gretchen整理束在脑后的黑发如黑珍珠一样令人着迷，年轻的女孩脸上带笑。“你应该看看他现在有多着急，因为他不想失去你。”

记忆的墙壁散去，他看到了焦急的Rumlow和一动不动的自己，中年男人的泪水模糊了双眼，Rumlow的眼泪从那里滴落落入他的眼里，触动心弦

“小子，我，我是喜欢你。”蓝光突然强烈到让他睁不开眼，强光过后，空地中出现了Rumlow

“Barnes先生！”男人开心地跑过来和他拥抱，“我还以为您……”

“小子！”Bucky着急地往处推男人，在男人背后的画面里，他们倒在一起，一群医护人员围着他们忙不停。“这里不是活人该来的地方！”

“我们死了？”这情景有点熟悉，他好像经历过

“你们还没死，而是滞留在弥留地带。”蓝光中有声音传出

“Brock Rumlow。”这个声音，是在他曾经出事的当天听到过的，他撞进了绚丽的蓝光里，如今情景重现

“你能重新回到你的身体，因为你拥有不巧的生命，但是另一位，他的寿命到头了。”

“我要跟他一起回去！”Rumlow挡在老头向前，向着蓝光大吼，他不想再独自一个人。曾经他有过这个选择，在他妻子弥留之际，但他在犹豫中妻子永远地离开了他

“我要用我不巧的生命换取Barnes先生余下的寿命！”在另一阵强光过后，他睁开眼，是医院的天花板，一扭头看到了隔壁床的Barnes

“老头……”“我们回来了……”“是啊……”

 

抢救的很及时，Barnes先生很快恢复了健康，不过当时Rumlow的情况让护士们小小抱怨了他添乱。在住院期间，Barnes先生的一切生活起居都是由他亲自操办，小护士们经常会看到他和老人手拉手看日落

“你长皱纹了，Rumlow。”“是嘛！那说明我不再保持不朽了！”

“再过个几十年，他也是糟老头子了！”Bucky调侃着某个不再不朽的人，他用不朽换来了他今后的寿命

“那我可以和你一起老去，然后一起入土。”坐在长凳上，Rumlow用他皮肤出现松弛的手掌握住那只苍老的手，Barnes也翻掌回握

夕阳光辉下，两个靠在一起的身影被拉长

FIN


	5. [AU]都是魔法惹得祸 恶搞 清水（完结）

[AU]都是魔法惹得祸 恶搞 清水

被自己的玻璃渣噎得难受，自己写份恶搞的吧

Rumlow没叛变，Winter回归，Steve和Rumlow在一次任务中遭遇魔法，他们都发生了一些质的变化

走起

“Agent Rumlow！Agent Rumlow！”耳边有着男女混合的声音，周围都是难闻的医用消毒液味。Rumlow努力想睁开眼睛，但眼前脸萦绕着一团闪亮的粉色

混乱的大脑逐渐清醒，他记起他去支援美队，结果在把敌人扔进监狱时那人一把粉色沫扔向他们。当时并无任何异样，他们还一起去参加了聚会，然后就如同喝了酒一样瘫软不行

然后，这是医院吗？好不容易睁开了眼睛，视线变得清晰，不过一切怎么都显得如此高大、宽阔？

“你们快来看看，他醒了！”雷神竟然这么高大？大的大嗓门震得Rumlow一直在耳鸣

结果那和铅铊一样的人竟然俯身过来，你好强大的压迫感行不行？过肩的长头发搔得Rumlow痒得紧，反应的一拳头揍过去

咦？这秀气的小拳头是谁的，打在雷神宽宽的下脸上根本就和挠痒痒一样

“这小豆丁脾气还挺大！”穿着西装的小胡子男人，这人模狗样的打扮也没让土豪看起来能少欠点抽

“我还比你高那么一丢丢！”听到这软腻的童音Rumlow傻眼了，不是因为有小孩，而是这小孩的声音是从他嘴里发出来的

掀开被子想看看自己怎么了，矮小的四肢就和小孩子没什么区别

“你等等！”没来得及制止，四肢矮小的Rumlow就一头栽了下来，以前这病床他可以坐起身就能沾地的

倒腾着小细胳膊小短腿爬起来，在下班的倒影里被证实了，他，Brock Rumlow。一个精壮的七尺男儿，现在是个身高不足1米的小豆丁了！Oh，他的大肌肉，他的沧桑感，他的七尺之躯

“队长没事么……”没看见美国队长的身影，有血清就是好，都不用被殃及的

“哈哈哈哈，看见没？五寸钉幽怨了！”某个曾经总被嘲笑身高的土豪似乎有翻身的感觉了

“你才五寸！”Rumlow只是身体变成了5岁的孩童，但是他思想不改变，飞起一脚。本想踢土豪脸的，结果小孩的身高计算有大大的误差，一脚命中两腿间。土豪扭曲着脸，捂着裆嚎嚎。复仇者们懒得管他，这是自己做的

 

“队长，其实也不是没事，他在另一间病房里。”猎鹰的表情有点微妙，好像在隐藏什么奸情

他被猎鹰带着，七拐八绕地找着了病房。那是个独间，美队坐在病床上双目放空，旁边的椅子上坐着表情复杂的冬兵。Steve身上披着一件秋装大衣，和刚被流氓施完暴的女有一拼，而房间里只有他和冬兵，果然有奸情！

 

“Winter！你他妈太王八蛋了！连队长你都敢强奸？”小小的Rumlow像一个冲刺的小炮弹一样，把自己用撞的顶在冬兵结实的腹肌上，Bucky差一点就把吃的东西吐出来了

“死小子，他是被魔法搞得郁闷。”冬兵把小孩的脸一会搓圆，一会挤扁

“队长？你也中着了？”深沉的表情真的不适合出现在5岁小孩的脸上，但是队长从表面上看不出什么大变化，难道影响了性取向？小短腿没倒腾好，一下子扎到了Steve的胸脯上

“Um?”软绵绵的胸脯弹性极佳！不是想象中硬绑绑的胸肌，“你在衣服下面放什么了？”小爪子极快的揪开了大衣

“这是什么！”小孩惊慌地一眼瞄住了冬兵，队长的胸前多出了两团肉，而且打破了他从前D罩杯的记录！

“魔法呀~”冬兵痞痞的表情，让Rumlow想，这会不是被冬兵揉出来的吧

除了多出一对F罩杯的乳房，其他的没有什么变化，这可以算是谢天谢地吗？第二天，他们一行人就收拾了那个反派，被抽成猪头的人表示，这魔法的效力只会持续1个月，过后自行解除若中途破解搞不好会变成终身制

当五寸丁总会长大，但是队长比较麻烦，不能做人妖或是去变性吧，等！

 

“队长，这1个月你不用执行任务了。”神盾上下一致决定，这1个月的任务不安排Steve

“这怎么行！”队长坚决不可以区别待遇，当他硬把自塞进战衣时，全场男性生物都静音了

“Steve，你的胸口需要开两个洞，我觉得你的乳房快炸了！”几个战友同时向冬兵出招，均被这厮躲过，他发现自己最喜欢的火箭筒竟然灵异般在自行移动

“小朋友，你也一样不能上战场。”“你没比这火箭筒重多少。”然后神盾大厦被冲动的小朋友炸毁了一面墙

 

“队长，我有个小小的提意。”Colson探员这几天一直觉得血压值飙升

“有什么事吗？Colson?”即使有宽大的外衣，也能看到Steve胸前两团硕大的肉，还能隐约看见一点点小“馒头”

“啊~回头再说！”探员捂着鼻子逃逸了，他现在除了发际线的危机外，又多了项高血压需要担心了

 

“所以，Steve。我们建议你现在开始，要带胸罩！”队长直接拍裂了会议桌

“队长，你的头头又显示了。”小Rumlow翻了上白眼，Steve的乳头将紧绷的衬衫顶了起来，所以说要他带胸罩的

“所有男的！”黑寡妇站起来，气势磅礴。“都给我出去！”

“小孩子可以暂时不回避。”小Rumlow还是和成年男人们一起离开了，有几个男士已经在叹息了，他们没眼神参观F罩杯的胸器了，并且调侃小Rumlow有机会不用

结果小孩一句话把所有人堵了回去，即使看见了，那队长会让摸还是会让你去嘬两口啊

 

推来躲去，还是要买胸罩，队里的女性成员被翻遍了也没找出个有F杯傲人的酥胸

所以任务落到了冬兵头上，也门前，他们把Steve精装打扮了一下。让他化了个女饰，还带了个叫Rumlow的小孩，和冬兵伪装成三口之家

Steve始终无法像Bucky一样，他站在女式内衣部面红耳赤，女店员叹气。她觉得这种令人艳羡的胸，竟然长在一位，怎么说，叫如此粗犷的女士身上有那么一丁点的不协调

她瞟了瞟女士的前胸，那两团极有份量的肉随着走动在剧烈的晃动，还能时不时看见坚挺的圆粒顶住布料，竟然这么大还不带胸罩！

“女士，您要买哪种型哪种尺码的？”“我从来没穿过，今天第一次买……”越说越心虚，他是个男人，当然从来没穿过胸罩

“啊？您，以前，一直，不穿吗？”难道是有什么怪癖好吗？

“Um，我……”“Stephanie妈妈，要Rumlow帮你选吗？”Stephanie妈妈？队长有咱石化的感觉，但他还是僵硬地搂住了5岁的男孩

“阿姨，因为爸爸和妈妈是青梅竹马，但爸爸从小就喜欢看妈妈用乳头撑起衣服的样子，他说那么穿感性撩人！”小Rumlow高兴地说着原因，而他的“爸爸”正流连在一群花哨的女式内衣里没听他在说什么

冬兵被一群年轻姑娘围住，足足批判了他半小时，最后售货员把装着F尺码的包装袋砸在了这位“变态丈夫”脸上

 

1个月的时间说快也不慢，魔法失效那天，Steve终于摆脱了他的胸罩噩梦，而Rumlow的小孩福利也解除了

FIN


	6. 甜蜜小糖渣[AU变小梗，盾冬是爸爸]完结

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 早期的逗逼脑残风

气势宏大、损伤不计的纽约大战在神看母舰坠落，把它自己的大厦摧毁得像崩塌的积木般颓落而截止。

Winter Soldier找回了Bucky的记忆，Captain America找回了失散多年的挚友，当时的场面真的可很说是泪眼朦胧（单指队长），Bucky到是很冷静他只是和老友紧紧拥抱。而立场摇摆不定的Rumlow，现在是名副其实的“炭烤肉”了，只能乖乖地躺在医院里休养生息。

“Steve，你要帮Rumlow申请让他留在神盾，你不能让你的战友们把他送上审判庭。”说这是请求却更像是个命令比较恰当。

“Bucky……”Steve刚一接口还没说上话就被老友的手势打断了。

“先让我把话说完，”Winter Soldier看着他的昔日老友一边在屋中来回踱步“Steve，你知道，在我是Winter Soldier的时期。不管是你或是其他熟悉的一切任何人事物都不在我身边，但是Rumlow一直都站在那里，每次我从洗脑台或是冰仓中苏醒他都站在我身边。”顿了一下，他看向老友的眼神坚定而决绝。“我一定要他和我在一起！”

“Bucky,我一直想说我已经向神盾申请他的保留权，并被批准了。”这次Steve一口气说完，生怕再被老友打断。

“这话你早说呀！”Bucky兴奋地一巴掌拍在Steve脑袋上，打得超级英雄直犯晕。

“你就没给我机会说完呀。”这次是美国象征委屈了。

“呵呵，我的错。”揉乱了老友的金毛，对方眼里都是他有了爱人不要老友的委屈。“你这布鲁克林小处男。”

“Bucky!”老友又拿处男这事刺激他，“辣手摧花大烂人！”两个年龄加起来接近200岁的人，你来我往的言语抨击。一阵惊天响的电话铃打断了小孩吵架般打得不亦乐乎的二人，Steve一个矫健的跳跃坐到沙发上拿起神盾给他专配的手机。

在他接通对方的声音响起时他瞪大了双眼，看着对面的Bucky莫名其妙！

“Bucky,医院来电，说Rumlow跑了！”对面老友一个跨步过来抢过电话，对着电话大吼“他跑哪去了？”一阵兵荒马乱，打电话的人磕磕巴巴地叙述完整过程，就是Rumlow趋他行动恢复又被人忽略的情况下，跑出医院了！

“你说他能上哪去？”Bucky萌萌的大眼盯着老友，但他周身的寒气可是让人退避三尺的。“烧得就是个八分熟的烧肉排，都快成Red Skull二世了，不老实呆着还跑出去吓唬人，他怎么想的？”

“……”Steve看着说得他半句话都插不上的好友，Bucky以前是爱说话，但没发现他这么能吐糟。“那你知道他有可能去哪么？”

“我要知道，我就不用像没头苍蝇一样乱飞了。”Bucky的脸沉得像是黎明前的黑暗，“我要知道，我一早就打断他的腿，让他竟给我找麻烦！这次找回来看我不把他放在烤肉架上烧糊的，要不然就干脆砍掉他的脚好了，你觉得怎么样？”

Steve低下头，Bucky这些年在Hydra都养成了什么扭曲的理念啊！不是打就是砍的，至人伤残就那么好么？不行，改天得好好跟他谈谈心理健康问题，Bucky你现在心理极度不健全！

二人一路飞奔赶至神盾，当然是找人帮忙一起寻人！

“Wait，你，不准再叫我Tuny。”矮个子的阔佬科学家一副如临大敌地注视着James Buchanan Barnes，“我是Tony Stark!”不知这位仁兄是无意还是成心，总是叫不对他的名字，结果现在他被同伙们叫成“凸佬”了！

“好了，Tony。你追踪到他的位置了？”看到钢铁侠站在一堆精密的追踪设备前，Steve上前询问。

“你看，他就在这里！”手指压在一个亮点的上面，还没说完复仇者的灵魂人物就被前杀手镐着脖领拽走了。哎，Tony摇头叹气，都那么大岁数人了还那么风风火火的。他根本就是忘了，现在的二个身体上是正值鼎盛的时期，超级血清赐予他们无法估量的青春活力。到是他自己，才要担心中年危机吧！

“找到了吗？老冰棍们！”看着Bucky阴晴不定的脸，Steve真心希望回去后Tony不会被老友找后帐。

“Tony，他把追踪器取出来了。”Steve抚额叹息。

“噢，取出来了……什么！”明显对面的人深受打击。挂上电话Steve去追已经走出去的老友。但老友被没有返回，而是向着另一个方向而去。Steve心下一惊，难道是Bucky又要弃他而去？

“Bucky,你这是又要？”过去抱住老友，漂亮的蓝眼里闪烁着不安。

“从这边再过去几个街区，那里曾经是我和Rumlow呆过一个秘密营地，我想他也许会在那里。”不逊色的迷人蓝眼看向老友，他知道他的老友也同样不安，因为他们是彼此真正的唯一。唯一有着相似的超级士兵，他们的生命漫长而身边的人的生命却短暂，最后下来的一定是他们相互扶持。

Rumlow跑出医院后，找到Hydra的秘密基地，得到了没被摧毁的血清。血清不是所有人都能接受的，失败的案例太多了。而如今的他，看着一身难以愈合的伤，不如放手一搏吧！

打进血清，融解的痛苦瞬间袭来，看来他不是那个血清的匹配者。在燃烧、在溶解、快不能呼吸了，眼前的一切在放大，失去意识前他仿佛听到有人在喊他的名字。

"Brock!"两人异口同声，Winter Soldier有些诧异地看向老友。

“他也做过我的突击小队的副队长，我跟他还满合得来的。”这种事情觉得没有欺瞒老友的必要，但还是被Bucky“无意”踩了一脚，揉了下发痛的脚随后跑到倒下的人身前。

Rumlow面无血色，全身被汗浸透，还在不停抽搐。他这是血清的反噬反应！两个注射过血清的人士一致得出结论。

“快带他回神盾，他们也许有办法救他！”二人风驰电掣地抱起地上的人，二话没说地往神盾方向去。

“队长，冬兵，Rumlow的情况比较特殊。相较于你们，他有点不同。”推推金边眼镜框，Bruce Banner给出答案，

“Bruce，这个和我们不同是什么意思？”看到沉默不语的Bucky，Steve提出疑问。

“你们血清可以和血液分离，但他的不能分离，换句话说血清现在已经彻底是他的一部分了，只能让他们适应彼此。”这么多年来，这种奇怪的现象并不多见。

“那是什么意思？能说简单易懂的么？一直没有说话的”Winter Soldier站起来“他究竟能不能活？”这才是关键所在！

“据数据显示，他虽然有排斥反应，但总体上它们还是相当吻合的，不会有生命危险。”二人都像是吃了定心丸，但是他什么时候能清醒那就得看命运的安排了。

在神盾直属的医院时，Rumlow安静得像在熟睡Stevet和Buck每天轮流来看护，怕他醒来时他们不在身边，更怕他醒来后又一声不响地走掉。Bucky曾经想过，拿条锁链把他锁床上更安全，但这样对一个伤员被全员一致PASS掉了。

“Bucky，你回去休息一下吧，我来换你。”Steve轻轻打开房门，好像怕吵醒在病床上的人，但他们都知道现在不论有多吵他也都不会醒来。老友只是转头冲他笑了一下，继而转头用温柔的目光注视着床上人的睡脸，右手抚摸上他的额头尽量不触碰到他的伤处。Steve看到老友一张安定温和的脸，他也很是欣慰。

“啊！”一声凄惨地痛呼划破寂静，床上的人睁开双眼，全身不停抽搐，而且周围的事物也跟着他的频率开始震动。愣住的二人马上从震惊从清醒过来，跑过去按住那个不停狂颤的身体。然后，一阵气流突然袭来，有股看不见的力量击中他们所在的区域激起一片灰尘。

灰尘散去，两个超级士兵跪在病床前按着床，床上的伤员不见了！

“Rumlow！Steve，他不见了！”Bucky的眼中闪过暴戾，这次连Steve自己都无法再次平静了。

“啊，快放手，要憋死了！”

"哪来的声音？”两个战场传奇谨慎的四处打量。

“放手啊你们！”那个声音都带上哭腔了，手下的被单在不断蠕动挣扎，有什么东西被捂在了底下。

二人掀开被单，刹时被所见的景象吓惊了！下面是个普通的6、7岁的小男孩，黑发棕眼看起来确是可爱。

“小朋友，你是谁？”Steve尽量摆出一副和蔼邻家大哥哥的样子，同时不着声色地挡住了老友，怕他的阴沉吓怕小孩子。

“嗯？”小孩嘟起可爱的嘴唇，歪着小脑袋看着他，当下萌得Steve脸上发烫。“我是Brock Rumlow.Buck.Rogers呀！简称是Brock RBR呀！”

“小鬼，你说你姓Rogers？”Bucky沉着脸把Steve挤到一边，还瞪了他一眼“你说你叫什么？”

孩子皱皱眉，“Brock RBR”一副你真烦你真没记性的样子。

“我是说你全名。”被小孩鄙视了的某人极为不爽。

“Brock Rumlow.B，啊！你干吗？”在听到Brock Rumlow这词时Bucky把小朋友从床上抓到半空，悬空的两个小短腿儿在蹬啊蹬。

“Bucky!”Steve劈手抢过在凌空飞踢的小孩，很责怪他无端吓唬小孩，好友只是扁扁嘴也一副可怜相。但这装小孩的在真正纯洁无暇的真小孩面前，Steve当然还是护着真小孩的。“小朋友，你父母是谁？告诉我们，我们联系他们来接你回家。”

“啊？我讨厌你们，我恨你们！”小孩拿他的小脚丫狠狠踩在了甜心先生那张甜死不知多少女性的俊脸上，看着好友被小孩踩到走形的脸，Bucky十分没意气地捧腹大笑。“你们两个傻爸爸、坏爸爸、臭爸爸！”小孩大吼之后气得发抖。

“等等，小朋友，你说谁是你爸爸？”Steve被踩得头直发晕。

“就是你呀！”小小的手指指向他的鼻子尖，“还有他！”另一手指着某个捂着肚子张着嘴再没发出声的男人。

“你说什么？”过来想抓小孩，结果被老友挡开了。

“你们两个都是我爸爸呀！你们不要我了！哇……”小孩在Steve怀里号啕大哭，被众人围观的二人急忙抱着“儿子”逃逸了，这要是再晚点，小孩拉着某个女性大喊妈妈，那就坏事儿了！  
甜蜜小糖渣 2　8.29

二位上世纪传奇发挥了他们超级速度的极限能力，以他们自己都未曾达到过的速度一路狂奔回了神盾大厦。

“哦……队长，Barnes先生，这孩子是？“自从上任局长Fury以假死正式脱离神盾后，新任局长Phil Coulson用询问的眼光来回在孩子和两个传奇战士之间晃动。他们总不会从大街上抢个孩子回来的，那样做不太符合他们的身份，尤其是他偶像。那么就是谁家走失的孩子？好像这个可能性，目前还没接收到有家长求助说孩子在附近走失的，也没发生什么战乱，那这孩子是哪来的？

"Coulson局长，现在Bruce在吗？"Steve现在最迫切就是想让Bruce帮忙。

"Dr Banner，他正在他的实验室里。还有队长，您像以前一样称我为Phill就好。"身为Captain America的骨灰级Fans，要是还让偶像叫他的官方称呼也太过见外了。

“好的，Phill。”一个简简单单的Phill叫得新上任的局长心花怒放，偶像好像全身在闪着金光。“队长您找Dr Banner有什么要紧事吗？”

“是这样的，”队长托着怀里孩子的屁股往上抱了抱，其中看得Coulson局长都想跟那个小孩调换一下位置了。“这孩子，刚才好像被吓呆了，连父母是谁一时都说不上来。我们想请Bruce帮忙查查看，这个孩子到底是谁家的小孩。”

“是这样啊。”局长终于明白这是怎么回事了。

“你才被惊吓过度呢！”孩子气愤地抡起小拳头，重重地砸在Steve壮硕的胸肌上，然后头贴在他脖子上。“你和那个全身黑衣服的才受惊过度呢，你们两个坏人！”

"死小鬼，你说什么呢？谁受惊过度？"阴沉着脸的Bucky伸手没轻没重地向着小孩抓下来了,小孩偏头躲过，然后缩到Steve怀里抱紧他。小孩将脸侧枕在Steve肩膀上，漂亮的琥珀色大眼睛直直地看向他。Steve歪头看向身上的小孩，对方身他眨巴着无辜的大眼睛，然后扁着嘴面相又萌又可怜。队长的脸又不争气地变了颜色，而在旁边的Phill脸上是鲜花朵朵开，偶像果然连脸红都能红得这么百里挑一，不愧是我偶像！

“那个坏人欺负我！”孩子委屈地撅起小嘴，队长顿感血压值直线飙升。

“队长，您没事吧？”局长见队长时不时就红一起儿的脸，真的很担心他老人家身体有恙。

“啊，不！我们现在去找Bruce了，回见，Phill!”局长先生在两位老前辈身影消失了好久后还站在原地举着手，偶像说什么了，回见！他还叫了他的名字Phil， 而不是那个官称Coulson！

“哇~快看Coulson局长，那个笑容应该叫花痴？”“那个笑容出现在一个小姑娘脸上才那么叫，局长先生那顶多是淫邪！”“别那么说，Coulson他那是中邪了的反应。”几个偶尔路过的神盾特工显然被吓得不轻。

“喔喔~这是谁的孩子？”神盾的出资者Tony Stark竟然悠哉地现身了，这科学疯子不是时常都呆在实验室的么？这次竟然在Bruce的实验室看到他了，他是来一起做实验的？看样子多半是来帮倒忙的吧！不开启钢铁侠模式的花花公子，他就是一个成不了事，但是十足能败事的货！

“从医院里捡回来的。”Bucky看都没看来人，只顾着拿他血肉的手戳弄小孩嫩嫩的脸颊玩。小孩一边躲，一边用鄙夷的眼神瞥着明明是成年人，但是行为让他这小孩都不齿的男人。

“什么!去个医院也能捡个小孩回来！”Tony不可置信地叫起来“这可不是随便的什么，是个活生生的小孩！”

“铁皮小子，你什么时候想能想要小孩了……”看着天才科学家的蠢脸，一丝坏笑出现在Bucky嘴角“你又发现自己不能生了，就可以去医院，没准运气好的话，能让你捡到一个。”

“去你的，我就是不能生了我也不会……你才不能生！”突然反应过被Bucky戏弄的Tony迈开他跟Bucky相较来说的小短腿跑了过来，故意在他机械和血肉相接的地方抓了一把，疼得对方眉头直皱。

眼看Bucky就要痛打白目土豪了，Steve觉得他做为领军人怎么都得阻止自相残杀的戏码。而在Bruce在忙着给小孩抽血化验无暇分身，不过就是他有空他一个手无缚鸡之力的博士也无能为力，又不能随便把洛克放出来玩吧。博士只觉身边的床颤抖了一下，小孩便一跃窜上半空，向着Tony砸过去了。

“哎哟！我的脖子呀，要折了！”小孩重重地砸到了土豪那颗现在为白痴属性的脑袋上，看到此景的Steve和Bruce都不忍继续目睹地闭了眼，而Bucky再次没有同情心地大笑出声。

“你这坏老头，不准欺负我Daddy！”在场的所有大人都惊呆了，包括刚巧路过的Sam Wilson，当然那个脑袋被砸了的阔佬的注意力集中在老头上。

“嘿，小子。你说谁是老头？我很老吗？还有我哪欺负你Da……”阔佬再次体现了他后觉的能力，瞪大他的眼睛看着小孩，又专注地看向Bucky Barnes。后者用眼刀把他目光截了回去，意思就是你丫的别看过来！“他是你Daddy?”疑问句，小孩肯定地点点头。“Tuny老头！”

“Tu……Tony感觉他的脸已经抽得走形了，这说话方式，你还真是他妈的Barnes那家伙的种儿！”然后，Tony被Bucky一脚勾倒了，顺势当了他“儿子”的垫背。

“队长，那要是Barnes是父亲的话，那妈妈是谁？”刚进来的Sam还是被他们搞到一头雾水，几日不见Winter Soldier升格当了爸爸！

“Bucky应该不是他爸爸。”Steve非常头疼，不知道该怎么解释。

“我的确不是他父亲。”Winter Soldier冷着张冰冻三尺的脸，这小东西全身上下哪点像他？除了头发颜色？

“我们医院发现这孩子的，喂！Bucky!”孩子竟然冲上去一口咬上老友肉做的手臂，眼看烦躁的Bucky就要把他甩出去，结果小孩挺机灵的跑走了，还在另一个地方做着鬼脸气Bucky。

"我们也不知道这孩子的父母。呃~"有什么东西狠狠撞上他的肚子，低头一看那孩子不知什么时候冲过来一猛子扎在他的肚子上。

“你在说什么呀！PaPa！”这次是在场所有人都沉默了，还有躺在地上的Tony

“怎么队长，你也是爸爸！”这也太重口味了！Sam真是觉得天旋地转了，难道这两位传奇同时上了同一个女性？那也应该是同卵双胞胎的呀！  
甜蜜小糖渣 3 8.30

“啊，不，不是，不是你所想的那样！”Steve看到Sam那活像地球又被外星侵略者攻击了的差异表情，赶快脸红脖子粗地忙着解释，有种越描越黑的趋势。

“嘿，甜心！你知道吗？”从地上坐起身的Tony Stark发扬他生命不息做死不止的作风“有种情况叫，解释就是掩饰，嗷！”被站在身边的Bucky一脚踩在肚子上又重新躺回了地上。

“那，那，那你们总得知道妈妈是谁吧？”Sam觉得他的适应能力还是很强的，可以在瞬息间接受一个信息，就他们两位二战传奇竟然有个私生子的信息。“我理解，队长，做为男人酒后乱性什么的，也，也是常事。”拍拍Steve的肩膀，表示同情外加理解。

“Sam……”真相不是这样的！美国队长有史以来首次知道什么叫欲哭无泪了，而看在Sam眼里却是兄弟你理解我我真是太欣慰了！

“嗨，这位仁兄，能告诉我这孩子的Mami是谁吗？”Tony看着旁边的"Daddy"。

“Mami你妹！”Bucky冷着张脸不稀得理白痴属性的土豪。

“你不是我妹夫，再说我也没有妹妹，你儿子不会是我侄子……队长救命！”Steve一个箭步冲到躺在地上凉快的TONY那里，接住了老友凌空落下来的手掌。

“那么，小朋友，你MAMI是谁？”Sam走过去，温柔地拉住小孩的手，知道爸爸了当然也得问出妈妈，总之队长不会是不负责任的男人！听到同样的问题Steve和Bucky这对好基友的反应都大同小异，一个抚额一个翻白眼，这要是能问出来，早就不会闹成这样了！

“我没有Mami……”小孩嘟起粉扑扑的小嘴，看得Sam也是原地一愣“我只剩Daddy和Papa了……”小手指向Steve再划向Bucky，最后在空气中缓缓放下“我是不是没人要的小孩？”男孩再抬起头，带着鼻音双目含泪，在场的大众齐刷刷地盯着队长和冬兵看得二人如芒在背。

“不！别胡说！你这么听话怎么会没人要！”Sam抱起小孩哄着他

“对！找不着Mami，不是还有Daddy和Papa吗？”连Tony都起身义愤填膺地指着二老，并且一副就是你们打我我也要说说的舍生忘死的境界。

很快，另外一个问题在Sam和Tony两之间炸开了，如果找不着Mami有一个原因，就是父亲不负责任抛妻弃子。但现在看来，队长看待责任大过一切，是不会干出这种伤风败俗的烂事，不过甜心就算干了也未必让你知道。但是以队长目前的为人，他应该是做不出来。冬兵？若放在四十年代，那个花花公子到是十分之有可能，但是放在现在，Tony都不禁怀疑他对女人还提得起兴趣没？退一万步，如果他的真的酒后乱性无意当了爸爸，他到也不是会逃避责任的类型。

现在问题是，孩子说了没妈妈，那就只有一种可能了。这两不解风情的老冰棍被马子甩了，顺便把小包袱扔过来，换句话说这小孩肯定是他们两谁的种儿！队长，上次和Natasha的比基尼对话顶心顶肺堵得她差点失去女神形象，只想一巴掌呼歪他那张一本正经的脸。冬兵？冬兵更不会说，对谁都是一副冷冰冰的样子，活像他是全世界的债主！就这两货，也活该这么大岁数了也没有女票，不容易有了露水夫妻又被甩！

“那你，有没有见到你Mami？”Sam和撸着小孩的头发，真可怜，这么小就没有爹妈在旁边。

“嗯嗯~”小孩摇摇头，“我只有Daddy和Papa！”

“噢，你们两果然是那个被甩的！”这次Tony可聪明了，他已经呼唤来铠甲穿上了！但还是被盾冬同时拍进墙里了！

“我只有两个爸爸啦！我是被他们领养回来的！”小手一边一只指着美队和冬兵。

“队长！你们领养孩子怎么也不说一声？”Sam非常惊讶，领养孩子培养继承人这么大事这两位竟一声也没吭！

“你们两干吗去领养孩子，不自己找个老婆去生……”Tony突然闭了嘴，痞子般的笑容浮上“难道你们，真的性无能！”这次连Sam都想把这脑子里不知是进水或是装屎的家伙轰出去了，结果Tony却被小孩一下子撞出门外。

“我的两个爸爸才不会去随便找个女人生孩子！他们是同志！他们彼此相爱！”在场所有人为这震惊的话像被施了定身法一样“他们已经结婚啦！”哐、咚，Steve因为这石破天惊的话，星盾就从手里滑出去正好砸在了冬兵的脚上，冬兵在捂着伤脚时不小心铁臂一挥又打到了美国队长的脸。

“队长、冬兵，你们！”Sam的表情活像在抽癫痫，一会儿指着美队一会儿指向冬兵，不知道应该怎么样，是祝福？还是应该痛心？

“Guys，我有新发现！”一直消失不见的Banner博士出现了，他的表情简直就是发现世界第八大奇迹的兴奋！

“我也有事要宣布！”Tony更是神采飞扬“美队冬兵经厉多年的考验，终于，秘密注册结婚啦！这将是世界头条！”Banner博士因为这一震惊世界的消息差点脸朝下撮在地上。

“谁她妈会去跟布鲁克林千女嫌的小处男结婚！”“谁会去和不要脸的千女斩生活淫靡大烂人结婚！”世纪好基友，这是要内讧啦？  
甜蜜小糖渣 4 9.2

一般在Bruce遭遇危机时，浩克会自动出现保护他，但这次是一次惨痛的意外。就连那个绿色大块头都被惊得选择按兵不动了，Bruce这下搓得可够狠，脸上挂彩了不说眼镜还摔变了形！

“啊~坏老头！都怪你！你害得Papa和Daddy吵架了！”小孩扑到Tony身上抡着小拳头打得他的铠甲锵锵做响“大烂人，坏TU佬，山峰里的大盆地！”

“小鬼，什么叫山峰里的大盆地？”莫名其妙被小孩打不说，这小孩还滔滔不绝地一直在挤兑他，到最后还冒出个他没明寓意的词出来！

“因为你最矮呀！”小孩一副嫌弃的嘴脸，Tony只是觉得他怎么今天有种想打小孩的冲动？没再费话，抱着孩子飞向窗外，把小孩举过头顶当然远离小孩能踩到他的险境。“啊！Papa、Daddy救命呀！矮老头要把我扔下去！”

“喂，Tony冷静！队长冬兵快救你们儿子呀！”Sam着急大喊，孩子是不能这么吓的！明显两爸爸还没反应过来，队长马上露出着急的表情，冬兵还是看不出反应。

“队长，Barnes，这孩子就是Rumlow本人！”满脸挂彩的Banner博士跑来救场了。

“Tuny(tony)！把孩子给我抱回来！”听见Rumlow名字的二人迅速回到现实世界冲着铁人大吼。

“OK,我知道。”看着队长站在窗口，如果他不回来手里的星盾一定就会以雷霆万钧之势飞向他，而冬兵，冬兵？他家伙竟然抢过Sam的机械翅膀往自己身上装了，大哥，你会用吗！Sam你是哭还是笑呀！刚新设计的翅膀你自己还没试用过，就让别人捷足先登了，而且先登的那个还是报销掉你上一个翅膀的家伙，你冤不冤哪！

伟大的钢铁侠脚还没着地站稳，就被一阵阴风一样冲过来的Bucky撞了个蹴趔，手里的小孩被他抢走紧紧勒在怀里。因为抱得太紧了，小孩的脸色都被勒成猪脚色了，但是勒他的人根本没有自觉。

“Rumlow，你咬我！”直到小孩在他血肉的小臂上狠狠咬了一个带血的牙印，小孩仰看着他，眼里带着泪花“Daady你想勒死我呀！”

“我掐死你个小兔崽子！Rumlow！”Bucky一点没有成年人样的捏住孩子脖子当然没有真的用力。

“Papa，救命啊！Daddy要谋杀亲子啦！”还一边拿小脚丫照着Bucky的脚面跺下去

“Bucky！”Steve冲过去，以防老友真的做了什么不能挽回的丢人事儿！他可不想老友第二天登上头条，预谋杀死自己私生子？的这种破事，而且他也不想让Rumlow真的死啊！

看着在自己怀里的Rumlow对他露出淡淡的笑，然后转脸对着Bucky又吐舌头又挤眼睛的气他，老友是一脸气但又发作不了的样子，Steve也很想没义气地笑上一回。

“B、Bruce”Steve强忍笑意“既然这孩子是Rumlow本人，那他为什么会是现在这样子？”

“这是超级血清的副作用，他跟你们的吸收有些不同。他原有细胞的一部分被破坏了，又有新生成的东西弥补了进去，血清改变了一些他的想法，为他制造了新的记忆。”Bruce推推他被摔得框歪、腿断的眼镜“并且让他认为这个假想记忆就是他真实的生活，就是，他认为你们是他的同性爸爸们。”

“还是结婚注册的合法夫夫！”Tony一副我皮痒，我欠扁的样子

“那他这个样子会维持多久？”Bucky揪过小孩，并且冷着脸当小孩用来磨牙的不是他的手一样。

“或许会很快恢复”Bruce真的不想欺骗他们“如果不能恢复，那恐怕你们得养大他了。”

“What?”两位士兵异口同声

“Papa，如果你和Daddy不想要我，那就送我回孤儿院吧。”小孩拉着Steve的衣袖可怜巴巴地看着他，一副俨然欲泣的样，反正他是没人要的小孩。

“队长、冬兵你们两给句痛快话呀！”Sam是真的被小孩收买了，实在不行让神盾想办法养大他！

“是呀，你们两要不方便带的话，我们找其他人商量商量”连Bruce都这么说了，同时得忽略掉Bucky一副想啃人的样儿

“我可以给他雇保姆！”土豪自豪地宣布，同时所人都白眼他，你是给自己的花心找个更光明正大的理由！

“叔叔们，你们知道我妈妈是谁吗？”小孩放开Steve走向Bruce，博士疑惑地看着过于成熟的小孩“爸爸们不要我了。”小孩吸吸鼻子，红着眼圈努力不让眼泪掉下来。

其他的大人们用眼刀来去轮刮着爸爸们，这导致二位二战老前辈传奇士兵们首次知道了，这就是不寒而栗的感觉！  
甜蜜小糖渣 5

“死活说个话或者放个屁呀！Daddy and Papa.”土豪是真的还嫌自己不够矮一般，猛往二位黑脸老前辈跟前凑，巴不得让二人再把他削矮点？

“队长、冬兵，你们冷静！不要自己人起内讧！”Sam张开机械翅膀一手抓着美队一手抓着冬兵飞出了窗外，但是一离开地面，他就感觉自己悲剧了真的悲剧了。机械翅膀在悲惨地发出刺耳的声音，它抗议！它无法承受三个成年男人的重量！

“队长、冬兵，做好准备，我们要紧急迫降了！”在机械翅膀又一次发出刺耳响声的同时，三个人应地心引力召唤向着大地的怀抱向下走。啪啪两声火花一闪而过，机械翅膀冒烟了！“不是迫降，改为坠落了！”

“哇噻！Daddy和Papa还有叔叔也飞出去了！好帅！”小孩冲到了窗口被Tont一把镐住脖领子拎回来，这要是也下去了那二老冰棍得抛翻了复仇者大厦！“他们降落的姿势更帅！好像摔下去一样啊，叔叔还有更漂亮的空中旋转！”噢！土豪第一次想无力抚额，果然跟老古董相处时间长了，他就是变了小孩这思维也不正常！小朋友，你的两个好爸爸就是摔下去了好不好！

“吼！”一阵强力的劲风扫过，已经被撞得残破的墙壁整个倒塌了下去，绿色的大个子一手捞住了要撞上地面的Sam，至于剩下那两个，都是不带降落伞敢从飞机上玩紧急降落的不用理会。

两位老前辈果然动作利落地一个翻身，单膝着地稳稳地降落了，Hulk在地上搓出了一个小坑，Sam有些心有余悸下次绝对不可以带着两个体重都超过200磅的家伙一起飞了！

“噢，上帝！你的翅膀又报销了，哥们，这大概是你最快报销一对翅膀的新记录了！”钢铁侠怀抱着一个小娃娃下来了，那个小孩不知从里搞来一只屎黄色的彩笔，此刻正在往那条大气红色的金属铠甲臂上增色。“嗨，小鬼你不要破坏我的新铠甲！赶紧把你儿子拿走！”

Tony把小孩塞回了还没太站稳的队长怀里，好像再多抱一秒他的铠甲就真的废掉了。

"Papa。"小孩一接触到美队就用一双小手臂环住他的脖子，一副乖乖牌的样子，还用他软软的头发磨蹭着男人的侧颈。当街被撒娇，让队长又绯红了一张脸站在原地有点踟蹰。

“Papa，你刚才真帅！啊~啊~”另一只手过来将小孩的脸蛋捏得变了形，小爪子狠狠地拍上了脸上作恶的大爪子。

“Daddy，你干吗~”无聊地甩了比他还小孩气的成年人一个白眼，他已经不止一次在心里鄙视他另一个父亲了，“Papa，他一个大人欺负我一小孩，羞羞脸噢~”小手指还煞有其事地在粉嫩的小脸蛋上划了几回。

“嘿~小兔崽子，过来，看我不收拾你！”这一阵他竟被鄙视了，这和Steve的待遇不一样也差开太多了吧！

“啊，Papa，Daady要打我！他虐待儿童！”咚地一声把自己撞进Steve的怀里，那个声音听得在旁边的Tony和Sam都直咧嘴，那一下应该会疼的，队长无所谓但是小孩自己也会疼吧。

“Papa，你得保护我，不能让Daddy碰到我，他是大坏人！”抬起小脸，眼睛上挂着刚冒出来的泪珠，早知道撞那一下这么疼就不那么用力了。眼泪都疼出来了，但是抱着他的男人却没什么反应。“啊!Papa救命呀！Daddy咬我屁股！”

“Bucky!”他老朋友在干吗，当街咬小孩屁股？不要那么有损自己形象好不好？这，Bucky干吗一副委屈地样子看着他？他不是应该在咬小孩屁股吗？

“Steve。”平淡的声音表情逐渐从委屈转为鄙夷，“你脑子被冻坏了？他说你就信！我只是在掐他屁股！”看到老友一副惊奇的脸孔望着他，都知道那个单纯的大脑里在想的画面是什么！

“Papa，屁股好疼，肉快掉了。”这次是真的疼得哇哇大哭了。

“Bucky，用掐得也不行，快放手！”扒开老友的手，但是孩子哭得实在太厉害了，队长决定，扒掉孩子的裤子看看怎么了。

“你下手太重了！都紫了！”Steve不满责备性地瞟了一眼Bucky，下手太没轻没重了，他毕竟还是个小孩！

“哇！Papa，好疼呀！Daddy坏，Daddy讨厌，Daddy一点都不像个大人！”一顿劈头盖脸的指责一个个砸到Bucky头上

“Barnes先生，你下手真的太重了。孩子哪禁起这么掐？”变身回来的博士看了看雪白屁股上的紫痕，眉头紧锁又有放Hulk出来的冲动。

“他还小，当大人就多让着他吧。”Sam也同觉得冬兵下手重了，现在他毕竟是一个什么都不知道的单纯小孩，用不着这样吧。

“Shit!你Daddy比你更像儿子！”Sam瞬间离开Tony老远，可不想再被殃及了“让你Daddy给你吹吹。”Tony痞笑着，脑补了下严肃的冬兵抱着孩子的屁股吹气的爆笑场面。

“Tony，Watch Out!”在土豪还沉浸在自己快乐的幻想里，队长把孩子送到博士怀里自己就冲了过去，用星盾护用他们两个。金属的强烈碰撞伴随着刺眼的火花，机械臂垒在了盾牌上面，同时Steve也瞪了Tony一眼，明知道Bucky不是可以随便开玩笑的类型。

甜蜜小糖渣 6 完

“嘿，铁皮小子。你是不是不想要你的铁皮了？”抡圆铁臂，前Hydra顶级刺客现复仇者外援的冬日战士已经把无事做死的钢铁侠列入了目标人物。

“我说Daddy”听到小小的Rumlow叫他Daddy听着还顺耳，但是从Stark嘴里说出来就只想脸抽筋，“你，总不会是想隔着铁片，咬我屁股吧。”

“队长！Sam！你们都别观战了！快来帮我啊！”Tony铠甲被冬日战士以极高的速度拆卸着，他当然记得首先切断了Tony和Jarvis的联系，纯肉搏这话唠的土豪要容易对付得多了。“这要是新的，你这不是要亲命么！”

“Barnes中士，队长。”Sam看看冬日战士又看看队长，他最后有些哭笑不得地退到了队长身后。队长忙着照顾孩子没空去拉架，他可没有把握能拦得住冬日战士，而且真的是Tony做死在先

“哇！Papa!!好疼呀!!一定被Daddy咬出牙印了!!”小孩底所十足的哭喊让正在拆铁甲的Bucky手一抖被掉下的铁甲砸到了

“熊孩子！还是你最义气！”称着冬日战士被小孩一声喊吼得分了心的当口，Tony把他的小短腿倒得像机动马达，一溜烟冲到了其余三人那里。

“这疼吗？有点紫了，Bucky!”标准的说教前的姿态，他下手太重了都把孩子屁股掐紫了，得好好说得说得。

“啊！咬没咬出血呀！”小孩哭得眼泪鼻涕一大把

“乖啊，不哭没有流血。”Steve把小孩的头按在了自己硕大的胸肌上，Bucky撇着嘴Steve的制服这回报销了，上面一定抹满了鼻涕！

“我证明，你Papa没骗你，没咬出血！”见到10米开外脸色阴沉得让Fury都得位居第二的Winter，某铁皮矮子更是加重了那个不存在的咬字

“Tony!Barnes中士根本就没有咬，别胡说！”Sam都要看不下去了，队长是纵容他们这群年轻后辈，但是毕竟跟老前辈们开太过分的玩笑终究还是说不过去。

“Papa，好疼……”小孩的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，看得Steve心在抽疼他真的很想教育老友一番

“Rum，你说什么？”看小孩的嘴巴在动，但声音太小没听清他说的是什么

“Papa，你让Daddy也咬你一次我就平衡了。”粉色的小嘴噘得老高，你也让他咬一下就有人和我一样了！

“哈哈！小天才，你Papa的肉会咯崩你Daddy的牙~”然后Tony就老老实实地卧进了地里，Steve和Sam一人一脚把这没大没小的混蛋跺进了水泥地

“我再补一脚，让他早点去轮回弥补他这辈子身高的遗憾。”被取笑的另一个对象出场，潇洒地在前两人鞋印的中间补了一脚，让三个人的脚印有了个完美的交集。

 

“队长，Barnes先生，你们不然先带Rumlow回去吧。”Bruce正在研究着一大堆资料，他也说不出这种特殊的情况会什么时候恢复正常

所以，这次他们真的得当“爸爸”了！两个大男人去超市里血拼购物，在款台的姑娘看到Steve独自拎着一大堆儿童用品时，她笑得很暧昧。再她看到等等这位金发帅哥的是另一个帅哥时，她的笑容称得上冷风嗖嗖，Bucky大概被冻习惯了，但是Steve这一路却像在做个绝密任务一样小心谨慎

“Papa！欢迎回来！”进门就被小孩抱住了大腿，Steve放下东西抱着孩子走进客厅

“Rum，你真乖，这个给你。”纸盒装的儿童牛奶，男孩看着纸盒上的小奶牛，再看着手拿另一盒儿童牛奶喝得正带劲的Bucky

"全给Daddy吧，他比我爱喝。"听了孩子话的Steve用纸团丢了好友，小孩对他竖起向下的大拇指

如今，美国队长带着儿子出战是一则佳话，冬兵则会在其左右保护他们。而在战场上兴奋的小孩，他坐在美国队长背上有时会喊着驾驾，两个小短腿还一蹬一蹬的，感情他把老爹当马骑了！

 

“Papa！救命啊！”刚从会议室出来的美国队长被个小肉球袭击了，小小的Rumlow抹着眼泪

“我把裤子尿了！哇~”男孩的裤子湿得真厉害，有水还在往下滴

“都怪Daddy，睡觉前让我喝那么多的水！”小孩子有时总会在不想起床时尿个床什么的，Tony朝Sam挤了眼睛，瞧，又是Daddy惹得祸

“Rum，别哭，脱下来洗洗。”Steve就是个绝世好老爸，队长从背包里竟然变出一条儿童的裤子！

“Rumlow，你个小王八蛋！”Steve搂住了怒气冲冲的Bucky，他怒视着老友

“Bucky!不就是孩子尿了裤子！”Steve不明白Bucky的怒气是从何而来，Bucky要是只为这事一副怒极的样子也未免对孩子太苛刻了！

“他不仅尿了自己的裤子！”这时大伙才注意到Bukcy的作战裤在尴尬的位置上也湿透了！大概因为是黑色，所以起初没太在意！这让周围一干人等不知是哭好或是笑好，或者是又哭又笑，但罪魁祸首的小家伙又犯困并窝在沙发上睡着了

 

“Bucky，别跟个孩子认真生气。”“我要是真生气，早被小混蛋气死了！”冬兵穿着肃杀的黑色作战衣和~一条花色沙滩裤，大概除了Steve觉得挺不错以外其他人早在心里乐翻了

“Rum，起来咱们回……”开门的一瞬间，Steve又退了出来还撞到了Bucky

“你怎么最近疑神疑鬼的！”Bucky进去后直接报废了门

床上是那个他们都熟悉的男人，浓重的意式风情，结实又不过分强壮的身材。最主要的是他身上那被撑破的童装，让他的隐私部位若隐若现

“Eh？Cap?Winter？”半梦半醒的朦胧状态像慵懒的猫咪

“WOW！你们干吗！”被突然扑上来的两个吓得睡意全无，两个男人笑容从欣慰、安慰、再到邪恶，变回来的第一天竟然就被恶狼扑倒，祝自己好运吧！


	7. 【AU】断点 ABO（冰棍组均为A，叉是B）完结

为了写个双性，又不会太重口的题材，觉得ABO体系里的设定有的在现实中能找到参考  
性格可能会OCC，也会有BUG，人物属于漫威所有

设定：根据ABO的设定做了调整，ABO几种属性以Bata为基础，A和O是B的二次分化型。本文背景下人们起始都会是B且具备双性器官与生殖系统，成年后属性器官会退化，保留下性别器官既成为正常的男女。其中只有极少部分的人会二次分化，少数男性会分化成A，少数女性会分化成O

注：因为AO均为成年B的二次分化，故没有女A男O，叉骨为双性B，冰棍组均是优秀的A。文章借鉴漫画剧情，人物自行代入电影人物。目前时间是在冬兵成为美2代，Steve是秘密复仇者Leader。二次创作会存在OCC及Bug，请各位见谅

正文

“Steve，当心了！”黑寡妇的高喊穿过炮火，战争机器手中的炮筒瞄准Steve，抗下一击的硬光盾无法再使用，连续的第二波炮火却无停势

炮火轰过去，在灰尘和硝烟未散之前，看到一个圆形的东西挡在Steve前面

“Hi，Cap，看来是赶上了。”及时用正牌星盾挡了炮火，黑发男人被冲击的惯力磕进了Steve厚实的胸膛，双肩被有力的大手握住

“Rumlow。”是他的前特攻队长，金发男人露出熟悉的笑容，同一时间，黑发男人掷出和他一样漂亮的盾击击落了战争机器

“果然有了磁力回璇装置就更保险了。”不论星盾飞向何方，它都会被引导飞回来贴在使用者小臂上

“星盾？不是应该在美国队长手里？”他现在只是Steve Rogers了，美国队长现在是Bucky，Rumlow已经把星盾放到了Steve手里

“不管怎样，你也曾经是美国队长，而且枪更合适Barnes队长。”Rogers队长已经盖着星条旗“长眠”地下了，在另一枚炮弹袭击过来时，Steve一手搂住男人另一手用星盾护住他们

“怎么样？你没受伤吧？”拨开男人掉落下来的黑色头发，确定了只是些灰尘并无大伤时Steve松了口气

“没有，Cap。”“我不是Cap了，叫我Steve就好。”在敌人逼近时，Steve将略瘦的男人拉至身后，在阻拦住一部机器后。男人矫健的身体腾空而起，连续的漂亮盾击很快击垮了敌方

“盾牌果然更适合Rogers，那个家伙只合适用枪。”在Rumlow消灭了一部机甲被另一边的炮火轰飞时，他没有落在地上而是落进了一个怀抱，避免了他摔在地上或是墙上的惨剧。深蓝的战衣，胸前醒目的白色二道杠五角星，是Rogers队长

“我接到你了。”男人的温柔一笑足以不分男女都具有显著杀伤力，找了块平点的地点把人放下

“队长可真是位温柔的Alpha呢，我都快迷上你了。”黑发男人调皮地向Steve挤了下眼睛，优秀的Alpha红着脸放开抓着他手臂的手，Steve很庆幸他没处在发情期。Alpha都是优秀的男性，但优秀的男性并非都会成为Alpha，优秀只是成为Alpha的一个必要条件。Alpha是在Bata的属性基础上成年变化成正常男性后，更为罕见的二次分化，不是所有男性都具备的。男性中的Alpha相较其他人，各项均抵达人体的巅峰，这点和女性中能分化成Omega的人相似。分化成Omega的女性会比普通女性更有让人难以抗拒的魅力，同时也有强于普通女性的体能，A和O都是极少的优秀种群。但也是因为这样，这些优越性也有副作用，它还激发强化了一个特性——发情期

在人类漫长的进化史中，人类和其他物种的区分不仅限于语言，人更能控制自己的发情。Bata属性延续了这一特性，在体能上过于完美的A和O则连发情期这一特性也被强化激发，这极少的部分拥有难堪的发情期

“你赶紧把盾还给Bucky，他现在才是美国队长。”摧促着Rumlow将星盾带回，星盾、A字头盔和星条旗战服都是美国队长的象征，如果美国队长手持双枪去突突敌人这画面不敢想象

“最好在Bucky没发现之前……”“Steve，我真的险些拿枪去干翻那帮九头蛇了。”新任美国队长James Barnes从残骸上踏过来，并捉住了想落跑Rumlow的后脖梗子

“Buck，Rumlow刚刚帮了我，我们。”Steve指了指被消灭的机械残骸，他清了清嗓子。“他只是想帮忙，别责怪他。”

“当然，Steve，我不会责怪他，我理解。”Bucky曾经为了帮忙抗命的事做得也不少，他冲老友笑笑便搂着特攻队长的肩，哥儿俩好一样离开了

 

回到新任美国队长的住宅，那里大门紧闭，屋子里身体碰撞的暧昧声响在谱写自己的特殊旋律

黑发的男人面向墙壁，他的侧脸贴在墙壁上，身体向着墙体在一冲一冲地做着挤压运动。汗水沿额头下落，声音全被咬在嘴里的红色手套阻断，他布满青筋的手臂被另一双手按在墙上

覆在左手的手掌是金属的灰色，动作起来带着机械齿轮咬合的锐利声响，他的身后站着一位比他高大强壮的男人。男人的阴茎在他腿间进出，Rumlow的大腿上正淌着不明的粘稠液体，蓝、红、黑组成的战服宣告着男人的身份，他被新任美国队长压在冷硬的墙上操

“说好的不责备呢？”在Bucky队长瞥见Rumlow膝盖上的淤青后，他把Beta抱回了床上，中途还让被男人刚刚咬在口的手套丢中了脸

“你是我最亲密的床伴，而且你喜欢这种责备。”再次把粗大的性器刺入男人后穴，黑发人的低声呜咽让Bucky很满意

“我还以为你又发情了，Alpha!”瞬间粉红的身体让Bucky的老二又大了一圈，穴口的褶皱被撑平，虽然不是首次被进入但也还让Rumlow痛出一身冷汗

“发情期？也许快到了吧。”托起黑发Beta的腰抬高，好让他们下身结合的更加紧密

Barnes队长的床伴当然不会就一个，只是他和这个男人的关系维持得更长久，也许是身体的契合度或是什么其他原因，甚至让Bucky有种他们是伴侣的感觉。做为一名优秀的Alpha，他得到过不少Omrga和普通女性的青睐，甚至包括男性，但是他却没有确定固定的伴侣

“我有时觉得我们是伴侣。”有力的健壮身躯前后挺动，次次把自己更深地埋进黑发男人的体内

他喜欢看着男人强健而不算强壮的身体，因为他的进入而弯成优美的弧度，更喜欢在男人棕色的眸底窥见自己的脸，都说眼睛是心灵的窗口，大概在那个时刻，他占据了男人的全部

“我的伴侣才，不喜欢操我屁股……”见Rumlow开口动作放缓的Bucky，在男人后半截话出口时退到头部的性器一下子捅到了底，即刻的收紧让Bucky发出舒爽的喘息，连散发出的信息素都带着欢快

小腿骨被男人脚跟狠狠磕中，Alpha满不在乎地压牢Beta的腰，下身用力撞击着他的屁股。凶猛的撞击持续了一小会儿，Bucky的精华喷洒在Rumlow双大腿内侧，有少许的精液徘徊在穴口

黑发的Beta呈脱水虚弱状趴在床上不动，Alpha则把吻分离印在了Rumlow两侧的屁股肉上

 

“我要抽烟！”脚尖茨住美队2代大腿的肌肉，脚掌晃动摇动着侧卧在身边的男人。歇够了，还想做点什么

“抽烟？”Bucky英气的眉毛微微一挑，蓝绿的瞳孔从头到脚看遍了黑发的Beta。胸口和脖颈有着几处较明显的暧昧青紫，腿间的稠液带着淫靡色彩，男人一点不在乎地把踹他的脚勾在他的腿上

“这可不是个好习惯。”手越过对方小巧的阴囊，在会阴处抚摸到肉质的褶皱组织，拨开闭合在一起的瓣状褶皱。手指进入了它保护的柔软通道，里面有湿滑的液体在分泌，黑发Beta正在无聊地抠着他金属肩膀上面的星星图案

“做点对你身体健康有益的事情吧。”抽出纸巾，帮男人擦去腿内侧的精液。好好一个Alpha，不去找个匹配的Omega，到是和他一个Beta还是双性器官齐俱的Beta纠缠不休

“有益健康的？”Rumlow坏笑着推倒了强壮的Alpah，手指插入他棕色的半长头发里揪得Alpha不得不后仰

“让我也操一次你呗。”手不规矩地揉着现任美队挺翘的屁股，Alpha只是扯出一个优雅纨绔的笑容，手指捅了Beta腰上的一个穴位，就让Rumlow卷成只小虾米了

“别胡闹了。”Alpha那种不可侵略的气息包围着他们，Bucky轻轻触碰着Rumlow汗水洗过的脸。“Alpha是天生的战士，所以保护其他人可是责任。”

“有没有人跟你说过？”Rumlow支起身体有点鄙夷地看着棕发Alpha，而Bucky的手放在他腿上，“你连话说的口气都开始像Rogerns*。”

“还真有。”那个尖耳的海底王子Namor

“看来你还真是把责任什么的时刻嘴边挂了！”翻身去摸Bucky便服的口袋，在他还没接任美队之前有一阵抽烟可凶猛了，刚摸出来的烟就被收走了

“别那么没劲，无聊嘛。”那混蛋竟然把烟丢出了窗口

“抽烟对身体可没什么好处。”“那你乱扔垃圾就有好处？”“你做点抽烟以外的事。”“行，那你翻身让我操！”冷场了

“我是Alpha，Rumlow。”Bucky的相息素里是不让步的信息

“那跟你让不让人操有关联吗？在你还是冬兵时，至少还会说让我想想。”推开Alpha准备自己冲下楼买包烟，结果被捉住手臂扔回床上

“如果是冬兵，那一定不会给你翻身的任何可能性。”身体上方的Alpha再次散发出霸气的信息素，那抹久违的冷艳、邪魅的笑容浮现

“你们Alpha都是非人类的货！”Bucky的东西塞在阴道里也是满满当当的，而且他的女性器官比起后穴，更加喜欢Alpha的老二填满它，这挤满的胀感竟然给Rumlow一种变态的安全感。而自己秀气的小兄弟也精神十足地挺立着，跟着阴道被撞击的频率欢快起舞。而双性Beta的阴道比起正常女性要偏小巧，同时也更紧窒甚至胜过Omega，看眼前Alpha的一脸爽像也不难想象

“但是你的小女孩很喜欢它，不是吗？Rumlow？”Bucky非常想用自己傲人的大家伙顶得Rumlow大叫，但是，每次男人都不如他所愿

“我的小女孩喜欢吃黄瓜，可你是豆腐……”被Alpha粗大坚硬的性器戳刺敏感点，Bucky笑了笑，腰被固定住那个快感点被反复不停地强烈进攻

男人明明爽得全身颤抖，却是一副无所谓的样子，这总是让Bucky想操到他哭。但是直到Bucky高潮了，Rumlow还是隐忍，没有看到预期的效果

 

“你还想干吗？”原本晕沉的Rumlow被Bucky抚摸他穴口的动作惊醒，清凉的液体被涂抹在周围和肠道尾端

“你在帮我涂药？”Bucky的手指整根钻入，按摩着紧绷的肠道

“我在帮你放松。”Alpha爬上来，俯身亲吻着他，Bucky的性器竟然又再度精神了起来

“Barnes！你他妈的到底是发情期到了？还是你干脆就是由精虫组成的？”粗大的性器顶开想要并拢的穴口，他妈的Stark送他的升降床！从腰部开始，呈一个缓坡型上升，让他的屁股被抬高更方便Alpha的进入。双腿被折过来，大腿背面和腹部的皮肤紧紧贴合，体内的阴茎噗嗤一下插入更深处，让Rumlow感觉自己被钉在了打桩机上

“你得感谢我强悍的韧带，不然你就误伤一个人了！”Alpha的手掌包围了他的阴茎，金属的那只，这瞬间让Rumlow老实多了

“想尝尝三管齐下吗？”微笑的新任美队左手配合下身的抽插，照顾着手里脆弱的性器，在被撸性器的同时收紧的后穴让Bucky舒服地溢出呻吟

“Hi!”右手拨开阴唇，进入阴道模仿着性交的动作和自己的阴茎相互辉映，这就是这混蛋说的三管齐下？

“Oh，no!”身下三处敏感器官没一个被放过地进攻，让Rumlow被快感的狂潮所淹没，在他射精同时阴道和肠道里也有液体析出，让他的下身一片狼藉

“现在还想不想抽烟？”混蛋不知道从哪变出盒烟，烟叶的味道充斥着鼻翼，但是Rumlow却提不起精力去吸上一口

他眼睛扒拉开一道缝，只见新任美队叼着什么，细小的圆柱体猜也猜到是什么了。然后是打火机点火的声音，某个混蛋自己操爽了吸着烟就不说吸烟有害了

“别说没让你尝尝烟的味道。”一口轻烟喷到脸上，让Beta轻咳几声，美队2代带着曾经属于冬兵的阴险笑容掐灭了烟

带着淡淡烟草味道的男人把他搂进怀抱，上次一起睡时，他是Cross Bones,他是冬兵。这次一起睡，他是Brock Rumlow，而他是美国队长

冬叉肉暂告一段落，下章把苦逼的史队长揪出来！

注释：

关于这个像Rogerns的问题，在漫画V5里，Namor说过成为美队的Bucky连口气都开始像Rogerns了

 

TBC

 

2.1  
一宿是梦的Rumlow疲惫感强烈，他在梦里回顾了自己前30年的经历。他做雇佣兵时用过一个代号——Cross Bones，他带着出生入死的兄弟们为钱奔波，他们的字典里没有国家，雇主可以是任何人

梦回他15岁时，他的童年是一团黑白构成的昏暗平面图。无父无母的他在多个收养家庭中颠沛流离，他也有过天真烂漫，但是有时现实就是如此残酷。他曾经呆过的那些收养家庭不过是为了领取政府的抚恤金，所以他小小年纪就做了小混混，直到他15岁那年在一场斗殴中杀死了3个人

从没见弄出过人命的他当时吓傻了，但他没瘫倒在地，而是冲到一个偏僻的小巷子。在那里，他一头撞进了一个人怀里，即是改变了自己命运的人，那是个处在发情期的强大Alpha。他只是个未成年的Beta属性少年，他抱着侥幸心理一棍子楔到Alpha头顶,然后惹怒了他，导致他身下的两个洞全被操了……

当他在肮脏的小巷中醒来，感觉自己抽痛的下体，看到了腿间红色的液体，Rumlow知道他一生要背负双重性器官了。成年后的Beta不受发情期困扰，他们也同样有层出不穷的优秀人士，但亦有缺点，如果在成年前被破处，那么双性器官就会保留下来，也断绝了这部分人今后有可能产生的再次分化

“你，不能把手从我那里拿开吗？”Bucky的手摩擦着他大腿内侧的敏感皮肤，会阴处小巧的阴唇被他把玩，怪不得会梦回那些灰暗的历史

“你不喜欢？以前和我睡过的姑娘们不讨厌。”轻轻揉着湿润的花瓣，Rumlow不得不分开自己的腿，让“辣手摧花”的Alpha能快点完事

“怪不得你身边只有炮友。”有谁会成天让自己男人把着那里不放的喜好？Barnes至今没有伴侣纯粹是品德问题

 

“听说今天你伙同罗指挥一起欺负鹰眼了！”有点鄙视这两个耍贱招的人，难道怕让鹰眼逮对时机丢尽老脸？

“这可不叫欺负，我们是在训练他的战斗技能，战场上你不可能只会遇到一个敌人。”当Clint大声嚷嚷着不公平时，他们只是会心一笑，果然他们还是那么合得来看到在训练中险些让鹰眼占了Steve的上风，Bucky在反应过来前已经在支援老朋友了

“但那家伙一定是欺负回来了吧，他可是复仇者”当然复仇者成员都不是吃素的，鹰眼当然用藏在手里的电击器报复回来了，这个Bucky没有主动告诉Rumlow

“Rumlow，你说我变换一下造型如何？”拿掉美国队长的面罩，汗湿的头发服帖地趴在头上，被汗水湿透的头发棕得发黑

那260磅的躯体如同一座小型山丘般压过来，刚出完另一个任务的Rumlow把解下来的武装带和队长一起从身上扒拉了下去

“可别说你要留长发和络腮胡。”Bucky讪笑着抱住他，圆滚的脸颊摩擦着他，两人的胡须相互刮蹭

“我可不跟从洪荒时期逃窜出来的野人一起。”Barnes队长现在的情形已经把美国精神的脸丢得差不多了，也难怪罗指挥会重生，这当然是个玩笑，Bucky只和他二人相处时才这么不像美国队长

“那个野人可是为你，才逃窜到钢筋水泥的文明都市的。”这从上个世纪40年代，中途和现代社会断了几十年连接的老古董，不过他花哨的语言可是没随时代变迁而退色

Bucky的汗水中除了火药和沙尘味外，他浓厚的Alpha信息素混合着雄性荷尔蒙如同一面气墙，迎面而至，无法抵挡。这股气味呛得Rumlow喉咙发痒，真有些不明白，为什么那些迷人的Omega们会钟爱这种特殊的味道

防弹背心被Bucky扯坏丢在一边，身上的T恤也没能幸免，要知道他穿上这套衣服的时间要比Barnes剥掉它的时间还要长

2.2  
很快，上身就只剩下那件单薄易毁的T恤了。Barnes即便成了美国队长，他那个急躁的脾气和冬兵时期比起来没什么改善，T恤从圆形领口处被蛮力撕开。在黑色棉布的映衬下，Rumlow微红的健康肤色让他看来起更棒，神盾不会吝啬于多给他提供几件T恤的

“你脱人衣服的手法直是简单粗暴得像原始人。”冬兵正常的手指在轻轻揉着他的乳头，肌肤间的摩擦痒得让人难受

“Rumlw，你喜欢粗暴。”Alpha的信息素里是不容反抗的强势，和所有发情的雄性生物一样，都是一副唯我独尊不顾生死的状态

Rumlow承认，他喜欢这种原始的征服感，Barnes的雄性荷尔蒙包围着他。他被男人拖过来，按在落地窗的玻璃前

他并不担心，这是强化玻璃，经过了子弹的严酷考验。而且是单面透视的，所有人都有隐私超级英雄也不例外，这窗子从外面看不到室内，里面的人却能清晰地观察着室外的一切

“喜欢吗？”美队2代的手指从裤腰钻进，时而抚摸着后穴，时而揉捏着阴唇。背后的金属臂将他的身体紧紧压在玻璃上，前胸后背都是坚硬，这种被掌控的感觉给Rumlow一种颤栗的爽快

“你说呢？”Barnes的确了解他的喜好，透过玻璃窗，看着街道上走动的人群，在玻璃的倒影中是全裸的自己

从两胯旁可以看见Bucky的手指，男人半蹲，在亲吻着屁股和股缝。肛门处的舔舐，灵活的手指来到腿间，它们轻抚着小巧的阴唇。Rumlow双手支住玻璃，屁股微微翘起，舌尖戳刺着后门，手指轻弹敏感的肉唇。最后把手指插进阴道，Rumlow单手握拳抵在玻璃上头顶在手上。楼下街道上匆忙经过的人群，他们随便一抬头就能看见他们现在的位置，只是他们不会知道，在这片镜面玻璃后他们要进行一声畅快的性爱。这种花样，和公开秀性爱有着雷同的刺激感，在他首次这么尝试时真的是非常亢奋

“准备好了，Um?”倒影时的Bucky起身将他的下巴放在他肩膀上，Alpha炽热的呼吸打在耳廓上，Bucky在倒影中冲着他露出胜利的微笑

“Yeah，Argh！”Alpha的性器直接闯入阴道，即使他有做了前戏，通道里面也足够湿润，但这突然的闯入依旧有种撕裂的错觉

“每次在这里你都更有感觉。”把住男人结实的窄臀，用力撞击着他的阴道，从这里可以边做爱边观看着车水马龙，羞耻这种情感已经被埋没在原始的冲动里了

男性Beta的阴道要比所有女性都更紧窒，而属性器官中女性的敏感点也更加灵敏。撞击对了合适的地方，那个器官就会紧紧收拢毫不放松，让Alpha的性器感觉到足够的满意

Rumlow自己的性器也坚硬挺立，数次拍击在玻璃上面，留下了暧昧的透明痕迹

“用后面再来一次。”Alpha咬着他的耳朵，在情欲里的身体主动迎合着Bucky的动作性器从阴道里抽出，顶进了后穴

“你的手套不是骚包的大红吗？队长？而且是一双吧！”支撑在左耳边的金属手上带了只黑色的短手套，Rumlow知道Bucky么做有原因，有次他们在性爱中金属手搓破了他的皮肤

“是不是又让你想起什么了？”“我想我们想到一起了，冬兵岁月。”左手勾住金属臂，回头和Bucky激吻，Alpha的信息素从鼻腔直冲大脑，携带着雄性生物原始的好斗、强大感

 

“Hey，明天起床别忘记擦地擦玻璃。”被Bucky抱起来时连眼睛都懒得张开

“可以找人来帮忙收拾。”Bucky瞟了眼窗子和地板上的精斑，不意外让黑发Beta一口咬在了血肉的肩膀上

“你真的想把脸丢到全世界？”“我不认为爱是件丢人的事。”不想跟他争执，一着床Rumlow就用一切能盖的东西包紧自己，而且占据了2/3的床

第二天的破晓，还是他自己动手清理掉了纵情一夜的证据

 

然后，他们迎接了一位意料之中的访客，Steve Rogers

“Hi，Cap Rogers！”黑发Beta自来熟地和更强壮的男人拥抱

“Rumlow，我烤了一些简单的小点心”Steve拿出携带的小纸盒，Rumlow他不妄做评论，但Bucky会把厨房变得比战场更狼藉

“Um，其实我一直都不觉得你应该是Alpha。”塞了一块小点心入口，Rumlow评价着前美国队长，那个上得了厅堂下得了厨房的稀有Alpha。Rumlow见过的Alpha基本和Bucky雷同，进了厨房就会把那里变成人间地狱

“总之我不会是Omega!”“Cap，谁说你的幽默感被冻死了？你明明很幽默！”

2.3  
“我从来不缺乏幽默感，只是人们想象中的前代美国队长很严肃。”在Bucky行动前，Steve先抢下了Rumlow手中的冰水

“一起来就喝冰水，可会对胃不好。”“你的幽默感又回到冰里了。”

“说吧，有什么事？”Bucky把冰水放回冷冻室，把作战服扔给Rumlow，Steve出现一定是有什么事

“不太平的事太多了，你们不介意帮帮我吧。”“Rumlow，你说呢？”“我早就迫不及待想去收拾一些不安分的家伙了！”Steve无奈地笑笑，这两个俨然就像对伴侣

 

“Hi，队长。我想玩点更刺激的。”刚进门的Bucky连椅子边都没沾上就被Rumlow拉着腰带拖过来，也不等男人回答，就解开了他的腰带

今天，他们刚和Steve带领的秘密复仇者一起合作一个任务，合作中，Steve和Bucky，两代美队的默契好到让人嫉妒

“别胡闹了，你不累吗？”把男人的手从腰带上拉开，把略瘦的人抱起来放到床上。“你应该先去冲个澡然后睡一觉。”

“Um，也好！”Rumlow剥光了自己，慢悠悠地走进了浴室，在经过Bucky时故意磨蹭到他的胯下

“Hey！你是不是出事……”就在Bucky怀疑Rumlow把自己洗到脱水晕倒闯入时，他见到站在花洒下的男人一手环着自己的阴茎，另一手在身后做着抽插动作

男人身后传来暧昧的水声，醒目的红色棒状物插在腿间，上面的白色液体非常醒目。也许这是Rumlow故意的，他故意选择了红色的按摩棒，就是为了让那些液体更醒目

“Aha~”男人在加速撸动中发射了精华，然后他抽出体内的按摩棒，那像一个双头叉，可以同时刺入阴道和后穴，而且那上面也粘着液体

“我就说它会派上用场，Stark的小玩意终于有件我中意的。”舔掉虎口上的精液，舌面扫过按摩棒上的液体

“干脆今后为你口交得了。”晃着按摩棒，向沉脸的队长笑得一副欠操的样，一阵旋风刮过来。Rumlow有点后悔刚刚那么刺激Bukcy了，队长把他绑了起来，他们还没这么玩过

但是他没操他，而不知去找什么了，当他回来时手里多出一样东西。是个呈子弹形的栓剂，这让Rumlow记起女性放置在阴道里的杀菌剂。但他打赌，这东西出现在Barnes手上就一定不简单

“这是清凉栓剂，Stark研制的产品，和你刚才那是一套的。”那怪异的东西被Bucky抵在阴唇上，自身散发着清凉

“wow！”被束缚的身体扭动着躲避，那清凉的东西却让Bucky队长把在手中，男人用栓剂自上而下地在两片花瓣间滑动

”你！“被推进了阴道里，过分的清凉让柔嫩的通道凉到刺痛，类似月经带的东西刚好盖住阴道

”拿出来！“强力胶带把双腕绑在双膝两侧，两脚踝被磁力铐禁锢在升起的铁柱上，Bucky不语微笑，这让Rumlow感觉胆寒

”张嘴。“”干吗！“不知道从哪里又出现一个口球，这套情趣用具齐全得让Rumlow想骂街，他紧闭牙关。但Bucky的掌力让他被捏得酸痛的齿关节不得不张开，混蛋当了英雄也是混蛋！

”你想要的刺激啊。“人畜无害的阴险笑脸，口球被塞进Rumlow嘴里，他只能呜咽着收缩阴道做着徒劳的挣扎

"我现在出去买些东西。"手指恶意顶到阴道内的栓剂，打圈活动着它，让过分的清凉充分到达阴道每一处。Rumlow的身体如被置在冰天雪地里一样颤抖得可怜，透明的液体从布片边缘流淌下来

"乖点，不然就让你含着它到明天！"离开前，Bucky弹了弹Rumlow冒着眼泪的前端，这一下差点让他射出来

 

“Rumlow！你这是？”Steve见到被绑住的Rumlow，且是以羞耻的邀请姿态被放置在正中，唾液从口球中空的孔洞里流出来。男人眼神迷茫地看着视线中那迷糊的金色，被塞住的嘴发出模糊的呜咽，意欲很明显就是在求救

“等等，Rumlow，我帮你把它拿出来。”Steve取出口球，又帮Beta按摩下颌肌肉，他的眼光最后落在了男人会阴处紧贴在那里的小方形布片上。Steve只认为那可能是老友的另一个花招，他扯开了勒在男人大腿上的绑带

“Eh~”在挡住会阴的小布片被揭下同时Rumlow呻吟出声，Steve才感觉到布片被浸湿而且上面的液体绝非是汗，他的眼睛更是锁定在男人会阴处。那个花瓣状的褶皱组织，鬼使神差的手指从那组织顶端摸到底端，真实的鲜活肉体组织告诉Steve那不是情趣道具，是真实的器官

“Rumlow，你？”据说会有部分Beta属性的人会保留双性器官，但今天见到了还是相当震惊的

“我的确具有双性器官，别碰！”在Steve又按了有弹性的阴唇时Rumlow打颤，该死的小道具！

“有东西被放在我里面了。”半粘稠的透明液体从通道里流出，暧昧地滑过后穴同时，Steve也觉得那液体滑过自己的性器

“你是想帮我松绑？或者帮我取出来？”他现在还双腕被绑在两膝侧，他好心提示有点当机的Steve,“你只需把手指插到阴道里，把那东西拿出来”

"呃，我……"Steve红着脸在慌乱中高效地解除了束缚，一获得自由，Rumlow快速坐起身伸指入阴道中，掏出了那让他清凉到痛的栓剂，在急急忙忙跳下床时被Steve拦住

“是Bucky把你绑起来的？”扫视了一遍男人身上青紫的情欲烙印，似乎在查找着什么

“你觉得我有本事把自己绑成那样？我，先去趟洗手间。”Steve这才放开他，看着男人的背影浅色的蓝眼加深

 

“Rumlow，好像一会说Steve要过来……”室内强大的Alpha信息素让Bucky警惕，他握住飞刀走近时。在原来捆绑Rumlow的地方坐着Steve，老友阴沉的脸让气氛压抑

“你不该控制他的自由！”没等Bucky做出任何解释，Steve已经把他打飞到墙上，Alpha们原始的斗性体现，谁也不做说明就这么受本性蛊惑撕吼起来

"两代队长在PK？"从厕所出来的某人津津乐道地看着两代美国拳脚相向的场面

“是Bucky有错在先。”Steve一个扫腿让老友跌倒，他握着黑发Beta略瘦的双肩，“他不该捆绑监禁你。”

星盾在墙角处反弹，打中Steve的身侧，力度和精准性让Bucky自己都暗中叫好。竟然在没造成任何破坏情况下完美命中目标，要知道，他接任美队时漂亮的盾击费了他多少时间才练好的。如果不是Rumlow在盾击中Steve的一瞬抓住了它，也许星盾就会带着它前主人一起飞到墙上

“你这队长当得未免小气了。”把星盾镦到美队二代胸膛上，看着男人咧嘴的表情没理由地想笑

“Ug，你是没看到他把我当变态监禁犯揍时的狠劲！”那时的Steve可是带着燃烧着的气焰，Bucky的脸颊也的确是青了一块

“Buck，你这样……”还想再和Bucky谈谈的Steve突然间身体前倾，他被Rumlow一个漂亮的过肩摔扔到了地上，那动作和他那次摔人时如出一辙

“James，介意帮我个忙吗？”Steve就这么不明就理地被“受害者”和“嫌犯”一起架起来，他们让他在床上坐下，Steve无辜的孩童蓝眸注视着奇异的组合

“至于捆绑监禁这回事，让‘受害人’跟你谈谈怎么样？”然后,Bucky很不Alpha地被Beta踢中屁股向侧移了几步

Rumlow直接压倒Steve，围在腰上那短小的浴巾形同摆设，Steve的性器隔着作战裤感觉到Rumlow会阴处那特殊的器官，它在轻轻摩擦着自己顶头的性器

“因为我说James做爱那些花样是多，但缺少刺激，我们就玩起捆绑了。”男人说得头头是道，那意式风格的情胚在他身上轻轻晃动身体，让Alpha越来越难压抑原始的性冲动

“Rumlow，为了你的健康着想，你应该适当休息。”看男人胸前密集的吻痕，想起老友做爱时的体力，即使是Steve也只有叹息

“有那么一阵，他说话的口气都像是另一个你。”对着Bucky吹响口哨，Rumlow把Steve立起的上身按倒，不容分说吻上男人好看的唇，下身轻微摩擦着越见硬挺的器官

Alpha更加强烈的雄性荷尔蒙让他很振奋，阳光中带着淡淡的火药和血腥味，追逐胜利和争强好斗是所有雄性生物的共性。但Rumlow觉得他队此这外，还有别的，他在征服弱者的同时也想被强者征服，不论是Steve或是James,他们都符合他对这个强者的定义

挑逗着Alpha规矩的舌头，入侵着Steve的口腔交换着彼此的体液

“你说是么？”棕色的眼里全是挑逗，Rumlow轻吮着Steve的嘴唇

然后，他的脸被双手抱住拉开一点距离，Steve严肃地看着他。之后便是天旋地转地一阵激吻，Steve翻身压上他，Alpha的原始冲动打破了理智的束缚，Rumlow感觉自己快被压进床垫里。胸腔里的空气快被金发Alpha抽空了，想抽空吸气的嘴巴被Steve追得避无所避，一种类似窒息的刺激感觉

"WOW!你这吻太有感觉了！是跟James学的？"Bucky会不时跟他讲些他们在军中的趣事，比如泡妞、比如接吻

“也许是我们相互影响，都开始像对方了。”“我可没你那么假正经。”想从另一个Alpha怀里拉回男人的意图被阻止了

Steve把Rumlow重新抱在身上，拉到了他的浴巾。修长的手指揉过小巧的阴囊后来到会阴，那里有着女性才有的肉质褶皱组织。分开肉瓣，指尖闯入后面的通道，温暖潮湿的肉壁热情包围上来

“Ha~”在Steve增加到二指在阴道里做着抽插运动时Rumlow挺起脊背，向上舒展，胸前的蓓蕾则被男人含进口腔，侧臀也被手掌温柔摩挲

“I like this,Alpha~”Steve的Alpha信息素瞬间又强烈了一些，金发Alpha轻咬着他布满短小胡须的下巴，两个像做爱情侣一样的人让另外的Alpha站不住了

冰凉的手掌形金属按住背心，让Rumlow贴在了Steve傲人的胸肌上，右侧胸膛感受着对方的心跳，后穴同时被手指入侵

“再多一种快感，是不是更喜欢？”舌面沿背心向上到后劲，Rumlow把自己挂在Steve身上享受着两个Alpha的服务

“爱死这感觉了，James。”回首和Bucky亲吻，在喘息的空当又被Steve掰回去继续着吻

放松身体，阴道包裹住入侵的性器，后穴也同样被硕大的三角形顶住

“放松，Rumlow，放松。”Steve揉着他的后背，被两个巨大性器同时入侵的感觉不能不紧张

“放松，亲爱的，我也要进来。”隔着一层薄薄的膜，Bucky都能感觉到老友粗大的柱身，况且过会他们就要双管齐下

“Oh!Shit！”也就是此时，美国队长的专用内线响了起来，是复仇者，他们需要Leader

“去吧，大兵。”Rumlow的眼角还带着水雾与迷魅，他一手拍着Bucky上身制服胸口上的雪白五角星。“你的团队需要你。”

“Bucky，这里有我，你去吧。”不嫌乱的爱人，不讲义气的老友，美国队二代能做的就是带着他A字的头盔去找敌人泄火

 

当任务完成归来，Bucky开门就见到Steve竖起一根手指要他放轻声音，黑发的爱人窝在老友怀中睡得深沉

“Steve，你要不要分享我们的生活？”“如果Rumlow也不反对的话，这样的生活是不错的。”两个有1个世纪交情的老朋友再次相视而笑

 

FIN


	8. [冬叉]Another Way 上下（AU，轻松搞笑，清水）

概要：一个被魔方影响的世界

“Winter Soldier，你够了！”叉骨摘掉头盔，爬满左脸的伤疤给他增加了一丝凶猛的气势

“魔方的碎片交出来，让你走。”便装打扮的长发男人声音低低的，Rumlow宁愿他看到的是冬兵以前那身拽拽的装扮，至少不会让他看起来像个跟踪狂，虽说在几个月前他才是那个跟踪狂

“发烧吧你，我怎么可能有那东西！”冬兵犀利的眼光盯着他手上那枚骷髅头形的戒指，那是他在一个二道商贩那里淘来做幸运戒的

此刻，那骷髅头正闪烁着幽幽蓝光，如坟地里的鬼火。难道？这鬼东西会是什么魔方碎片？

在Rumlow还在冥想同时，冬兵的金属手已经包住了他的拳头，那骷髅头迸发出强烈的蓝光。在光团散开前，似乎听到了复仇者们仿佛从天边传来的呼声

 

突然睁开眼睛，在模糊的视线里是一间普通房间，他正对着一层白色的窗帘。阳光在背后异常温柔，Rumlow一头雾水，他记得自己应该正和前Hydra资产纠缠

是为了什么理由呢？

Rumlow一拍发痛的脑袋，仿佛进了水一般，思绪一片朦胧

他在转头时看到了另一个裸露的光洁背部，不是吧！难道是他昨天酒喝多了不成！还是在做梦！他应该和冬兵进行了一场撕斗才对吧，但是他为何会在一张大床上醒来，身边还躺着另一个人！

最让Rumlow崩溃的是身边的是个男人！干疼的嘴里是高浓度的酒精味，一阵晕眩让Rumlow靠回了枕头上，他需要清醒一下、整理一下思路。他是昨晚酒喝多了，顺路带了个不知什么身份的男人回来滚床单？而那场和冬兵的较量彻头彻尾就是一场梦？

 

“Eh~”他身边的男人舒展着身体，一个惬意的哈欠过后翻身一只手搭上了Rumlow的腹部

“醒这么早？”这道声音无疑在他心里炸开了一朵蘑菇云，但是语态不搭调！此时男人抬头，揉着他灰蓝的睡眼，嘴角上扬笑得可爱，最明显的就是他那个美人沟

“再睡会儿~”一个大男人像孩子一样嘟起嘴撒娇，把自己的脸埋在了Rumlow的腹肌上，在看到那张脸同时，Rumlow感觉今天就是世界毁灭日了

 

“Winter Soldier！你他妈的装什么小纯情！”别以为你剪了短发，换了个表情就能假装你是吧唧，Rumlow连人带被子一起丢下了床并造成一场轻微的震动

“Rumlow……”男人顶着困惑，大清早的他应该没惹另一个人不痛快，揉着自己率先着地的额角

“Stop！”床上的人窜下来，揪起他的左手一折，脖子就被对方以小臂压住了

“你到底是谁？为什么要假扮Winter Soldier？”压下来的臂让男人脸色转红，青秀的男人皱起了脸。他腰腹用力上翻，双腿夹住Rumlow的腰将他放倒

“除了Winter Slodier我还能是谁？你是不是睡糊涂了？”男人担心地试探了他的额头

“别转移话题！”Rumlow的目标仍是男人的左臂，他弯腿上压一个翻身跨坐在对方身上，拧着他的左手扣在男人胸前

“你这条胳膊可是肉长的！”世界上谁不知道冬兵的左臂是全机械！这男人的左边可是真实的皮肤触感

“这样啊！你误会了！它是仿生皮肤！”Bucky在男人用力下压时承清

“你看！”Bucky撕掉一块仿生皮肤，把下面的金属露出来让Rumlow看

那是块仿真度、触感都达到真实皮肤的仿生产品，现在男人剥掉了整条左臂的仿生皮肤，下面果然是条金属灰的机械臂还有肩头那颗醒目的星

“这是Tony Stark帮的忙。”Rumlow反复翻看着那东西，的确是可以假乱真。但他听冬兵说了什么？谁的？Stark？

“他会帮你？你不是他杀父仇人吗？”冬兵的刺杀名单里包括Howard Stark，钢铁侠再大度这事也不太可能

“我们合解了。”黑发男人明显认为冬兵不是在编瞎话就是在扯淡，他又加了一句。“在Steve死后。”

“美国队长死啦！”Rumlow直接揪起了冬兵的领子，他危险眯起的双眸仿佛发现了这个人的致命破绽

“只是诈死。”这也促成了他与众英雄们的合解以及现在他真英雄身份的回归

 

“Rumlow，现在能让我起来吗？”男人笑笑，并双手高兴示意他不具攻击性

在他起来后，反射性地亲吻Rumlow脸颊时，男人反手一拳打在他脸上，第二次的小型震动发生了

冬兵扁着嘴坐在地上，他可怜兮兮地眨着眼睛，在控诉着Rumlow对他实施的暴行。冬兵没讲话，只是在那里原地不动用湿渌渌的眼睛盯着他，就像从前在Hydra每次负伤回来，他见到他那时一样

“Um，让我看看。”最先败下阵来的一直都是Rumlow，他也耻笑自己的行为但是他就是每次都还会重蹈覆辙

这次冬兵的脸上有个更清晰的印子，像一个名章一样烙在他俊秀的脸上，这让Rumlow差点笑出来。他仔细看过，那个印子应该是个图腾，他又看了看自己揍人的手。手指上带着一枚戒指，应该就是戒指上的图案了

那是枚装饰样的戒指，上面用普通的水晶铸成一颗骷髅头，那骷髅咧着嘴。不是阴森恐怖的笑，也不是诡异瘆人那种，这个笑看起来贱贱的！这一点都不符合他前Hydra特攻队长的风格，他是因为当时头脑一热买的它吗？他越来越这个骷髅在对着他做足了贱笑

 

“你怎么又把那丑贱丑贱的戒指带上了！”冬兵像恶狼一样扑过来，把那枚奇形怪状的戒指给撸了下来

“你应该带这枚的！”冬兵将另一个指环重新套在中指上

那是枚精简的铂金指环，中间也有个图形，是颗星，就是冬兵肩上那颗的缩略图

“我为什么要带这个？”Rumlow觉得那个丑贱的骷髅头要比这个好

“因为和我的是一套！”冬兵举起左手，他的中指上一款相似的指环，不过图形是个X样

“你要闹哪样？小混蛋！”Rumlow被脚下的单子绊了一脚，正好跌倒在冬兵结实的怀里，那个X是他叉骨的象征

“你生气了？”冬兵突然软下来的态度让Rumlow想翻白眼，他在屁股后面再加条尾巴就更形像了

“我有按你说的打扫过卫生，而且在吃东西也没在挑食。”冬兵像条大尾巴一样围着他绕，最后他挡在他前面，一副要哭的模样。“别生我气好不好？”

 

“我……”Rumlow的手指在冬兵鼻子前晃了半天，最后无力地垂下

“懒得跟你生气！”又要贴上来的冬兵被Rumlow挡开，“告诉我这是哪？是神盾派你来的？”

“这是我们家。”冬兵轻轻地把Rumlow环是臂弯里，柔声细语

“我们？是哪个我们？你和Cap？”“是你跟我！”冬兵的脸瞬间变成墨色，怎么谁都想着他和Steve有一腿

“不是！我……”Rumlow发现自己不知道他接下来应该接什么话了，但是冬兵变了脸色

“Brock Rumlow！我们昨天商议过后开始同居生活，你今天就反悔？”冬兵严肃地盯着他，仿佛如果他说我反悔了，男人一下秒就直接就地枪决了他一样

下

“反悔？哈哈……”Rumlow打算打着哈哈蒙混过关，但年轻男人一脸的严肃认真，似乎非得有个明确交待

Rumlow暗中移动着自己的脚步，他在找着合适自己的地理位置，对面的可是冬兵一名超级士兵。他命再硬，充其量也就是个普通人罢了，在他转过冬兵背靠着门时扳了扳把手。Shit！果然是上了锁的！

“你是不是反悔了？”冬兵带来的压力一直就是这样，像一堵密不透风的墙，一点点把人压跨，Rumlow已经能感觉到冬兵散发出的体温了

“告诉我你是不是反悔了？”男人的严肃中掺杂了委屈和不安，冬兵的眼光闪烁，不安和慌张流露，他在怕什么？怕他反悔？怕被欺骗？

“Win、Winter，冷静一下……”Rumlow尴尬地收回抵在年轻男人胸膛的手掌，这样子让他看起来一点都不硬汉，他们同居？这情况比Rumlow自己摧毁了Hydra还让他意外，他是在回收资产的过程中不知怎么地就把冬兵回收成同居室友了？

 

“Rumlow，不管我们以前怎么样，我们都在昨天抛开重新开始了。”冬兵的脸扎进他一边的颈肩处，年轻人柔软的头发轻轻扫着他的皮肤

“别让我再一个人……”浓重的鼻音让Rumlow感觉如果现在他把冬兵拉起来，他会看到一双哭红的眼睛

Rumlow没有说话也没有拒绝冬兵的拥抱，他感觉男人的右手在他背上游走，一直腰部停止。从腰侧钻进他的裤子里，当Rumlow发现异常时，男人的手闯进了他的内裤

“Stop!Stop！”Rumlow猛然抽出冬兵的手，用力拉过来，把年轻男人按在了门板上

“不，可以吗？”小心奕奕的语气给冬兵以往肃杀的形象大大打了折扣，Rumlow在心底用眼白看待一切，不是他病了就是这世界病了

那不规矩的手从裤子里拿出来，又钻进了衣摆里

 

“Winter Soldier！”淤积着怒火的Rumlow原本是想把冬兵推到门板上，但显然他的力气比从前大了不止一点，他直接连同门板一起推了出去，地上拍起来的浮尘让Rumlow忍不住揉着鼻子

“WOW!队长！看来我们来得真没挑对时候！”那时刻都像玩味的语气除了Sam Willson对其他人他还真不熟悉，他身后穿灰色运动衫的美国队长的便装一点都不做作，恰到好处

Steve有笑得有点，尴尬。他最好的朋友正和他的前特攻队长状似亲密地抱在一起，一脸委屈的老友躺在门板上，上面是气势十足的Rumlow，只是可怜了那已经坏掉的门板

“你看，sweet Buck一大早就在秀恩爱！”Rumlow发誓，他很想打掉猎鹰那一口整齐的白牙

“谁跟他秀恩爱？”“你呀！那个骷髅头见证你们的爱！”又是那个丑陋到贱的戒指，那个戒指不是被冬兵撸下来随手扔了吗？

 

在他中指上的骷髅头发出蓝光，在光的映射下骷髅头仿佛在狞笑，眼前一黑

身处的地方塞满呛人的灰尘，带着戒指的手触及冷硬的金属，身边灰蓝的眼睛他知道那就是冬兵

刚才的那些情景算什么？幻影还是什么别的？也许真是他们被埋在废墟里产生的幻影，理论上都说人在死亡前会产生幻像，说明他没多少活头了

“刚才你看到什么了？”这是冬兵从美队2代的身份恢复后首次和他说话

“我看到了什么跟你有关吗？”气管里的灰尘让Rumlow感觉到灼热

“有关。”冬兵坚定不移，他这次不只是找到叉骨而已。“救援就快来了。”

“我宁可死，也不想后半生在铁窗里度过。”Rumlow是个爱自由的人

“我会为你做担保，不让你在那里生活。”“你凭什么这么做？”“就凭叉骨为我扛下了罪孽。”

Rumlow躺在地板上，吐了口气。死孩子，乖乖当你的英雄就好了，干吗把这些又翻出来

“你不欠我的。”男人棕色的眼珠看着同样狼狈的冬兵，因这年轻人从始至终都是被人操控的，而他自己不是

“那你欠我的。”Rumlow真想把那骷髅头当个印章戳到冬兵漂亮的脸蛋上

“我的管理员跑了，要我怎么办？”“OK,败给你了！”

他们已经听到了螺旋桨转动的声音，然后，视线豁然开朗

 

FIN


	9. [冬叉无差]爱在地狱，仰望天堂

摘要：电影漫画均有参考

他们在战火中相爱，无人祝福和看好，犹如身陷地狱。但他们相爱，他愿意呆在地狱焦灼的土地上，抬头仰望。可以仰望到天堂美景

 

“任务完成！”Rumlow来到一身黑衣的超级士兵身边，带着火药的硫磺味，他揽过士兵精壮的腰，亲吻他柔软的唇

在遇到冬兵之前，Rumlow一直认为所谓一见钟情，不过是形容爱情奇妙的华丽辞藻。在遇见冬兵的那一刻，加快的心跳，打乱呼吸的节奏让Rumlow相信了一见钟情并不是脱离现实基础的

他18岁学艺归来，便被Hydra征招为其工作，邂逅了冬兵，当时他负责接应他们这支佣兵小队。Rumlow首次感觉到，原来男人竟然可以是这样的，把可爱和强大用逗号连接，而不是用分号隔开的

 

“现在解散！”Rumlow打发小队去复命，自己拉着冬兵率先消失

“你还记得这里吗？”一棵参天古树下，旁边是清澈的小溪，风景怡人

“你第一次扑到我的地方。”5前年，还是18岁少年的Rumlow就把他带到过这里

“我是想扑倒你的，结果预计失误。”他像只傻兮兮的考拉一样挂在男人身上，对方还严肃地问他，这是另一个任务吗

“你说如果我能撑到你再次睡醒，你就会接受我的表白！”Rumlow再次扑到男人怀里，双手从冬兵身侧穿过撑住树干。“Winter Slodier，以相爱为前提，做我男朋友吧。”

冬兵面无表情地凝视了他几秒，拉出淡淡的笑容

“我接受。”

 

“Rumlow?Rumlow！”美国队长提高音量，才唤回特攻队长的注意力

他们在神盾进行着总结报告，部长先生让他配合神盾局和美国队长完成十二宫的任务

“队长，你是不是又在想冬兵？”Rollins躲过自家队长一记爱的拳头

“再胡说，我捧得你满地找牙！”被他的副队长笑兮兮地躲开

“除了想冬兵你才会走神，还会有其他的理由吗？”接住Rumlow抛过来的凶器，是Pierce给他们配备的手机，上面只有短短一句话：Winter is coming

 

“Do you remember me?Kid？”忽视周围一群过于紧张的人，Rumlow张开双臂迎向从解冻床上起身，明显带着不满起床气的Kid

“Rumlow。”非常笃定，暴躁的武器渐渐稳定下来，他的机械手抚摸着男人黑色的胡须，曾经这张稚嫩的脸如今布满岁月刻画的沧桑

他和Rumlow一起度过了30载的光阴，冬兵会每隔5年的维护休眠后清醒半年，Rumlow也从不满20的毛头小子变成了现在沉稳、干练的大叔

回想冬兵首次用机械手抚摸他时，他还是20出头的年纪。他遵守了和冬兵的5年约定，男人也接受了他的告白

当晚，他就和冬兵混到了一起，这个看似木讷的男人有着他意料之外的吻技。但涉及冬兵个人的问题却是被清空数据的硬盘，找不到任何蛛丝马迹，只是在找到赤身裸体抱在一起的二人时，以Pierce为首的全体人体验了把变脸

下

说来也怪，自从冬兵成为他的男友，超级士兵竟然不再那么暴躁了

好哥们儿Rollins劝说过他，说他不应该爱上冬兵。冬兵是Hydra的拳头，且他们不知道冬兵的来历，他又是超级士兵再加上他特殊的境遇，让他拥有漫长的青春时期

“队长，30年过去了，你现在拥有什么？”Rollins旧说重提，30年的时间如弹指一挥，他已经娶了个老婆拥有一个完整的家庭。而当年新入队的年轻小伙子们也都找到另一伴，经营着属于自己的小生活

“别说冬兵，他是Hydra的资产。退一步说，即使他不是冬兵了……”Rollins不知该如何说下去，随着他们深入神盾，为了洞察计划铺路

 

一切关于冬兵的谜团正在明朗，冬兵曾经是名美国陆军，隶属107兵团。这信息就是对Rumlow的重磅炸弹，107兵团和美国队长一个兵团！名叫咆哮突击队，并且只有一个在那次任务中殉职，Rumlow感觉自己没勇气去看那名殉难中士的脸

“他会是美国队长的好基友？”Rumlow竟然可已淡然得事不关已，其实冬兵就是美国队长的好基友

 

事情向着最坏的方向发展了，冬兵和美国队长之间的羁绊之深是未料到的，现在的冬兵满脑子都是I know him

“Rumlow，我认识他。”冬兵湿渌长发后的眼睛疲惫迷茫，他希望从他最亲近的人那里得到答案

“美国队长有个朋友，他们失散了。”“那个人是我？”“我不知道，那个时候我还没出生，我不知道正确答案。”Rumlow深深吻着冬兵的头顶，在他跟随着Pierce离开后复杂地看了冬兵一眼

 

在三曲翼大厦里，母舰撞击大楼那刻，Rumlow首先闪过的不是自己的生死，是冬兵能不能记起他的过去

 

“Steve，叉骨要留活口，这个交给我！”在Bucky归来同时，叉骨出现了，并四处做恶

而这个叉骨他们都知道他是谁，前特攻队长Brock Rumlow

“也许他想把你变回冬兵！”Steve凝重地看着老友，如再失Bucky他承受不起

“Steve，变回冬兵不是他能决定的，是我能决定的！”Bucky融进了一部分属于冬兵的气质，因为不论外界条件是怎样的，冬兵也是真实的他

“Bucky。”他只是才刚刚找回他

“你我的情况不同，Steve。”Bucky苦笑，凄凉且落寞

“在遇到Rumlow之前，我每次合眼再睁开时，都找不到一张熟悉的面孔！”他的管理员不断变换，就像走马观花，冬兵每次进入休眠时他都会在一群陌生人的围绕下醒来

直到Rumlow出现，那个执着的傻小子提出和他交往。他没放在心上，便提了一个看似简单的条件，如果他能撑到下一次他苏醒

Rumlow做到了，在他醒来后，他竟然看到了熟悉的面孔。此后，他睡下再醒来后一直可以看到那个熟悉的脸，Rumlow的存在逐渐成为他生活中的习惯和牵挂

“Steve，我每次在苏醒时都会寻找那个熟悉的脸，我怕哪天又是一群陌生人围绕着我。”眼前的长发男人眉头紧锁，这个表情在以前的Bucky脸上没见到，Steve还未见过如此多愁善感的Bucky

“我甚至还记得他为我的机械臂上保养油！”那个年轻人乌青着眼眶跑上来，为他的金属臂擦着保养油，仔细为他处理上面的血污。“他是唯一没把冬兵当做武器的人。”

“那你去吧，然后把他带回来。”Steve放弃劝说老友，他决定支持他，就像他以往做的一样

 

“Rumlow。”冬兵在一家被洗劫的银行前找到了叉骨

男人扛着枪，狰狞的伤疤让原本情感的脸变得只剩可怖，左边的耳朵几乎和皮肤混成了一体，让Rumlow像是个雕刻坏了的人偶

“Barnes中士，你我不是一路人！”丑陋的伤疤让他笑起来都那么凶恶，“你在天堂，我在地狱！”

冬兵没有再做解释，直接开打。普通人不是超级士兵的对手，Rumlow很快败下阵来，冬兵气势汹汹地俯下身

“那以前说的话都是放屁吗？”什么爱在地狱，仰望天堂的鬼话

“冬兵就是我的天堂，Barnes中士，我的世界已经坍塌了。”你是Barnes，不是冬兵了

“Barnes是我，冬兵也是我！”我一直都在，就像Bucky一直未曾离开一样！

 

“老人家，你就不能消停会儿？”一个棕发的中年男人扶起摔倒在草坪上的老人，中年男人的金属义肢护着老人

“我可是宝刀未老！Uh~”骨关节的脆响让冬兵窃笑，让某人逞能啊！

“James，等我没了后，你再娶个小老婆生几个孩子过过平常日子。”Rumlow感觉冬兵亲吻着他的头皮，手掌在他干瘪的肚子上轻轻揉着

“别把时间全浪费在一个黄土埋到胸口的人身上了。”步入晚年后，Rumlow的感慨变多了，他深深感受到时间的残酷

“Rumlow，你是我在地狱里的天堂。”虔诚的吻落在干燥、嶙峋的手背上

曾经，20出头的年轻人拉着年长的他说着爱在地狱，仰望天堂；现在，换他牵着老人的手离开地狱，仰望天堂

 

FIN


	10. [AU]The light（盾叉、冬叉）完结

警告：背景设定在Bucky坠车后，Steve并非直接去端了红骷髅然后坠冰，而是混入纳粹从中瓦解。他遇到了少年的Rumlow并产生疼惜之情，在约定战后一起生活后他坠冰，然后，Rumlow遇到了被改造的冬兵。后加入Hydra为了守护这个他也爱，又同时是Steve朋友的悲剧英雄，然后神盾找到美队，Hydra也开始了渗透行动

部分借鉴网络搜索二战时看到的希特勒关于人种清除的悲剧，由于资料浏览时过于仓促，可能有的细节并未仔细查找，如有错误请指出，谢谢

01

“你可是美国队长，二战中同盟国的希望之星，这做法太危险了！”Philips将军严肃地打量着眼前金发碧眼的年轻人，Barnes中士坠崖一事对Rogers是件打击。让这个美国打造的黄金男孩想潜入纳粹组织内部，联合反抗组织和援军来个里应外合，尽早消灭纳粹势力结束战争，才能弥补他心中对Bucky的愧疚

“这么做是存在很大的危险性，但是，为了能尽早结束人们的苦难。我想做个尝试，请您能支持。”战争已经让他失去了自己的好友，他不能让它再带走更多

“Steve，你想混入纳粹这不是很容易……”老将军说得语重心长，他是看着这孩子从瘦得皮包骨入军，到不懈接受各项训练。在训练中，Steve向他展示了自己的智慧和忠心，再到他在“重生”计划中见到脱胎换骨后的美国队长

"所以，我更希望将军您能支持我。"不再让人饱受战争之苦

“即使我不同意，你也会抗命！士兵！”Steve已经不是第一次违抗军令了，上一次他支身闯入红骷髅的纳粹基地营救战俘，这一次Philips不认为Rogers会乖乖听命

一个行李包被丢在金发年轻人脚下，打开的拉链里一些普通的衣服和几份文件

“将军……”竟然被抓了现形

“简直是胡闹！”将军拿起他伪造的文书，撕毁。Steve下定了计划的决心，他打算和将军进行一场辩论时，另几份文件被老将军拍在胸口上

“文件要伪造得更彻底一点！”文书上写明了这个叫Grant.Rembrandt*的人在欧洲参加的战役和功绩，并用醒目的颜色标记出他“纯正”的雅利安血统

"士兵，听令！"将军的口吻突然来得严厉，Steve立正军姿站好。"别让世界失望！"

 

纳粹党的种族歧视，他们认为优秀的种族只有雅利安人，其他的均为劣等人种。高贵的雅利安人其中的特征就是金发、碧眼、白肤，长相娇好，反应人类的一切美好，就像现在的Steve。纳粹在大批吸收这高人一等的优秀人种，没费太大的波折，Steve就应征进了纳粹党

经过几次系统的训练，及几场小战，优越的Rembrandt就上升到了德意志军官的地位。这位血统纯正的雅利安人非常受欢迎，总是有各式各样的女性投怀送抱，均被委婉的拒绝。他的部下也被长官高贵逼人的气质折服，强健的体魄、高超的作战天赋和技巧，以及他的智慧都让他们佩服

如往常一样，Steve带着他的士兵在空旷的街道上行走，偶尔会有几个人途经。但也都怀着满眼的畏惧为他们让出前路，他在路上看见有几个士兵端枪顶着几个孩子经过。他们战战兢兢，却像绵羊一样听话，但仍是被士兵粗暴地对待

血腥的一幕就那么在眼前发生了，有个士兵竟然向那几个惊恐的小孩子开枪，他的伙伴们非但没有悲伤竟然哄堂大笑

士兵们反应过来时，他们的长官已经以难以想像的速度冲过去把开枪的士兵连人带枪扔了出去，然后他抓起地上痛苦辗转的士兵

“你们他妈的在做什么？”威严的气迫让小兵们均打起寒颤

“是是是，长官、官，让我、我处、处决的犹太、太小孩。”被新来的长官吓破胆的士兵喷着血沫，在那些血洒落在Steve的指挥手套上时，他厌恶地把手里的小兵摔了出去，那一下虽不致命但也得让他消停上好一阵了

Steve并没忘记，他现在的身分是德意志的军官，他不能拧断杀人者的脖子，更不能明目张胆地保护倍受迫害的人。他走到死不瞑目的犹太孩子面前，合上了那几双到死都闭不上的眼睛，他要尽快结束这场浩劫

枪声中断了Steve的思绪，不远处一个黑发的孩子一连着击中了好几名押送士兵，在Steve威严的眼神下，他的小兵们没一个敢掏枪射击那个低等人的小孩

直到那个男孩向着他冲过来，黑发棕眼的男孩有着深色的皮肤，他的眼睛却像是家园被人类摧毁的小野狼，他愤怒、悲怆

男孩的瞳孔中是一个完美的金发男人，男人的军服右胸上方有只雄鹰抓着枚卐符号，左胸前除了飞鹰和符号还有一个十字架。不过，他们现在的作为简直就是在污辱那个十字架

有着野兽眼神的男孩冲到Steve眼前，他的手中寒光一闪，在刀尖距离胸口一指处男人抓住了他的手腕。另一只手横向拳过去，也被男人牢牢钳制

“孩子，如果我是你，我就不会冒然……”明显不听话的男孩一脚踢中了他的小腿，这让Steve身形一晃差点跪倒在地，他不得不把男孩的脚拉错位，因为他听到了上膛的声音。但士兵们终究还是对他心存敬畏，没有哪个妄图开枪射击的

“你是杀人魔！”男孩跌坐在地，向他愤恨地挥舞着拳头，恨不得真能生出尖牙利齿咬开他的喉咙

在他想扶起男孩时，男孩当真咬住了他的手腕，鲜红的血液浸透了瓦灰色的军服袖口，Steve冷眼瞪了向男孩挥舞枪口的士兵

“把他带走！”他只能应合式地抽了男孩一耳光，Steve摆出上等人应有的威严表情

“回去我有得是办法打磨他！”拿过小兵递上的白布简单包扎了伤口

“真是个狼崽子。”Steve想起那几个深入皮肉的牙印，他点着男孩的鼻尖威胁到。“听话点，不然我就得想办法拔光你的牙。”

注释

Grant.Rembrandt：前面是Steve的中间名，后面是他在自由哨兵漫画中被军营戏称为一位荷兰艺术家Rembrandt

02

被带回军府的Rumlow被士兵绑束好，置于军官的房内，撤离时他们还交头接耳地讨论着高贵如他们的长官，怎么会同意一个下等的犹太裔小孩呆在他的室内？但是长官的命令，他们也不好违背，只是私下里的猜测都带着恶意

想察看男孩伤势的Steve在他凶狠的眼神中走近，他刚一接近床铺，男孩就猛烈地挣扎，被勒入皮肉的细绳磨出不少的血口子

“你们是变态、禽兽、恶魔！”男孩的眼白急得布满血丝，但他仍然在不停的挣扎，想着能挣脱然后和眼前的“纳粹恶魔”拼命

“把他们还给我！你们这些应该下地狱的混蛋……”Steve用毛巾塞进男孩的嘴巴，堵住了那些不绝于耳的诅咒和谩骂，因为连珠炮一样的语言如炮弹般在轰炸着他大脑的神经突触

“长官！有急报！……”打开一条门缝的士兵静音了，他只见他们俊美如神的长官撕开了低等小孩的衣服，被塞住嘴巴的小孩发出沉闷不清的呜咽，一双眼睛愤恨地刮着男人

“出去等！”强大的气势让小兵什么都不敢问、更什么都不敢质疑地退出房间，门外的两名士兵对视，原来长官好男童这口，要不那些倒贴的女人打动不了他

“有什么事？”金发蓝眼的男人关好房门，掩住了室内的所有秘密，士兵按捺不住好奇心时不时向屋子瞟

“我们发现反抗组织的动向了！”Steve故作深沉地点头，实则在算盘着如何能暗中通知反抗组织，在他回房时，士兵神神秘秘塞给他一件东西

回到室内，被绑住的男孩照样用凶猛的眼神看着他。Steve的脸上突然闪现一抹恶意的笑容，他想看看这男孩野性外表下的其他表情。他坐在男孩身边，指背从男孩的脸颊一直轻轻划到暴露在空中的肚脐，小孩的皮肤虽然色深但光滑、触感极佳，男孩在这不明的举动下轻微打颤

男孩用眼神在询问着他想做什么？Steve动作优雅地从军服口袋中取出士兵交给他的东西，他让男孩看清了那是个乳胶制的套子，他把圆形的套子放在男孩起伏的胸膛上，男孩果然变得老实了

在他不断靠近时他挣扎得像倒着最后一口气的小兽，取出塞进口中的毛巾它已经被男孩大力咬得有些破损，咬着嘴唇的男孩目中带着失措的惊慌。不管在哪个时代，似乎强暴都是最能打碎人意志的一件事，男孩从没想过这事可能会发生在他身上

在门外偷听的士兵听到男孩压抑、撕裂的痛呼，悲惨和绝望是绝无仅有传递过来的信息，更证实了他们此前的猜测。不过，他们为长官找到宣泄途径而松了口气，没有人去关心一个犹太裔的小孩会遭受怎么的不公对待

 

“Kid，别哭了，我是粗暴了一些。”男孩在躲避着他的触摸，破碎的衣服在地上就像肮脏的抹布，但那是他祖母亲手为他制作的

“你是恶劣才对！”男孩带着泪花瞪视着金发男人，那条同样破烂的小短裤还在身上，男孩抱住脚踝一副可怜样，对面英俊的男人却带着无良的笑意

“你撕坏了我的衣服！”男孩愤怒地一指地面上的烂衣服，然后抬头瞪着军官，“还不通知我一声就把脚接回来！”

害得他没出息的惨叫，男人撕掉他的衣服是因为他身上的味道太过难闻，想把他的衣服脱下来换掉，但劣质的布料却在手下被撕毁，还让他误认为男人要对他……想想都觉得丢人

“好吧，好吧，又粗暴又恶劣这样行了吧。”Steve按住男孩的头一阵乱揉，然后，二人相视笑了起来，这个军官让Rumlow感觉他不像是坏人

“我叫Rembrandt。”Steve扔给小脏孩一件宽大的成人T恤，大到足以让他当做连衣短裙穿

“Brock。”Rumlow只告诉了军官他的名字，反正这世界上叫Brock的人多到数不过来，一个称谓而已，没有人会过多追究

 

在手下士兵怪异的注目下，Steve牵起男孩向浴室出发，一路上Rumlow故意让自己的走路姿势看起来不太自在。士兵们看看长官，发现并无异动，便若无其事地各行其事

冲洗完毕后，黑发棕眼的男孩还是挺秀气的，只不过多了份被迫早熟的气息。男孩只套上了T恤就要向外走，下摆将将没过屁股三指以下的长度，宽大的领口露出一边的锁骨，稍稍走动一下都会跑光让人窥探到男孩的隐私部位

“Hi，Brock！你这是做什么！”Steve窘迫地拦住前行的男孩，他并不想让男孩看起来像是他圈养的玩物

“长官，在你的士兵眼中，我们已经是这种关系了。并且我们今后也得维持这关系，这是我保护自己的唯一筹码。”他们都明白，如果Steve对士兵宣布了男孩是他的专有物，可以让男孩的生存机率大大提高

“你真不是一个像样的主人，长官。”男孩抽掉他的军用带一端绕一圈缠住自己的脖子，另一端交到Steve手里。“你得宣布所有权。”

真是个古灵精怪的小鬼，他就当真不怕他是众多变态里的一个？

“如果你不是好人，你也许就不会救我。”Rumlow已经隐约察觉到这金发的军官是在暗中帮他，不然，以他今天的袭击行动足够被扔进焚化炉了

“我用生命压注我的长官是好人，请不要让我失望，好吗？”看着决定交出信任的男孩，Steve想起当初他是怎么回答Philips将军的，一定不会让世界失望

“Good Boy。”Steve舒心的笑了，他不会再辜负对他交托信任的人，悲剧只结束在Bucky那里就可以了，他要保护好这个信任他的孩子

“我们走吧，宠物男孩。”Steve轻轻牵动套住男孩的皮带，继续出演他的高等雅利安人

03

宣布主权这事相当顺利，至少在Steve的范围内，没人再妄图加害男孩。这个15岁左右的男孩吸收能力相当惊人，有时在Steve训练时他会围观，然后自己也练起来。虽不优秀，因为他缺乏指点，但是动作套路都记得相当清晰，经过Steve的指点男孩进步神速。对机械武器的爱好似乎是男性共有的特点，在短短几个月的日子里，男孩的身手已经超越他手下大部分的士兵了

突然有一天，Steve问起了Brock为什么当初会向士兵射击，男孩听后，情绪低落了下去

“因为他们杀死的孩子，是我的朋友。”男孩停顿后深吸口气，他缓缓述说着他未曾提的家人。他一家是含犹太血统的意大利人，父亲是酒鬼母亲不明，他父亲在一次酗酒后意外死亡。他跟着年迈的祖母生活，在他13岁时老人去逝，之后他结识了惨死的孩子

“那天，我们相约放学后一起出去，但我到时没有看到我的朋友只看到了陌生的士兵。”他被士兵一并押送离开，在路上他看到了他的朋友，那个士兵竟然枪杀了他们，然后，他就遇见了这位金发的军官

 

几日之后，军官观看拷打反抗组织成员归来后，他愁容满面并且全身发抖，深夜便发生劫囚事件

“美国队长！是美国队长混进来了！”提起这个名字，训练有素的德意志士兵惊慌得就像马上会面临上帝的审判一样，那个英雄是法西斯最难缠的噩梦

后来，隔三差五地就会传出美国队长的听闻，那个男人就像迷雾般看不清摸不着，但真实的恐慌感一直纠缠着猖獗的纳粹党，却鼓励了反抗者

当Steve赶往营帐时，他看到男孩漂亮的摔倒一位士兵，掏出刀一划结束了那个士兵的生命。首次看到男孩杀人的Steve沉默了，这个孩子不应该让双手沾染鲜血，男孩从士兵身上翻出张纸交给男人，那是一副普通的素描画，不过画的是现在的军营地形图

“长官，这个士兵完全可以仅凭这张图说你是在泄露军事地形。”把图纸还给男人，男孩久久凝视着军官，最后开口

“你认识Steve Rogers吗？”男孩打开他的军用电脑入侵了加密网络，他说的那个人还有另一个代号——Captain America，即使那上面的一切图像均已删除。屏幕的另一边是现在的军官所有资料记载——Grant.Rembrandt，纯正的雅利安人，在欧洲建立过许多功勋，战斗力和领导能力超群卓越

“美国队长的中间名字也是Grant，而且他以前驻纽约基地的一位士兵称他为大画家Rembrandt*，长官，你们是同一个人吗？”金发碧眼，能力超群，自从他出现后开始出现深入敌腹地的美国队长，所有的巧合都有它一定的道理

“我全名是Brock Rumlow，我父亲其实不是个酒鬼，母亲也不是身份不明。他们都是意大利反抗军，双双战死在前线上，这是他们留下的遗物。”一块怀表，但是Steve一眼就认出那是盟军特别订制的东西

Rumlow以他敏捷的身手和超强的吸收能力，很快开始协助队长进行暗中的活动，他们配合无间，数次破坏了纳粹对反抗军的抓捕缴杀计划。但大部分无辜的人仍处在水深火热之中，他们还是能看到成群的犹太人被集中起来，先是带往各个基地做苦力最后再被集中处理

长时间的相处，让Steve和Rumlow间产生了一种暧昧的情愫，似亲人似恋人。他们会相互牵挂对方，也会对另一个产生欲望，他们经常会在午后依偎在一起。他靠在男人宽阔的胸膛里，男人温柔地亲吻着他的脸颊、眼睛和嘴唇

 

“Brock，你在看什么呢？”黑发少年站在落地窗前一脸忧伤，凝视着窗外混浊的烟，金发男人取了件长款军衣披在少年单薄的身上

“那个东西……”男孩一手指向不远处的浓密黑烟，转过身，眼睛里闪着泪光

“Steve……”男孩抱住男人的窄腰，头埋进他宽阔结实的胸膛，男人身上有硝烟有血腥，但被干净的阳光遮盖了

那个像老旧烟囱的石垒壁垒，他们见到一批又一批的犹太人走进去，但是从没有人走出来，最后有的只是一股带着恶臭腐肉气味的浓烟。那黑烟就像灵魂燃烧过后的灰烬，背负着悲伤等负面情绪，它就是焚烧着人的希望与绝望

“别怕，有我在。”男人收紧手臂，温热的体温让男孩有种避风港的安全感

Steve也看着浓烟的方向，他知道那里是毒气室，里面会聚集起无辜的犹太人毒杀之后被焚烧，烧到连灵魂都找不到。他看到过集中营中的人苦难人民，男女老少，都是一副历经磨难的样子疲惫、绝望。即使是美国队长也不可能拯救所有人，但他一定会守住这个男孩，他要把他救下来

“Brock，盟军很快就会攻进来，就快天亮了。”他亲吻着男孩的耳廓，这孩子陪着他在德营中，并且帮他保守着美国队长的秘密，在这难熬的日子里和男孩相处的时刻是黑暗中的希望之光

“然后呢？你们胜了战役后我会和其他的孩子一样被送进收容所吗？”男孩更紧地搂住Steve，这段时间里，这个男人既像哥哥又像父亲，更像他的家人、恋人

“如果你愿意，我就带你远离硝烟，找个地方安静的生活？”Steve捧起男孩的脸，他的蓝眼里有着不确定的小紧张，他竟然担心起男孩不愿意跟他走

“这么说定了，等战争结束了，我们一起离开远离纷争。”男孩按下男人的头和他亲吻，这是个普通的亲吻也是个誓约

 

美英联军攻占诺曼底打响了反法西斯战役尾声的第一炮，转年苏军攻陷柏林，元首在总理府地下室自杀身亡。这场持续了6年期间死伤几千万人的战役终于到它收尾的时候了，各界人士负出了极其惨重的代价，才为这荒诞的战争画下了停止符

全世界的磨难就这么收尾了，但是他们的战斗仍在继续，顽固的意志想要根除并不容易

“Steve！快上来！”黑发男孩开着飞机在呼唤他，还有颗纳粹安排的极强威力的炸弹没有解除，他跳上飞机。飞机正在平稳快速地穿越海峡，在海峡的另一边那座明显的孤岛上，坐落着纳粹的炸弹

男孩同样具有很好的作战的天赋，他也有战士的本能，在这短短的一年时间里。他从Steve那里学到了不少东西，也协助他完成了不少暗中进行的任务，但是这次拆炸弹他不想将他卷入，他不能让Brock陷于危机中

“你疯了吗？”狂风吹乱了男孩的黑发，在还有几十米接近目标时男人发神经般抛掉了机舱盖，扯开他的安全带一个窒息的吻让Rumlow有些发懵

“我不能让你一起去！”他把男孩扔到了下面的海水里，自己驾驶着飞机冲过去

在男孩奋力划水前行时，爆炸的余波仿佛让海水都在燃烧，爆燃的热浪击昏了男孩，在他最后的记忆里是燃烧的小岛

他在医院醒来后，满眼都是战后的喜悦和失去美国队长的悲痛。报纸上大大的题目，美国队长为阻止纳粹炸弹而生死不明，但是搜救队一直寻找不到他的任蛛丝马迹，最后却没有任何交待。世界不会失去美国队长，但那个队长不是你了！Steve，你个骗子！是谁说过战后要远离纷争，找个地方平静的生活？在Steve下落不明的那刻，Rumlow感觉自己的指明灯塔倒塌了

战争过后，所有国家都处于战后恢复的状态中，没有寄托没有目标的Rumlow开始了独自一人的旅行。他走过了记录里美国队长Steve的每一处足迹，然后，他来到了冰雪覆盖的苏联

他裹紧了身上的大衣，走到城市角落一座荒废的空屋打算借住一宿，他找了一处隐避的角落里席地而卧。不久，他被一阵声音吵醒，跌跌撞撞地走出阴影，一阵冷风侵袭了他

在开启的破窗前站着一个一身漆黑装束的男人，披肩的长发在寒风中飘扬，防风境和面罩让人看不到他的长相，但他握住狙击步枪肩负红星的铁灰手臂却过目难忘

盾叉篇完结

 

注释

大画家Rembrand*：在漫画自由哨兵12中，当时一位不知美队身份的士官之戏言，也是吧唧首次识破美队身份的时刻

二战：1939年9月1日—1945年9月2日，持续6年死伤人员7000万（包括非战场人士的平民），来源自网络

诺曼底登录：1944年6月6日 苏军占领柏林和希特勒自栽：1945年4月30日

冬叉篇：有私设，本文里的吧唧是电影与漫画的混合体，既有电影的迷茫脆弱又是漫画的老谋深算。不过漫画里的更有自主思想，不论是哪个蓝本，他们都有个共同点，从不妄杀任务以外的无辜人

04

那个黑衣男人身上的杀气可不像是个借宿客，或是什么其他合法人士，他有种凛冬的肃杀气氛。那个男人即使是站在原地什么都没做，光凭那个气息就让人畏惧

“谁？是有人进来了吗？”Rumlow故意让自己撞了一下楼梯旁的支柱，然后双手乱摸着磕绊地走出来，混杂双色的浅褐眼睛黯淡无光，眼神涣散

“ты не видишь？”声音听起来很悦耳，但是他并不精通俄语，基本都是打手语交流的，20岁左右的大男孩露出迷茫的表情

“你看不见？”男人摘下护目镜，他的眼睛十分漂亮介于蓝与绿之间的颜色，却和极地的冰川一般明亮得近乎通透，发射着侵骨的寒冷

“是的。先生，我不知道这里有主人，我马上离开！”找着声音的方向点头微笑，无机质的空洞眼中没有任何神采，这多亏了他以前的训练里有过表演的特训

他摸到了一边的墙壁，贴着墙向门口处移动，黑衣男人单膝蹲下。轻轻向少年的必经之路上撒落了一地的微型钢珠，男人力度控制得相当完美。钢珠悄无声息地缓缓滚动，杀手的锐利眼神观察着盲眼大男孩

Rumlow在心里暗暗诅骂男人，这家伙竟然级具极技巧性均匀将钢珠撒落在他前面1平米的距离里，如果他绕过危险区就能说明他的眼盲肯定有问题！

 

“Ugtt！”少年很自然地一脚踩上钢珠上面，仰面朝天摔倒在地时惨叫，有的微型钢珠碾搓得皮肉如溃烂般的剧痛

少年的头费力地向上抬了一下后便整个人躺在地上不动了，提抢的黑衣男人蹲在少年身边，他凝视着男孩有许多擦伤的面孔，男人握拳的右手摊开几颗钢珠掉落在大男孩身边的水泥地上

 

Rumlow醒来的时候，他的身上已经覆盖了一层薄薄的冰霜，西伯利亚的风霜是残酷的。身体就像从冷冻室里出来一般，紧绷、僵硬，还有那一地的钢珠陪伴他一起度过一个寒冷的夜晚

Rumlow爬起来，似乎昨夜的男人不见了，但为了保险起见。他依然扮做一个盲人，从地上拣起枝木棍，敲敲打打地离开了破败的老屋子。过了几天后，再无异常，Rumlow打算欣赏过苏联的风景后便启程离开

在他要离开的早上，Rumlow办理完了退房手续，打算喝完这杯卡布其诺。大门开启又关上，冷风吹起Rumlow的短发，但他不想去理会，反正他马上就会告别西伯利亚的风景了

一股冷风像有目标一样地在他对面坐落，一个长发的年轻男人坐在他对面，过于宽大的外套让他看起来有点别扭。Rumlow抬头看了一眼，那是个长相当俊秀的男人，细碎的须茬给年轻的男人增加了成熟的性感。在他的大衣下似乎还穿着一层厚实的衣服，而且偏偏左手多此一举地带了只棕色手套，男人看他的眼神让他浑身不太自在

清晨的座位空荡荡的，这个人为什么偏偏选个有人一起坐？不过人都有自主选择权，Rumlow打开伴奶，倒入咖啡慢慢调配着。Rumlow偶尔抬头，他总是把目光撞进对面男人漂亮的眼睛里，之后会收到男人僵硬却羞涩地微笑。这种打扮，不是跟踪狂的话，难道是提供特殊服务？

不论是哪样，都对Rumlow没有实质意义，喝掉咖啡离开，他没看到男人的眼睛一直追着他并且有锐利的光闪过

“Hey！”在Rumlow感觉身后有人时已经被推开了房间，房门被跟进来的人锁死，是那个长得过硬但是脑子似乎不那么过硬的男人

“Um……我没有叫过特殊服务……”走过来的男人解开自己大衣的腰带，既而解开所有的钮扣，男人听到他的说法漂亮的眉一拧

“你的眼睛没有问题。”这是从何说起？当男人抖落外套，那条过目难忘的金属臂和血色的五角星，这情景如同古老的血月传说，弥漫着死寂和不详

“你是？”Rumlow轻轻向后退，突然拽起床单扔到了长发男人头上，他没有跑而是卯足力量将男人踹到门板上，自己冲进卫生间锁上门

在他打开后面那扇窗时，门锁上方被打出一个洞，金属手掌弯过捏过门锁，将锁从另一边拽了下来。等黑衣男人直到时，更年轻的男孩已经跳上了口另一边的房顶

窗子直接在金属臂下报废，男人跳出来，看着大男孩逃走的方向。在长发下的眼睛带着狠厉，他追了过去，并且拿出消音手枪

05

被击中腿的Rumlow在地面上翻滚，大腿被子弹贯穿，腥味的红色液体汹涌而出。晕眩感一波强过一波，在剧痛炸裂在后颈时，他感觉自己是被灭口了

Rumlow是因为长时间低垂着头，在头痛和脖子酸中恢复知觉的，他被绑在了一张宽大的椅子上，就像他听说过的那些坐在电椅上被处极刑的恶人。曾经他的祖母对他说，这些都是坐着那个下地狱的，那么，他现在是在地狱里？

环视了一下四周，这地狱没有想象中阴森恐怖，反而简陋得有点像是人间的一间废屋，还是四处陋风的老旧破屋。关键是他还能感到疼痛和不适!这么说，死后难道就是在重复着临死前的那个瞬间，还是个凄厉惨痛的时刻。大腿在隐隐抽痛，但是上面被勒了一条碎布，止住了流势。Rumlow不解，他人都死了，还包扎伤口不是多此一举？

“看来你还活着。”那个打伤他的男人，现在不说俄语了？

“英语你听得懂。”男人非常笃定，他走进少年

“喝。”那个被他可能目睹作案现场的杀手在喂他水，在他喝够了后男人还为他擦去口周的水渍。男人在查看他确实绑牢了少年后，便把他丢在椅子上，自己蹲在一个角落里擦拭起自己的武器

“Hey！你，打算，怎么处理我？”Rumlow有点摸不透男人的想法，如果想要灭他口，他应该早就动手了而不是在这里和他郁闷地共处一室

 

黑衣男人没有理睬他，而是拿着军刀接近，锋利的刀锋闪过犀利的精光，仿佛眨眼间就手起刀落鲜血四溅。男人果然在他身前半蹲，刀尖对准他大腿上阴着一片红的地方

“Hey！”那男人把军刀侧入挑开了勒住大腿的布条，然后把伤口周围的布料撕下来，他又拿根绑绳把少年的双脚绑牢固定在椅子上

“你想做什么！”眼看男人重新执起刀表情麻木地向他走来，有种被冰原上危险掠食者盯上的惊恐

“咬着它。”男人的脸看不出表情，Rumlow很不配合的剧烈挣扎。他才不要那个看起来和抹布没啥区别的东西塞到他嘴里，那上面怪异的味道不知道是什么，把那东西吃进来会死人吧

“留给你自己去咬吧！你想杀就杀！”男孩舍生忘死的勇气让男人拧紧秀眉，他的蓝眼闪过冰冷

“Uhh！”在烧得滚烫的刀尖刺入皮肉时，Rumlow失声惨叫，这人想生吃了他不行

 

"Oh!"大腿上突然袭来的疼痛让Rumlow从半昏迷的状态里清醒，那个男人没有切掉他的肉来吃，他在帮他缝合着伤口，旁边的地面上躺着颗子弹以及几团浸满鲜血的棉球

“轻点！疼……”在男人不知蘸了什么药酒为他清理时，Rumlow被药水的刺痛弄的倒吸着冷气，肌肉在神经性地抽搐

“忍着点，不好好处理会感染。”男人察看着他的伤口，认真地查究有没有处理不当的地方，最后用干净的纱布层层仔细包裹好

06

“谢谢。”帮他包扎的男人用他深沉的蓝眼瞄了一下，对他回以一个笑容。这杀手笑起来称得上甜美，用甜来形容一个男人也许不会让他高兴，但是，Rumlow真的觉得眼前的男人能除去他一身冰冷的杀气，他人就是个甜美的暖男

“你现在能解开我吗？”“放开你？”黑衣的男人表情迷茫地看着他，就好像他听不懂他在说什么

“是呀。你帮我处理好伤口，现在放我走，就当你从来没有见过我，我也没有见过你！我保证不告发你！”

“你为什么要告发我？”秀气的男人一脸惊讶，好似被Rumlow抓住了什么他做坏事的把柄，这让少年人也诧异，这会的男人为什么会透着种呆萌的锈逗

“你看到我做什么了吗？”男人浓密而修长的睫毛低垂，把下眼睑打上了道淡淡的阴影

男人把视线调整到和Rumlow同高，那双灵动的大眼与他对视。他原来一直认为男人有双深沉的蓝眸，直到现在他才发觉他的蓝中带着一抹柔和的灰色，却也清澈透亮

“我，我看到……我那天看到什么了？”Rumlow疑惑地反问，那男人就像有魔力的蛊惑般在引导着Rumlow向他倾诉秘密

“Good boy。你什么都没看到。”男人抿唇而笑，略带羞涩，他后退几步看着半大男孩的Rumlow然后隐匿在黑暗中

“Hey!你别走！你是要把我丢在这里？”听到男人远去的脚步声，Rumlow不断挣扎

“你要走可以啊，先放开我再走！”他可不想被绑在这里享受西伯利亚的寒风

 

在折腾了好一会儿后，Rumlow顺利将自己从绳套里脱出来，这多亏了Steve曾经交过他的小技巧。从前一直有Steve护着，他还从没用过逃脱技巧，首次使用算表现不赖吧

Rumlow随便捡起室内一枝木棍，依仗着它来减轻自己腿部的压力，他被男人放在二层的阁楼上。老旧松垮的阶梯感觉上糟裂腐朽，踏在上面摇摇欲坠，Rumlow悬着心下到还有6、7节台阶时和黑衣长发的男人撞个满怀

“要走吗？”长发男人表情竟显得失落！就像他自己是怠慢了客人的主人般，不要看长相别被男人人畜无害的脸欺骗，他的待客手段可不是这样的！哪有把别人绑过来做客的！

“我还以为你走了不回来！”Rumlow尽量让自己的笑容看上去真诚，他真想追一句我其实是去找你的

“我去找吃的。”那个捉摸不透的男人已经迈上了一个台阶，男人右手抱着个纸袋似乎是些罐头类的快捷食品，全金属的手臂按在扶拦上。男人用自己的身躯将不宽裕的楼梯阻挡住，失落的表情再度变为麻木单一，清澈的眼睛射出寒光

他停止在与男孩相隔一个台阶的距离，这个高度正好让他和男孩看起来齐高，没有表情的男人不出声也不动，这个尴尬的静止局面让Rumlow心里发毛

男人冰冷的灰蓝双眼注视着他，Rumlow侧身让出一人可行的距离后，男人又向上迈进一个台阶。他停在了那里，Rumlow看着把楼梯阻满的男人，没有给他留任何可通行的距离

“回去。”这么近的距离，Rumlow才感觉到男人给他的压迫多么强大，像一块移动的冰川寒冷坚硬咄咄逼人

男人并没有什么举动，只是阻住他的去路，Rumlow在气势上当然远非男人对手，只能是男人前进一步，他就后退一步。男人就一直贴着少年这么走着，直到他再次跌坐在那张椅子上

Rumlow恋恋不舍地多看了几眼出口的方向，连个像样的门都没有，但是有这个冷冰冰的男人在，他也是轻易出不去的

"你有家人吗？"Rumlow突然问起了男人的家庭问题，再冰冷无情的人也总有那么一两个他珍惜的家人

“家？家人？”冬兵真的迷茫了，Hydra是他空白大脑里现有的全部了，那里为他提供了一个容身之地。却给了他区别于其他的待遇，那里有许多人，他们总是在他周围，但却没有一个人能容进他的世界

“那你是孤儿？”这男人的反映的确像是无亲无故没有牵挂的样子，而且他古怪的性格也不像是从正常家庭里出来的

但是男人没有再理睬他，Rumlow在自故自滔滔不绝地说着话，男人从纸袋里掏出个苹果在衣服上蹭了几下，最后用它塞住了少年一直没闲下来的嘴

“吃东西。”男人拧着眉，做了个噤声的手势，明显被少年的那些话吵得有点厌烦

“Oh，谢谢。”想来也是，这么长时间里未进食也未饮水，这苹果还真是及时雨，Rumlow没跟男人客气，直接接过苹果大嚼猛咽起来

吃完水果，他又贪婪地盯着男人纸袋里的罐头。在他伸手去够时被亮出军刀的人警告放下了罐头，他在心里骂着小气的男人。男人用军刀撬开罐头，切了一小块放入口中咀嚼，看得Rumlow痛苦地收紧着干瘪的胃袋，他索性不去看。在黑衣的男人吃了几口后，他又扎起一小块

“Ah oh！”突然擦在嘴唇上的罐头肉让他一惊，但他有骨气的不去接受黑衣男人的施舍

男人也没回答，只是挂着一丝冷傲的笑意，刀锋贴上唇肉轻轻晃动

“我的刀不接受拒绝它的人。”是他看错吗？这个挂着邪恶坏笑的人，与刚才那个有点萌钝的是一个？

他无畏地瞟了男人一眼，把住男人的手摆正刀位，咬住刀尖上的肉。然后把刀撤出去，挑衅地看着男人

“再来一块！”长发男人笑着扎起一块喂给他，如果抛开他杀手身份，这真是个不错的好男人

西伯利亚的夜晚寒气逼人，Rumlow呼出一口气凝结成白霜，把微弱的热量打在冰冷的手上。当另一个带着热量的身体靠近他时，他没有躲闪，男人尽量不让冰冷的左臂与他争夺温暖。这表面上看上去冷冰冰的男人身上这么温暖，Rumlow把自己的身体缩紧，紧紧靠在男人的胸膛上

“我是Rumlow，你是谁？”Rumlow现在才发现他们一直都没向对方介绍过自己

“Winter Soldier。”声音从耳后传来，男人的语调里有着不确定的成分

“这不是个代号吗？”没有人会真的叫这个名字，明显就是个代号，例如Steve也被叫作Captain America。“你的名字是什么？”

“我记不起来，只是他们都那么叫我。”腰腹上的手臂勒得更紧了，让Rumlow想起来在他儿时一个人度过深夜时，都会像这样搂紧他的朋友，一只破旧的手工小熊

“那我叫你Winter吧。”“那是个名字吗？”“比Winter Soldre更像个名字。”“睡吧。”温和的笑出现在Winter脸上，拥着男孩分享彼此的体温，这感觉他很喜欢，而且似曾相识，不过他的记忆里没有这些。在十几年前的布鲁克林，两个年纪相仿的男孩子就像这样相拥着挤在一起，虽然他们没有血缘关系却像家人一样亲密

"Eh？"这顶住他的棒状物是？到时听说过有人将袖珍枪放到内裤里的事

"我有些，不舒服......"喷到耳后的气息灼热干燥，身后人试探性地轻轻摩擦他的身体，和语气中的歉意着实不相符

"你这是禁欲多长时间啦！"男孩挣脱出那个温暖的怀抱，Rumlow在寒风里打了个抖，男人腿间的“小帐篷”可以算得上壮观

“禁欲？”一个成年男人，一个长相可以迷死一票人的漂亮男性，他竟然一脸迷茫对他们说的内容有点不知所云？难道是他用词太隐晦？

“就是你多久没找过妹子一起睡了！”要说得这么直白吗？看他样子并不比他年轻啊！

“女人？”这家伙似乎反应过来了，他看似颓败地坐在地上，不纯粹的灰蓝眼带着委屈

“我见过的都是男人，而且只有下达命令的人和目标人物。”其余的时间他都会在冷冻休眠仓里度过，见过最多的就是一群往他身上插各种管子的白大褂，Hydra里的女性是稀缺资源。他活动的时间里，几乎都只是呆在目标附近，完成任务后回去复命。这次是个意外，让这个少年无意中闯入了冬日的世界里

07

"那你都怎么解决需求？"Rumlow不太敢想象，男人帮的生活会是种什么状况

“这很重要吗？”Winter认真严肃的表情让少年人忍不住想笑，这个有趣的杀手，对所有问题都太过认真仔细了

“那你还记得接吻吗？”Rumlow升起了想打趣Winter的心思，下一秒他的口腔中就被铁锈味和寒气充满

这反应有点接不上趟儿的男人吻技比想象中还好，看来他还没有退化到连原始本能都抛掉的地步。男人的吻来得猛烈、狂热，这可和他曾经与那些姑娘的亲吻有别，男人间的吻更加原始和直接。他们在抢夺着战场上的主导地位，一吻终止还挺废体力的

“我做得对吗？”Winter真诚求学的笑意让Rumlow困惑，他是真不懂还是装不懂

“Winter Solder！”几名像是士兵的人冲进来，正巧看到他拥抱着一位少年，态度暧昧

“他是谁？”其中一人长枪指向Rumlow

“不相干的人。”金属手轻易让枪管弯曲，冰冷的眼让士兵们戒备

“我们不想为难这孩子，只要你跟我们回去。”其中一个士兵开出条件，如果真的动起手，没有人能有把握战胜冬兵

“好，不许伤害他。”冬兵折回，当着那些士兵，深深吻了男孩

有一名士兵留下，其他的都跟着冬兵，在他们走出不远后，一声枪响打碎了寂静

“不许伤害他！”冬兵反应过什么来，他的组织从来不留目击者，一位士兵按下刚刚安装在机械臂上的高压电按钮

耀眼的电光伴随着冬兵的惨叫，但闪着电光的男人挣扎起来，用过电的手臂抡倒了他们。当他赶回去时，却见到中枪倒地的是那个士兵，男孩手持枪在冲他微笑

“我也曾在德军里呆过，虽然那段并不美好。”美好的那个随着他的离去消失了，男孩拉过男人电得发黑的机械手翻看，Winter满脸焦急地查检他有没有受伤。“你的良知会是你最大的障碍，这不是合格的杀手。”

“我从不杀目标以外的人，但你因我受伤。”冬兵知道这点是杀手的大忌，但他从来不伤害目标以外的人，否则他会自责

“你快走，这里不安全了。”冬兵杀死了前来寻找他的士兵，最后把武器交给男孩

“那你呢？不一起走吗？”Winter放他走了，而且寻找他的人又被杀

“他们总会找到我。”笑容里是失落是凄凉，冬兵无法逃离那个打造了他的组织

“我会记得你，温柔的杀手先生。”扣住长发男人的后脑，激烈的吻做为离别，这是继Steve之后，第二个扣动Rumlow心弦的男人

 

离开冰雪王国，Rumlow回到了纽约，闲来无聊在本子上画着素描。这个还是Steve教他的，上面画着一个短发英俊的军官，画中的Steve温柔地看着他。第二张，他画了别人，那个在苏联偶遇的杀手。长发娃娃脸，一双既坚强又迷茫的眼睛，下巴上零散分布着胡茬。那个叫只知道代号叫Winter的男人，他甚至自己都不记得他是谁，Rumlow的手指轻揉着紧蹙的眉心。翻过的指腹沾粘着碳粉，画纸上那张栩栩如生的脸被他磨黑了一块，反到很像男人暗色的眼影

新闻里仍然会宣传着美国队长拯救国家的英雄事迹，队长一直在媒体中延续，电视上一位棕发的中年女军官。她在谈到美国队长时会流露出爱慕之情，她说队长没有让世界失望

是的，美国队长没有让世界失望，他成功阻止了纳粹的野心。Rumlow看着资料中那个熟悉得身影，热泪滑过脸颊，Steve，你没有让世界失望。但是，你还记得有个人等着你履行一起生活的承诺吗？

08

Rumlow随即浏览了Steve的全部资料，包括他和他的咆哮突击队，然后他在里面看到的那个称自己为Winter Soldier的男人。他那里还是一头利索的短发，灵动的灰蓝双眸，带着抹不去的笑意温暖得就像邻家大男孩

原来你叫James Buchnana Barnes！在一次与美队合作中坠车下落不明，这个昵称为Bucky的小伙子是美国队长的发小，他们两个亲密无间

记忆飘远，几年前，他曾经会看到Steve在素描本上画着人像图。但他却从来只画一个比较朦胧的侧脸，他会很伤感地看着画本盯上一整天，当Rumlow靠过去时。他会合上画本赶走悲伤，带着男孩去散步，然后他会画一些日落的风景但是画面里透着淡淡的忧伤

Rumlow经常会安静地在Steve身边看着他画画，他喜欢男人有力的笔峰，更喜欢那种逼真的立体感。男人会摸摸他的头，然后教他画，大概是意大利人本身携带的艺术基因让他很快就上手了

Rumlow会刻画影片里各种他所记住的风景，还有画着在日落背景下的男人和他，伟大的德意志军官和他的小家仆。他当然知道那些自认为高人一等的德国士兵在暗地里对他的侮蔑，在那些人眼中,他只是靠屁股爬上他们长官床的娼妓。那些人的看法是什么他无所谓，只要Steve知道他是什么样的人就足矣

然后，突然的某一天，Steve把他呼唤过去。打开那本他一直不愿展露的素描本，Rumlow看到上面的人像，那个是个年龄和Steve相仿的男人。最醒目的就是他身上的双排扣制服，以及长及膝下的美式军靴

“他是我在混入纳粹之前的朋友，但我没能保护好他……”Rumlow对上男人带着悲伤笑意的眼睛，Steve觉得这世上很难有第二个人会有Bucky对他的这般情意，不论他是瘦小的Rogers或是现在的美国队长，在危险面前Bucky总是把他护在背后

“别太难过……如果你朋友还在，他是不会希望看到你难过的……”少年捧起金发男人的脸颊和他亲吻，这个吻让Steve想起了和Peggy那种火花四溢的感觉，看来他是真发自内心地喜欢着男孩

 

“所以你才会从飞机上把我抛下来是吗？”温热的泪水滴落在屏幕上，少年指尖轻轻描画着那个棕发带着欢快笑容的男人，在他眼前这张脸和那张在天寒地冻的国度里冷面的杀手重合

“Steve，你这个笨蛋。”你既没能保护Bucky，也没能履行我们之间的承诺。但你知道吗？Bucky没死，他以另一重身分继续活着，如果他有一天恢复，你要他如何面对你已离去的事实？

然后，他黑进了另一个网络，看完了冬兵计划，那个只给了他留下了一个印象——触目惊心。Rumlow握紧拳头，命运的安排让他先后见到了美队和冬兵，但是它却无情地带走了一个，又在摧残着另一个

 

Rumlow找到了佣兵培训学校，那里从校长到教官只有一个人。他称自己为模仿大师，打扮却像个幽灵一样疯癫，看着不靠谱。不过那家伙的确是很强，他能使用所有他看见的武术技巧，而Rumlow有着极高的格斗天赋。

用了3年的时间来不间断的学习，如今，他已经是个小有名望的雇佣兵了，他随便找了个小茬收拾了几看着像军人的小杂兵。Rumlow当然不是真的去袭击军人，那些人胸前都挂着一个胸章，和在以前看到寻找冬兵的人配戴过一样的

“什么人！”突然遇袭的Hydra杂兵紧张起来，他们看着胸前有个白色交叉图形的年轻人

“模仿大师的弟子，Cross Bones！”年轻人高傲地回答，同时侧身用手臂夹住顶在腰间的枪口推向另一侧，低身用肘部对准持枪者面部几个连击，那倒霉的家伙就只剩在地上抽气的份了

“原来是模仿大师的高徒！”一个脑袋重脚轻的小矮人走出来，那个圆圆的眼镜框略显滑稽，果然是那个幸存的纳粹博士Zola

“年轻人，有兴趣加入Hydra吗？”男人托托他大脑袋上的镜片，他赏识这个年轻人的身手和果断

“为了给世界带来秩序对么？”年轻人双手搭在抢来的长枪上，是那么地漫不经心

“我还需要一个管理员。”小矮个慢悠悠地回答，他甚至还拿了镜布擦拭着镜片

“管理什么？”其实Rumlow心里已经有数

“一件非常有价值的武器！”男人的语气里满是自豪

“这个条件很吸引人，成交！”Rumlow从动弹不得的杂兵身上揪下那枚九条触手的骷髅头标志，把它别在自己胸前

09

“博士，如果您想让我管理武器，是不是应该先让我熟悉一下？”背着手大摇大摆走在前面的Zola，这让Rumlow又忆起了曾经那些自诩高人一等的纳粹士兵

“你会为我的杰作惊叹的！Bones先生。”“Rumlow，Brock Rumlow。Cross Bones是个代号。”年轻人笑笑

“好吧，Rumlow先生，跟我来。”Zola带着他进入一个守卫严密的试验室，那里已有一群像科研员的人守候，Zola进门后向为首的人点了头

试验室内层的门打开，里面是个带着玻璃窗口的金属仓。玻璃上的冰霜告诉他那个是一个冰冻仓，从那窗口中他看到了里面有个人，但他覆着一层冰霜，就像被封在冰里的遇难旅人

Zola示意所有人靠后站，在冰仓打开的瞬间让周围的空气跟着变冷，被从里面弄出来的是个左臂缺失的人，有一队科研员从其他地方推进一个箱子

“按我说的做过调整了吗？”Zola打开箱子，里面是条金属的手臂，他如同珍宝般抚摸着那机械的东西

“已经把它降至普通人力量的水平了！”Zola听着点点头，他们把机械臂接在男人的残肢上

这件武器稳定性差，首次装上机械臂时就让Zola折损了一些人手，他们只能将他冻了起来。在假意与神盾配合的途中，Zola也在暗中做着改进

“这就是你说的秘密武器？”Rumlow故意表现出怀疑的态度

“你不要小看Winter Soldier，他的强大足可媲美二战的传奇，美国队长！”Zola的话里无不显示着骄傲，虽然他无法还原厄金斯血清，但是他仍创造出了自己的超级士兵

 

Rumlow观察着沉睡的男人，算起来据他们上一次相见已经过去了5年，这5年里冬兵和他在苏联那个雪夜里一样，这5年时间仿佛对冬兵不过是一个长觉

他看着渐渐苏醒的男人，不知道他还会不会记得他们5年前相遇的事，不过他自己可是有点变化的，但守在周围全副武装的士兵让Rumlow感觉有点小题大做

“Soldier，他是你新的管理员，你们要好好相处。”冬兵抬起他的眼睛看了管理员，便陷入沉默

“你可叫我Rumlow。”男人并没回应他，不带一点感情色彩。他仍旧能看出黑白资料信息里Barnes中士的身影，不过是头发长长了，左臂被机械代替，还可能经历了一堆意想不到麻烦

 

冬兵在任务中高效到冷酷，只要他肯出手，就没有不能达成的任务，而且次次都近乎完美

而且冬兵不完全是一件杀戮的武器，他几乎不造成任务目标外的伤亡，他甚至会把他单调的冷硬食物分给路边流浪的动物

 

一次在中东的任务中，对手的自杀式袭击将本就摇摇欲坠的大楼炸塌。队员们能逃出生天全靠冬兵那条机械臂，是它阻挡了大部分的钢筋水泥。在特攻队成员活像地鼠从洞里刨出来一样时，Rumlow发现冬兵的机械臂被严重损坏，血与泥也同样糊在超级士兵身上，让他看起来同样狼狈

“时间快到了，你们先回去复命。”冷冷地丢下一句话，冬兵一个人靠在废墟里，严重的打击虽不致命，但也让他没有力量继续前行了。而Hydra给予的任务结束时间没多久了，如果复命时间因他而延误恐怕会连累小队被罚

冬日战士，是个孤单的人，他不求人也不连累人，他沉默地给自己缝合伤口。砰地一声，一把战术刀垂直插进他身边松软的泥土里

阻挡他光线的是特攻队队长，那个自称为Rumlow的黑发年轻人，他总是挂着无所谓的笑

“Winter Soldier。听好了，我不仅是你的管理员，也是你的队长。”黑发年轻人挑开冬兵伤口上那些污脏的缝线，取出自己的急救包帮冬兵处理伤口

“和小队比起来，复命算个屁！”年轻人浅棕的眼睛有种疏离的熟悉

“I kown you。”“Bullshit。”管理员和被管理者同时轻笑，他们的感觉就像失散了多年的朋友

回到基地，他们一致都没有提那件事，冬兵被科研组收藏起来进行维护和保养，这一睡就又是5年光阴，当他们再见时，Rumlow已经是个成熟的男人了。当Rumlow看见冬兵冰冷瞳孔深处的喜悦时，他知道，男人并没有忘记他

 

"Rumlow队长，这是费尔班-塞克斯匕首*？"年轻的队员指着那把如同微缩宝剑的双刃刀具

通体泛黑的刀具既高雅又锐利，针形的刀尖可以轻易刺入敌人内脏深处，圆形刀柄设计非常适合剑式握法。锋利的双侧刀刃可以轻松切开对手的血管、喉咙，轻巧灵便但威力十足，是刺杀防身的绝佳武器之一

“队长，你还私藏着这么一把好匕首！”“这是我打算送给James的。”

“队长你不是孤儿？”加入特攻队这么多年，从没听队长过多提起过自己的私事

“哪有人天生是孤儿的，这要送我儿时的邻居的。”在不远处的冬兵听闻Rumlow要送给James那把匕首时，他咬紧了下唇，终于还是没有一个人会留在他身边吗

打发掉了队员，Rumlow找到了冬兵

“Winter，帮我看看这把匕首！”Rumlow笑容可掬地将黑色战术刀具放到冬兵手里，男人轻巧地耍了几下，这把匕首可以灵活地从各个方向刺出，是近身搏斗的绝好武器

“是把好匕首，James会喜欢的。”冬兵把匕首还给Rumlow，结果男人却将它推到冬兵胸前

“James是个借口，”黑发男人冲他眨眼睛，然后轻声说，“我是送给你的。”

注释：费尔班-塞克斯匕首*:是SAS的专用刀具，是近身搏斗的必备武器

10

在一段任务期过后，冬兵会被冰冻起来收藏，所以有大多数时候这个男人的时间被人为减缓。比如这几十年过去，冬兵看起来也才增长了5岁左右的年龄

看着被放置在冷冻仓内的冬兵，他沉睡在那层薄薄的冰霜里，就像件永不凋零的艺术品，完美、强大、令人向往

而且冬兵的金属手掌每次都会贴在槽壁的透明玻璃上，Rumlow从他进入Hydra起。每当冬兵被收藏时，他都会定期来看他，然后伸出自己的手掌贴在槽壁上，和静制在里面的冬兵来个双掌贴合。他的金属手掌，他的血肉手掌，虽被特制玻璃阻隔，但他依旧能感觉到那金属手掌的特别触感

时间流逝，槽内的金属掌始终如一，但是以前那双细小的手，如今却骨节分明、苍劲有力。从静止槽的玻璃中，看到了一个明显带着意大利风采的成熟男人。深麦色的肌肤下是充满力量的肌肉，零碎的黑色胡须和身上的小伤给男人增添了岁月的历练与苍桑，更加棱角分明的面孔上只有那双混色的淡褐色眼睛与年少时相差无几

Rumlow看着镜中那个成熟气氛浓重的自己，再看看明显比如今的他要年轻的冬兵。在那些笨拙的研究员让冬兵难受地蹙眉时，他会不由自主地心疼那个孩子

那孩子最喜欢的贴身武器就是他送给他的匕首，在完成任务不需要训练的时间里，Rumlow会邀上冬兵一起跑步

他们曾经会跑着跑着就到树荫下乘凉，当然不是因为跑累了，他们只是想停下来和对方多一些相处

“Rumlow，”坐在旁边的长发青年靠过来，开心腼腆地微笑，“你觉得我是个合适的杀手吗？”

“那得分开说了。”男人想了想，他变魔法一样拿出一个盒装牛奶扔给冬兵

“如果单按杀人的技巧和你的成功率来说，你是个合格的优秀杀手。”冬兵轻轻用吸管扎进管孔，乳白色的液体充满透明吸管

“那其他的呢？”冬兵舔掉了唇上的奶渍，他迷茫又认真地听着管理员的评价

“但你的善良让你又不太合适。”咳嗽的声音传过来，看来他让冬兵呛着了

“我，善良？”冬兵无声地注视着自己的双手，那双手累累地染满鲜血

“你只是听命于Hydra，但你不是个坏人。”Rumlow不只一次看到冬兵因任务外的因素险些失手，比如不相干的人

 

“你们来得正好，有一件紧急的任务。”从新兵训练场归来，Rumlow和冬兵都没喘息就被迎面而来的Zola叫住了，满面愁容的小个子让他看起来更畸形了

“有个非常紧急的任务，你们要分头去做！”在分配任务时，Rumlow感觉到冬兵变得低沉的呼吸，似乎每次出任务都是他们相互照应的

 

任务目标明确后，便开始分头行动，Rumlow在出发前帮冬兵整理好武装器械

“我们任务完成后汇合。”黑发男人温柔地笑着拍拍年轻人的肩膀，冬兵留恋地看了他一会才离开

冬兵的任务是去刺杀一个人，那个天才科学家Howard Stark。二战时的军方军火供应商，也是“重生计划”的参与者之一，正是那个计划造就了美国队长，才有了现在的这一切。他同时也是神盾的创始者之一，而Zola一直视神盾为潜在威胁对象，而Stark的天赋和高智商也的确对他是个威胁

而Rumlow的任务则是潜入神盾，去偷取他们存留的美国队长的血液样本和Stark为神盾设计的武装蓝图。Rumlow对这个任务很满意，他要盗取的那个样本里有着Steve Rogers的基因，那个在纳粹军营里最黑暗的地方作为他指明灯塔的男人

在偏僻的角落里，他拧断了一名神盾特工的脖子，把他的衣服扒下来自己穿上混进神盾

溜进了Howard Stark的办公室，那个创始人简洁的屋子里贴满了老旧发黄的照片。年代都是二战时期，上面是他自己、Steve和那个曾在电视中出现的Carter女士

Rumlow描摹着照片中的Steve，他的音容笑貌在眼前不断闪过，107兵团的、纳粹军官的、美国队长的

他在Stark的办公室找到一个精致的小盒子，打开后里面有管血液，血盒下面是本笔记样的东西。那是Stark为神盾设计的武器图纸，精简、威力强大，最后一页则是一张地图的草纸

这不是张设计图，乍看之下就像张胡乱涂抹的草图，而且都有用红笔圈出一个区域旁边注着CA。图上画的大都是北欧附近的极地和冰川，CA！Captain America!

看来Stark也是少数相信Steve还活着的人，而且他应该是……

“你是什么人！”一声有威力的女声吼断了Rumlow的思绪

门口，一位上了年纪的女性拔枪对准他，虽然她的棕发中混杂了银丝，皮肤也开始现出纵横的沟壑，但她眼中的英气不减当年

“Carter女士。”女人果然稍微怔住，在被Rumlow抢下枪之后才感觉失态，闯入者把她放倒时脚勾过一张椅子，让她稳稳地坐在了椅子上

“你是谁？”“Carter女士，请把美国队长的血液试管交给我。”枪口顶住女性，在他们向前走时Rumlow把一支纸张包围的试管塞给Carter，并暗示她配合

在Carter拿过一只试管样本给他，然后顺便摸了他的枪，精准地射击

两枪过后，监视器的残骸躺在地上

“这么说你到底是谁？”Carter被来袭者莫名其妙的行为感到困惑

“我是Brock Rumlow，Steve混迹在纳粹时拯救的犹太裔小孩。”但他现在已经是人到中年了，如果Steve的情况和Winter类似，那么时间可真是他最忠诚也最残酷的写实照片

“Brock。”女人打量着他，然后变得柔和。“Steve在电报里说起过你，他说你是他的战地之光。”

“他才是我的那道光。”Rumlow从另一个试管箱里取出一支试管，“真正属于Steve的血液样本由Carter女士你来保管才最安全，以及那张图纸。”

在男人走后，Peggy看明白了那张草图，是Howard的字迹。她明白画着红圈的CA是在说什么，这是张地图，而且标注了Steve有可能坠落的地点。几乎全是冰川，他们都相信Steve还活着，尤其是Howard他从没放弃过寻找失踪已久的Steve

与此同时，在另一处，Howard奄奄一息地倒在地上。他身下流淌的血液染红了周围的大地，在男人逐渐失神的眼中是多瑙河畔*那连绵的雪峰，以及从那里归来后消沉的美国队长

多瑙河畔*：漫画电影前奏里说明Bucky坠车的地方是多瑙河畔的山间

11

“Hi，Winter……”冬兵已经等候在他们约定的地点了，不过他看起来有些不妥

冬兵没有像平常那样和他击掌以示任务完成，他默默地接过Rumlow递过的东西，把车子开过来

“你确定没事吗？”冬兵点点头，但还是被Rumlow踩下了刹车

“我来当司机，你给我坐到副驾驶来！”Rumlow翻身下车，将冬兵赶到了副驾驶的位子上，那孩子都要把方向盘捏弯了

一路上冬兵都在望着窗外，Rumlow知道他根本就不是在看风景，他看不进风景。他只是又把自己困在了思维泥沼里，就像他那次的任务，在他消灭目标同时也殃及了无辜者。只是因为Hydra的情报准确度，他是个好武器他会服从组织的一切安排，但他需要准确的情报。并因这问题，组织对他进行了惨痛的拷问和惩罚，整个过程中，那男人除了顺从地承受一切没有其他的异常表现

“Winter,发生什么了？”Rumlow首先打破了沉默的僵局，他担心这个强大又脆弱的人，但是长发的男人不想回答

“他妈的到底发生什么了！”刺耳的摩擦声让沉默的男人皱了下眉，突然刹车的惯力让身体前倾，他不得不撑住车顶才不让自己撞上挡风玻璃，还没坐稳当就被男人镐下了车

“告诉我究竟发生了什么！”双肩被焦急的黑发男人扳过去，他们正面相对，其实冬兵在心中为Rumlow因他焦急而窃喜，这个男人可是很少在人前表露出玩世不恭以外的情绪的

“那个被我杀掉的家伙……”冬兵秀气的面孔上出现迷茫，他有点不理解，为什么这次刺杀的目标在他杀死他的那刻最后留给他的不是惊恐或不安，而是一个如释重负的笑容

“我在他口袋里找到了这个。”那个男人咽气前一直护在胸口的东西，是张照片，他和一个小男孩。这让冬兵想起他曾经的一个任务，他在一个女儿的眼前杀了她父亲，他永远忘不了那个女孩眼中的惊恐和怨恨

听完，Rumlow也沉默了。他们每次的任务目标，他都有可能是一个女人的丈夫或是一个孩子的父亲，他原来加入Hydra只是想保护Steve的朋友。但他现在却让自己的手沾满了鲜血，也许那些人有的罪有应得，但他们自己也已经犯下了不少的罪孽

“Winter，你从来都不是坏人。”Rumlow抱住长发男人的头，让他靠在自己肩上

“Rumlow，”冬兵沉闷的声音从颈间传来，这名让世界畏惧的杀手此刻像只温顺的猫一样把自己绻缩在他身边

“可以，吻吻你吗？”Rumlow只是浪漫地一笑，两个人间的距离缩小，四唇贴在一起

一经接触，他们就迫不及待地想侵入对方的空间，抢夺着彼此的唾液。作战衣被脱下来丢在一旁，两个人在草地上来回翻滚，不断交换着上下位置。汗水伴随着喘息下落，Rumlow亲吻着冬兵赤裸的性感前胸，冬兵则揉捏着他精壮的腰肢

Rumlow手指描摹着冬兵优美的肉体，他撩开那碍事的头发和冬兵接吻，超级士兵就像匹迷人的战马。Rumlow是他的骑士，不过这战马在他身体里驰骋罢了

“Rumlow！”冬兵的热流喷洒在他双腿内侧，男人汗涔涔地亲吻他

“不要离开我，好吗？”男人委屈的眼睛是个绝技，次次让他中招，屡试不爽

 

几个月后，Zola博士死于癌症，但他邪恶的思想却被储存在超级电脑中。他说今天Hydra将迎来一位贵宾，当Rumlow看清那位贵宾时他让特攻队包围了他

“Rumlow队长，叫你的士兵们退下！”Zola尖锐刺耳的声音让人心烦

“如果我没记错，Pierce先生是神盾局局长！”这说明他们是谁渗透了谁？

“是前局长，现在是Nick Fury！”Pierce竟然拿出了Hydra最高首领的徽章，“现在，Hydra才是我该来的地方！Hail Hydra！”

Hail Hydra！其他的士兵也一起喊起Hydra的口号，难怪神盾的创始者死亡也不见神盾深入调查，原来他早就被Hydra渗透了

 

“什么？不让Winter出任务了？为什么？”Rumlow的枪口抵着研究人员的下颌

“我要让他做我一阵私人保镖。”新上任的长官亲自回话，Rumlow这才放开了吓得站立不稳的弱鸡

“因为神盾已经开始着手寻找美国队长的下落了，那个二战的活传奇。”Pierce看着一些资料，Nick已经开始寻找生死不明的美国队长了，只是他们都不清楚究竟在哪片冰川里埋藏着那个传奇

冬兵是个尽忠职守的好战士，他在危险面前挺身保护着Pierce，一有危机的动向指向Pierce时，这个男人就紧绷着全身精神随时准备为他阻挡危险。有一阵，Pierce都有点可怜这个原来应该是英雄的悲剧人物，他现在为曾经自己的敌人效力

显然Pierce的努力是徒劳的，他被神盾夺取了每个先机，那他就只好等待Nick找到美国队长再做计划了，他已经为那计划想好了名字——洞察计划

 

“Rumlow！”身穿病号服的Rumlow被金属手拉住，冬兵悲伤得像要哭出来，“你接受了基因改造计划？”

这是Zola最新研究的一项技术，它通过改造基因让人的寿命和机能被加强和延长，效力不及血清但能帮他打造出优秀的士兵，筛选条件依旧苛刻

“Winter，你还记得我们第一次相见的时候吗？”Rumlow在吼他时冬兵咬着唇不答话，“那时我还是那个年轻气盛的佣兵，现在我都成个中年大叔了！”

“第一次我见你时你不是佣兵，那时你更小而且假装看不见。”那个在苏联的雪原之夜，Rumlow没想到冬兵竟然真的记得他们真正初次的见面

“你明显比那时老多了……”不意外让Rumlow给了他个肘击，冬兵反手捉住他的手肘把他带进怀里，两个人一起倒在病床上

“你又要进入你下一个休眠时期了。”轻轻啄在冬兵柔软的嘴上，也许又是一个5年或是更长时间，Rumlow不知道他能等待多少个5年

他们相处算下来有整整几十年，Rumlow从一个小孩到青年再到中年，一直都是由冬兵陪伴着。这个强大男人，在他不知道的时间里，他发现他是爱着和恋着的。但他清醒的时间加起来也没多久，大多数相见都是在那个冰冻仓前，他看着几乎一成不变的男人，以及玻璃里面同样反衬那日渐老去的自己

他不舍得，也放不下，这个外表坚强内心迷茫的男人。他曾经被认定死亡，但没人知道他经历的悲剧人生。他被改造成武器，他为自己累积了无数罪孽，但冬兵本身而言，他只是件武器，不是个坏人，他会为了残存的良知挣扎。所以，他不想他身边没人陪伴

“你不知道我每次醒来都有多害怕，我害怕再也见不到你。”Rumlow从初次见面的男孩，一觉醒来他长成了青年，又一觉他变得更成熟，如果他多睡一会就说不定见不着他了

“所以你这次不是来阻止我的？”“我是来支持你的。”

冬兵等待Rumlow做完所有检查，然后Rumlow拉着他的手一起走向他的休眠仓，这次冬兵没有痛苦的挣扎。他的手贴在玻璃上，和外面的Rumlow双掌相贴，Rumlow成熟的脸是他冰冻世界里最后的风景

12

“Hey，Winter！”寻着熟悉的声音，冬兵睁开沉重的眼皮

在他床边的是个黑发棕眼的意大利风格的男人，他正对他微笑，混合着自信与自嘲两种相悖的感情，但是在这张脸上却一点都不觉得违和

“Rumlow？”冬兵手持床沿，要缓解一下自己刚从休眠中的状态，他望着Rumlow的眼神开始融化

“这5年你没什么大变化。”男人扶他起身，调皮地一笑

“Honey，你可是睡了几个5年。”冬兵这才注意到佩戴着特攻队队徽的人全是新面孔

大门打开，一个苍老的男人走进来。但直觉告诉冬兵这就是当年那位最高首领——Pierce，看来在他休眠时真的过去了不止是一个5年的时间

 

“我们获悉神盾要护送一位武器科学家离开伊朗。”Pierce用他苍老到有点发白的眼睛看着他们，“他是这次的目标，Rumlow，你和特攻队配合冬兵去完成这个任务！”只是为再给神盾制造麻烦，而且听说神盾寻找美国队长已经有眉目了

他们到达伏击地点，两辆漆黑的Suburban卷着灰尘在路上飞驰，上面有醒目的神盾战鹰局徽

“这次神盾真出大手笔了！”Rumlow抬着望远镜，旁边的冬兵向他咧嘴一笑

“只不过是些特工。”冬兵的语气里透着不屑

“对，还有一名复仇者！”在冬兵伸手向他手中的望远镜时，Rumlow将它藏到身后

“超级士兵难道用肉眼看不到吗？”冬兵面无表情地向他伸着手，那只寒光闪闪的金属的，那么开不起玩笑吗？

“是个红发的白人女性。”冬兵就像一台分析特征样貌的机器一样汇报

“神盾鼎鼎大名的Black Widow，是女神啊。”Rumlow丢一个调戏的笑容

“那女的交给我，其余的你们解决。”这到是……Rumlow本想问冬兵遇到个美女他下不下了得手，但看来他够心狠手辣

Rumlow接过副手Rollins递上的突击步枪，漂亮地打暴了头车的轮胎

“我帮你让他们停下来了。”单肩扛枪炫耀，被超级士兵抽走了手里的枪

任务当然有难度，Black Widow可是一名复仇者，那女人完全将目标护住，最后仍是被冬兵打穿她的身体杀死了那个目标

 

这次他们没有再把冬兵收藏起来，而是让冬兵帮助他们训练新兵，超级士兵在训练的空闲总是跑出来找Rumlow。名义上的和他过招，但特攻队没一个人看不出冬兵就是在找借口和队长在一起

神盾找到冰封下的美国队长的消息不仅让世界喜悦，它更是在敲击着Rumlow的内心，Steve，是你回来了！

“你不专心，在想什么呢？”在搏击中分神的Rumlow被冬兵正面制服，压倒在地上

“是他么？”冬兵扭头偏向屏幕里身着星条旗的男人

“能成为美国队长，是每个男人儿时的梦想。”美国队长是个标榜是个符号，但压住他的冬兵显然不喜欢这回答，按住他的手用力有些大

“如果我做得比那个男人好，你会不会把我当成你的梦想？”冬兵的声音听起来也是那么蛊惑，如同在战争结束前夕Steve对他许下的那个承诺般，不过Rumlow这次没有回答

上次他回答了好，结果却无法预料，太美好的东西让他觉得不真实，他不敢再轻易回答

“也许等小孩长大了梦想会改变。”模棱两可的答案，既包含了可能是也有可能不是的意思

“我又要有新的任务了。”他推了推身上的超级士兵，冬兵很不情愿地放开他拉着他站起来

听说Pierce的权力已经延伸到神盾了，他的政权可以干涉到那里了，那老家伙沉俘了几十年就是为等这个时刻，他已经和Nick Fury谈妥协助神盾解决这次的人质事件

 

“Rumlow队长，这次你带领特攻队去协助神盾这次任务。”Pierce把一沓资料给Rumlow，是船上的人员名单和那个叫Batroc的人，他是法籍佣兵拳脚功夫甚好，最后是神盾方面的成员

美国队长！Rumlow浮现了笑意，这男人和70年前一样，但是大多数人可能不知道他曾经潜入过纳粹，做了一阵的德意志军官。史料记载的大部分内容都是他英勇杀敌、振奋人心的英雄事迹，但是史料中总是会存在一点不被大多数人知的历史，之后会议的内容Rumlow一点没听进去，他满脑子都是Steve Rogers

 

“Rumlow报告下Batroc的情况。”Steve询问着他的特攻队长，在男人熟悉地分析报告时，Steve注视着男人成熟有型的侧脸

Rumlow，他70年前在纳粹军营中喜欢过的男孩也叫Rumlow。他苏醒后寻找过他，只听到Peggy说她几十年前见过一次后就再无踪迹，她告诉Steve，还是Rumlow首先发现了Howard的地图，那份寻找美国队长的地图

如果他的男孩还活着，现在恐怕也是个白发苍苍的老人了

“大致情况就是这样了。”Rumlow收起全息投影，“Cap，我们随时都能准备出发。”黑发的男人打开机舱，迎面进来的风让Steve稍微清醒，他看到了Natasha玩味的目光

“明白了。”“Steve，你真的应该交个女朋友，过过正常人的生活，我还可以给你介绍几个姑娘。”“我忙得没空交女朋友。”英俊的金发男人带上头盔，背上盾牌跳下机舱

“他是没带降落伞吗？”Rollins惊呼

“他就是没带，他可是美国队长。”Rumlow的笑容优雅不俗，然后他紧跟着跳下机舱

Rumlow在夜空中就看到了Steve在敌人中穿梭的矫健身姿，他高效又不失优雅地应对着四面八方涌现的敌人，在其中一人躲在角落里打算暗自他时，Rumlow扣动了扳机

“没有我你可死定了。”Rumlow端着枪如神兵般从天而降，他带着自信的笑容，降下的伞如同他的披风，Steve甚至觉得这个男人在闪烁着柔和的光泽

“Thanks！”Steve都没察觉这个笑容是他苏醒以来首个发自内心的笑

任务完成的还算顺利，中途抛开Black Widow擅离职守去挽救神盾数据惹了一点小麻烦外，整个过程还是比较顺利的

特攻队是支相当可靠的小队，扫清障碍和侦查狙击样样都行，Steve感觉自己像是回到了咆哮突击队那时的光景里

“Rumlow队长，跟你的合作相当愉快。”Steve带着刚刚爆炸产生的灰尘，但这无法让美国队长的魅力打折扣，他和Rumlow握了手

“介意告诉我你全名么？”“Brock Rumlow。”甜美自信的笑容出现了一刻的破绽，我的全名是Brock Rumlow。记忆里的少年是这么告诉他的！

“Hi，Cap?”4倍的握力让手有点受不了啊

“Sorry。”Steve为自己一刻的失态表示抱歉，“你是意大利人吗？”

“我在纽约出生。”男人对答如流，听到他不是意大利人时Steve竟涌现出失落。“但我有意大利血统。”

13

“Cap。”Rumlow在运行电梯中和美国队长擦肩而过，金发男人只是冲他礼貌地点了点头

Rumlow捕捉到了Steve紧蹙的眉头和阴云密布的面孔，呦！这一定是有谁又惹得美国队长恼怒了，这表情就像他在伪装德军官时，看到小兵们在街道上专断蛮横的行为时他也这样过

“他的思想太顽固不化了！”神盾局长的办公室里传出Pierce恼火的声音，这让Rumlow在心里不禁嘲笑老家伙的急躁，美国队长的顽固有时简直强到惊人

“Alexander，美国队长的魅力就在于，他敢公然违背政权。”Fury的声音里不难听出得意，Rogers从来都是这样，曾经在军队里这样，现在也不例外，不是只有Pierce才会碰一鼻子灰

就解救人质的问题上，Steve和他已经谈得相当不愉快了，队长义正词严地指责他应该以人的生命安全为重，而不是把精力费在拯救他那些秘密数据上

只能说，对于Pierce的遭遇，Fury有点幸灾乐祸，在他开门送客时还没来得及收住那表情

“Oh，Rumlow队长。”Fury拖长的发音让他看起来终于不像个乏味的工头了，而Pierce则看着他的特攻队长

“Pierce先生，Fury局长，这是营救人质任务的总结报告。”成果和战损都分析得很透彻，有着干脆、利落的办事风格

“Fury，老朋友。我知道你不领导复仇者，但是请不要让他们影响到任务，我们本来可以逮捕Bartroc的！”如果说美国队长没把柄，但是复仇者乃至神盾局可是有漏洞能抓的

“复仇者不是神盾特工，我没办法对他们提出要求。”“但你请他们为神盾工作！”

“那么这份报告，要不要先给队长看看，征求下他的意见？”Rumlow适时提出个比较合理的问题，结束这场有可能发展可没营养争吵的对话

“Rumlow队长，请你把文件放到队长的办公桌吧。”Fury为他们按下了电梯的下行键，在他从指示楼层走出时，Pierce似乎还为那场无疾而终的争吵气愤

 

Rumlow询问了几名特工，然后他找到了美国队长的办公室

轻叩门板，无人应答，Rumlow轻轻推了把门，门无声地打开了。Steve工作的地方一贯地干净、简洁，各种文件分类整理，整齐地码放在桌子上

Rumlow动了动桌子上的笔筒，里面几乎都是外形做古的文具，他想也许真能从Steve的笔筒里翻出40年代的Parker钢笔*！

 

“Hey，……Rumlow，队长。”刚刚Steve差点把Brock这名字脱口而出，不过好在他及时改了口，他无法确定这个Rumlow和他的Brock之间有没有联系

“这是我们任务的总结报告，Cap。”拿起放在桌面上的那叠文件递给美国队长，安静地等待Steve审视完毕

“好，这次要多谢你和你的特攻队了。”美国队长将资料整理好放入档案格，Rumlow则退了出去

 

“队长！我们一起去庆祝！”Rollins总是热情洋溢，但他那个典型的大背头让他看起来很像在道上混的，此刻他正拎着两瓶啤酒

“我想我就不去增添了，你们玩得尽兴点！”Rumlow接过一瓶啤酒饮下，他今天不太想和兄弟们凑热闹，因为他在70年后又一次与Steve近距离接触，他目送着特攻队成员和神盾特工一起离开去庆祝

不得不说，在他重遇Steve之后他没心情去做其他事，但那男人似乎已经不记得他了。也是，时间久到近一个世纪了，他同时期的许多人不是长眠地下就是老得动弹不得

比如Cater女士，他曾经看到过Steve执着那苍老瘦骨嶙峋的手掌，年轻的男人和衰老的妇人形成鲜明的对比。如果他当初拒绝了基因改造计划，他此刻估计也是老弱残兵了，看着这对仿佛是忘年恋的人，更让Rumlow感觉到时间的残酷

现在他应该如何去找Steve，直接告诉他70年前的Rumlow就在他眼前，也许美国队长不会相信，况且在Hydra里还有冬兵，现在不是他回到Steve身边的最佳时机

他自嘲地一笑，还是不想烦恼事了，去买份咖啡喝，但他又懒得去咖啡馆，就直接挑了附近的自贩售机

睢，他看到了谁，美国队长！金发男人站在机器前，似乎在思考着什么一样

“Cap，不会用这玩意儿吗？”上世纪40年代还没有这种东西

“Um，我忘记带钱了。”男人的俊脸微红，他只用了很短的时间就熟悉且掌握了现代的科技，但身上没装着钱是又一个尴尬，虽然他可以用蛮力解决这一切

“我请客。”Rumlow从贩卖机里取出两瓶即饮咖啡，一瓶扔到男人的大掌里

“Thanks！”Steve觉得他和这位特攻队长很合得来，虽然他反对Pierce的秩序说

“WOW！好球！”Rumlow指着银幕里的棒球比赛，他兴高采烈地对着Steve，“我可是小熊队*的球迷！”

金发男人看着高兴的黑发男人旦笑不语，他一直陪伴着特攻队长看完这场棒球赛的重播

 

刚一回到室内，他就被人偷袭了。在Rumlow接触到金属的同时，他放松了警惕，但是冬兵扣住关节的手一点不留情

“Winter，你他妈的抽什么疯！”他愤愤地踹了超级士兵的小腿，也就只有特攻队长Rumlow敢在冬兵面前如此不知好歹

“你上哪去了？”冬兵可怜的表情就像雨夜被人遗弃的流浪狗，看得Rumlow软了一颗硬汉心

“Um，我，我去执行任务了。”Rumlow闪烁其辞，内心有种欺骗单纯小孩的罪恶感

“你去小熊队的比赛现场执行任务？”罪恶感直接被打散了，即使再感觉单纯，冬兵毕竟是有着几十年追踪经验的老道杀手

“你都看到啦？”冬兵嘟起嘴满腹委屈，他俯在Rumlow身上，温热的呼吸打在脸上

“那个跟你在一起的男人是谁？”他们的距离近到了四片唇随时都可能贴在一起

注释：

Parker钢笔*：由1888年一名叫乔治.帕克的电报学老师创造，从上世纪四十年代起，逐渐走上政治舞台，成为各国元首级人物的首选书写工具。

小熊队*：是一支在伊利诺伊州芝加哥的美国棒职大联盟第二元老的球队，隶属国家联盟中区

14

“所以说，他是谁？”冬兵现在一副要哭泣的表情，如果被Hydra那些研究员看到这一幕，一定会被要求重新调整资产的

“告诉我，那个男人是谁？”指腹摩擦着面颊细小的汗毛，麻痒的感觉让Rumlow想去抓痒

有动作的手被冬兵制止，看似单纯的男人执起他粗糙的手亲吻，温柔、虔诚

“他是神盾方面的合作人。”“也是这次的目标人物？”Rumlow正苦恼应该如何向冬兵描述Steve，对方却先行给了一个结论

“对，没错！”Rumlow非常感谢冬兵的配合，但对方纠结的表情又让事情不那么简单

“他请你看比赛，还招待你吃饭！”“只是看了场比赛又顺便吃了顿饭！”冬兵突然间的熊抱让Rumlow险些一口气没喘上来，260磅的体重没把他压断气才怪，他还以为他们的伪装够好了

“他只是你的共事者？”在冬兵委屈目光的攻击下Rumlow用力点头，他们是共事者不假，但他们不只是共事者这么直接明了的关系，而是一种相当复杂的关系

冬兵半信半疑，但他没有继续追问

Rumlow出于习惯性为冬兵倒了杯牛奶，因为他记得大兵不讨厌那甜甜香香的东西，但这次冬兵却反常地没有饮用牛奶

“有百威啤酒吗？”冬兵不知道自己为什么会记得百威啤酒的味道，他确信自己没喝过，但他却清楚地记得格外清澈、清爽、清醇的品质

冬兵并不在意Rumlow震惊的表情，他家孩子长大了！

那天，Rumlow没有记住他到底让冬兵喝了多少的啤酒，那孩子喝得微醉，然后用啤酒味满盈的嘴吻了他

吻着吻着，两个人就纠缠到一起去了。冬兵揪下他的T恤，湿渌的唇从胸口一路亲吻下来，Rumlow也相当配合超级士兵，他揪下了自己的裤子。在金属带着凉意控进入口时，他将冬兵的性器一口吞下，舒爽的呻吟从冬兵喉咙里冒出来

在冬兵轻轻拍打他屁股时，Rumlow明了地翻过身，俯身抬腰将身体舒展开。超级士兵火热的阴茎正拍打着他的股缝。当冬兵硕大的茎头顶开括约肌时，Rumlow失重趴在了床上

“我，弄疼你了？”冬兵的手在他侧腹轻轻摸着他的肌肉，就像在挠痒痒，但他身后撕裂的胀痛感却半点未减，只是冬兵的动作开始小心谨慎

“Go ahead!Soldier！”直捣黄龙的进攻还是让Rumlow白了脸，这么多年佣兵的铁血生涯里他都没一次疼得这般惨，剧烈收缩的括约肌让冬兵不住咝着冷气

Rumlow逼着僵硬的肌肉放松，身后那年轻人是不会主动和他提意，冬兵总是在默默承受着疼痛

“我在你身体里面。”“这还用你说！”Rumlow马上在冬兵一次沉重的撞击下噤声，看来冬兵的行动力不只在任务上，在性爱中也一样让人难以招架

Rumlow觉得全身上下的肌肉都在随冬兵的撞击在颤抖，在性中的感觉总是会让人臣服，冬兵低吼着喷射在体内

“你流血了。”冬兵看到Rumlow狼藉的腿间混杂着精液和血液

“真是废话，你是第一个捅了我屁股的人。”Rumlow拨开那颗疑似撒娇而晃动的脑袋，身体就像被车轮碾过一样。真有种劫后余生的感慨，他在这种暧昧潮湿的环境里昏昏欲睡

“我不会阻止你喜欢上其他人……”冬兵抚摸着呼吸恢复均匀的身体，他含着对方的耳廓

“但不论你喜欢上谁，都不能留下我一个人。”喷到耳朵里的温热气息让Rumlow烦躁地拨着那颗头，为了安宁他糊乱地做出承诺，然后，冬兵才满意地搂着他睡下

未来得及清理的后果就是第二天他被强烈的腹绞痛逼起来，Rumlow感觉身体累积的东西一次都被排空了，内脏下坠仿佛全会被排出来

 

“Rumlow！”彻底整理完十二宫事件后已经是傍晚了，正要返回的Rumlow突然被Steve叫住，因为人质事件的问题后，美国队长特别要求让特攻队来协助他，正巧Pierce想找机会再入神盾，事情就顺理成章地发展了

“Hi，Cap。”男人双手插兜，一副悠闲的样子

“晚上有空吗？”金发蓝眼的男人走过来，彬彬有礼

“公事私事。”拉出一抹调弄的笑意，这让金发男人稍稍一愣

“我想请你吃饭，就我们两。”简洁扼要地表达自己的意思

“OK！”男人答应得十分爽快，大跨一步到队长面前，仰视着比他高出一头的男人

“AA制，饭费从我薪水里扣！”Steve温柔地笑开了，他的手指无奈的冲着黑发男人鼻尖晃动

“先等等！”“又改变主意了？”Rumlow饶有兴趣地看着出声止步的Steve

“我们是以Rumlow和Steve的身份去吃顿饭。”金发男人指指自己身上的星条旗战服，又指指Rumlow的黑色战衣，他们相视一笑，不是美国队长和特攻队长而是朋友

换了套休闲便服，像个文青的Rumlow站在自家楼下等待着便装的美国队长。听到熟悉的哈雷发动机声，Rumlow的笑意不自觉地出现

这一次Steve一改旧派风格，穿得很有拉风感的机车派打扮

“头盔给你用！”Rumlow翻看着漆黑的机车头盔，他坐在Steve机车后座上拎着头盔

“我也用不着！”他搂住男人的腰，享受着微风吹拂的感觉

他们找了家普通的小餐饮，在服务员把一瓶冒着白烟的啤酒放在Steve那里时，男人自觉地将它推到了Rumlow面前，自己则等待着下一瓶

“WOW！百威啤酒！我还以为你不喝酒！”棕色的瓶子，和他拿给冬兵喝的相同样式，金发男人用手中的酒瓶轻轻碰了下他的酒瓶

“我以前从军时，很喜欢喝这种啤酒。”Steve饮了一口，漂亮的蓝眼睛闪烁着热情，然后他自言自语道，“还是Bucky教我喝的。”

“Bucky。”Rumlow表现出真实的困惑，就像他从不知道Steve的阵年往事，也从没见到冬兵一样

“他是我一个好朋友……”Steve看着酒瓶发呆，他还记得第一次在交际舞会上，被老友灌昏出尽洋相的时刻，这反到让他也爱上了百威

“不提了，都是过去的事了……”Steve灌了一大口酒，他知道再伤心也不能让Bucky死而复生

“为走出过去干杯。”Rumlow碰了Steve的酒瓶，率先一饮而空

“再来！”黑发男人又叫了酒，往事不提也好

即使Rumlow再好酒量他也把自己灌醉了，Steve毕竟是有着厄金斯原版血清的超级士兵，它给了美队4倍的代谢速度。有别于冬兵，他不会喝醉

厄金斯血清中起关键因素的是种衰变元素，只有当它和宿主结合才停止衰变，所以，Hydra当年窃取到的血清已经和原来的有本质区别了

所以，世上只有一个美国队长，只能由喝不醉的美国队长半抱半扶着醉得稀泥一样的Rumlow离开

“Rumlow，Rumlow。”中呼叫几声未果后，Steve只能把他扛回了自己的公寓

15

“Rumlow，hi,hi!”Steve憋着笑轻轻摇动酒醉的男人

“Uh?”只见那人挣扎着爬起来，抹了把嘴角，小小瞥了他一眼后继续倒头大睡

Steve只能无奈轻笑，他当然不会让客人睡沙发，但是这名客人却裹着一层腿下还骑着一层。也无所谓，美国队长可不会因为寒冷这点小事就吵醒酒醉的人，就在他要移步客厅同时，床上的人一个翻身让自己掉到了地上

在他把手臂看插到男人腋下时，一只手撑在他胸口上

“Uh，不用你帮，我自己，能搞定！”带着浓重酒精味的口气

Rumlow的身体在醉酒后非常地不协调，他几乎站立不起来，一条腿刚刚搭上床沿，使不出力的身体就滑了下来

最后Steve甚至有点看不下去，男人在做着无用功，他帮忙抄了一把将他弄上床。在他想脱身出来时，男人的双臂却攀上了他的脖子

“Steve，你长得很像Steve……”这明显就是醉汉在说醉话，Steve无奈地笑，他回神时男人在亲吻他

充满百威啤酒味的吻，Steve竟然不讨厌这感觉，和一个也许认识还不深的男人相吻，他竟然有些喜欢这感觉

“我们一起生活，好吗？”醉醺醺的男人说出这句

战后，我们一起生活好吗？70年前，美国队长问过他喜爱的男孩，男孩答应了但是他却失约了。再度醒来，早已今非昔比

 

睡到自然醒的Rumlow看了下自己手抓着的手掌，后脑顶上了坚硬的胸膛，他回头看到了金发碧眼在向他微笑的美国队长

“Cap？你怎么躺在我身后！”他真不应该问，因为他正抓着对方小臂，头枕在队长的大臂上

“Whoa!”Rumlow讪笑着爬起来，要不都说美国队长是理想的梦中情人呢，这男人让他把自己当了一夜靠枕

 

“Oh，我们的参会人没来齐。”慢步入场的Fury扫了眼来现场出席会议的代表，他的探员和黑寡妇以及特攻队

“Rumlow队长呢？”Pierce发现了自己的特攻队长竟然在缺席之列

“我们在联系队长。”Rollins说话间点开了Rumlow的通讯频道

“Rogers又在哪？”Fury面向红发女特工，对方只是耸耸肩回答他不清楚

“队长，你在哪？”一接通信号，Rollins就单刀直入接进话题

“我到了。”Rumlow的声音在会议室大门开启时响起，在他身后几步处跟着另一位主角——美国队长

会议无非就是总结了几次合作的工作报告，然后就是Pierce和Fury波涛暗涌地恰谈，没有任何新意

 

不久之后，美国队长和黑寡妇暗中保护神盾防御系统设计者Amanat教授*归乡，这次行动让Steve非常有感慨。教授和他是同乡，他可是有半个世纪没再回到布鲁克林了，那里有着太多美好的、遗忘的回忆

“身手不错。”面罩后的冬兵评估着被称做美国队长的男人，也是Hydra的头号劲敌

“他就是美国队长了。”Rumlow不自觉地挂起微笑，他看着男人利索地解决掉蜂拥而至的敌人，这比起Steve70年前在纳粹营地里的经历算不上什么。所以他非常有把握地干扰了他们的通讯设备，即使他不出现Steve同样能高效地解决这些小杂鱼，毕竟是让纳粹党闻风丧胆的风云人物

“你，不去帮他吗？他可是呼叫你了。”冬兵不明白为什么在男人呼叫Rumlow时他会觉得憋闷，而且Rumlow憧憬这男人

“我不是信号被干扰，他联系不上吗？”“你都离他这么近了，还需要他呼叫吗？”

“天呐，Winter，你今天能不能别跟我犯混蛋？”冬兵这是在怂恿他去帮美国队长？然后他从长发男人不悦的表情里明白一件事，感情这家伙是在吃醋？

“Wow，伙计。我今天是带你来熟悉一下目标人物的……”

“你做什么！”Rumlow快手快脚压下了冬兵手中的狙击枪，难道冬兵心里的Barnes中士真的不存在了？

“既然是目标人物，你为什么阻止我杀他？”面无表情，冷冰冰的冬日战士，让Rumlow仿佛重归许多年前在苏联的那场白雪之夜

“但没有指令说要杀他……”冬兵的金属手竟然捏着他的脖子把他压倒在房顶上，冬兵看他的眼神就像每个被他处决的叛变者，Hydra会定期派遣他处决叛党

“你会为了那男人背叛Hydra。”冬兵的金属指施压，Rumlow的脸色开始涨红，脆弱的血管在有力地敲击着他的金属手指

“Winter……”Rumlow的手伸进口袋，触摸到一个开关。那是植入金属臂中电击装置的开关，为了防止冬兵的暴走，但他真的不忍心去对付一个有着太多过去，现在甚至是身不由己让自己变得罪恶斑斑的人

“我，要死了……”Rumlow缓缓闭上眼睛放弃挣扎，他感觉脖子上的力量全部撤走了，重新进入的空气让他感觉到什么是劫后余生

“Rumlow，别当叛徒，我不想处决你。”冬兵的悲伤无法抑制，Rumlow对他是特别的存在，但是他不能让任何人威胁到Hydra，冬日就是为此存在的

“别让我亲手杀你。”普通手指轻轻抚摸着Rumlow脖子上的掐痕，最后，冬兵就像那个鬼魅的传说一样来去无踪

 

“先生，请你先入座，奶昔还要再等一会。”这家奶昔店的生意非常火爆

这家店是刚刚美国队长和黑寡妇光顾的店，据说是布鲁克林最棒的奶昔店，在纳粹军营里常听Steve提起，那男人还承诺要带他来尝尝

曾经Rumlow时常会幻想自己和Steve坐在这里品着奶昔，悠闲自在地度过生命里接下来的时间，他在玻璃里看着那个十几岁的少年慢慢变成如今的自己，一切愰如隔世

“Rumlow！”金发、碧眼、俊逸的男人坐进他对面的空位里，两个人都挺惊讶的

“香草的。”Steve直接付完帐，端过两杯奶昔，把吸管插好递给Rumlow

“真没想到你喜欢甜点。”在Steve的印象里，Rumlow一直是烟酒不断的硬汉形象

“因为有人告诉过我，这里的奶昔是全布鲁克林最好喝的。”Rumlow用吸管在奶昔中撹起一个小漩涡

这个平常的举动让Steve突然想起，他的男孩也喜欢在饮品里搅起小漩涡，每次男孩都在漩涡没停止转动时喝起来就像男人做的一样。在男人侧过头时，Steve瞥见了他颈侧的淤青，他的神色暗淡了但是没有冒昧地问什么

 

美国队长对Rumlow的倾注和信任让Pierce得意，如今神盾和复仇者们都信任特攻队，这个渗入神盾的Hydra特攻队

Pierce在特攻队站稳后，要着手他下一步的险恶计划了，除掉Fury，重掌神盾

注释

Amanat教授*：美队2电影前奏漫画里出现的人物，是神盾防御系统设计者，一群雇佣兵计划在归乡当日绑架她

16

Fury遇袭的事让Steve嗅到了阴谋的意味，现在他自己公寓中见到了重伤的Fury，局长没了以前的老谋深算和意气风发

在他向自己吐露将有场大战发生时，杀手竟然在他面前射杀了Fury！

借着夜幕，他只看到一个漆黑的矫健身影，以及闪烁着金属光泽的左侧臂膀。那个杀手凌厉的杀气让Steve不觉提起精神，在他追出去同时甩出星盾，盾牌被金属的手掌稳妥捉住

一个回甩，盾牌旋转着飞回来，Steve感觉到杀手没被面罩遮挡的眼睛放出愤怒的杀气

在他想掷出第二盾时，从侧后方响起的枪声让美国队长掉转盾牌挡住了枪击，此时，那个杀手就像隐匿在黑夜中一般消失不见了

“Captain！这次需要个解释了！”在他的公寓窗前，Rumlow手持狙击枪，红外瞄准器的光斑打在胸口，仿佛致命一刻随时都可能造访。“放下武器！慢慢从那里走回来！”

 

“Rumlow……”Steve放下星盾，高举双手让特攻队长对他进行搜身

不用Rumlow说他都知道他有大麻烦了！神盾局长，前局长Fury在他公寓的沙发上身亡，美国队长要被列入谋杀前神盾局长的嫌疑犯名单里了

“Rumlow，这是个误会！”Steve激动地抓住Rumlow双臂，他也搞不清自己在呈清些什么，他只是不想让男人对他有误解。“相信我。”

“我相信你，我一直都相信你。”从70年前我就相信你，Rumlow看着Fury胸前被打穿的血洞，干脆利索、一枪毙命，不愧是Winter Soldier

Rumlow现在开始怀疑，冬兵那次是故意放Fury逃生而不去追击的，他就是为了在美国队长家中杀死Fury，让Steve陷入一个大麻烦里

“24小时内，我会发布通缉，祝你能找到给自己洗脱罪名的证据。”Rumlow离开，他的心情复杂，两个分离了多半个世纪的好兄弟，现在却成了你死我活的对手

出来后，Rumlow狠狠把枪戳在地上，很想大吼出来，告诉Steve那是他70年前的好兄弟Barnes中士，现在Hydra杀手冬兵干的。但那说出来又会怎样？那样既救不了冬兵也帮不了美队，世界上没有多少人见过冬日战士，他们都相信他就是个幽灵，不曾存在。其实冬日很可悲，他被当作一件武器，Hydra的傀儡，目前的情况，Steve是无法拯救他的，自己能做的就是让冬兵少受点伤害

 

Pierce在家中看到冬兵时让他吓了一大跳，武器只是来向他汇报任务情况的，不过冬兵低沉的态度让Pierce察觉到他有情绪波动。这动向让Pierce紧张，不过冬兵任务的效果更让他喜悦，冬兵在美国队长的公寓里射杀了Fury，让他有理由名正言顺地逮捕美国队长，控告他是谋杀嫌疑犯

当Rumlow和特攻队在一个自动贩卖机旁逮捕了与黑寡妇交谈的美国队长时，Pierce还在盘算着拉拢Steve Rogers，或是找个借口除掉他

 

“我能跟Rumlow单独谈谈吗？”在候审室里，美国队长点名要与特攻队长面谈，Rumlow则指示Rollins在外面等待

“队长……”“你知道Hydra的鬼魅杀手Winter Soldier吗？”男人湛蓝的眸子凝视着他，就像会洞穿他灵魂深处，这情形太熟悉了！熟悉得就像70年前的纳粹军营，他也同样问着那个军官知不知道美国队长是一样的情景

“Hydra？他们不是在70年前就被你消灭了吗？”这不过是个安抚世界的谎言，威胁何时都会存在

“Winter Soldier又是谁？”给Steve倒了杯水，你们两个是如此近在咫尺也是那么的遥不可及

“一个神秘的杀手。”Steve目光如炬，盯着Rumlow，好像特攻队长会摇身一变成为那个传说中的Winter Soldier一般

“他是重伤过Natasha的人。”Steve是从Natsha的口中得知的冬日战士，她告诉他。那个杀手以5年为单位，在世界上留下谜一样的暗杀事件，但从没有人见过那个杀手，人们都称他为鬼魅

“他打穿了她的身体。”那道丑陋的伤疤洞穿了Natasha的身体，犹如他接下来的话一样那么大刹风景

“能伤到黑寡妇？是个强大的杀手。”Rumlow继续没有破绽地拉着谎话，他当然知道。5年前，他可是亲眼看着冬兵打穿了那个女人的身体杀死了目标人物的

接下来，美国队长被单独隔离，等待着下一步发展，他则被Pierce打发走了

 

回到他的小窝棚，他看到了谁？冬兵！

那小祖宗沉着一张黑脸，像是全世界亏欠了他。你大爷的！Pierce！

"大爷我不伺候你犯混！"Rumlow抓住冬兵一个转身把他带到门外，在拍门的时候被冬兵阻挡

"那要Pierce来正式通知你帮我稳定情绪？"一副求学表情的男人让Rumlow想随便拿点什么狠拍那个脑门，冬兵渴望地看着他的管理员。"那向他汇报，等着他批准？"

“那你想干吗？”他已经够累心了

冬兵把他困在两臂之间，亲吻着他的脸颊、耳朵，手在他腰侧揉捏，他又性冲动了

 

“你为什么没立即逮捕他？”手指揉捏着乳头，那地方不知道什么时候开始变得这么敏感了，它精神地挺立起来。冬兵的指尖轻轻撩拨，麻痒的感觉让Rumlow想退缩

“你，想放走他，对吧？”冬兵有口好牙，颈侧被他咬得有些疼。冬兵气愤Rumlow没有立刻通知Hydra逮捕那个男人，他更气愤Rumlow在乎那个男人的感觉

“美国队长？”混蛋小子突然抽了疯一样，狠狠把他按在墙上，胸膛都在感觉着震颤

“我告诉过你，别为他受影响。”北极鹿变成了狼，冬兵的目光冰凉得让Rumlow打冷颤。控制住下巴的手抬着他的头，后脑被墙壁硌得生疼，冬兵的吻粗暴有力

“我觉得你就是在妒忌。”冬兵惩罚性地咬住他的喉结用力，让Rumlow觉得他会被这野人咬死

“我才不妒忌他！”冬兵扁着嘴不屑道，“他一看就不会喜欢男人！”

“你又知道了。”Rumlow在心里暗自发笑，Steve不喜欢男人？也许吧，他只要喜欢他就足够了

胸口上的撕咬感让Rumlow回神，冬兵正在像婴儿吸吮着母亲的奶头一样，饥饿、贪婪。裤子被暴力撕毁，性器被冬兵从内裤里掏出把在手中

也不知道冬兵的单纯是间歇的还是纯粹装的，他正隔着内裤舔他的后穴，有层湿润的棉布，让感觉变得另类

手指闯进洞里，带着内裤的边缘一起摩擦着穴肉，火热的舌头配合着手指在洞内抽插，Rumlow感觉下体温热一片异常空虚

“快别玩了。”他粗鲁地抓起冬兵的长发，圆脸的男人委屈地看着粗暴的人。“操你的！”

操你的！竟然装可怜！不赶快一杆进洞磨蹭什么！冬兵把润滑剂抹在自己的阴茎上，然后把Rumlow的洞仔细涂抹了一遍，动作慢得折磨人

“你他妈又搞什么飞机！”Rumlow瞪着刚顶进一个头又缩回去的男人，他都成事具备了，只差冬兵

“性安全。”“你什么时候操起来关心过性安全！”Rumlow直接镐着头发把冬兵拎起来，男人皱了皱眉

“现在没地方给你找套去！你就是废了也得给我插进来！”挑逗完就想撤退？这也太恶劣了！

“我找到替代品了。”冬兵撕扯了Rumlow的内裤团成一团，不顾男人的阻拦强硬地塞进男人的后穴

“我操你的……”“操进来了。”冬兵的大家伙真不是盖的，疼得火焰燎烧一般，在加上棉布的毛茬更是疼得Rumlow声音都出不来

“放松。”冬兵的手撸动不精神的小兄弟，试图分散Rumlow的不适

性器在冬兵的撸下开始回应，身后巨大的东西也开始挺进

“里面的……拿出来……”肠道经不起太多蹂躏，又痛又爽的感觉让Rumlow不适

“塞住这张嘴比塞你上面的嘴管用。”一个猛顶，棉布被顶进了新深度，这刺激差点让Rumlow缴械投降

“说你不会离开我。”冬兵在耳朵的低语，伴随着每次的抽插在灼烧着Rumlow的神经，仿佛烙印

到底Rumlow还是没有给冬兵承诺，他承诺不起，吸收满精液的内裤被从肠道里取出来时Rumlow已经没力气动了。他就像一尾半死不活的鱼，70年前的恋情未熄灭，70年后又重新点燃了新的恋情，他要怎么才能守护住他们呢

 

在接到Pierce要处决美国队长的消息时，Rumlow就知道他该做点什么了

电梯的对战中，站着的只他和Steve了

“Rumlow……”Steve生硬扛下了一次电击，他下不了手攻击一个叫Brock Rumlow的人，即使那个人和他的男孩无关

“Rumlow，有人对你施暴？”在拉扯间他看到了黑发男人锁骨上深深的齿印

“不，没人对我施暴，那是我男友的杰作。”你为什么就是不肯攻击我？

“你喜欢男人？”“你不喜欢吗？”Steve被愣的空当又挨了一棍，他喜欢？他不喜欢？他爱他的Rumlow，那个纳粹营地里带给他希望和坚定的男孩

“Captain，告诉你个秘密。我知道是谁杀了Fury，就是Winter Soldier！”Steve已经猜到了，他见过的那个身影绝非等闲之辈

“也就是我，男友。”果然美国队长再次露出破绽，被他电击背部趴在电梯臂上

曾经Rumlow口中的事情，不管是战后一起生活的醉话或是某些细微的举动，都和他的男孩是那么的不谋而合，他曾经把这种巧合当做是种精神寄托。但他现在承认了杀害Fury的凶手是Hydra杀手冬日战士，他的，男友

“你彻头彻尾都是在骗我？”Steve翻身把他撞在金属板上，震得他眼前发黑，这才有个对战的样子

“彻头彻尾？我骗你？怎么不说是你一味相信我？”被Steve举起来，背部撞在天花板，这一下让Rumlow尝到了血腥味

 

Rumlow趴在地上笑，就像我一直相信你会和我一起，远离硝烟，共度余生。所以，你凭什么不相信我

“这就是私人恩怨。”美国队长和Hydra间的，脚尖勾起星盾轻轻一挑，撞破特制的玻璃逃离

落地的Steve看了眼电梯的方向，他要阻止Pierce，以及那个和他深爱的男孩同名的Rumlow

17

在Steve逃脱后，他找到了也在躲避新神盾追踪的Natasha，他们间是种非常微妙的关系，他们依靠彼此又相互提防

他们跟着Fury留下的线索找到了里海营地的旧址，在这个地方，有着他和他的兄弟Bucky走过的足迹。也是这个地方，接受了参军5次被拒的Steve Rogers，然后诞生了美国队长那令人振奋的传说

他们最后在地下室的秘密实验室里，找到了数字化的Zola。得意洋洋的Zola告诉他们在他被捕后，他是如何渗透进神盾，并且如何在神盾内部让Hydra死灰复燃

然后，Zola炫耀一般揭露了神盾相关人员的死亡真相，都是被他设计杀害的。在愤怒的美国队长砸毁他时，他也不忘用那张丑陋的数字化大脸嘲讽着Steve，一个过时的英雄

Sam的加入让他们探寻之旅变得更加有把握，在他们找寻证据的过程中，冬兵被派遣杀了泄露信息的Sitwell

打破车顶的金属臂让Steve忆起了Fury遇刺那晚，那个有着机械臂膀的杀手，让Hydra在死灰中快速崛起的强大人物

Sam和Natasha在战乱中受伤，他则正在对上了冬兵。那个男人的招式干脆利索，直取要害、意图明显，但是那些招式却是如此的熟悉，熟悉得让Steve眼睛发痛

 

"Bucky？"在面具掉落的刹那，冬日神秘的身份被Steve看了个真切

长发、圆脸，狠厉中带着犹豫。即使现在的冬兵有了一些其他的感觉，但在Steve眼中却是70年前里海营地里的那位中士。那个喜欢军帽歪带，眉眼间带着浪漫、风情，总是会戏称他甜妞的Bucky

“Who the hell is Bucky！”冬兵先一个楞神，迷茫中带着凶狠的质问扔回去，他不明白目标人物为什么不怕死的想要，拥抱他？

“Bucky！”他是Bucky!他绝对不会认错他的兄弟！他迫切地想接近冬兵，Bucky

“你在影响我。”迷茫的男人丢下一个闪光弹后逃逸，冬兵要逃离那个一声声的Bucky，那一声声犹如魔咒，让他对目标无法下手！特攻队赶到了

 

“Captain，跪下！”膝窝被暴力地踩了一脚，Steve失重跪在地上，那脚的力量像是在泄愤，这让他突然想起曾经他的男孩也拿泄过愤

“你会害死你的好兄弟，Bucky。”Rumlow低声得咬牙切齿，混蛋你让冬兵动摇了，接下来会发生什么他比Steve要清楚多了

Pierce派遣了装有磁力铐椅的特别囚车来押解美国队长，同时，Rumlow注意到一个身影稍稍潜进了押解队

 

“别动！”Rumlow举起手枪顶住了那个身材矮小的押解员

对方转身时，Rumlow比那人动作更快地抓住了他的手腕，用力一折，一个极小的电击装置掉落。Rumlow揭掉了那个头盔，竟然是个女人！

"Bullshit，Agent Hill。"是前局长Fury的心腹，那女人无畏地盯着Rumlow空洞的枪口

“Agent Rumlow，你想怎样？”Hill必须得把队长和其他人救出来，她不能在这里前功尽气

“有奸细混进来了！”冲进来的Hydra杂兵被Rumlow射杀，这个情况是Hill事先没料到的

“看来前局长大难不死了。”Hill果然谨慎地盯着他，Fury也是个老狐狸，他的副手出现在这时，已经说明Fury的死亡有疑点了

“我想你混进押解队，把那3个倒霉鬼救出来。”Hill被Rumlow安排进了那辆特别的囚车

 

 

“Cap，还在想冬，你朋友的事？”Sam来到Steve旁边，背对着小溪流上的桥栏，自从他们被抓到Hill劫囚。这个过程中，队长一直在轻轻重复着他不认识我了，我就那么看着他，但他认不出我了

“Sam，其实我……”“I kown,I kown，队长你也是个普通人。”Sam拍拍他，超级英雄也是人

“谢谢你理解我……”水面上倒映出他疲惫的面孔，美国队长也有他说不出的痛，Bucky、Peggy、Rumlow，一个成了敌人，一个独自老去，一个他甚至现在都不知道他的任何情况

“Sam，70年前，我错过了拯救Bucky，也错过了我的约会。”在这地处偏僻的大桥上，金发的男人怅然若失，在昏黄的灯光下更显落寞

陪伴他出来的猎鹰只有拍拍他宽阔的肩膀，他不知道此情此景应该如何劝导队长，他认为70年前死去的朋友变成了对付他的最终杀手锏，而他的初恋情人也已是暮年

 

“Cap，不论是Bucky或是你的约会，你都，不只错过了一次而已。”特攻队长Rumlow

“他是怎么找到这的？”Sam舒展机械翅膀，准备着开战，但他马上被Rumlow用Steve的经典招式揍了一痛儿

在Rumlow又击打下来时，星盾为Sam阻挡了一下，Steve反手钳住Rumlow的手臂

“Rumlow，你一直都知道Winter Soldier就是Bucky！”在他叫着Rumlow那个名字时，他的心在一阵阵疼痛，Steve的眼中随时能滴出水珠一样湿润

“你是故意接近我的，对不对？”用星盾卡住男人的侧颈，他一度真的用心想去接近这个Rumlow

“还是那句话，你的兄弟、你的恋人，你不止一次错过了他们！”手肘撞在Steve腹部，那里的肌肉他妈的铁一般坚硬，都让他疼出了眼泪

但Rumlow摸出电击棒狠狠给了Steve几下子，在男人用他带泪的棕色眸子睨视的瞬间，Steve像被什么击中一样，因为男人的低语：我的长官

18

"我的，长官！"Rumlow扣住Steve指关节，这曾经是他亲身指点那个叫Rumlow的男孩反擒拿的招式

“柏林郊外的那座集中营，将一批批无辜的犹太人烧得什么都剩不下，谁说过我救不了所有人但我要保护你？”在Rumlow后来的佣兵生涯里，他觉得自己的泪腺退化了，今天他才知道他竟还有这么的泪水可流

战况突然发生了戏剧性的大逆转，队长愣愣地站在原地让Rumlow胖揍他

“别去！Sam!”一个人阻拦住想去帮助队长的Sam

“Hill?”Sam不可思议地看着女特工，她可是Fury的心腹，这么做有什么好处？

“是他协助Hill混上劫囚车的。”Natasha的伤口牵动了她，让黑寡妇皱了眉,Hill已经把一切大概跟她说明了，包括Steve70年前混进纳粹营地收获的又一段无疾而终的恋情

Sam一时不弄明白这两个女人为何会突然转变立场，不过他看在眼里的情况是Rumlow在虐打队长？

 

“Rumlow，你……”黑衣男人手持双电击棒攻了上去，想助阵的猎鹰被两位女特工拦下

“他们要解决遗留问题！”Sam被两个女人神神秘秘的态度弄得摸不清情况，不过既然黑寡妇和副局长都保持中立了，那应该没什么太大问题

“Sam，而且这是他们之间的事，我们插不进手。”红发特工按了按Sam的肩膀，要他退出这场完全是私人恩怨的对战

“那个远离硝烟，没有战争的地方是哪里呢？队长？”黑衣的特攻队长将电光闪烁的棒子捅到美国队长腹部，Steve却因他的话被他抓到了自己的疏忽，但Rumlow的表情比被攻击的他还痛苦

“在哪里呢？”又一次头击撞得自己都两眼发花，正面的、负面的所有情绪，它们一直被Rumlow掩盖得很好，但在真相说出口时不免带着一股落寞和凄凉

曾经，他拿着地图兴冲冲地与男人在上面寻找着战后的净土，Steve总是微笑着说地点让他选择，只想最后别忘记和他一起去就是了，但这美好的愿望终究还是中断了

 

“Brock?Brock！”Steve已经静止不动地让男人戳了他好几电棒，看得Sam严重怀疑队长有被虐倾向

“你？这是真的吗？”队长微微颤颤的手不懈地伸向男人成熟的面颊，他是在做梦？不可能吧！

他的男孩！在70年前于纳粹军营陪伴他度过最黑暗时期的惟一光明，但他怎么会？

“基因改造计划。”“那个计划能延缓衰老和增强体能。”Hill不住打量着眼前貌不惊人的男人，那个计划同样需要过硬的条件

“对，不然我怎么能在电梯间打了你一顿。”原来那天队长身上的伤真是被特攻队长捧出来的，这到让猎鹰觉得上一战让Rumlow占了上风很正常

“Brock，等这次战乱结束后，我们一起生活好不好？”70年后，Steve仍然说出了70年前同样的话，不过这次他还带着恳求。他不知道这几十年的时间Rumlow是如何度过的，就像他无法想象Bucky这几十年经历过的一样，只是他不想再失去他

19

找个安静的地方，共度余生远离喧嚣。这话的魅力一直经历了70年时间的打磨，现在听在耳里同样震撼却别具意味，中间相隔了70年，你，还愿意和我走吗？

“Steve，你知道吗？”黑发男人摸着金发男人精致的脸庞，Rumlow想如果有一天长高的他在抚摸Steve的脸时，他们间的距离会不会拉近？现在他知道了，距离的确会近，而且近很多

“当初就是这句话，支撑我度过了枯燥、苦涩的70年。”他们脸越来越近，这个报平安的吻迟到了70年

 

“女士们，我们接下来应该做什么？”猎鹰感觉看着队长和爱人热吻有些尴尬

“功成身退呀！”两个女人一致地鄙视明显就是说废话的猎鹰

 

“你怎么找了一个低智商的队友？WOW!”让Steve敲了个爆栗，男人淡金色的眉微微一挑

“你竟然欺骗了我这么久！”Steve声音拔高，他真很介意Rumlow的不坦诚，自己明明对他日夜思念，但他却能踏实地跟他做着云山雾罩的游戏

“Steve。”Rumlow给金发男人一个激烈绵长的吻，不同与少年时期那种纯情的吻，它包含着几十年的思念和渴望

“这几十年里，我思念着你的心一点不比你想念我少。”Rumlow捧起男人的脸继续和他热吻

“Brock，我可以去临时避难所继续？”两个人都有不同程度的气喘，Steve的湛蓝眼睛一如既往地纯洁

“如果你想打野战……”记忆里过于正经的男人用鼻尖蹭着他，“我奉陪。”

 

两个人在桥上刺激了一把，Steve是个周道的情人，他把他们的外衣全部铺在桥面上让Rumlow整个人躺在棉布上

结合的一刻他们都有很多感慨，这个时刻迟到了半个多世纪。Steve的手还放在Rumlow释放过后的阴茎上，另一手绕到他的后穴捣弄，同样有粘液流出来

“Brock。”Steve用下巴顶在黑发男人头顶，爱抚着Rumlow的肩膀，他感觉到那里的肌肉还处在紧张的状态中，Steve有点自责

 

“起来吧，Steve。”清晨，Steve被Rumlow叫醒

“别告诉我你的避难所里没有多余的洗漱用具。”Rumlow拿着一个盆子斜在床边，Steve牵起他的手轻吻

“你用我的吧。”Steve拿出一只牙刷，挤好牙膏递给Rumlow

给Steve当然用不着客气，Rumlow接过来把自己的口腔打满了泡沫，Steve接回后用上面的泡沫刷着自己的牙齿

“真没想到，你早餐做得还不错。”Rumlow嚼着Steve自制的培根煎蛋和土豆饼，总体来说味道还不错，旁边还有他刚刚烤得华夫饼

“今后只要你想吃，我就做给你。”这种田园式的平静生活就是当年他们的追求

 

“Steve，你现在去跟Fury他们汇合吧。”“你不跟我一起？”

“我得回神盾，我已经脱岗很久了。”多亏有Rollins帮他隐瞒

“神盾现在就是Hydra，你为什么还要回去？”Steve淡定不了，他不明白Rumlow返回那里的意义

“我的Winter，你的Bucky，他还在那里，并且孤立无援。”Rumlow整装完毕准备离开

 

“和我一起救出Bcuky。”Steve抱住Rumlow的双肩，他既不能再错失Rumlow，也不能放任Bucky在水深火热中

“我不能。”这个回答确实在出乎意料，Steve震惊地看着Rumlow，他不能相信Rumlow能对Bucky见死不救

“现在他是冬兵，对Hydra是件珍贵的武器，如果他不是冬兵，那只会是Hydra的障碍。”这是实情，Hydra决不会花费精力在没有利用价值的人身上，就像他们派遣冬兵除掉了Sitwell那样。如果冬兵不再是武器，也许等不到他解救，Bucky就会真的名符其实地死亡了

“他们会怎么处理他？”“他们会给他洗脑。”洗脑这个词让Steve不寒而颤，虽然他没亲身经历过，但他知道那就是种莫大的折磨

“所以，他才不记得我？”在大桥上，Bucky似乎遗忘了他们所有的共同时光，在Rumlow点头后他确定了，果然Bucky被Hydra动了手脚

“但他一定会是你最后的对手，冬兵可是Pierce对付美国队长的杀手锏，在洗脑方面我爱莫能助，我不能给Hydra一丁点抛弃冬兵的借口。”Rumlow看着Steve，他点着金发男人的胸口。“到时就看你怎么唤醒James Barnes中士了。”

 

一返回神盾，就被Rollins通知Pierce急召他。最后是熟悉的老地方，冬兵失魂落魄地坐在洗脑椅上，他此刻是那么的迷茫、脆弱。在被Pierce给了一耳光过后，他带着凄凉的笑意说着我见过他，最后在Pierce的一句给他洗脑中结束一切谈话

Rumlow在回首的瞬间对上冬兵困惑的蓝眼，他选择狠心的转身，在Hydra能存活的是冬兵，不是Barnes中士

完整地址

20

“Rumlow队长，Fellow me。”走出洗脑室，Pierce叫住Rumlow和他进行了一场私聊

洞察计划究竟是什么？Pierce打着以秩序为世界带来和平的口号，招募一群狂热分子对混乱的世界进行救治，它就是利用神盾的航母在一刻里消灭几百万人，对Hydra有威胁的人

这个计划和纳粹人种清洗引发的杀戮一样邪恶且个人主义，不过这内幕已经被Sitwell泄露给Steve了

“不过我不太相信冬兵。”老政客面向玻璃窗，感叹不矣

“不相信冬兵？”Rumlow就知道会有这么一天

Pierce拿出卷老式胶卷带，老旧的黑白画面讲述着沉重的事实，它记录了冬兵计划全过程的始末，还包括了每次冬兵执行的任务。漫长的几十年浓缩成了几十分钟，最震撼的是在Bucky变成冬兵的过程，以前他知道因果这次却见证了细节

“我要你监视冬兵，如果他背叛我们，就除掉他。”Pierce交给Rumlow一个摇控器，那是Zola曾经植入机械臂中的爆炸方程式的开关

在开战前夕，Rumlow背着Pierce清除了爆炸程序，杀了知道程序的研究人员

 

“Hi，Man,我以为你是站在我们这边的。”当Sam潜进大楼遇到的对手是Rumlow，他以为凭队长和Rumlow的交情这男人应该放行

“事实上有的时候，身不由己。”这句话不知说给谁听

你也是叛徒。Pierce气弱游丝，他启动了最后一个程序，让被Fury控制的航母向着41层下坠，他要那个叛党一起死

 

“Cap。”战后，猎鹰和黑寡妇结伴看望队长。“冬兵跑了？”

“他最后救了我。”顶着淤青，Steve确定在冬兵的意识深处，Bucky一直都在那里，他并未完全消失

“Rumlow呢？”“他还活着，但是伤得很严重。”

Sam带着Steve去看望Rumlow，在无菌室里，Rumlow几乎被伤得面目全非。皮肤保护不住的血肉让Steve不住纠心,Rumlow裸露在外的皮肉就像他剖开胸膛，让心脏在烈日下灼热的痛感

“队长，我们已经联名提交了让Rumlow戴罪利功的申请。”Sam递给Steve一份表格，上面有全体神盾探员和隐匿的复仇者的签名。

“谢谢。”Steve为自己拥有这些过硬的好伙伴欣慰，但他亦希望Rumlow可以平安无事

“我们只是希望你能放心做好下一件事。”寻找冬兵

 

在美国队长博物馆展台前，一身便装打扮的冬兵看完了有关James Buchnan Branes的事迹，黑白显示板上那张与自己无差别的脸冬兵看得满面阴霾

大量的记忆涌现，却是呈块状零乱分布，它们东拼西凑绘制出一幅褶皱不平的记忆地图。有的清晰有的模糊，里面有James和Steve，中断了一大截之后出现了冬兵和Rumlow

冬兵现在确信Bucky和Steve Rogers是好友，也确信自己和Rumlow深刻的羁绊，但是他却找不到自己和过去的James之间的连接点，他不相信James是他的过去

那个金发小子果然不懈地寻找他的踪迹，最后，他把他和那个会飞的人诳了一次又一次

“队长，看来我们又跟丢了。”Sam看着Steve顺着墙壁坐在他旁边，金发男人眼中有着化不开的忧愁

“他承认了Bucky是我的挚友，但他不认为Bucky和他存在着联系。”

“队长！Rumlow不见了！”他们冲到病房时只见到一地的碎玻璃，伤员已经没了踪影

 

几年的时光在转眼间流逝，Steve今天在途经小巷时被一个带着骷髅面具的人袭击，那个人的招式和他非常像

但在体能上Steve不会落下风，对方见处于不利方位上便想逃脱，Steve乘胜追击。结果对方居然有帮手，另一个穿着斗篷的男人跳下来，凌厉的招式让Steve不得不节节退后

最后，对方双手压在星盾上，这个人很有重量，让Steve感觉费力

“不可以轻敌呀。”先前逃跑的男人用枪口指着Steve，扣动扳机，打出来的去是彩带

男人掀掉面具，带着伤疤的脸给性感的男人增加了磨炼的沧桑，虽然那些伤疤已经固化再无复原希望

“Brock！”Steve非常惊讶，自从那次后他再也找不到Rumlow的踪迹，仿佛70年后那场见面就是他自己虚构的梦

 

“如果不是我，这愣头青就砸中你了。”带帽兜的男人搂过Rumlow，把黑发男人的脸放进自己宽大的帽兜下，交换口水的声音让Steve知道他们在接吻

“你说是不是？拳击手？”“Bucky！”Steve知道这次冬兵承认了他和Bucky有着联系，因为在他骨瘦如柴时曾经去拳击馆练习，Bucky虽然反对但仍是做他的陪练，当时Bucky说这是兄弟的默契

帽兜放下，男人齐肩的长发束成整齐的马尾，眉眼间的温柔是原来的Bucky

“现在叫我冬兵吧。”冬兵伸手拽起Steve

“Rumlow帮我想起来的，他有卷冬兵计划的纪录，那里讲述了我是如何从Bucky变成冬兵的。”再经历一次不堪回首的往事，不是所有人都有那份勇气的，但真的再趟一次过后也发现没什么了。因为最糟糕的已经发生了，再坏也不过现在这样了，但是你有选择控制今后的方向

“我告诉他，James有个挚友，叫Steve Rogers，他是你此生第1个朋友。”Rumlow看着Steve，就像那个少年憧憬着自己的长官

“但我告诉他，他是我第1个深爱的人。”Bucky搂紧Rumlow

“Bucky……”“是冬兵！”第2次被老友纠正

“Bucky有个幸福的开始，但他却有个痛苦的结局，冬兵有个痛苦的开始，但……”冬兵看着Rumlow，似水的温柔连Bucky都未曾表露过。“我现在觉得还不错！”

“我只是想告诉你，Bucky，也许我是Rumlow第1个深爱的人。”正式宣言吗？四只蓝眼对视，雷电交加

 

 

“我们3个可以一起。”Rumlow平息了两个加起来近200岁“老人家”的内讧

“你想好定居的地方了吗？”Steve温柔地笑着，这个誓言他迟到了1个世纪

“去哪我都跟着你。”冬兵说着他的誓言，宛如虔诚的教徒

“你是美国队长，怎能跟着我走？”“我是美国队长，但美国队长不一定要是Steve Rogers。”Steve的手指抚摸着Rumlow脸上纵横的伤疤，这刺手的伤疤让他觉得无比真实，Rumlow活生生地站在他面前是最幸福的

“我没想好，但走之前我要去个地方，你们要不要一起？”超级士兵们只是默默地微笑，一切尽在不言中

他们来到了一个非常熟悉的地方，里海营地旧址。那里虽毁于爆炸，但是也得到了修复

他们都不明白为什么Rumlow会选择来这里

“这里曾有两个年轻人，Steve Rogers和James Barnes。”Rumlow沿着残破的铁网边走边说，自言自语，“然后是美国队长和Barnes中士，还有咆哮突击队。”

超级士兵们也跟随着一起回想往事，一幕幕就像浓缩在夕阳的倒影里

“这里留着我不知道的过去，你们的过去，我要记住它。”日落的余光拉长了三人拥抱的身影

 

FIN


	11. [蜂蚁]Thief一发完结（皮姆X斯科特）

文中的黄蜂不是电影版的，是漫画版里皮姆所成黄蜂侠，设定在他阵亡复活后。并未通知Scott，直到一天蚁人被黄蜂侠追捕，Pym指责他偷盗了蜂女战衣，皮姆是漫画里那个腹黑中老年男人

正文

要说起Scott对Pym的第1印象，他要说，那货有点操蛋*。如果现在问他答案，他会把有点操蛋改成非常操蛋

“Scott，你这小贼。”一双手臂从腋下穿过将他从Antony背上拉起来，Hank Pym——黄蜂侠，这操蛋的货给自己设计的战衣上带着翅膀

“神盾现在派遣你来窃取我的研究成果了？”Pym飞扑到Scott身上，把要爬起来的他按回地上

Hank Pym虽然回到神盾做教官，但那不能证明什么，他仍是不会和那里分享自己的研究成果

“Hank，从我见你第1面起你就一直很操蛋！”对，很操蛋，Pym的复活他知道，他一直在等待那自恃清高的男人联系他

但一直未果，按捺不住无期的等待，Scott索性变成蚁人进入了Pym的研究室。Ok，太不凑巧了，现在他被Pym以窃贼的身份追捕

 

“我可以不追究你偷取Eric OGrady的制服，但你必须把另一套黄蜂制服交回来。”Scott非常想做一件事，一拳打在Pym那副很像黄蜂复眼的护目镜上

“我需要你追究吗？”蚁人抱胸而立，这套制服原本就不是Eric OGrady的，是一代传给他这二代的，至于黄蜂战衣——他都没见过那是什么鬼！

Scott本来还想跟Pym好好谈谈的，问问他蜂女说的是不是真的，Pym说他是他的最爱。但他现在没那雅性了，他只想让Antony把Pym撞个狗啃泥，然后潇洒地离开

接到指令的Antony飞扑下来，它竟停在了Pym身边亲密地蹭着他

“Antony！”Scott很受伤，他最得意的搭挡竟然不服从他，甚至他发令让它带他飞走也惨被忽视

 

“Scott，我也是‘蚁人’。”这货犯规！自己当了黄蜂还留着和蚂蚁交流的感应器！

Pym拍了拍Antony，木工蚁跑到Scott身后，和Pym形成包围势将正牌蚁人困在中间

“我希望你跟我回研究室，做个解释。”“我跟你没有可解释的！”黄蜂侠已经抱着他飞到了Antony背上

 

“Scott。”Pym靠过来，似乎把身体全部重量放在他身上，Scott很烦躁Pym放在小腹的那只手

Pym掌心的高温通过制服传导过来，也搞不清是谁身上的温度更高一些

“Hey！”Pym摘掉了他的头盔，虽然现在他们不需要头盔也能保持身体缩小的状态，但是Scott不喜欢

Pym也摘掉了黄蜂眼，那个男人眼角的鱼尾纹又重了

“我想Janet应该告诉你，我对你是什么感觉了吧。”Pym笑起来还是挺帅气的

“除了她之外的最爱，对吗？”Scott说不出口，他说不出在Pym“死亡”后

“我只说了一半，另一半是她自己加的。”Pym突然放大的脸让Scott一惊，他的心跳在加速，他想知道哪半是Pym说的

“你的最爱是她加的？”Scott很紧张，他一直很喜欢Pym，虽然那个男人总是嫌他白痴

Pym只是微笑并不作答，但他打开了蚁人制服的腰带，娴熟地解开了制服

在Pym吻他时，双手在胸前游走。Scott此前一直想，被Pym抚摸是种什么样的感觉。他很享受和陶醉，Pym一手伸进裤子撸着他勃起的阴茎，而Scott自己也隔着裤子捏着Pym同样兴奋的家伙

 

“Scott，转过去抓紧你的Antony。”就这么结束了？Pym明明就是意犹未尽

“你玩真的？”Pym的手游移到股缝，他没想过他们的首次竟在Antony背上进行，不过挺刺激

Pym直接压住他的背心让他趴在了Antony背上，手指的闯入还是有些疼的

“不过，为什么是你上我？”Scott已经让Pym的手指操得满脸通红

“因为黄蜂是蚂蚁的天敌，你不该臣服吗？”Scott报复性地扯了黄蜂侠的翅膀，但Pym进来时疼得Scott不自觉地湿了眼眶

“放松，Scotty。”Pym也一直很喜欢这个年轻人，当他偷走蚁人套装时他大概就喜欢上了

也许Scott没有他要求中完美，但他有的特质却让人无法拒绝，他当初把制服送给Scott是因为他救女心切感动了他。但那只是一个方面，另一方面是他还能经常见到这个男人

“嗯……”当他接进Scott身体时是那么美妙，一种他从未感受到的满足

“Pym，你这玩法真操蛋……”被一击顶得误抓了Antony的翅膀，噢！抱歉，伙计，这要全算在那只黄蜂身上！

“叫我Hank，Scott。”Pym缓慢而深深进入Scott体内，他轻咬着蚁人紧绷的背肌

“我不是在操蛋，是在操你。”这话让Scott射了出来，同时他还要防止从Antony身上裸着掉下去摔死，操蛋的Hank Pym

 

回到研究室里，他们恢复了正常大小，但Pym就着相连的姿势把他放在躺椅上。几回合的猛烈抽插过后，泄出的热液烫得肠道痉挛着收缩

“呜……你先出去！”Scott气愤地擂了Pym一拳，他要拿东西就不能先退出去再说？

“看！这是什么？”“你个操蛋的货！”Scott激动地起身，却被捅在后穴里的性器顶了回去

他气喘吁吁地看着玻璃罩下的升级版黄蜂制服，Pym这货刚刚还叫嚣着是被他盗走了！明摆了栽赃！

“操！你就跟你的……”“这是要送给你的！”Pmy在以吻缄封后对Scott说

“我他妈是蚁人！”不过那套男版黄蜂制服真的太酷了！和Pym身上的那套很配

“蚁人留给Eric OGrady。”Pym压住Scott的手掌，手指插入他的指缝

“Scott，做我的黄蜂吧。”Pym认真地看着黑发男人，Scott现在非常踏实，他已经知道Pym说的半句话是什么了

“Hank，你还是那么操蛋。”Scott回应了Pym的吻，他还不习惯做只黄蜂

 

FIN

注释

Scott说Pym首次印象操蛋引自漫画


	12. [冬叉]再吻我一次(完结)

（上）

题记：被美队3刷太狠了！官P破了，叉骨没了！

“Steve……”在冷藏仓关闭的那刻，一直沉默的Bucky出声，让Steve放在启动按键上的手停止。

也许他希望Bucky阻止这次的“雪藏”计划，他们可以找其他方法移除Hydra诅咒般的指令。

“Rumlow……”Bucky的问题让他意外，也许他低估了Rumlow在好友心里的地位。他知道Bucky想问什么，如果他看了拉各斯事件……他不敢与Bucky对视，害怕在里面看到恐慌和绝望。

“Bucky，对不起，Bucky……”Steve听见自己的声音。

他抬头时，老友调整好呼吸，慢慢合上双眼安详得如同酣睡。程序启动，冰冷的白雾充满气仓，熟悉的感觉熟悉的寒冷。只是他再次醒来，也许再也见不到那个人了。冻气覆盖上来，让他想起第一次解冻时那人给他的吻。

睁开双眼，冷气冻疼了他的眼睛。在模糊的雾气里，他仿佛看到凝聚成那个熟悉的人形，身边涌动的冷气就像那人的抚摸。

在他再次瞪大眼，时间冻结的那刻，他看到那人的口形：找到我，再吻我一次。

 

 

“再吻我一次。”

“什么？Bucky？”处在健复状态的Bucky低声的呢喃没逃过Steve4倍的听力，他以为老友陷入了另一次的混乱，Hydra对Bucky的大脑造成了严重的负荷。

“再吻我一次。”Bucky清晰地重复着，他的表情一点不迷茫，甚至是种坚定。

“再吻我一次，Steve。”Bucky还完整的手臂搭在他的肩膀上，被眼前的情况打得措手不及，让勇敢的美国队长产生了退意的冲动。

 

 

“是Rumlow对我说的……”Bucky叹了口气，不好意思地打量着不自在的老友，拉扯出一道歉意又悲伤的笑容。

“在梦里跟我说的，要我，再吻他一次。”Bucky的笑容在颤抖，他的眼眶里溢着眼泪，是冬兵时总觉得胸口空荡荡的，现在，他的心在痛！

“Buck，Rumlow他……”Steve着实说不出口，在Bucky被冷冻的时间里，他搜索了一些关于Brock Rumlow的资料。包括过去的几十个年头里，他与冬兵的相随，Steve明白，Rumlow和Bucky或是冬兵之间有着那些，并非言语能解释清楚的感情……

Steve都不知道他应不应该去安慰好友，他不了解冬兵对Rumlow的感觉和心情，正如他无法了解Bucky在冬兵生涯里的感觉和心情一样。

 

 

“Buck……”Steve在冬兵侧面坐下，他双手合十。

“拉各斯的事我很抱歉，Rumlow死了……”他看见清澈的眼泪在好友脸上留下曲折的痕迹，Steve突然感觉他似乎是亏欠了谁一般，Bucky？Tony？或是其他任何人。

“有时候，你只能选择拯救大多数人，但无法拯救所有人……”就像他开导Wanda时的话，其实这更像是在开导他自己。

“别说抱歉，Steve。”Bucky余光瞥见Steve同样泛红的眼白，在他听到Rumlow确实是死了之后，眼泪不由自主地流下来。

“你只是做了件对你来说是对的事。”冬兵听见自己的声音颤抖得不行，液体流到嘴里，微微的淡咸味。

他原以为，Hydra的一切他都厌恶，但他低估了Rumlow在他心目中的地位，那一刻他不仅是心痛，而且同时伴随着心碎的声音。他发现记忆里，Rumlow的影像越发清晰，他记得他每一个表情和小动作，但现实中他却在淡出他的生命从此无踪。

 

 

“Cap，国王叫我们。”Sam突然间觉得自己选错了插话时间，他见金发男人抹了把眼睛后向他点头示意。

“你跟Stark呢？”冬兵突然问起了钢铁侠。

“Tony……”Steve看向地面，这场战争中他自觉最对不起Tony，他辜负了他的信任。

“Tony会理解我……”Steve自己也知道这想法过于自私，他想起了高傲的钢铁侠几乎是低声下气地恳求他，恳求他签署协议、恳求他不要站在自己的相反立场上。Tony最希望得到他的支持，但他却狠狠一个响亮的耳光抽了回去，他砸破了Tony的头盔和他的反应堆，他忘不了Tony悲痛欲绝地眼神。

“Steve，别那么自私，给你自己一个机会……”重新恢复的金属臂搭在好友肩膀，Bucky说得语重心长。

“现在，你去做你应该做，我去做我应该做的。”Bucky面带微笑走向一架仪器。

瓦坎达人不仅善良而且热情智慧，他们不仅帮冬兵修复了金属臂，还可能帮他修正另一件事……

“你考虑好了吗？”瓦坎达的国王轻声提问，冬兵对这小伙子有深刻的印象，一个放下仇恨的勇敢国王。

“想好了。”

“这仪器在试验阶段，据说它只是把人的意识放回过去某个时间点的自己脑中，所有因素都不可控。”这不是架时间机器，但大致的功能却大同小异，但时间也最是无情。

“我一定要去。”冬兵带着坚定的意念走进去，Rumlow，再吻你一次！

第一吻，迟来之吻。

一阵强烈的光，眩目得让冬兵睁不开眼，再睁开双眼后他已经不在瓦坎达。熟悉的暗红色T恤，他感觉自己手里拿着东西，6颗黑布林。晕暗的小屋子就像长久时间的不见天日，摘下帽子拧成绺的刘海打在眼角，冬兵掀开窗帘一角，他认出了窗外的景物。

他现在身处罗马尼亚，在镜中他看到了自己的打扮，他赶忙翻开日历。距离拉各斯事件还有3天时间！

 

 

在拉各斯一座隐蔽的小屋里他找到了Rumlow，那时他正在部署着一个计划，透过严密的头盔他瞟见了Rumlow血红的眼睛。

“Winter Soldier！”Rumlow按下了紧张举枪对准冬兵的士兵，据说Hydra回收资产的行动失败了，一直行踪不明的冬兵竟会主动出现！

“Hi！小鹿！你知道我们一直想着要回收你吗？”Rumlow摆出平时嘲弄的那副嘴脸，他似乎忘了他们间隔着一层无法穿越的面具，钢爪与金属臂相撞，那声音别提多难听了！

每次见到刚刚解冻完毕的冬兵，全身湿碌的狼狈模样都让他想起，他曾经在深山老林里猎捕过的一只雄鹿！一只漂亮、矫健的雄鹿，他总能看到冬兵空洞外表下那一点抹不掉的灵性，虽然狼狈却遮挡不住他的美丽。

而且冬兵的表情也像，就像现在。

“Rum、Rumlow……”那漂亮的眼睛里溢着泪水，让他的瞳孔更显晶莹剔透，他嘴角的弧底说不出冬兵是庆幸还是在悲伤。

“等我们收拾完美国队长再回来处理他。”Rumlow把被自己弄晕的冬兵丢进地下室，这让他想起他第一次亲吻冬兵时，就被武器丢进了地下室。其实只是冬兵随手一丢，他正巧砸开了地下室的门，从进入Hydra开始他就对冬兵有种盲目的崇拜，后来这崇拜变成了爱慕。但无奈他认为那只单项的，资产不隶属于任何人。

“回来再收拾你。”钢爪轻触冬兵额角的伤口，没想到为这钢爪开刃的竟然是冬兵的血液。面具的Rumlow露出凶狠的笑，如果我能活着回来，我绝不让你离开！

 

 

看着美队被他轻柔的话字字重伤的感觉真不错。

“他跟我说，该你走的时候，你就要走。”冬兵说过这话两次，第1次是在他被强制洗脑前，第2次就在不久前。

他记得冬兵紧紧攥着他的手臂，低声警告他，该你走的时候，你就要走！他很烦躁，冬兵不用重复两遍，他会告诉美国队长他朋友对他有多用心！

当他穿着炸弹背心在空中燃烧时，在错觉中冬兵冲了过来……

 

“Rumlow！”他出现幻听了，冬兵的声音是那么的真切，炸弹背心残留的带子被扯下时他脆弱的皮肉一起被揭了下来，痛彻心扉！

“Winter？”他还能睁开的右眼里出现一个熟悉的轮廓，也只是模糊的轮廓，左眼除了一片血红已看不见其他东西！

“Rumlow，你……”

的确是冬兵，在金属手接近他时，甚至能感觉到烤人的温度，冬兵扯断了他的炸弹背心，避免他在最后一刻灰飞烟灭。但他早就灰飞烟灭了，在冬兵记起了美国队长那时起，就已经注定是这种结果了！

一切感觉都在飘离，现在的他就像快枯竭的油灯，只是在燃尽最后的生命之火。

“小鹿，我把自由还给你……”Rumlow过往的生活走马观花地流过，他想起自己意气风发地对资产说，只要我还活着，我就不放你离开！其实他一直想让冬兵自由，从他们第一次见面起就是这样。

“不是叫你该走的时候就走的吗？为什么不听话？”冬兵对着半睁眼睛的Rumlow低吼，他的眼泪滴滴落在Rumlow面目全非的脸上，它们沿着Rumlow丑陋的伤疤滑落，就像他自己的眼泪。

他返回过去，见到了还活着的Rumlow，但他却没能阻止他死亡的再次发生。冬兵贴上Rumlow的嘴唇，微微开启的唇似乎在等待这个迟到的亲吻，再吻你一次！

瓦坎达的监护室里，Bucky泪流满面地从观察室里坐起来，旁边是一脸焦急的Steve。他呆呆地看着自己的双手，右手掌心里仿佛还带着Rumlow未散尽的余温，他从玻璃窗里看到一个邋遢的自己。

 

“除了一个迟到的吻，我什么都没修正。”一阵可怕的寂静。

“我睡了多久？”

“久到让Cap从小媳妇熬成黄脸婆了！”

“Sam！”交友不慎！

“那你有没有去做你的事？”他对上Steve闪躲的眼睛。

“Cap给Stark写了道歉信，而且打算今后三天写一封寄过去！”Sam很兴奋，但Steve想把自己缩在盾牌后面。

“那可，真老套。”这让Bucky想起了Steve漫长的写情书经历。

 

“你似乎不满意啊。”提恰拉单独和冬兵会谈。

“非常不满意。”

“这仪器的能源还够它启动两次的。”冬兵看到年轻的国王面露笑意，“你还愿意尝试吗？”

“当然。”

 

 

第二吻，约定之吻。

再次感知归位是一片天寒地冻的冰冷，冬兵吃力地想睁开双眼，但是身体像当机一样不听大脑的命令。他听到了一片嘈杂，然后他听到有人说着叫Rumlow过来，Rumlow，他想睁开眼睛看看他！

西伯利亚的Hydra基地，代号冬兵被解冻投入使用，这是惯例中的前期检查。冬兵像个1比1的人偶一样被人摆弄，他感觉到有人在触摸他的脸庞、胸膛、金属臂。然后那个慢慢靠近，冬兵能感觉到那人的鼻息，然后是一片柔软和湿润……

他在此刻睁开了眼睛，一张男性的面孔贴在他脸上，他提着那个的后领把他拉起来。熟悉的黑发，熟悉的琥珀色狼眼——Rumlow！

 

“队长！”以Rollins为首的特攻小队齐齐举枪。

苏醒的武器提着队长的衣领，威胁感十足。

“Rumlow？”冬兵轻笑，他看到年轻男子的脸上涌现出不可思议，Rumlow原以为会被狠狠丢出去。

“你，你，你记得，我？”5年前，Rumlow是加入Hydra的新兵，他也就在冬兵任务中远程看过超级士兵一次。

那黑衣的战神便永远留在了他的记忆里，他又用了5年的时间爬上特攻队长的位子，为了能站在冬兵身边！

“你还活着。”他被偶像拥在怀里，在大脑当机的空当被冬兵的深吻唤醒，超级士兵的亲吻比想象中还要粗暴狂热，直到他做死地捶着冬兵的胸肌。

“别再离开我。”

 

一切顺利得不真实，Rumlow当上了冬兵的管理员，他发现冬兵不是单纯的杀戮机器，他有他的柔软。

随着冬兵任务归来，战神在战场还是如此威风，只不过他多了些柔情。他在帮冬兵清理金属臂，这东西和硝烟与血腥很搭配，但Rumlow却认为它们还是破坏了这条威风凛凛的手臂之美感。

他每次都会把它清理得闪闪发光，感觉到强壮的身体从背后贴上来。

 

“Winter,别闹~”男人在调皮地轻吻他的后颈，敏感处被不断刺激，让Rumlow有点不自在。

“Hey……”Rumlow被冬兵含住嘴唇，温柔霸道的吻铺天盖地，他不断在超级士兵怀中挣动，不能总在基地里被人逮到他和冬兵亲热。

“Rumlow。”被冬兵搂在怀里的Rumlow轻声应答。

“跟我一起逃离Hydra。”

“你说什么？”男子突然提高了声音，然后惊慌地打量四周，在确定没人后才松口气。

“我想给你自由。”Rumlow每次都最大程度上给冬兵自由空间，“但你摆脱不了Hydra。”

Rumlow轻点着冬兵的脑袋，Hydra该死的指令像影子一样难以摆脱，他竟然忘记问提恰拉解除指令的事！这个时代的自己，的确就是Hydra的傀儡。

“那你答应我，帮我记得我，也帮我记得你。”

 

 

这一次的洗脑，Rumlow做到了他的承诺，他跨坐在超级情人身上和他热吻。

“你变得更热情了，宝贝儿。”

“你也变得更让我着迷了，小鹿。”Rumlow大汗淋漓地坐在冬兵小腹上，二人的下身还结合在一起，血肉和金属的不同触感让Rumlow着迷，冬兵的左右手在轻轻揉捏着他的屁股。

温热的液体顺着冬兵的胯间流落，他魇足地舔着Rumlow的胸口，肖想几十年，他竟然可以忽视身边的诱人尤物。

“答应我，别去华盛顿特区执行任何任务。”却不料他挨了Rumlow一记掌击。

“Winter Soldier！你别他妈太分！”Rumlow感觉冬兵在是干涉他的自由！

然后他被超级士兵狠狠压下来，肚子里的东西胀得Rumlow瞪大眼睛，翻云覆雨的感觉让Rumlow丢盔弃甲……

 

 

“Rumlow呢？”

“我派他去了神盾。”冬兵发誓，他当时就想灭了Hydra，他们送Rumlow去死！

“冷静，Soldier。”冬兵违抗不了Hydra，至少现在违抗不了。

他退下，暗自策划着如何带走Rumlow。在营房附近，血腥味引起冬兵的警戒，他摸出短刀闪身进房。

眼前的情况出乎意料，几名是Hydra刺杀小队成员的人倒在地上，他们均被精准的枪法一发穿头。冬兵不由得微笑，他的Rumlow就是枪法精湛！

 

“Winter……”气弱游丝的呼唤，让冬兵的心被迅速冰封。

“Rumlow!”他在黑暗的角落里找到了Rumlow，男人按住侧腹的指间止不住地迸出鲜血。

“我等到你了……”

“Shh~”冬兵点住他的嘴唇，绝望的冷意侵袭他，冬兵在寻找任何能帮Rumlow止血的东西。

“他们说，我是，你的弱点。”面无血色的Rumlow扯出一道凄惨的笑容，当他被Pierce以派遣去神盾的名义招见。接待他的却是刺杀小队时，他就明白自己已被Hydra视为威胁……

“别说话……别说话……”冬兵带着湿润委屈的鼻音。

“再吻我一次。”

腥咸的血液灌了冬兵满口，它们是Rumlow正在流失的生命。

“如果有下辈子，我还会无悔地爱着你……然后，我们会互相给彼此一个吻……”Rumlow从掌中滑落的手拉扯出五道血痕，然后周围充满了惊恐声。“冬兵失控了！”

 

 

“Bucky！”挥舞的金属臂被Steve挡下，金发男人责备地瞪着他，他都不知道Bucky进行了第2次的跳跃！

又回到了瓦坎达，冬兵一副失魂落魄……

“我要第3次启动。”

“你说什么？”这次竟然是猎鹰先于Steve行动，他揪住冬兵的领子，咬着牙。“你难道就想一次次看着他死！”

Sam被恼怒的Bucky打穿出墙外，然后他的铁拳砸到了星盾。

“Buck！你冷静！”Steve把战友护在身后，暴走的好友让他不安。

“对不起，Sam。”Bucky走过来拉起猎鹰向他道歉。

“Fine！”猎鹰拍拍冬兵。

“你还是三天一封道歉信？”Bucky突然转变话题，他又见到好友一脸的便秘。

“他寄出去的道歉信都快赶上我写过的情书了！”被Steve瞪了一眼，Sam才不在乎，一个两个都是这副模样！

“你应该去找Stark，当面跟他说，对不起。”Bucky咬重最后三个字，他知道这也是好友问题的症结所在。

“虽然我失败了两次，但我还会再去。”他侧头看着好友，“Steve，如果这次我成功了，你就要亲自去和Stark道歉。”

Sam投给Bucky一个好样的眼神。

 

 

 

最终吻，永恒之吻。

Rumlow，我带着抱歉和思念，利用这最后一次的机会去寻找你。找到你，再吻你一次！

这次他听到了另一个自己的声音，他被绑在电击椅上，另一个自己在喃喃自语。他在说着我认识他……

蓝色的电流无情穿过大脑，两个冬兵在同时大叫，同时在叫着我记得他！

有人在动他的头发，洗发香波微冲的气味让冬兵太阳穴频繁地跳动，他一巴掌捉住了在他头上乱动的手。

“Hi！小鹿~”意式风格浓重的男人用着慵懒的语气，他把手上的泡沫抹在冬兵的脸蛋上。

“又跟Papa捣乱~”男人嘟起嘴，手指戳着冬兵的额头。

Rumlow？Rumlow！冬兵有种想哭的冲动，他扁扁嘴。

“Oh，得了，小鹿！”Rumlow看着长发男人水气朦胧的眼睛，他甚至开始担心这次的洗脑把冬兵搞坏了！他直接扶着冬兵的后脑，把那张写满委屈的清秀面孔压在自己结实的腹肌上。

 

“我记得……”冬兵沉闷的声音就像孩子压抑的申诉，Rumlow蓦地收紧抚摸冬兵后脑的手。

“你记得？”冬兵水汪汪的大眼无辜地看着他。

“疼，Rum……”更像在撒娇，冬兵的长发正被他揪在手里，眼睛水润的男人活像被他欺凌的小动物。

“你不能说你……”

“我记得！”冬兵打断了Rumlow未完的话语，他不在乎男人凶恶的眼神，扁着嘴继续嘟哝道，“我记得你，记得过去和你的点点滴滴，我们第一次的亲吻，以及我们在西伯利亚雪地上那场……”

“够了！”Rumlow做贼心虚地捂住冬兵的嘴，被男人借机扫过掌心，他瞪了眼越来越不纯洁可爱的小鹿。

 

 

冬兵松了口气，不管这些记忆是哪个他的，看来都是真实的。他爱着Rumlow，这种感情随着时间和空间不断转换，变得更加牢固。

抬起金属臂，默默地环过Rumlow的腰，把自己的整张脸都埋进Rumlow的腹部。他呼吸着Rumlow的味道，汗水、硝烟和火药的味道。

“Hey，你把泡沫都弄到Papa身上了！”Rumlow故意摆出一副嫌弃的嘴脸，但他仍是贴心地拿来毛巾擦干冬兵水淋淋的头发，男人在他T恤上磨蹭出更大的一片湿迹。

“Papa……”顶着湿透的长发，轻咬艳红的舌尖，男子的双眼更显晶莹清澈，顿时让人想入非非。

“What……”Rumlow单挑左眉，他的确在幻想里经历了无数次冬兵喊他Papa的情景。

男人用他最憧憬的金属指勾勾手，他弯下身。

“我说，Papa……”他们的脸以45度角错开，冬兵的Papa叫得Rumlow心花怒放，但洗发香波的味道可不怎么样，尤其在它被冬兵与他接吻时滑进口腔的感觉说不上有多差！

“小鹿，你学坏了……”Rumlow扣住冬兵的下巴，半眯起琥珀色的眼睛，就像头蓄力要捕食的狼。

“来惩罚我呀……”调皮的舌尖舔着Rumlow的嘴唇，轻启唇畔，“Papa……”

Rumlow不在矜持，与冬兵吻得浑然忘我。

 

“小鹿，我们要执行洞察计划了。”Rumlow看着冬兵的眼神带着不安。

“等这任务结束了，Pierce就会同意我退休。”擦好枪，递给冬兵，那是小鹿最顺手的武器。

“然后我们可以一起挽着手看日落，就像这样。”冬兵的手指插入Rumlow的手指间隙，十指相扣，他亲吻在黑发男人的指关节，仿佛在许着一个古老的誓言。

“如果我们成功了……”Rumlow笑笑，但他的眼底却藏着落寞，也许这一切就是不切实际的幻想……

 

 

为了能得到Hydra允诺的生活，想象着与Rumlow依偎着欣赏日落的风景。冬兵发了狠地揍着眼前的金毛，被他揍得惨不忍睹的男人却在轻声呼唤着一个令他懊恼的名字——Bucky。那个讨人厌的名字，这个金毛有意无意触动他心底的柔软，好烦！

Bucky，想起来，拜托，Bucky，想起来！

Steve！思想如同一道狡黠的闪电，记忆开始清晰，他回到了过去的自己思想中。在战前被洗脑的冬兵的思想里，他记住了Rumlow却忘了Steve，更险些没记起之后将要发生的事。

“兄弟，我对不起你。”冬兵冲到好友身边，在他背上安了个装置，便向着母舰坠毁的地方俯冲下去。

 

 

“我操！”

“是我！Brock，是我！”冬兵第一次从这玩世不恭的男人眼中看到惊恐，他搂紧Rumlow金属臂全力一击过后地板塌陷，把他们陷进了一个狭小的空间里。

“吓他妈死我了，咳……”Rumlow觉得喉头返上了腥味，石灰粉让他眼睛都睁不开，他看到了冬兵。

Rumlow很惊讶，实话说，当他知道冬兵记起美时他就做好了一个死在无名角落里的准备，但结果出乎意料！

“你，害怕了？”

“还他妈不是怕失去你！”太激动了，结果一拳砸了冬兵的金属肩膀上，疼得Rumlow咧嘴。

“我也怕。”冬兵的蓝眼睛在肮脏的空间里格外闪烁，他艰难挪动把Rumlow搂得更紧，“我也害怕失去你……”

金属臂阻挡住钢筋水泥，冬兵在恍惚间看到火花闪过……

 

 

“Bucky！”Steve？

Steve！还有特提拉！他又回到瓦坎达了！

“R……Brock，Brock在哪里？”

“Bucky……”

“告诉我他在哪里！”急躁的冬兵根本听不进任何话，他拖着受损的金属臂跳下床，却被眼前一阵黑忽悠地跪在地上。

“小鹿！”冬兵激动地向着声音的方向，他看到了Rumlow，活着的Rumlow！

“我才刚离开一会儿你就……”冬兵冲上来搂住他，强大的冲力险些撞倒他，他手上还端着切好的水果。

“快给我坐回你的床上！”

Sam捅捅队长，示意他冬兵和叉骨的亲密关系。

“现在，我们可以一起退出了。”Rumlow把冬兵的刘海别到耳后，冬兵认真看着他。

“Rumlow，我们的约定。”冬兵腼腆地笑起来，“如果我们都能退出，你要再吻我一次。”

“OK。”Rumlow捧起冬兵的脸。

“闭上眼。”

“闭眼，Cap！”Sam和Steve很默契地捂上了对方的眼。

 

 

“Hi，Steve。你跟Stark的事你想拖到什么时候？”几天之后，冬兵吃着Rumlow塞进他嘴里的食物，口齿不清。

虽然未来产生了变化，但Steve和Stark间还是因协议闹得很僵，他认为好友应该正视这个问题。

“队长，门在那边。”Rumlow点了点相反的方向。“自己行动，别让我踹你星条旗的屁股！”

“小鹿？”他瞪了眼搂住他的冬兵，金属臂横拦在腰部，占有欲十足。

“你男人吃醋了！谁要你踢别的男人屁股的！”Sam很明智地躲到Steve身后。

 

 

几个小时后，Steve在训练室找到了Tony。

“别说话……”小胡子男人做了个噤声手势，“穿上制服跟我打一架！”

在对战中，Tony丝毫不留情面，身上的伤痛Steve不在乎。他认为被Tony狠揍一顿，也好过沉浸在他失望的眼神里强。

“Tony。”在对战结束后，Steve找了个不会让Tony不适的距离坐下，他揉了揉发痛的肋骨。

“对不起，Tony，对不起。”

小个子男人起身离开，Steve很失落，然后他接住了Tony抛过来的水，小个子男人灌了口水，嘴角上扬。

“我接受。”


	13. admixture混合时间线

原本为暗黑风Baby my love的番处，带有治愈感的另一个时间线系列，现正式更名为admixture混合时间线，这可以单独看作Baby my love的后续。这个时间线要让Rumlow不只有虐，还要真正的兼并着甜，要让原时间线的两个超级老冰棍从本质上得以改进。  
属于二次创作，人物性格与原著有偏差，请谅解  
正文：

带着腿上被星盾打出的伤，动作受到影响Rumlow只能强撑着自己不倒下。身后不远处，两位超级士兵正不紧不慢地追踪着他们不听话的猎物，还是个受了伤不可能逃过他们追捕的猎物。不能被抓到！一定不能被他们抓到！他如今可是既帮过Red Skull刺杀过美队，又帮他女儿Synthia Schmidt刺杀过第二任美队也就是冬兵。而且，这两个混蛋不知从哪里找到让精髓再次沉睡的方程式，让他们可以对他做他们想做的事，不论是什么事。想看看身上还有没有可以包扎伤口的东西，血这样流下去，他最后也只有被那两个混蛋找到一条路可行了！结果在随身携带的武器包里摸到一个便携炸弹，形态虽小巧，但它的破坏力却可让一座高楼倒塌。向两代美国队长扔出去？这办法不可行！炸不炸得死他们再议，他们有可能在炸弹爆炸前把它扔出去那他连最后的机会都没有了。他现在，又是最普通不过的人了，这东西弄不死他们总能给自己一个交待。他已经没什么觉得可牵挂的了，Rollins等那几个兄弟早在洞察计划之后，他就找借口让他们远离这个是非之地了。已经，没有什么再让他有所顾虑的了，一声低音和一阵闪光过后，楼体坍塌的巨响响起

“Steve，那是……”“Rumlow!”两位超级士兵在眼前大楼开始崩溃瓦解时发疯一样地向正在塌陷的大楼冲过去

拍起的粉尘通过呼吸道进入肺部，沙粒一颗颗附着在肺叶上，呼吸不再顺畅。身下那潮湿一片的东西，虽然已经嗅不到气味但是，那滩绝对不可能是哪个管道漏得水。一切感知都在离他远去，可以解脱了，他终于可以摆脱这无望的一切了。虽然这不是他理想的方法，但是，他还是不用再为那些操心了

一层淡淡的蓝光包围着他，逐渐形成一个保护膜将恶劣的环境和他隔离开来。一种温暖中带着清凉怯痛的感觉在全身细胞里传递，肺叶中肮脏的沙尘也被这淡蓝、诡异的光净化，肺部也弥满着这种清凉舒服的气息。而自己的身体，也像被一双温柔地手抚摸着，好像蓝光里有个人影？呵！果然是死神降临前的幻象

[Brock，我的孩子，终于见到你了！]谁？有声音，努力睁开沉重的双眼。蓝光中，还真的有个人形！像是个全息影像般，越来越清晰。那是个眉目温和、头发几乎全白带着细框金丝边眼镜，看起来很有学者风范的人，除了皱纹多点头顶的脱发危机外。

“你是谁？死神吗？”没想到他这濒死的人还有力气说话

[我是Abraham Erskine，你的外公，但我真没想到我会是在这种情况下见到你。]老年人心疼地看着也就年过30的男人，他轻抚过男人的脸庞

[你和你妈妈真的很像，当然也像年轻时的我，毕竟是你妈妈遗传了我。]这老头的话还真不少

“我外公不是已经死了吗？所以，你是来接我的？”果然见到自己死去的亲人了就是上帝在招他回去了，但是他这些年在Pierce的引导下虽说特别邪恶的事他没做过，但是也绝对没做过什么好事！他做的为数不多的好事就是把Winter Soldier归还给了Captain America，让Pierce的野心落空以及没让他的几个兄弟卷进来。但之后的事，好吧就没有好事可言了

[不，是精髓创造了我和你相见的奇迹。当初我的一部分思想被吸了进去，只有在特定的环境下我才会出现，就像全息影像。]自称他外公的老人示意他不要说太多话。[如果你想活下去，那精髓会提供给你力量让你直到完全康复，它相当神奇，只要你愿望足够强烈。]这神秘的元素强大得难以想象，除非是它已经不再需要宿主并有其他转移方向时，不然它的潜能能达到的程度无法估量

[而且，你还可以有两位正直的超级士兵可以依靠。]

“你觉得他们正直？”我只觉得他们让我生无可恋，看着自己周身的淡蓝光膜，他好想就这样成为蓝色琥珀

[超级血清能让好的更好，坏的更坏，他们本性善良……]但老人一下顿住了，[难道是……]

“看我现在的状态，你觉得是福是祸？外公？”

[但你，这不是他们的本意，Brock，他们……]

“一切是我咎由自取,他们是英雄而我是恶棍！我只想在我的世界里独自呆着，现在外界的一切再也跟我没有关系。”闭眼享受着这一刻的安静

[Brock，直接想着你眼前最强烈的愿望吧，精髓会帮你达成。因为……]后面的话随着影像的不稳定而变成了噪音，反正Rumlow也觉得没有听的必要

我心里最强烈的愿望？我希望我不是精髓携带者，我希望离这个操蛋的世界越远越好！你能帮得了我吗！强烈的蓝色在每个细胞内炸开，全身从内到外散发着蓝色从细胞、到血液、到肌肉和皮肤。最后蓝色的元素扩散消失到肉眼看不到，一切恢复正常，而Rumlow像是被拆集了再重新组合的一样疲惫，在一切都再次归于平静时他的世界只剩下寂静和黑暗

睁开双眼，入眼的是一个雪白得找不到瑕疵的屋顶，这样纯白的墙壁只有在从前的科幻片里见到过。一尘不染得就像天国的影像，但不管是哪里，那个地方都有医疗室？一股刺激得鼻粘膜不舒服的药水味！

手习惯性地放到额头跟前，这是什么？软软的有点网纹状的感觉，床上的是一个头部被撞伤的黑发青年，他在反复看着他的双手和身体其他部分，这太扯了他遇到什么了？拿起床头上的镜子，里面出现的脸一点都不陌生，只不过是头部扎着绷带。这玩笑开大了吧！他可是被压在高耸建筑物下面！所以，怎么可能只是一个简单的头部包扎？能够不残臂断腿地出现在这里就已经是奇迹了，况且他还只是就一条绷带简简单单地包在头上！

“你可算醒过来了！”一声响房门被绝对性破坏力搞得报废了，那个声音让Rumlow浑身一震，怎么又是他！门口果然有个全身黑衣的长发男人站在那里，金属光泽闪烁的手里还有门的残骸

“昨晚你跑哪去了？”等反应过来时，男人已经把他抓在手里了有力的手臂弄得他的骨头都在痛，看到他拧起眉毛的同时男人放松了力道

“昨晚？我？”去干什么？你这是在演戏？我干了什么？不是杀你们没杀了被你们追捕到走投无路吗？

“跟你们大吵一架后，开车出去喝酒，然后出车祸了。”既然不会和他当场撕破脸，那就和他一起往下演吧，但你们？惊悚的战栗感像女巫长着带勾指甲的枯瘦手指，一根根骚刮着他的每个骨节

“Bucky，Rumlow他怎么样了……”金发的男人在看见病床上坐起身的男人时，直接冲过来将他搂进了怀里

“Oh,Jesus!还好你醒过来了！”蓝得比天空还清澈的眼睛里流出了水珠，亲吻着怀里人的发顶

“噢，天呐！队长还有Barnes先生，他现在是伤员，伤员！需要静养，你们别打扰他了！”一个像是医生打扮的女人想赶人，但是两位没有走人的意思

长发男人环在他手腕上的手收紧，果然在人前还是要保持下他们正直光明形象的。但是Winter的动作他似乎随时会有可能对他做任何事，在这个男人面前，他不需要有尊严只要听他话即可。Rumlow不动声色地向金发男人怀里缩了缩，但是美国队长，他还是会顾及一下下公众形象的

“Sorry，ma'am。因为我们的缘故，才间接害得他出了车祸，所以，我们只是想陪陪他。”Steve将Rumlow领口敞开的病号服往紧裹了裹，Rumlow僵硬了一下，坏了！这两个又会说什么他故意勾搭女性了吧

“领子敞那么大，冻着怎么办？”发现他的异象，金发男人温热的大掌扶在Rumlow背上轻轻上下推动，想缓解他僵硬的肌肉。大概然后，男人会附在他耳边低语“你这是在勾引她吗？”次次都是一样的问题，之后不用想他们就找到了对他使用暴力的合理理由

果然Winter凑近他，只是拉了拉他劲后下滑的衣领，并没有说什么。Steve也只是担心地看着他，手掌上下滑动着搓暖他冰凉僵硬的背脊，这动作不带性欲色彩得让Rumlow吃惊不小。这两个家伙，不是以前都是相当容易擦枪走火，然后搞到他第二天遍体鳞伤的吗？记得有一回，他也是受伤进医院。小护士只是拿着他的手多扎了几个针孔，结果Winter话都没有就把他按在病床上操了一个来回！那次别说是输液了，他自己的血液都反流回去了。Steve倒是没那么冲动，只是没当场这么冲动，在他出院当天把他在病房里补操了回来。这次竟然没动静？是什么让他们转性了？

“怎么这么惊讶？”Winter拿起桌上的水果削好切下一块喂给他吃，刀尖扎着新鲜水果送到嘴边。Rumlow有些难以相信地咬上水果吞下，长发男人满意幸福地微笑。上次Winter可不是这样的，他是切好了水果放进他自己口中嚼碎，口对口强迫着他将嚼得味道和水分都丧失的果渣吃下去的！

“Rum，看你手脚冰凉的。”金发的甜心脸用自己的手搓着他的手脚，照顾的无微不至。他上次，可是恶劣地用舌舔遍他的！最后，还跟他挤到一张病床上，来了次床震！这家伙很过分，还向钢铁侠请教了许多情趣问题，那骚包的机械侠还一脸淫笑地向他服务提供非常的周道，从视频到道具

“又把自己弄伤了。”Winter一下轻拍在他额头上的伤口，只是咧了下嘴，这男人不论做什么都能做到没有表情

“Bucky！你怎么能拍他伤口？”美国队长一脸责备地呵斥老友，并转脸温柔地对着Rumlow。“他只是没睡够，所以还在抽疯，不用管他。”

“Steve Rogers，我可是整夜眼都没合，如果不是你提那严格的要求，Rumlow都不会离家出走。我就是担心他出事，结果现在他还是带着伤。”秀气的眉头锁得死紧

“Bucky Branes，那个意见你也有参与，你也照样提了不少条件，状况你也不应该那么做，明明知道他有伤还一下拍在伤口上。”星条旗男人没有让步，他们？这是为了我在彼此斥责？

“WOW!你看我说什么，果然在这能找到我们两代的队长们。”红发的妖娆美女走进来，她对着身后高大的黑人同伴说话

“这是没有悬念的事，我们都知道他们一定集合在这里。”身材高大的男人和美女两个人像唱起了双簧

“噢，你醒了啊。”红发的美女坐到了Rumlow旁边，绿色的眼睛一动不动地盯着他，然后伸手摸了摸了他的头

“刚醒过来。”悄悄躲开美女的手，他不想因为这友好的亲密举动给自己惹来无妄之灾

“Um，两位，现在神盾有事情得你们处理。”猎鹰Sam做了个公事公办我也没折的手势，“Rumlow也找到了，他人现在也算稳定，所以？”

“你们去吧，我在这里盯班。”红发美女对三个男人下了逐客令

“OK,Brock。有事给我们打电话。”金发甜心先生示意了下手机然后在Rumlow鼻尖落下一吻

“别再让自己伤着了。”长发男人冷着脸帮他腋好了被子，便也跟着出去了

“好好休息。”黑皮肤的男人向他眨了眨眼带上门走了

“Eh，”Rumlow停顿了一下，“Natasha Romanoff？”

“Yes？”红发美女从报纸中抬起眼，“你今天给我的感觉很拘泥啊，So，怎么了吗？”

“Uh……我撞到头了，有些记忆有些混乱。”指指自己印血纱布的前额，总不能说他是另一个时空魂穿过来的吧！

“Uh huh，有什么问题？”女人移动身体坐在了他的床边

“我跟你们，不是敌对的？而且我是Pierce抚养长大，和你们应该不是很，和谐吧？”Rumlow看到对面女特工一副听天书的表情，马上跟了一句，“我现在的记忆有部分片断是这样的，我只想印证一下，这是真是假？”

“敌对？如果你一直跟随Pierce的话也许是……”女特工看了他几眼，“你的记忆断层真的很大，据神盾档案记载，你在未成年时就被Steve和Bucky从Hydra那里救出来了。”

“Eh？美国队长不是应该苏醒没多久吧！”这和他记忆里的部分有改变，在他的时间线里，他并没有被超级士兵们合力救出去

“你的记忆被打乱了！”女特工回答得斩钉截铁，“你在Zola先于神盾发现Steve时，就告诉他Bucky就是Winter Soldier，然后Steve唤醒了Bucky的记忆。他们把你救了出来，你那里记录上是未成年。”

“那Jack Rollins和特攻队呢？”他发现美队的时候绝对已经成年了！而且还被那看似单纯的人弄得都站不起来

“你在说什么胡话？那是谁？”女特工一脸雾水，她从包里拿出一份文件，“你看看。”

Rumlow接过那份文件，老旧发黄的纸面证明它有一段历史了。上面的名字是Brock Rumlow，那张照片是他的脸。翻开首页，他是孤儿，连福利院和被Pierce领养的过程都没什么新意。但是这里却从他10岁时开始出现转折了，那里注明他在那年被Steve和Bucky救出魔窟，也写着同年政客Peirce因对国家居心不良而锒铛入狱，原来这另外一个时空起源有偏差

“那我之后又回孤儿院了？”这个时间线太不一样了！

“Uh，刚才走的那个两个不是你新的监护人吗。”看好戏的表情出现在女特工美丽的脸上。

“看来我有够幸运了，没有再次成为孤儿。”要知道再被送回孤儿院的孩子是一定会被唾弃的！这个时间线里的Brock Rumlow还算是有些零星的安慰的，至少他还有除Pierce以外的监护人。但那监护人是谁？听Romanoff说的是两个刚离开的，不是那个最荒诞的结果吧？“Lady Romanoff,那我现在是已经离开当年的监护人独自生活了？”

“Rumlow，你的称呼突然变得这么正式了，都有点不太适应了，以前你都叫我Naty的。”红发女特工惋惜着现在有些生疏感的男人，纤长的细指扶上略瘦的脸颊。他不同于Steve的光鲜耀人，也有别于Bucky的秀美迷人，他的长相几乎没在太过显著的特色，不是那种传说中会一见钟情的人。但是，和他相处过后就会发现，这个平凡得可爱的男人自身携带着某种惑人的能力

“Roman……，Naty，你怎么了？”至少他知道了这个时间里的Rumlow的一个秘密，他会昵称某些人，既然知道了他就应该继续演好这个角色。

“请多告诉我一些我以前的事情吧，我觉得自己的记忆似乎被清空了一样，混乱至极。”关于这个时间线的一切问题，对他来说都是未知数，这个身体不论从哪个角度来说都Brock Rumlow。也许连DNA都检测不出异常，但是他自己知道，这个时间线的Rumlow跟他有相同的经历但发展到现在他可不认为他们的经历依旧相同

“Um,Rumlow。你这是因祸得福了吗？”红发女性直接一手掐住的他下巴摇晃着他的脸，“什么时候有这么多沧桑感了。”

“所以啊，这就是劫后重生了吧。”手指揉过女性手掌的几个穴位，酸痒的感觉让女性放开了有力的纤细手指。前面这个毕竟不是个随便的普通女性，她是极具盛名的Black Widow，所以尽量不要露出破绽。“但是过去不应该被遗忘，Naty,所以……”

“Right。首先，你的生活问题，你现在还跟你的奶爸们一起生活。”女特工轻盈地坐回床边的椅子上，笑得十分自信地看着床上的人。“至于，你能不能独立和什么时候独自，你得回去问他们了。”

“奶爸？不会恰巧是？”红发女人笃定的笑里带着小调弄的意味，福无双至、祸不单行看来这是经过实践验证的真理

“Steve和Bucky他们在解救你的同时，也成为你的监护人了。”已经猜到是这个结果了

“以我当时的年龄来说，10岁的小孩是不能没有监护人一个人生活吧。”接着女特工的话往下说，“我应该被送回孤儿院或是幸运的话会有人收养我，但是Winter……”

“没有同意？”观察着女性的脸色，似乎他推想的故事是符合这个事件走向的，至少没偏离到女性指证的地步。“他，会接过或许说抢过抚养权。”如果他的命运也是这个走向的话，他相信那个没什么丰富感情的男人肯定会亲自把他养大，只不过从小就被当成性侣伴来养的。如果“幸运”，他只需接受Winter一个人的粗暴；如果更戏剧化点，他都能想像Winter把赤裸的他压在床上，粗暴地进出他的身体。听着他苦闷的呻吟，享受着他绝望的颤抖，一边泰然自若地和他全美偶像的朋友进行温馨的美好回忆，一边沉浸在强硬征服的快感里。而那个光辉的甜心先生，他会怜爱地抚摸着他发抖的身体。一边轻声细语地说着鼓励他的话，一边帮着Winter固定好他想躲避的腰臀，他一定会说不想让他这么难受所以才要他配合着Winter快点让男人满意，但让他被折磨的根本就是他们那疯狂的爱。然后嘛，是个男人在性的面前都是生殖器占主导地位的。当然就算是甜心脸，在男性原始的欲望面前，不论他的自制力如何卓越，他也会卸下伪装。这个金发完美的男人是全民的希望，但他也是个人，是人就会有人性的弱点。不难想像，最后的结果一定是这两个男人会默契十足地分享他这个无处可逃也不能反抗的猎物。“我想，我当初没办法反对这两个成年人的决定？”虽然血清能给他们不知时间期限为多久的年轻时代，也许是永久有效？不过他据记录来说当时才10岁，任那两个如何年轻和他站在一起也是绝对的成年人

“其实你这说法不完全对。”女特工微微勾起嘴角，那个笑里绝对不是单纯地Rumlow没完全猜中戏路的调侃，“准确说是Captain没法反对James提出的要求。”

就是这样了，看来哪个时间线里，他都是那个最没发言权的。在他那里就是，只因为他在Hydra的灰暗过去，他就到哪都拿不掉曾经劣迹斑斑这个带有诬蔑性的称号。好吧，有那么一段 时间Winter也是如此，但他有幸有个生死相依的好友Captain America。还有个红颜已知，他那里的眼前的这个红发美女。虽然他还是造成她再也无法穿露腰装抹不去阴影的人，但她也曾被控制当过间谍，所以也算同病相连的理解那种相似身不由己的感觉。但是他可不一样，他有谁可以依靠？似乎除了Rollins那些出生入死的兄弟们外，真是寥若晨星。但是他们，他不能再把他们卷进来了。在Hydra有一个人是除了Piece以外和他相处时间最长的了的，Winter Soldier，但是那男人却是他一直想摆脱的噩梦，他当然想不出再回到他身边的理由。

Captain America，如果他不恰巧是另一个超级士兵的话，也许是个不错的可投靠的选择，那个金发的灵魂人物对投诚的人至少都是网开一面的。但是只要是超级士兵，或是和超级血清有关联的都是他想醒过来的不美好的梦境，发展到最后不变的就是他要承担下所以的罪恶。

如果一个前为叛国扰乱安定组织工作的人，有一天说全美的两代象征对他暴力相向，一定不会有人相信他的话。就更不用说对他实施的是更隐讳和羞耻的性暴力了，有一点非常糟糕，他似乎已经可以影响到超级士兵以外的人了，虽然效果没有对超级士兵那么显著。

围绕在传奇们身边的队友和拥护者什么的，他们从起初撞见他被压在墙上或是别的地方强吻或是骚扰的尴尬，演变到后来的可以在超级士兵们强制性爱时的视若无睹，再到最后的加入战局。不得不说，生活有时就是个十足的婊子。他是比廉价娼妓还可悲的存在，他觉得自己就是个不用金钱就可以随意玩弄的破烂货。但是，他的“客人”们对这具被污染到连他自己都觉得不想触碰的身体爱不释手，他都不知道他身上究竟隐藏着什么魔力让他们这么热爱？

“Eh，come back now!”思绪被打断，眼前是那张放大的精美面孔，红发绿眼。她此刻正一手卡住他的脖子强迫他抬起头，一边轻轻拍打着他的脸颊

“Sorry，我走神了。”跟女特工道歉并接过她递过来的水杯喝了口水

“我还认为你又陷入深度昏迷了呢，”女特工笑笑，“还是睁着眼睛的，当晚你被送进来时就是陷入深度昏迷，医生都觉得你第二天就醒过来了就是个不小的奇迹。”

“You know。我们当时都没有通知你家奶爸们你的危急的情况，就怕他们一冲动惹乱子出来。”让一个娇小的女性按住头顶还真是很，别扭。“而且当初还真的有另外的人想收养你，但最后在James的低气压下，Steve妥协了他两就当起了未婚奶爸。”

“那是不是当初Winter威胁Captain他会杀掉收养我的人呢？”不知道这里的Winter会不会有点新意，他像开个小玩笑一样想探探话

“他当然是威胁Steve了。”女特工一副你很了解你奶爸之一的样子，然后女神再次露出了胜利的微笑，“不过他是说如果他不能养你的话，那他也不能和你分开，他竟然要跟着你走。”

“Woow~”吃惊的表情在Rumlow脸上被放大，这个信息量也够庞大，如果谁敢收养Winter那他们一定是嫌自己的生活太平淡没有刺激，随时在死亡边缘的夺命刺激。“So，Captain就领走我还有他了。”

“Um,理论上是这样，实际上也是这样。”Rumlow看着红发美女

“所以，我会在未来叫Sharon Carter做Mum？”好吧，他那个世界里，在他假死的状态里美国队长的确与那个女特工以恋人相称的

“这个不必担心。”看美女的意思是他已经接受了那个年轻的“Mum”？“Steve说你是他的拖油瓶，所以我介绍给他的姑娘，他都原单退给我了。”

“所以我才要独立的对吗？”轻轻笑了笑，这个Steve也拿他当借口但不知他的做法会不会和他熟知的那个一样恶劣。如果是他那边那个，那个披着天使外表的终极魔王。也许他会直接回绝，但更多地他会绅士地和那个女朋友来他们的住地，然后，就是他和那个女朋友的双重磨难了。一个是心理上的，一个是身体上，他的心已经麻得没有感知了

 

11.27  
"不过话说回来，Rumlow。你知道他为什么迟迟不找结婚对象吗？"典雅迷人的女特工就像她的代号Black Widow，Rumlow仿佛感觉得到那个复仇者团队中唯一配得上女神称号的红发美女在编织着一张透亮美观的网，精美但足以致命

“你说的他是哪个？Winter?Captain?”果然godness的名字不是白叫的，她拥有与之相配的美与威，Rumlow不自觉地往后退了退气场强大的女人上身俯在病床上一点点向他压过来。“能告诉我，你说的是哪个他？这样，我才能更好地回答你的问题。”

“Ha Ha~我都不知道Tasha还有这么霸道、强势的一副暗黑女王像！”“那是因为你第一次把你的精力从食物上分出来的缘故。”“Natasha到哪都是一副女强人的样子。”“OH，My Goodness，让我变成你脚下一块基石吧！”“你更应该让她鞭打你，看这样子女黑道要上手强了小民男。”“Ah!不是吧！”

影像里，Rumlow被Natasha逼得背脊直直地贴在了墙上，而女神两手分开撑在他两胯旁直直地盯着他就像真正的Black Widow盯上了食物

“队长，队长二代……Wow~Barnes中士，不要那么恐怖啊！”猛地被机械臂抓起来让Sam的心脏差点就停歇了

“现在只有一个队长，就是Steve。”撒手猎鹰一溜小跑儿躲到了Steve那里，“而且把国旗裹在身上这做法，大概只有Steve会觉得不那么丢人”

“Hey!Bucky!你一直就是看待我的战服的！你可以取笑我，但你不能嘲弄自己的国旗！”摆出一副据理力争说教样式的Captain，Sam有点后悔他的小玩笑了，引得严肃的“老人家”又要开始教育人了

“Steve，如果你要教育人，我建议你不要把时间浪费在这里。”Wow!说队长教育是种对时间的损耗！Barnes中士这是要宣战的节奏了？他怎么能还一个天塌不惊的表情！

“But……”Bucky一个手势打断了他，Sam到是有兴趣想听听Barnes中士能用什么办法，在爱国者面前说国旗战服丢人的家伙怎么说得动队长？遥想当初，Tony也提出战旗做战服有不太妥当之处，结果被队长教育得Tony有一阵见了老人家都绕道走

“我想多花些时间来陪着Rumlow。”一成不变的雕像开始变得柔情，“还是你想把时间都浪费在跟我讨论你的战服问题上。”

“OK，尽快处理完这里的事务回去把Rumlow接回来才是当下最主要的。”Steve利索转身身会议室而去，Sam则愣了一会，Shit!Barnes中士！你就是我的偶像！果真好基友不是白当了几十年的

会议室里，一群被钢铁侠叫来看大戏的空闲人士围在液晶屏前看着强势的女王欺压某个看起来丢失记忆的人。

“Captain和Barnes中士还有Sam，你们竟然回来得这么快，Rumlow人现在怎么样？”新局长Phil Coulson的声音在门口处响起，里面的人在猜他是在等偶像还是帮他们放哨了

“呵呵，Captain和Barnes，看Phil叫得那么亲热又，那么紧张。”Tony坐在桌子上一形象全无地看到大伙都变了脸色，明显不在钢铁侠模式下的人慢半拍地一下跳了起来，“WTF！这玩意TMD关不上了！Jarvis!”

Bruce Banner在Tony呼喊Jarvis时叹着气离开了，其他的显示器竟然都亮起了，将Rumlow所在医院的各个角落实时播放了出来。也就是这时，大门打开，最不能看见这段记录的人走了进来

“Hello，老冰棍和老冰棒！”Tony很以身坐则地把自己糊在了Rumlow病房监控的显示器上，对Tony的称呼二位早就不觉新鲜了

“Stark，你这是在监视那家医院？”平淡的声线透着寒冷，“你在偷看他？”这花心的小子就是对他的Baby有觊觎心理

“怎么？这家医院本是神盾的直属，会有监控太平常了吧！”现在可是连Steve的脸都不那么柔和了

“那把你的屁股从那个显示器上移开。”Bucky就觉得这老小子肯定挡着什么不能见人的秘密

“你们刚赶过来喝些咖啡吧。”Banner博士跑来救场了，但是Bucky势必要将Tony从那个有着滔天秘密的显示器前抛开，但是Tony也是一副我在东西在我走东西没的气势。

“Bruce，Tony那么守着那个显示器，是有什么吗？”Steve微笑着接过冒着热气的杯子抿了一口，咖啡浓香中带着苦涩的口感他还是很喜欢的.既然Bucky是动用武力，那他就以文雅的方式来探听吧

“我也想知道。Tony,那底下其实没什么吧？”说着端着杯子走近两人，恰巧让二人争执的动作打翻了盛着咖啡的杯子。液体泼洒在电源上，一阵电流的噼啪响声过后，屋内所有的电子设备宣告罢工

“Sorry,咖啡浇到电源上了，我去找东西先擦擦。”Bruce的高超演技看得Thor和Clint包括Tony在内都表露了一瞬的惊讶，原来Banner博士是真正的实力演技派！

“噗噗，哈哈……”红发女性笑着移开了身体，“你一副惊吓隐忍的样子真得太，有受虐感了！你这样容易招变态呀。”双手抱在胸前边摇头边微笑，Rumlow在心中补充，他已经招惹过不少惹不得的变态了

“怪不得每次有女性这么逗你时，他家奶爸们就会冲过来把你们隔开呢，原来是怕他们的宝贝儿招变态觊觎呀。”面对着对他没有戒备感的女特工，Rumlow在心里苦笑，在我的那里有他们两个对我的凌虐就足够了

在噩梦的回忆里，睁开眼四周都是水。身体被卡住，水面上的人影能看得出来是Winter，他被Winter按进了浴池里。水不断地从身边涌进耳朵里，眼睛也被水无情地挤压。一只闪着包银色寒光的手臂将他浸入半人高的大浴池里，绝对压倒性的力量让他没有反抗或挣扎的可能，憋在肺里的应急氧气在一点点被消耗殆尽。从唇里呼出的气泡缓缓上升着寻找它的终点，窒息感一刻比一刻更强烈，最终明白溺死的人在最后那一刻的痛苦，恐惧、无望。

双手狂乱地拍打抓挠着金属臂，他知道就算不是血肉男人也感觉得到，这就是他们之间特有的感应。但那只手仍旧固定在脖子上，他看到了另外一个身影出现在旁边，只看到一团耀眼的金色。Captain America，正义的象征在水底伸手向他求救，但那金发的男人就是一尊见死不救的雕像。他只是站在那里看着他，仿佛在见证他生命的最后一刻。不行了，原来他们找我回来就是为亲手杀我？在水中的手臂慢慢下来，没想到他不是死在战场上而是以溺水的方式结束他不快乐的一生。

“哈~呼~”在他真的要耗尽最后一口氧气时，卡住脖子的手绕到了颈后将他托出了水面。在新鲜的空气注入时也很痛苦，几乎耗没氧气的肺就是瘪掉的气球，两层薄膜粘合在一起。新的空气就像是充气泵一下子将它重新充满气，肺部胀得痛苦抽搐。腰后拦过一条有力的手臂，他被金发男人带进了怀里，和他面对面

 

原谅我又开带虐了，不过这是为了对比的甜也许会有之后的争，如果真想抽我请别抽太狠！

11.28  
[这里都因为缺氧变成青紫色了。]粗糙的指腹从左至右抚过发冷的唇，然后伸出舌一遍遍细细舔舐着他的双唇，全身肌肉紧绷着想逃离。但他的理智在警告他，不可以也不能够逃离，直到舔得他的唇快脱了皮才停下

[好像回暖了吧。]金发男人笑得非常温柔迷人，但是Rumlow只觉全身在不住地打颤。他可是知道这个温柔男人甜美外表下的恶劣程度的,他表面上越是温柔，他只可能会被他更严厉的惩处。[知道错在哪了？]

吐出被呛进去的水，Rumlow努力地想着他究竟要认什么错及错在哪里？

[Eh~]金发男人一脚踩在他膝窝上慢慢加大力气，直到他单膝跪在了水里，温热的水波轻轻抚摸着他下巴上的零星胡渣

[还没意识到你的错误么。]黑衣的男人揪起他脑后的头发逼问到，就像他儿时被他暴力地对待一样。[看来真不应该让你出去。]

[那只是个Party]被水没颈的男人回答，他应该没有做什么惹怒他们的事才对。[而且是你们的同伴，有人会帮我？]他们害怕他向谁求救？这玩笑开大了，他们可是亲手斩断了他所有可能求救的线路，他只能是靠自己但是有他们两个在他是机会渺茫的

[babe，你总是避重就轻地不回答主要问题。]下巴下围上了另一只手，金发的甜心脸出现在上仰的视野里。[你身上现在还残留着那些女士刺鼻的香水味。]

听到女士的Winter烦躁地撩起把水按到他脸上，Rumlow咧着嘴躲避着那只没轻没重的手，直到他的下颌骨在金属掌的捏势下发出骨节错位的声音才让他不再躲避。

[Bucky!]Steve眉头拧了一下再舒缓开，[你这是要把Rum洗得破像吗？]

[因为有个女人亲在他这里了。]冰蓝色的眼更加冰凉，一指一边红得出淤血的脸颊，[总是觉得上面的唇印洗不下去。]

[Oh?还有这事？]那时他正被队友们围住灌酒，Bucky除了他和Natsha外很难有人能接近他，所以当时是他不在场了。想到Rumlow不仅被他和Bucky以外不知多少人热烈拥抱过，Steve的一颗心就平静不下来。犹如他当初第一眼见到这个过于冷静成熟的青年时的突然悸动，就算当时他穿着Hydra的作战服他也无法把他从自己的思想里清除。仅此一眼，就有什么东西在他的细胞里或是基因里生了根，那一刻起，隐藏的闸门打开了带着今后的痴迷与疯狂。

[那只能说明我们Rumlow魅力很大，能让女士们献上香吻。]只能看到表象看不到本质这话就是在说美国队长，他面带笑容语气温和，但是他的膝盖骨在他的脚下发出听不到的悲鸣

[所以我只是想把你泡透点、洗干净点！]长发男人的发梢骚痒了他的脸，原来你不是想溺死我呀？[记住，以后不要跟人有太过亲密的接触，还把他们的气味带回来。]

[聚会上大家的性质都很高涨，我阻不了那些女士们的热情行为，你们应该不希望我扫了大伙高昂的性质吧。]聚会说白了就是平时处在高度紧张环境下的一种撒欢儿的自我调节活动，就是可以高兴、不带着太多伪装聚在一起做着平常可能不会做的傻逼事，狂欢这回事没有肢体接触那是不太可能的。

[那我今后尽量不去参加你们的聚会了，这样才能尽量满足你们的要求。]而且他也不想和他们一起去，他不想当他们行走的性工具

[Bucky,不让Rum跟人有亲密肢体接触或是不让他出席聚会这类条件太苛刻了，毕竟做为公民他还有人身自由权。]Steve居然和他有不同观点，Rumlow可没傻到相信这个男人会帮他。

[自由？]Winter单手拉过Rumlow的后劲俯视着他，脸上挂上讥讽的嘲笑。[如果不是你当初舍着一张老脸去向你队友求助，恐怕他这叛国罪是死路一条吧。]

[Bucky，也许大伙不清楚，但是你跟我应该都清楚Rum不是那么容易就死的。]贴合着发根的皮肉，Steve张口将那里含进口腔再咬合牙关直到尝到了淡淡的腥咸味才放口，[那次假死的经历还能说明问题么？而且Babe你最过分的是帮着骷髅党刺杀美国队长，还是两任和你关系最密切的。]

[Wo~但最终给你们致命一击的那个人都不是我，我只是帮凶。]后颈的液体滑落，拉出一道微凉含痒的航道，未等它下落一条火热的舌将它卷带走了。他身后的金发男人蓝眼变得低沉，带着微微红色的嘴唇让他看起来像个完美得不像人的神秘生物，男人的手游走在他臀部

[帮凶，Rumlow，你这是又做了坏事又有借口逃避责任。]隔着湿透的衬衫，Winter的手在揉着他的胸口，被恶意擦过的乳首又痛又痒

[把责任挂在嘴边，且把它履行完整的从来都Captain,Eh！]Steve往下沉了沉身体，Rumlow的膝盖和砖的距离又迫近了

[聚会你还可以去，也可以放松放松，我们回来可以帮你彻底清理的。]Rumlow在心底冷笑，你们不过就是找个更加合理化你们粗暴行为的借口。早在聚会时被兴奋的人们拉走狂欢时，他就感觉到背后炽热、愤怒的目光，他真是一点自由都没有他就知道这两个超级士兵回来不会让他好过

[我错了，我会尽量避免这事重复发生。]这两个男人就是喜欢听他求饶，那他不带含糊地满足他们，这大概也是他不多的能行使的权力之一了。[我能起来吗？膝盖很疼了。]美国队长的脚力可不是玩笑

话声刚落金发男人就搂住他的腰向上一提，另一手捞住被他踩过的膝窝，将Rumlow以倒立的“丩”形搂上来。而Winter则直接扯下了他那条被抬出水面的裤腿，布料擦过伤处一阵皮肉生生被撕扯下来的痛，这得伤成什么样了

[Um，我的错，对不起。]出水的膝盖已经肿起来了，骨头可能没断但软骨组织应该是伤到了。金发男人落在他颈后细碎轻柔的吻，真的像是在为他的行为道歉，但Rumlow知道这两个超级士兵不论哪个，他们对他的歉意远没对他的欲望来得大

[Steve，我一直认为你不舍得对他这么暴力。]Winter吻在受伤的膝盖上可缓解不了它的疼，只会让他轻颤

[Well,Rum你一天的时间都被占用了，现在是你跟我和Bucky的时间了。]Steve的大手抚过腹部腰带被抽走了，下身片刻间就赤裸在水中，像裤子和内裤的碎片飘浮在不远处的水面上

[Stop!Please!]在Winter的手撕扯他上衣的时候，Rumlow抓住也那双有力的手，对上Winter冷凝的眼睛

[至少，别在这里好吗？]他知道今晚的性爱他逃不过，可是刚才的死亡经历让他在这里没有想要的感觉，只有想逃的欲望

[Bucky你觉得的呢？]Rumlow在Steve问话的同时僵硬地绷紧了身体，一只手指没有任何怜惜地闯进了身体

[你说呢？]话是问着老友的，眼神是给Rumlow的。Steve在他们的大男孩身后抖动的手，Bucky当然知道他在干什么，从Rumlow咬牙忍耐的表情来看Steve一定没让他们的Boy好过。[我觉得在这就不错。]

[Wow!Rumlow，别紧张，我的手指都遭殃了。]强有力的肌肉突然收紧，真的勒很Steve有些紧，在体内运动的手指退到了第一指关节

[Ah!你不要突然……]加手指进来，本想伸向身后去拉住肆虐的手指，双手却被Winter抓住了。同样火热且蓄势待发的性器直直地闯进一边的掌心，长发男人在他惊怒的眼光里单手包住他的两手，让Rumlow呈现一种在被Steve开拓内部的同时还在紧捧着Winter性器的羞耻画面。

两位超级士兵无意间对上了目光，Bucky带着Winter Soldier的强大黑暗气场却对着老友笑出了军营里那个军帽歪带，眉目含情的Buchanan式感觉。 Buck的胯在向前一挺地运动，他将Rumlow的手弄成一个环成包裹他的阴茎，就这么一进一出的做着性交的运动

“Hi,Boy！”一个响指惊醒了Rumlow亦真亦幻的回忆，红发女郎的姿势霸气迷人

“又陷入幻想里了？一定是谁在虐待你吧，我只想知道一件事。”美女纤细的手臂撑在Rumlow一侧头部，手掌贴着他的耳朵。而Rumlow是两腿蜷缩着坐在单人病床上，女特工条修长的美腿插在他两腿中间。“除你之外的女主角或是男主角是谁？”

“我对虐待别人不感兴趣。”那两个变了味的超级士兵才喜欢

“我当然知道，你是那个会被人虐待的。我到对这问题不排斥，如果你真的有需要，你可以把我列进你的候选名单。”这女人打量他的眼光锐利得像有数不清的小刀在割碎他的衣服，让他全身赤裸地在她面前，这感觉太像女版的黑化超级士兵

 

Natasha是两个时间线的老冰棍们的头号情敌了！  
趋着灵感还在赶紧写完了发！

11.30  
“Um，我们能先不谈这些涉及个人隐私的窘迫问题行吗？”但红发美女咄咄逼人的气势让Rumlow艰难地吞咽着唾液

“Tiger，告诉我，你的那些‘幻想’是纯粹虚构的妄想？还是以事实为基础的反应？”小指划过Rumlow的额头，挑起额前遗落的碎发当然避开了他额头上的伤口

“Hi，belle。我差点把脑袋磕穿了，所以在我混乱的记忆里就是像被谁插入了一段非常真实的回忆播放，虽然它并不美好。但也许就是空穴来风也不一定，至于是真是伪，我们不需要太过观注这点。”纵纵肩，摆出一副轻松的表情。不如就把那段扰人的记忆当作是他的被害妄想吧，这样不堪回首的往事如果能像磁盘格式化一样不留痕迹也是件好事，况且在这里也许就是条单行线从前的事，也许该装进密封袋放在个人资料里做份不再开启的老旧文件吧

“但你惊恐的感觉，可不像是被害妄想症那么脱离实际的感觉，那像是发自内心真实事件的恐惧。”细腻、带着香气的姆指从眉心沿着一边的眉走到眉尾，绿瞳注视着他里面有不止一种复杂的感情

“如果是你的妄想那是最好，别对我说谎。”外表美丽娇柔的女性可不像她的外表，她的手段也可以狠辣得让人招架不了，那双锐利的美眸似乎能洞悉他的心思般

“我不会骗你，那不是我的经历，他们和你们把我保护得这么周道。怎么会让我被侵害？”他没说错那个是他的经历，但不是这个Rumlow拥有的经历，所以他并不算说谎就看是说哪个时间线的经历罢了，所以就不要拆穿我。

“你确定你真的没有什么困扰？”女特工不愧是除了Captain以外和Winter关系最密切的，连气场都有异曲同工之处，但是他不能给自己惹来不必要的麻烦，因为这个时间线也存在它的不安全隐患

“Em,我确定。”绿色的底纹从瞳孔向着虹膜一点点铺盖，直接和女特工对视，两个人的思想有个隐形网络在做衔接点。“有你们的守护，不可能让我有那么恐怖的经历。所以，那只是一场幻想，没有实际依据，我在这里活得很自在。”不大声的话语顺着隐形通道直接传达到女特工的各个神经元中，带着古老神秘的魔咒让接收方对男人的话深信不移

“Right!就算你的奶爸们不保护你了……”红发女人的笑容一看就知道那是什么意思，Rumlow的鼻尖被顶着女特工的因为他的后脑已经被迫贴在了墙壁上，女士专属的香水味让他觉得有些头疼。“还有我在，我会保护你。”

“Um，怎么在我看来，我们两，你才像个强势的男人。”这个年纪尚轻的女特工气场可不像个普通女人，估计两个老古董见到她也会立正站好

“呵呵，你还第一个不是说我是蛇蝎美人或腹黑女王，而说我像个男人的。”收敛笑容，女性中少有的犀利感觉一闪而过

“我一直都有种感觉，我一直都觉得你是个被困在男人身体里的女孩。”这次红发美女十分强硬地欺身而上，把和他们奶爸们比起来显得瘦弱的男人覆盖在自己娇小妖娆的身形底下。这感觉，这个女人在他的那里就说过相似的话，不过可不是在这么恬淡的场合下。

“Sorry，我不是有意的，你知道，我们知道有一些私人距离。”为了防止女性直接压在身上，Rumlow双手托起了女性的细腰，结果一手却伸到了黑色紧身衣的衣摆里。一道波穿过大脑，在Rumlow眼前出现了腰部受伤且伤势严重的女人。手持长枪而无表情的Winter，这个时间线的？以及倒在女人身后另一个被击中的目标，这个场景就像是个影像重播。在他的时间线里，这个场面就是Hydra的杀器Winter Soldier为刺杀目标而击伤Black Widow

这是？他们时间线的事？还是这个时间线隐藏着什么他不知道的事？还是说这一切不过是个他安抚自己的假象？真正更加残酷的事实在这平淡的假象背后正对他虎视眈眈？因为这个世界的Black Widow也有一道他那个时间线里Black Widow一样的伤疤，这个时间线里，Winter应该不会和他们任何一个敌对过，这个时间是发生在他10岁年龄偏差时的另一条走向不是吗？所以，这是巧合？

“女王大人我感谢你，还好你这次只是说我是困在男人体内的女孩，而没说我是躲在恶棍身体里的小贱婊。”苦闷又自嘲的笑容让女特工一时不知应该如何应答

“我为什么会那么称呼你？”红发女性疑惑不解，而后莞尔一笑，“你的脑袋里又被塞进什么幻想了？女王的奴隶？”

“你，还有另外一个同样女王气的辣妹。”男人此时又显得很调皮，“我们玩起了SM游戏。”

“那谁是S？谁是M？”女王非常有自信她知道她一定是情趣链顶端那个

“当然我是那个M了，不然怎么叫你女王？”他的时间线里，每个都是强势逼人的只有他是没人权的那个

“那是我们鞭打过你之后，让你滚过来为我们服务喽？”女人尖细的手指沿着Rumlow的动脉下滑，就像危险的锋利刀片。“那你最后是让我们舒服了？用嘴还是用你的……”眼神暧昧地扫视过他的两腿之间

“当然是，你们两个……”男人的表情有些落寞，“轮流把我操射了一回。”

“Wait！你真当我男人！”这结果的确是很出乎意料！这要是Steve和Bucky知道了在他们宝贝的幻想里，她操了他，那两个家伙不得直接黑化得让反派弃暗投明追随着他们呀！

“You know，钢铁侠那里从来性工具都不会少。”听到男人的说法，Natasha也不否认。Tony那脑抽的家伙那里这东西何止不少，那是层出不穷

你真应该看看那个时间线里的你，这个想法Rumlow当然没有说出来。只不过，有什么东西闯进了Natasha的脑海中。被黑色精皮革带捆绑的男人，浑身汗岑岑地在她眼前气喘吁吁，赤裸的身体上布满被情趣皮鞭抽打得皮下血管破裂的淤血。这些皮肤完好，血液流不出来的伤口竟然让Natasha觉得这样很配眼前虚弱颤抖的男人。估计某两个解冻生新货都没玩过吧

男人的侧着头的嘴巴里插着一根粗大的人工阴茎，那东西的主人也是个身材火辣的女性，Natasha的视线只来得及上移到对面女性高耸傲人的双峰上。

“Eh……”这个会传感的玩意果然只有Tony才会有空到着磨它，她自己的双手握住男人并不粗壮的腰。在一前一后地撞击着男人的臀部，而她自己的胯前也同样绑着一根粗大的人工阴茎。而那东西连根没入到男人阴囊下方正中的幽径里，人工阴茎的传感器将通道收缩的紧窒感和温度、柔软度什么的反馈给她，没想到当“男人”感觉其实是挺爽的

她从没想过她的力气会这么大，将男人的屁股撞击得啪啪作响，男人的呻吟全部被堵在另一个粗大的人工阴茎之下。他的眼神已经没有焦距，只是无神地望身远方，他的腹部有白浊的液体似乎是被操射过一次了。居然有人在她之前操到他高潮了？Natasha觉得怒气压抑不住地升上来，她加快加重了她的冲激，泪水从被折磨的人眼中凝聚溢出。但这并没有让Natasha觉得可怜，她反而觉得这样的Rumlow是种致命的另类迷惑

然后，她听到了自己的声音。虽然不是出自她口，但她知道那就是她的声音“你就是个躲在恶棍身体里的Little ho.”

伴随着一阵不时时宜的电话铃，刺激的画面从中间一点点溶解，两个人面对面都是副惊讶的表情

“Natasha！”女特工按开接听键，一个熟悉到他化成灰都认不错的声音

“你的Daddy Steve！”美女微笑着把电话贴到Rumlow耳朵边

 

一点点交待，爸爸来救你家Baby呀！不要抽我！  
“Hi,Brockie。”话机对面温柔、迷人的男声的确是属于Captain America,但是那个昵称是在称呼他？Um，在他几十年的生命中，他可从没听过他的那个Mr Rogers这么亲切地叫他Brockie。他一般都会操着诱惑人的声调，带着让人痴迷的笑容叫他My little Bimbo一个带有侮蔑成分的称呼。这简短的话除了Rumlow以外，任何一个人都会认为那个调情是一种来自上世纪的传奇绅士的邀请。但这通常却会让他不寒而栗，而且是由骨子里面向外扩散冻僵每个细胞的冰凉，那个意味着他们接下来会有场激烈的性爱

[Sweetie Pie，来，过来这边。]但Rumlow却被这刻意的温柔惊得全身发冷，他并不敢真的没有任何防备地接近男人，那个缔造了美国黄金男孩传奇起源的人，他可不会对他像他表面上看起来一样无害

[不过来吗？]俊美的男人眨了下眼睛，笑容依旧优雅迷人，嘴角一勾笑得霸气逼人。[我过去也是一样的。]

男人带着绝对强大的气压逼近他，金发蓝眼如神明般耀眼的男人姿态还是典雅从容，Rumlow却在他们距离缩短之时越是紧张。

[呵，你要是过来找我只要走几步就好，我们何必要走这么远？]在无意间，他的身后已经没有退路了，但男人仍旧朝他逼近。直到脚跟、小腿、屁股、背部和后脑都抵在了坚硬的墙壁上，Winter从一开始在性事上算得上恶劣，美国队长也没好到哪去

[站得很笔挺呢，在罚站？]正直的阳光美男难得一见地表现出了不正经的一面

[我在帮助自己练习军姿。]金发男人轻笑着抚摸着他的脸，他当然知道眼前强壮镇定的黑发男人对他有着本能的恐惧

12.2

[你每次的反映都让我觉得，你是那么可爱。]最终，Rumlow被困在了墙壁与Steve之间窄小的空间里。男人天空蓝的明亮眼眸让Rumlow非常不适，穿过那层养眼的蓝色，他看到男人眼底的烈火，会烧得他体无完肤

[Um,Captain。可爱这个词与其来形容一个男人，不如用来哄你的Girlfriend or Fiancee，Oh!]后脑被男人稍微用力撞到墙砖上

[你就这么想将我推离你身边？]抬起对方的头看着那双平静但焦点不会关注他的棕色眼睛，[Rumlow，和你说话时心不在焉可是不礼貌的行为。]

[如果Captain你认为谈话时直视着你才不代表我并非三心二意的话，那好。]一直躲避Steve专注目光的人和他四目相交，仔细观察，Rumlow的眼睛颜色在逐渐变化。柔和、神秘、让人想探究，Steve都能听到他们同步的心跳相互牵连

[为什么想把我推给别人？]Steve的唇贴着Rumlow的脖颈中线下滑，男人嘴唇上干燥倒起的皮让他的脖子感到有点扎

[是因为你自己知道无法逃离的？]有力的手握住双肩，将他们之间撑开一臂的距离，Rumlow并不因为他的话而惊讶反而安静得不像话

[你已经知道我的理由了，是的，我根本没机会从你、你们身边逃离。]直视着不知是否在发怒的超级士兵，这个不同于Winter式的看不出表情，他能更好的掩饰自己的心情。[所以，我只能祈祷你们能离开我了。]男人想听他说，那他就亲口说给他听

[不知道Bucky他听你这么说会不会伤心？]Steve就是被他吸引，血清和精髓本来就是完整的大个体，所以它们会吸引这太正常了。但是Rumlow给他们的感觉却是单向箭头一样，让他们的欲望自己放手掌控不住后，这个挑头的却想全身而退，那他们燃烧的欲火和欲望要谁来平息？

[Bucky?我已经习惯Winter的叫法了。]那个男人，可是他所有噩运的开端

[Bucky可不会让所有人叫他Winter这个称呼，他是你的Winter。]他那个老友，他们从小相知相爱如果没有Rumlow出现的话，他们真的有可能是牢固的一对儿。因为在军营里，他们的关系就是暧昧到超过朋友，但是还未突破恋人的界限，如果就这样劫后重生再遇谁都不知道会发展成什么走向，都有可能

[错，Winter只是个简称。Winter Soldier在那时期是Hydra的机密宝贝，在他恢复后他是你的James Buchanan Barnes在他成为Winter Soldier之前也是。]Rumlow带着挑衅意味望着金发的男人，[所以，不论哪个时期，他都不是我的。]

[你这小骗子，说他不是你的Winter。你真的一点都不关心他的话，那你怎么会想尽方法把他从一个没什么自我思想的人引导回一个正常的人？]Steve知道Rumlow把Bucky还给他可能只是为单纯地想逃避他们，认为他们相见的喜悦会淡化他的存在，但是他只是又为自己多加了一个对他无法自控的人罢了。在他初见Rumlow时他也许就是个刚刚达到18岁的青年人。那个像半大孩子的青年却夺走了他全部的注意力，就像有种无形的引力在牵引着他们，有许多次，他都险些冲进Hydra把那个青年抢出来

[Hi,Captain。说说你为什么在Hydra苏醒时干掉了当时你周围所有穿着Hydra制服的人，唯独放过了我？]告诉我，我非常想知道，这个想法直接传达给Steve

[也许我就一直不认为你的Hydra成员吧。]是那初次见面的第一感觉吧，好像是找回了遗失多年的珍宝的心情

[Captain，Winter就回答得相当直白。]在想躲避Steve的围困未果后，他索性将自己完全放松下来，反正结果都知道了那为什么不让过程稍微如他意点？

[他就会直接说]突然抱住美国队长的脖子，把嘴巴附在他耳边，[他选我在他身边就是为了能尽情操我，Captain, You are a liar too。]

[那就如你所愿，My little sensual hooker. ]在金发男人将他拦腰抱起摔在床上时，他还为了自己能在几句话之内让战神从神坛上走下来变成凡人而沾沾自喜，前提是得忽略他被摔得有点发花的眼睛。但当Steve没有安抚、不带扩张的情况下将自己的性器打进他身体时，Rumlow马上就后悔自己一时逞快的糟糕结果了。那男人顶进他后穴的东西已经不是可观能形容得了的了，那根本就是一种残忍的凌虐酷刑，好像古早时期的战败俘虏。被根削尖的粗壮木桩从肛门刺穿身体被固定在刑场一般，他感觉着生命光芒在渐渐从自己身体里减弱，任由风沙将他风干并掩埋。

[怎么没有声音了？]被重重顶了一下，身体将床单向前搓起了一些，腰椎上的手掌断了他一切逃避的行为，只能老实地接下巨物强行突破进入窄小通道时难以语言的剧痛

[Eh，出声了你就会停下放过我？]伸舌舔掉了右下侧嘴角溢出的血液，估计后面也裂开了，有少量液体充溢在穴口处附近的肠道里。做为一个正常男人，他是不可能会分泌润滑液体来让自己容纳外物入侵的

[Rumlow，你还是一样肉烂嘴不烂。就算你不出声，该继续的也会继续。]压在下面的身体恢复得非常好，从一开始几乎烧伤到面目全非的样子，恢复到和受伤之前几乎无异似乎还更加完美。

哈！我早就被你们弄得烂得透透的了！总有一天，我会摆脱你们，远远地甩开你们！Rumlow把自己埋在床垫里，暗暗想着自己的计划，但是身上人却变了脸色

[Ahh！]猛然间仰起脖子，将强压的疼痛呼喊大声喊出来。身后的人不知怎么了，像突然间发疯了样快速撞击着他，每次撞进来时Rumlow都想摸摸自己的肚子。想着会不会摸到对方刺穿他肚皮的生殖器，身体的机能在男人恶意粗暴的撞击下好像暂时失灵了，泪水、鼻水和口水混合成一股液体从脸上落下来。

"Brock!Brockie!你怎么了！为什么不说话！"Rumlow因为陷入回忆而的产生的可怕沉默，明显让对面另一个等待的人焦躁不安

“Hi,Steven。你家宝贝儿被人暴力虐待了！赶快过来！”Natasha难得不保持酷酷女神的形象，语气夸张地刺激着老人家

“What!谁敢这么对待他！”话机那边发出了一阵叮当的巨响，似乎能听见Tony在大声疾呼他又要多花一笔修缮费用，一定是Bucky听到后直接破窗而出也或许是打烂了墙，正在往过赶了吧

“Natasha，我们马上过去！拜托你先帮我们保护Brockie！”然后又一声响动

“Steve，你们这两个老古董！那个让我自己出资出力帮他修复手臂的砸坏了我的墙，你现在又撕坏了我的安全门！你们真当我是大头啊！”估计Tony的费用又增加了

12.6  
“Relax！R，你的英雄们正赶过来解救你了。”带有调笑意味的笑容出现在女神脸上就是显得帅气而不是痞气，不等Rumlow疑惑女特工就笑着说出了两个名字，“Steve and Bucky，your Daddies。他们听起来可着急了！”

“My heroes?”外表平淡的人在内心苦笑，他的世界里也许一开始就不存在什么Hero。在他的印象里，英雄从来都是拯救别人而专门来收拾他的。

和他关系最密切的两个超级英雄他们，根本不是他的救赎。如果要说起救赎这个词，那大概只有一个人能让他对这个词做一个模糊不清的解释。那个说来可悲，也许他第一次认为“救赎”他的人就是阴险的政客Pierce，他将他从孤儿院灰暗的生活中解放出来，却将他转手扔进了一个更大的牢笼，一个他无法逃离的监牢。初始的Winter对他的蛮横，紧接着Captain对他的强硬，再后来，以两个二战传奇组合为首的正义人士们对他几乎是剥夺自由的禁锢，在他自己的时间线里就是除了可悲他想不到有什么词更合适他的处境。

“他们可以是所有人眼中的Hero或是正义传奇。”湿润的舌尖舔过有点发干的嘴唇，对面的女特工展现了一瞬的惊讶，一个大男人做这动作竟一点不适感没有不说还觉得相当可爱。“但绝对不是我……Eh，你这是要？”

“OK，这只是普通的唇膏。”女特工将往他唇上涂抹的“粗蜡笔”状东西拿给他看

“那是你们女性的化妆用品，我不要涂吧？”偏头躲过再次想贴上嘴唇的膏壮物，但强势的女性一把固定住他的头

“你真有点丢人了，唇膏不止是化妆品，它还有保湿的作用。嘴唇会越舔越干的，你家爸爸们没告诉过你这个常识？”把自己的唇膏涂在了男人有些苍白的嘴唇上，还没有哪个男人敢拒绝过她Black Widow，Steve那女性天敌除外连Bucky有时都会对她睁只眼闭只眼，不过这当然有原因，谁让他害得她现在空有女神的身材却再也无法尽情展露！“而且，你要是还敢让我把唇膏浪费在墙壁上，我就给你画个彩妆全套！然后让你爸爸们把他们宝贝‘女儿’领回去！”

“别这样嘛~Naty~我不想回家被爸爸们打~”摆出一副软弱的样子，Rumlow抱有侥幸心理望着强势的女特工。这里他是不清楚，但他那里这两个家伙可不会交他这些小常识。他们只会强迫给他灌输性知识，而且每当他嘴唇干燥时，他们就会用自己的舌头给他润湿

“原来你还怕家长揍你呀，那就涂完这点。”Natasha也不明就理只要Rumlow对她示弱，她就真的能找到合适的理由为他开脱

“对了，能告诉我，我为什么会叫你Naty的？”Rumlow不想让寂静来主宰一切，他打算主动问些问题来增进彼此间的信任，至少这个Black Widow和这个Rumlow挺亲近的感觉

“Uh?这名字还是我在被你的……”红发美女的手臂贴着男人侧腹撑在病床上，小巧的上身则斜挎在男人向前。“Daddy Bucky打伤我之后你来看我时那么叫的，你都没告诉我原因。”

“那我为什么没告诉你？”小小的挑逗表情向着美女挤眉弄眼，毕竟眼前的是个美女，是个正常的男人都不会拒绝这样一个美人，他都快被那两个老家伙压得丢失男性本能了

“还不是后来你就失忆了，这个秘密就被‘血葬’了。”女特工长叹口气

“Sorry。”沉默了一会儿，“不过没关系，也许我是想不起来我当初的原因了。但是，我现在有了新的感悟。”

“说说。”美女偏头仰视着他，眼神一变，“可别告诉我，这和那个同名的纸尿裤有什么关系，不然……”美女笑得温柔但寒气四溢，压在他腹部的手腕下坚硬的东西但愿不是寡妇蛰吧

“Naty也是naturally的缩写，它有自然的意义。就算你有这道伤疤，自然的美是发自内心的。Naty，我认为你的魅力来自你的独特的个人魅力，它不会真正影响到自然美的你。”美女的果然满意地将手抬了起来

“你这个答案我还算满意，因为你的个性有时实在是太调皮了。”顺着美女侧身的空当，又看到了那道若隐若现的疤痕

“是谁伤你这么重？”算是百劫余生后的Rumlow非常惋惜Natasha的遭遇，这么完美的美人偏偏被增了一处无法修补的败笔

“你不用为我的遭遇惋惜，你想法都写在脸上了。”Rumlow愣了一下又微笑了，原来这里的自由空间已经让他无意间开始将感情流露在表面上了。当然Natasha不会告诉他有个声音将他的想法传到她的大脑里，她很奇怪，既然那个声音能将他的想法传达给她，那它为什么不给她解密一下他‘妄想’里的事情呢？

“那个天杀的伤了你的人不会是Winter了吧？”这个世界的Hydra至少没有什么洞察计划了，而且Winter Soldier是Barnes中士美队的朋友，他没理由去伤Natasha

“还就是他。”绝对的肯定句，没半点含糊

“你们，不应该是盟友吗？”他的记忆没再出现断层吧，她之前不是说他被超级士兵带回来养吗？而她受伤是在他那个时间里是他成年以后的事了，而且这个时间里，这时他们不应该呀

“但这伤的确是Bucky做的，而且他是有意为之。”女人的表情有点阴沉

“啊！你这是？”美女拉住他的手将它放在了自己的伤口上

“这个伤疤的手感不美妙吧，这不是普通武器能造成的……”另一只手被拉起绕到腰后，在后面有个创口和前面这个相应对称的伤疤，这是个穿透身体的伤口。这个伤疤虽然在自己的时空他没亲手摸过，但他看见过，一模一样出自Winter之手

“这是属于Winter Soldier的专用武器，只有它才能一发子弹同时穿透两个人。”女特工点点头，因为在他的世界里Black Widow被击中时他在场。Winter被派去刺杀的目标人物的保镖正是她，所以为了完成任务，Winter打穿她才杀死了目标。如果真是这样，那这个世界的Winter不仅限于对他才这么暴力吗？但看他目前的情况，那两个超级老年人应该还没有舍得碰他才对

“不过，我认为这是失手的一种，他没把所以因素都计算好。”突然间美女的鼻子贴上他的，“他差点害我没了命，所以，现在有什么事他都基本不会逆着我。”

这女人手腕够高明！懂得怎样才能拿捏住Winter那样的男人

“失手？那他的技能得退化到什么程度了？用手潮来形容他，是不是都有点侮辱这个词？”Rumlow在认真思考这个问题了，他究竟得眼拙手抽到哪种程度才能失手打伤队友的？“是不是有什么声音？”

“有吗？你这可是特护病房隔音设施很好，有事的话也会有人来通知的。”听到女特工的话，Rumlow不自觉又想起了不好的回忆。就是一样的特护病房，他被Steve按在病床上操得几乎晕厥，回去刚一进门就被Winter放在了自己狰狞的性器上，连喘息的机会都没给。

“说他手潮，小心你Daddy Bucky急了拿你擦枪管。”美女也禁不住轻轻笑了起来，一般人听了都会惊讶认为传奇之一的Winter Soldier怎么会犯这么低级的错误，手潮这说法真的挺喜感的

“他会拿我擦他哪支枪管？”想开个无伤大雅的小荤玩笑，“是他专用武器的枪管？还是他私人那根宏伟的‘枪管’？”

“WOW！Somehow，你玩大了，我要去告密。说你想父子禁恋。”两手一起将那张可爱的脸捏得变了形。嘣地一声响，Natasha不留神向前一倒，Rumlow顺手接住两人一起向声音来源看去

门口，背着星盾手持门把手如果那捏弯的东西还能用的话，Steve脸色绯红地堵在坏了的门口。

“Hi ,Steve。不进去就别挡路。”一只机械臂将愣住的星条战服男人拎到一边，长发的男人黑着脸进来了——Winter！

Steve道完歉也跟着进来了，然后两个超级士兵的脸沉了下来。他们当中的性感女特工和他们养大的孩子状似亲密地抱在一起？感到室内气压不正常的二人分开了，Natasha借口去给他们倒些水离开低气压团，Rumlow把自己缩在床上。最不得了的情形，他都能感到超级士兵的怒气了

“我手潮？”Winter冷着脸走过来托起他的下巴，“那你的射击的都是谁教的？”温热的呼吸打在耳畔不觉一抖，这里的Rumlow从师于谁他不知道，但是他绝对不是Winter教出来的

“Captain，还有你……”向美国队长求救试试？“不对？我的记忆还没恢复，所以……”刻意讨好地笑笑

“Bucky，这是医院，而且Brockie是伤员。”摘下头盔，金发男人的眼里有对Rumlow的责备但更多的是担心。知道老友被自己教出来的孩子笑手潮生气，但也不能跟他生气对不对

“至于枪管问题，”男人漂亮的脸上出现了邪气的笑，这个似曾相识的笑看得Rumlow骨子里都在打颤。“这个等我们回家了再说。”

“Bucky，那只是个小玩笑。而且Rumlow现在精神状态不太稳定。”Natasha将手上的杯子塞到了男人手里，从她看到的那个刺激片断看来，他一定心理上承受着无法想象的巨大折磨，不管是真是假。

“Natasha，你说有人虐待Brock。”这才是Steve最担心的问题，这孩子的童年的确不美好，所以在他们把他带回来后才要更加倍疼爱他

“告诉我是谁？我去解决了他！”Winter以一种对待任务的态度看待这问题，Rumlow安静地看着他们，你们无论如何都不可能解决这个问题，因为虐待我的正是另一个时间线的你们

“这就是他不稳定精神状态的反应了，在他混乱的思想里，他似乎被什么伤得……很重。”她不想用鲜血淋漓来形容他，“我刚问过医生，说他身体上已经没什么问题了，可能回家静养了。你们回去后好好照顾他吧。”

跟他们回家？然后呢？他不想再当性玩具！但他从来都没有选择权

和超级奶爸们一起回家，那个家和他以前的几乎没什么变化，但是还是有细微的东西不一样了。比如他多了张全家福照片，成员只有三个人，Steve、Bucky还有一个黑发棕眼的小男孩。那个长相，就是儿时的他几乎已经没有其他的可能了，两个成年人就是和现在所差无几的超级士兵了。他们并没有欺骗他，他清楚记得美国队长是在他成年了之后才出现的，现在这个的确不是他的时间走向

“Brockie”背靠上了一个宽厚的胸膛，肩头和腰上都覆上一条有力的手臂，金发男人埋首在他颈根部。“这几天我真想你，你想我吗？”

“你们这是有多久没见我了？”Steve低沉磁性的声音听在Rumlow耳朵里就是透着深厚的性的意味，他们才几天没碰他？难道受不了了?

"只要不是再也见不到你，那就没有久不久这个概念。"男人贪婪地吸食着他颈间的体味

“这个没良心的野小子，这是什么？”Winter一指擦过他的嘴唇，粘腻的不适感觉让他翻过手指，一层醒目的红色让男人再度变得冰冷

“Natasha说为了保湿涂的唇膏，只是普通唇膏。”腰上的手收紧，那个和女特工发色一样鲜红如火的唇膏果然给他带来了麻烦

“涂上去的？”肩上的手上移到下巴上，抬起他的头Steve的吐息在侧颈轻扫着他的皮肤

“嗯。”在腰上的手沿着腰线上下滑动

“过来！”Winter一把将Rumlow从Steve怀里抓了出来，嘴上糊上了一个东西，男人用力擦了起来

“Bucky！”Steve拉开了老友，Rumlow捂住嘴巴站在不远处

“让我看看哪里没擦干净？”手被Winter粗鲁是拉掉了

“Bucky！Brock的嘴唇都要被你弄破了！都已经有些肿起来了！”单手抱住Rumlow，将Bucky和他隔开

“Sorry，Rumy。还疼吗？”Winter担心地看着Rumlow没有其他的嘲弄，只是单纯的关心。Rumlow摇摇头，他又不是第一次差点被男人擦破皮

“你身上都是医院消毒水的味道，先去洗澡吧。”Steve竟然打横抱起了他  
12.6二更  
“WOW！Captain！我自己能走路，你这样抱着我……”很丢人的！从前他大概都是在受伤、或是被索求无度的人操得昏迷中才可能享受过这种待遇？他不确定，不管他用得是什么方法反正他醒过来是在床上

“Brockie，自从我把你领回来除了刚开始那一年外……”金发男人亲腻得用侧脸磨蹭了Rumlow的前胸，“你已经好久都没叫过我Captain这么官方的称呼了。”

“Steve？”想着这里的Rumlow最可能的叫法试探性地一声，金发的美男子舒心地笑了

“但是你一直都不肯在名字前面加上Daddy。”都没注意到什么时候已经来到浴室，Steve动作轻柔地将他放下来好像他是易碎品一样

这个和那个让他想逃离的地方太像了！一样的夸张到可以当室内温泉池的高级大浴池，钢铁侠真是钱多到没有地方花了，为他们置备了这么奢华的设备，也许亦是为了今后方便他自己。也不能怪现在人们的仇富心理，他用在这里的财力，大概能拯救很多难民于饥饿中了

Steve对他像珍宝般的爱惜，让Rumlow从心里感慨，那个时间里同样的人可是把他像件东西一样随心所欲地任意使用。用他的话说，使用过度坏掉了再‘修复’，因为他知道他没是那么容易坏的

一个柔软、湿润的东西夺回他的思想，Steve没有亲在额头、脸颊或是其他显而易见的地方。他直接封住了他的唇，有力的舌头撬开Rumlow没有咬紧的牙关，蠕动着唇交换着彼此的唾液。Steve的舌点到为止地抵住他的舌打转，刺激着他的口腔分泌出液体，然后吸入自己口中。在他呼吸有些紊乱时，Steve恰到好处地放开他，让新鲜的空气注入肺部不会让他有窒息的难受感

“Ho，如果我叫你Daddy的话……”用手指擦去口角溢出的粘性液体，望进天空蓝的双眸里的棕色眼睛在阳光反光下像是暖金色，在男人的怀里找了个舒服的位置靠进去，抬眼向上看着男人俊郎的美人脸。

“你还会，或是你还能对我做这种暧昧到让人非议的举动吗？”指尖轻触自己还湿润的饱满双唇，脸上的表情带着邀请的意味

“你真淘气。”宠溺的笑容挂在脸上，放在他那边这男人早就将他就地按倒当场法办了，末了还会邀上另一个共享他的身体。这个相同面孔的男人却是对他的挑衅行为持纵容态度，如果他的世界里的超级士兵有他的一半温柔，他也不会想躲进自己封闭的世界里逃避伤害

“你还没回答我呢，我叫了你还能对我做这种任何一个父亲都不会对孩子做的事吗？”他真的很想知道，他如果真叫了，他们会不会就是一对普通的父子

“如果在过去，我一定会说不会。”男人舔掉了他唇上残留的粘液，“现在，Brockie你知道，我对你的感情不仅限于父子情。”

“那我就不能叫你Daddy了，对吧？”男人温柔的蓝眸下是熟悉的燃烧旺盛的欲望，只不过他那里见到的是在审视目光下的欲望。抿了下唇，Rumlow一手撑在男人胸膛上，“Steve，但不能加Daddy。”

“Enough。你们亲子相奸的戏码演够了没。”正要说什么的Steve被好友劫了和，“他从小到大，直到现在，仍然叫我做Winter，你已经比我幸运很多了，朋友。”

“Bucky！你胡说八道些什么！”说得他像是在现场目睹他对Brock施暴一样

“现在只有你和我，就不用装Captain Virgin了，别说你就从没动过上Rumy的心思！”Bucky的鄙夷毫不掩饰，如果不是Steve的百般阻挠，他早在Rumlow刚一成年时就要了他。结果Steve却总是以他们是他父亲这蹩脚的理由不让他做，如果当时他一意孤行，说不定Steve的盾就真会招乎上他的生殖器

Bucky曾经真的表情严肃地和Steve沟通过这个问题，他说就按照Steve的老套办法。写情书就不用了，先从牵手、逛街、看电影这类的中矩中矩的追女人方式来。结果某个象征当场义正辞严地批判了他，还用怀疑的审问眼光盯得他遍体不自在，最后还追加了一句差点让他忍不住动手的话。Steve竟然问他是不是又被Hydra秘密控制了？

并且那家伙还字正腔圆地告诉他，Rumlow是他们的儿子，他对他有那种想法是不容情也不于理的！还瞥了他一眼，说是养子也不行！他们是法律上的父子，他绝对不能把主意打到Rumlow头上！这Captain Virgin，存心气死他不是！Steve自己不还是整天对着他们的合照一呆就是几个小时不回魂，还看着他抱着小男孩、拉着青少年、和越发成熟的男人并肩而站的照片时笑得像是一个暗恋心仪对象就是没敢表白的呆傻老年人

Bucky在Rumlow开始和女孩交往时他的占有欲就出来了，Steve一直坚持到Rumlow频繁地带着不同的女性回来，还当着他们大玩恩爱秀时。这就是想让他们两个“孤家寡人”早登极乐省去凡世磨难的节奏是吗，Steve你开窍未免开得有点晚了，人家郎才女貌的都要谈婚论嫁了你才开始着急上火

之后，他们差点失去了Rumlow。现在的Rumlow可以说是张白纸，绝对不能再错过！

“Steve，Rumy已经是成年人了。他应该能明白其中的含义，有些事情是该让他知道了。”Winter的表情变得非常严肃，冰凉的金属手抚上Rumlow的脸颊。“Brock，我们爱着你，但不是做为父亲，而是做为男人爱着你。”

“Brock。”另一个声音传来，身体被转过去，金发的男人神色不再羞赧和尴尬。“我们爱你爱得不能自拔，做为两个深着你的男人而非父亲。”

瞬间的沉默，让两位奶爸认为他们吓着了他们深爱的人

“我当然知道你们深深爱着我，不是做为父亲。”闭眼深吸口气，“所以我才不叫你们Daddy，叫了就没法做爱做的事了。”一手一个搂住超级士兵们的腰，Steve和Bucky一个抚摸着他的后脑，一个捋顺着他的背

“谢谢你们对我的爱，Steve and Bucky。”他都没知道自己下了多大决心才叫出了超级士兵们的本名，他们为什么不管在哪里都不能放过他？

“怎么了？”Steve觉得Rumlow有些不太妥当？说不出他为什么有这感觉，而和他对视的Bucky眼中也有着同样的疑虑

“没什么，真的没什么。”一层淡淡的波动从心底涌起，就像淡黄色的光笼罩住他的思想。

“相信我，我只是感谢你们把我养大，给了我这么好的生活……”黄色的光一闪一闪将这个想法强化传达给超级士兵们，原本的戒备被安宁取代

“But,I call you Daddies now！”Rumlow的眼神转眼变为犀利，双手同时用力，趋两个超级士兵放松之际猛地向前方一推。落水的声音重叠在一起，Rumlow拔腿就往外跑

“Brock!”“Rumlow!”感谢那个糟心的浴池，打滑的池壁滑倒了站起来的超级士兵，谁叫他们把它打理得那么光滑！

门刚打开一条缝就被两只手重重地拍上了，Rumlow真希望他们能溺死在浴池里就好了。

握拳回手一拳擂在Winter漂亮的脸蛋上，而且打得很用力，Winter被打得摔了出去，每次他打中男人都会觉得相当解气，虽然代价通常都相当惨重

“Bucky!Brock!”Steve没想到Rumlow会突然逃跑也没料到他会出手打Bucky！他捉住Rumlow打过来带着凌厉拳风的手，拧到身后

“你怎么可以……”Rumlow借着Steve的力道在他身前转了个圈反手打在他右眼睛上，一阵的刺痛让超级士兵松了手

“这野小子野性真大。”Bucky揩去嘴角的红，冲Steve做了个手势

Steve眨眨他有些充血的眼睛，抄起星盾向着逃跑的人丢了过去。如他计算，那个人抓住星盾边缘顺着旋转的方向和力道巧妙地纵向将它砸在了地面上，Rumlow自从被星盾击伤后他就做了防备，以免再发生。但忽略了另一个靠近的人，眼前银光一闪颈后一阵剧痛他就倒下不能动了——Winter!

Rumlow感觉双手被Winter反剪在身后，Steve俯身将一对有重量的环扣在他的双腕上，两个圆环就像南北极一样吸附在一起——磁力铐！

“你这小野孩，Brockie。”身体被翻过来，Steve的脸色很不好，因为他还青着一只眼睛。

“Rumy，我们得磨掉你的野性，让你变成家养的。”Winter将他的衣服撕开了

“Stop!你们不能这样！”Rumlow开始挣扎

“你以这种凶狠的力量打我们就可以？”Steve按住他不断挣动的身体方便Bucky让他的衣服完蛋得更彻底

“你们的行为明明是找打……”一个耳光让Rumlow陷入了满天星的世界

“Bucky!”Steve苛责的目光看过来，Bucky才反应过来，他惊讶地看着自己悬在半空中的手

“Rumy。”躺在地上的人全身颤抖得让人心疼，一侧脸贴在地上，被打的一侧上面有着刺目的红印

“我们先把Brock洗干净吧，他身上都冰凉了。”Steve抱起地上发抖的人，他是冻的？也许被他们吓着了吧

Steve抱着Rumlow坐在浴池边，水正好没到胸部。因为Rumlow情绪不稳定，他们又拿来另一副磁力铐带在他脚踝上，将他一侧的手腕脚踝连铐在一起，整个人呈现立体的大写字母M。两位轻微挂彩的超级奶爸帮被困住的人清洗身体，已经成熟的赤裸男人让超级士兵血脉喷张，两人抬起头的性器分别抵在Rumlow的尾骨和一侧的臀肌上

“你们……”后脑抵在Steve的前胸，闭上眼让泪水流出眼眶，“就不能放过我么？”

 

然后引入那个时间线的黑化老古董们的回忆H吧！这条线是洗白路线，尽量不黑！

12.9  
“Eh？放过你？”Steve愣了神，Brock一直就是个很爱干净的人。就算他再疲惫，也会让自己孑然一新浑身轻爽地入梦，今天的反映真没料到。“放轻松，只是洗个澡。”在Steve的手抚上Rumlow大腿内侧时，怀里的人抖得像是痉挛一样

“Steve？你手很重？”Bucky注意到随着Steve的动作，Rumlow明显比刚才更惊恐，他皱起眉。“你在洗哪？怎么怕成这样？”

“腿啊，你看看我没有把他弄伤吧？”Steve就着Rumlow双腿打开的姿势抱着他的膝窝把他抬出水面，就像给孩子把尿一样

“连个红痕都没搓出来，难道是冷的？”Bucky把两边腿的内侧都摸了一遍，光滑细腻的皮肤触感不错不像有伤，Steve应该不会手下没轻重地伤着他

“拜托，别……我会尽力配合你们的……”Winter专注地审视着他腿间尴尬的部位，虽然男人没有做其他的动作，但不代表之后也会这样。他现在行动受限，这状况似乎比他印象里的浴池遭遇还要麻烦

“Bucky，Brock抖得还是挺厉害的，而且……”你为什么一直摸他的大腿内侧？还一直向中间靠拢？如果Brockie能合得上腿，你早被大腿绞杀了。忽略老友不爽的神情，抱着Rumlow坐回了热气蒸腾的水中。

泡澡本是享受的事，在热水中浸泡既舒服又缓解紧张，但是Rumlow可没有享受这些。他依旧时不时而从内发冷，两个位奶爸按揉着他僵硬的身体，试图让他放松Winter甚至都没用机械手碰过他。但他毕竟以前一直处在被暴力对待的环境下，他的身体先于理智本能地僵硬紧绷，他怎么能不畏惧超级士兵的触摸？

"Rumy，Rumlow。"这个Winter没有散发着露骨的暴虐，但是属于冰冷传奇的气迫是没变过的

『Rumlow』声音与记忆里的那个如出一辙，眼前的景色改变了，手脚的磁力铐没有了。Winter表情冷淡地用机械手将他紧闭的牙关捏开，另一只手攥住他的双手让它们握紧他粗大的阴茎。将他的头的高度调整到和手一样，让他的阴茎穿过他的手心，让那可观的圆形顶端撞进他被迫张开的口中

『我说对了吧，太过放纵Sweetie不是可行方法吧』Steve一直有种强烈的感觉，Rumlow就算是刻意掩藏自己的锋芒，但他自身的神秘魅力依然会源源不断地吸引着被这神秘力量引诱的人或是什么靠近他

就像宴会上那些靠近他的女士们，也许早在Rumlow潜入神盾做卧底那时刻起，他就已经在不自觉的情况下开始吸引着周围的人了。不知不觉间，许多东西都在发生微小的变化，不过变化会由小变大

『你们，究竟是怎么对我进行放纵了，唔……』Winter总是时不时用他的东西堵住他的嘴，这次男人放开了他的手。固定住他的后脑将他粗长的正常人难以比拟的柱身强行顶入Rumlow的口腔，浑圆坚硬的顶端捅进喉管的深处，一阵强烈做呕的感觉从胃部直通喉部。Winter的手法就像是个从来没有性经验的愣头青，撞得他喉咙生痛。他绝对是故意的！Winter不论哪个时期都不是缺少这方面经验的人，在他是杀器期间只是他不想并不代表那没有。也许当他是Little Boy时不会有，但在他还是Kid的时期Winter就已经是正经八百的成年人了！

『Eh……比起被你们放纵，我宁可你们把我当风筝放出去，这样你们就不会那么操心了对不对？』刚刚被Winter填满口腔的性器挤压得透明口水溢在下唇边上，那似坠非坠的样子再配上他此刻挑衅的眼神，Winter想起了那个一直在挣扎的野性难驯的男孩的身影。现在他长大了，给自己披上了一层被驯养的皮，但他的野性一直存在，凶猛、危险、狡猾，但却让他移不开眼睛

『Rum，总着怎么跑可不是好事。』金发的正义代表将在柔软肠道里的手指屈起，然后猛地抽出来被粗暴行为带出的肠肉在空气里和主人一样颤抖着

『Ah~Captain，你的手法好像肛肠科医生，但你这样会让病人脱肛。』打不过又逃不了的情况下，总能打打口战吧。这样的后果一定不会让他自己好过，但是他就是不想被打磨成没有反抗意识，任他们为所欲为的玩具罢了

『你要真的脱肛能老老实实躺在床上，那才是真的让我们省心。』Winter讥讽地轻拍着Rumlow的脸颊，男人强迫他又将自己的性器吞进口腔

『咳~你们让我想起Synthia Schmidt曾经问我的一句话。』在Winter抽出他口中性器的空当插入一句话，『你们和她父亲Red Skull除了在血清应用方向上有差别之外还有什么不同？』

『那个当过你妻子的女人？呵，是前妻才对。』Steve温柔的舌头从腰椎沿着脊柱舔到与颈椎相交处为止，一路舔过的肌肉变得紧绷僵硬，男人跟Winter比起来毫不逊色的雄伟之物顶在入口处

『你怎么回答那女人的？』Winter皱起眉在他侧腹掐了一下，这混蛋真用力如果不是Cap抓着他他应该已经捂着被掐的地方弯腰了，那地方皮肤变得又胀又烫

『她现在只是众多擦肩而过的看客，她不会在我生命里留下任何可寻痕迹。』这么说果然能让超级士兵稍微安心点，至少让他们知道那个女人占据不了他的心，这也算是对她的一种变向保护。『你们的是非判断能力？我觉得你们只比Red Skull多了张迷惑人的漂亮脸皮！』

当Steve的性器凶狠地闯进身体里，Rumlow只能张着嘴发出无声的嘶吼，那一瞬间的剧痛超过了忍耐点。就像一把切断他生命线的锋利刀刃，这种不会真正致命的痛是种精神上的摧毁，源自肉体的痛和肉体外表的痛不是同种感觉的。这种见不到本质的伤，才会让人从心底漾出惊恐和猜忌等负面情绪

『Rumlow，亲爱的。你就是怎么也学不乖么？』Steve将手掌覆在身下人一侧的肩胛骨上，因疼痛突起的扇形骨像是蝴蝶张开的翅膀，欲振翅高飞。但Steve笑了，既欣慰又霸道，他知道他们的蝶精灵再也飞不走了

『僵硬成这样呢。』Steve一个轻吻落在了Rumlow的背心处，他知道这样并不能让怀里的人放松『才进去一半左右，放松，如果你不在乎会更疼的话就可以再这么下去。』

『Ha~』冷汗随着疼痛从身上各个毛孔渗出来，Winter的手掌卡在Rumlow的下颌骨上，不然他就向水中趴倒了。Steve坚硬的小腹肌肉及耻骨整个区域都撞击在他的坐骨上，力度大得让他眼前金光一闪，从结合处滴下的红色“水滴”落入清澈的浴池里，就像被稀释的水彩颜料

『你那不肯轻易服输的性格会成为你的灾难，我和你说过，Rumlow。』Winter居高临下地观察着发抖的人，并用自己阴茎的顶端拍打着他的双唇『记住，别总是挑战Captain America的耐性。你们都被他正义的外表蒙骗了，他不是个好脾气也不是个和事佬，在他还是个瘦小的‘骨架’时他就做过许多人都不敢尝试的事。』

『Right?Steve。』Winter的手臂越过Rumlow抚上金发男人的脸颊，手指娴熟地滑过对方红润的双唇，纨绔子弟的笑容出现。一边急色地挑逗着小情人，一边和昔日恋人眉目传情，沉睡了一个世纪的花花公子这感觉真像是尽享齐人之福

『Brock，把Bucky的东西吃进去。』被叫到人一颤，这两个享受却要他付出代价，而Winter拿他的沉甸甸的阴茎放在他嘴唇前，眼里都是对他无力的嘲弄

这次Rumlow选择了无言的抗战，他咬紧牙关不张嘴，反正Winter要是卸掉他的下巴自己玩起来也不会尽兴

『Bucky，看来Babe他不愿意啊。』Steve一手托起Rumlow的胸，不意外看到Winter阴沉的脸

『你……』想过来抢人的Winter当真站在了原地，Rumlow当然不会认为是Captain和他实力相当所以他才不过，在Winter的字典里还没有畏惧这个词。在Steve退出他身体时疼痛不减，依旧痛得他冷汗直流，Winter盯着他身下画出的红线，表情就像在欣赏一件艺术品，只不过那件精美的东西鲜血淋淋闪烁着迷人的危险光彩

『Captain，如果你们没兴趣了。能放我回去休息了吗？你们洗也洗过了，审也审完了，该责骂的也一样没少，能让我休息了么？』既然他们已经过了性质了，Captain还捉着他不放就没有意义了

『你太不听话了。』金发男人的低语还是让他被一阵严寒侵袭。

男人一手握住他双腕反剪在后，一手按上他的后脑，Steve把他强制按进了水里。入水的一刻耳鸣声响起，晃动挣扎的身体被压制得无法反抗，他只能任由水闯进鼻腔，挤压着肺部让它将氧气都排空。在水中入眼的是自己肿起的膝盖，在水波的折射下更显胀大，原来美国队长真的如Winter所说，很多人不了解真正的他

多得数不过来的气泡从口中冒出，他需要回到水面上，但是压住他的男人让他只能就这样浸泡在水面以下。似乎他们能同步他的感受般，在他觉得自己要死去时被抓出了水面，氧气像被气泵打进来一样的强烈

『Brock，再给你次机会，把它吃进去。』狼狈地甩了甩头，他知道Steve指的是什么。而Winter正得意地在他身前边用手撸动傲然的硕大，边别有用意地看着他

『如果我拒绝，你还会重新把我沉回水里？』他宁可被这么虐待战俘的方法对待，也不想遭受那个方面的侵害『Aha~』刚出去的东西又重新侵入了它的领地，然后开始动了起来

『No!Stop!』肠道里所有的点都被结结实实地触碰研磨，说不出是痛还是享受

『当然不会。』Steve固定住Rumlow不断侵入他，让他的呻吟破碎不全

『等Steve把你这里捅温顺了。』Winter靠过来抱住Rumlow，手指点着二人连接的部位，『我就可以也放进来了。』

『NO！please……don……don't!』被两人一起上不论什么时候都是让Rumlow的灾难，他双手撑在Winter胸膛上，胡乱地摇头脸上已经不知道是水还是泪了『Please！我，我做。不要，不要一起上。』  
“我做，依你说的做。Please not do that,I beg you.”绝望无助的感觉让Steve有种措手不及的感觉，怎么他的Brockie会突然之间这样？他从前也调皮过也曾顽劣，但他的负面情绪里不会有这么浓重的绝望，这样的Brock让他的心断续地抽痛。

Steve没有说话，他只是温柔轻吻着Rumlow绷紧的僵硬颈部肌肉，他觉得在他的手滑过浸泡在热水也有些凉的腹部时，怀里的人颤抖的更厉害并且散发着惊恐和无望

“Steve！你做什么了？把Rumy吓成这样子？”Bucky从金发美男手里把受惊小动物样的人抢了过来，把他放在自己身后的浴池里，自己在前面挡住Steve不让他靠近被惊吓到的人

“我做什么了？你又不是没看见，我做什么让他害怕的事了吗？”真的是不明就理啊，Bucky也在责备他！让Rumlow受到惊吓是他们都不愿意的事，但除了浴室之前那个突发状况外，他没有做什么让Rumlow惊惧的了。“Brockie人呢？”

“哪去了？”刚刚明明把他放在自己身后了，见不到人的Bucky露出了Winter特有的杀气

“别乱想了，Buck。Brock被铐成那个样子他跑不了，他连站立都成……”注意到不远处一阵细小急促的气泡，Steve变得惊慌他几个跨步冲过去弯身向池底捞了一把

“Brockie！”捞出水的男人面无血色，双眼失神

“Rumlow，Rumy！把他放平。”协助Steve一起将Rumlow抱上池边，解除磁力铐磁力的束缚，让状态不好的男人平躺在地面上。做胸部挤压让他把喝进去的水吐出来

“Brockie，呼吸！”Steve拨开Rumlow的嘴巴向他口腔中吹气，Bucky在一边表情慌张，不容易才把差点失去你的情况扭转回来，不要现来一次好不好？似乎回应了超级士兵心底的呼唤，淡蓝的亮点闪过后溶解消散

“Aha~”就像电击心脏复苏的病人跟死神进行了一声角逐一样，长吸一口气。抹了把蒙在眼睛上的水，入眼的是两张心急如焚的脸，他们是在关心他？他们对他会有这种感情？

咦~什么东西碰在脸上？瞟了眼是个金属圆环，这应该是磁力铐，但它的磁力束缚功能被解除了。这里不是他所熟悉的时间，但在这里他的待遇也没有提高

“你没事了吗？”Winter冷着张脸凑了上来，但他布满血丝的眼白证明他不久前流过眼泪

“Um……”Rumlow惊得瞪大了眼睛，Winter竟然吻了他！不是以一顿打或是直接按在地上操翻，没有这些不人道的暴虐。

他只是被抱在Winter怀里亲吻，温柔似水得不带掠夺性质。男人会时不时地放开他让他摄取新鲜空气，然后再将嘴唇温柔地覆上来，如果这个场景是个梦的话他希望这个梦的时间可以长久一些

“Bucky，Brockie才刚刚恢复，你不要这么突然的。”腹部一只有力的手将Rumlow从男人的怀里拉了出来，他又跌进了另一个怀抱，Winter风雨欲来的表情还是让他抖了一下

“没事吧？你刚才都不呼吸也叫不醒你，我还怕你……”金发蓝眼的男人将他的脸抱进了自己宽厚的胸膛上，想想过去的几十年的生命里，这个男人从来没把他这么温柔地揽进怀里过，那个他只会把他随便按在哪里用任意姿势上

搂住他的身躯高大结实，就像个避风港湾的感觉。温暖、安全，这也难怪许多女性都最爱依偎在美国队长的怀里了。但这个避风港会属于他？想都不敢想！

“Steve，你想害Rumy再窒息一次？”老友英挺的眉毛一挑，玩味十足地斜睨着他，上世纪的坏小子痞笑着问道，“你那厚实的性感大胸透气度高么？”

“Eh……Brockie！Sorry，我太激动了！”一手抬起被埋在自己胸膛的脸，黑色棕眼的男人竟然没有就着Bucky的话茬揶揄他，那棕色的眼睛就像块上好的琥珀，晶莹、透亮、耀眼但不刺目。

“Captain?Winter?”就算在梦里，能让这两个人善待他也是一种成功吧

“Wow！Brockie！你要做什么？”被Rumlow张口毫不客气地咬在胸口上，既然他是这个诡异梦境的缔造者那么他做什么都应该是被允许的吧？“你怎么了？是不是还哪里不舒服？”被咬的人没有打他，也没有对他进行特殊的惩罚，还关心地检查着他有没有伤

“真的是梦啊。”Rumlow颓败地坐回去，再看向Steve的眼里蓄满泪水，笑容凄苦地颤抖着嘴唇。“你们，只有在梦里，才会对我这么温柔。”

“这个不是梦！Rumy，那个让你痛苦的，才是梦。”斜在胸前的冰凉金属是Winter的手臂，对方的嘴贴在后脑上，寒冰帝王的声音里带着颤音，他在伤心？为了他？

“Brockie，不论你经历了或是经历过什么，那都是过去式了。今后，我们会给你加倍的爱。”Steve牵起被握在大掌里的手亲吻着他的手心，眼里的疼惜真真切切，疼惜？一定有哪里有错！超级士兵们如何会真心疼爱他？他可是利用过他的妻子的妒忌心理挑拨她将美队的女友捅得流产，又以猎鹰和黑寡妇为饵引诱冬兵，毁过他机械臂又害他重伤。所以，他们对他没爱，他一点都不会觉得意外，反正他一开始就是作为提升超级士兵的工具而存在的

“你们会加倍疼我？”把爱剔掉，你们会加倍让我疼吧？“我想继续把澡洗完，可以么？”

超级士兵们并没有反对，Rumlow走下浴池将自己浸入温热的水里，他可没什么机会清醒着享受这种待遇。坐在浴池边，水正好没到胸线蒸腾的热气飘到脸上很舒服，热水滋润着绷紧的肌肉让它慢慢放松。他已经有多久没有踏踏实实享受过这个了？从他成年被Pierce当礼物一样送给Winter开始，名义上的合作伙伴，实际上的暖床性工具。自此，他的生命便和超级士兵密不可分了，以至于后来，自由都成为一种高级奢侈品了

靠在池臂上，Rumlow长舒口气，他竟然还有一天能享受这些，还是在超级士兵的掌控范围里。

“Brockie，上来吧，你都快要泡发了。”已经洗好的两位已经在池边等着他了，金发男人看着他泡在水里的身体皮肤都有发白浮起的迹象了。Steve用浴巾遮挡了腰部以下，但是还是能看到某个器官将浴巾撑得膨胀起来。Winter则随意地将浴巾盖在小腹上，坐在池边腿还浸在水里，只是他狩猎者的眼光一直都在自己身上。他们这是，开吃的节奏吧

从浴池里起身向着他们走过去，四道火热的目光就像是利箭，仿佛将他的身体刺穿。他们能没过来把他按在水里正法，这已经很是意料之外了，这是他们新的把戏——欲擒故纵？Well，不管是什么他配合就好了，只希望这会减轻他自己的伤痛指数。猛地扑过去，将自己撞进了Winter怀里，也差点扑倒没完全准备好的男人

“Hoa！我只是想跟你们亲近而已，并不是想攻击你的。”他相信Winter现在能轻易弄断他的骨头，普通那只手已经让他的肘关节痛得有些难忍了

“也别启动磁力铐，我也想拥抱你们。”果然磁力束缚的模式解除了

“你现在已经抱着我了，接下来呢？”Winter放在背上的手沿着优美的脊柱线滑到了屁股中缝，手指分开那条严紧的缝，轻轻挑逗着隐密的秘径入口。这男人兴奋好奇的表情就像他第一次做这种事一样，这就连Captain都不会带着这么纯情鹊跃的表情，他只会红着脸不知所措或是正直僵硬地拒绝

“Bucky，你这是？快让Brock上来，他在水里泡得时间足够长了！”看老友一整个流氓调戏少女样地抚摸着Rumlow，他是真的感觉到Bucky也许没比他陷得浅

“Cap，Steve。我是真的想和你们亲近，给我个机会好好表现下？”Rumlow全身像笼罩着一层柔和的光，Steve着魔般走近他，Rumlow就像带着种未知的引力让他只想接近他

“Steve，别真的表现像个Vergin。”当被自己养大的人按到是地上时，Bucky出现在他的视野里并带着加入兵团时的情场坏男孩的表情

“Steve，Naty都跟我说你没交什么女友，自从我这个拖油瓶介入你的生活之后。所以，你们把我养这么大，我也该给你们些回报对吧？Winter？”Winter明显对他这个官方称呼还算满意，因这是Rumlow的专属称呼

“但你……”Rumlow趴在Steve的胸口上咬起他一边的乳首，像婴儿在吸吮母亲乳汁一样，一种被舔弄乳头的快感传过来。手也不闲着，轻柔地揉搓着另一边的胸肌，真的像在帮女性揉胸

“Rumy，你再吸吸另一边，说不定能吸出乳汁也不一定。”Bucky是嫌现在情况不够刺激？Steve红着一张脸，既想制止又不想放弃享受。那张点火的嘴巴袭击另一侧的乳首了，男人用舌尖顶着他的乳首正中，用力地一次次点击着男性乳首上那个几乎不会分泌乳汁出来的腺体末端，湿漉的乳首传给Steve一种感觉。好像对方的唾液通过那个细微的小口，渗透进了他可以乎略不计的乳房

“我做得还如你意吗？Steve?”男人咬着红红的舌尖问他，还未等他答话便一边盯着他一边俯身，用舌苔扫过他胸骨正中的胸线

“Um，你……”Steve被舔弄得很舒服，难道是和他以前那些女友练习的？想到这里他的心情就不那么High了，他的宝贝儿也为别人这么服务过

“yobbo，你这么讨过多少人的欢心了？”脑袋突然撞到了坚硬的腹肌上，Winter看来要找他后帐了

“我不记得以前了。”但愿能成功蒙混过关，“但今后只讨你们欢心，Winter,Daddy。”

“Brock!”Steve脸色血红地握住了Rumlow在他胯间不老实蹭动的腰，因为上身被迫让Bucky困在怀里，Rumlow没法在他身上作文章，这学坏的孩子光着屁股只隔着一层薄薄的浴巾磨蹭着他的坚挺

“Sorry，我不是故意的。”一收臀肌，故意狠狠地夹了下顶在臀缝的三角形肉头，下面的Steve咬着牙才把爽得要出口的声音憋了回去

“你眼里就只有Steve才对你好？”那家伙一副古板的好爸爸作风，哪像他这么放纵他出去野

“怎么会？”你们还吃对方的酷吗？你们的分享精神不是挺好的吗？他的意向已经很明显了，Steve竟然没有直接硬生生捅进他体内？反正他那时这家伙才不管他准没准备好，眼前的金发男人只是固定他的腰不让他点火

身上人的转了方向面向Bucky，扒掉了好友围在腰间的浴巾，好友和他差不多雄伟的阴茎在空气里怒放。Steve尴尬得不点不能正视这场景，但是Bucky却能满不在乎，不论是James时还是Winter时期

“Yeah，对，就这样。”Rumlow张口含住了Winter的阴茎，已经不是第一次做了，他知道从哪个角度来不会让他觉得窒息。

嘴唇呈O形紧紧包裹住那粗大的棒状物体，他自行由浅渐深地吞吐着巨物，但是含男人的那东西对他来说什么时候都不好受。但是让Winter自己来的话，他的口腔难免不被弄伤，曾经被做深喉时撞到过喉咙出血。他尝试自己为他做一个深喉，但他只吞进三分之二时就被那过于粗长的物器顶得欲呕

“贪心的Boy，一下子想吞那么深？很美味？”在他吐出口中巨物呼吸新鲜空气时，Winter笑他的积极但并没有嘲弄的意味

“你一直就这么主动的？Brock?”身下同样火热的手掌轻轻揉着他的屁股，就像在对待一个面团，但要将它揉得完美

“对不起，我又只顾一边了。”腾出手来安慰着Steve的性器，那东西的雄伟程度和Winter不分上下，火热的性器在他的掌心跳跃得更加激烈

重新将Winter火气正旺的性器吃进去，舌尖抽插着对方的尿道口，刺激着里面前列腺的末端。长发男人漂亮的脸上带着满足，他仰头享受着周道的服务。在另一个深吞入的时刻，他不自觉地按住男人的后脑强迫对方吞得更深，直至被自己性器顶端抵住的气管发出不正常的振动他才想起要放手。男人的棕眸里水气氤氲，嘴角有淌出的口水，男人还在咳嗽老友也不赞成地瞪他

“你先等等。”一手挡住Winter前挺的小腹，另一手探入自己身后的入口，借着洗澡水捅弄了几下觉得入口松下来了。Rumlow深吸口气，抽出手指扶住Steve火热坚硬的性器，咬着嘴唇坐了下去

“Ah!”每次被进入都是那么痛！Rumlow一下白了脸，果然没有容纳外物的通道却要来，都是件痛苦的事。Steve则是进入那一瞬的舒爽，及后来Rumlow收紧肌肉时那一下的痛所至

“What are you doing?!”两声严厉的呵责来自两个超级士兵，这让Rumlow一震，又？又哪里错了？

“……”失去重心地向下一沉，撕开的痛从后穴传来。没做足扩张和润滑就突然沉下来让巨大的性器冲进来的后果，Rumlow痉挛地瘫倒在Steve身上。温热的液体从屁股缝流出来，他自己也无力地软下身体像是个任人宰割的羔羊

“Brock!”"Rumlow!"两个俊美的男人同时扭曲了脸孔，他们都看到了鲜红的液体顺着Steve的大腿流了下来，但他们都知道那不是Steve的

“Eh……”一直以来的习惯让Rumlow想站起来，但那剧烈的痛让他只能无力地坐在Steve身上。“我又搞砸了……”

“我会自己动！所以不要……”Rumlow挣动着想摆脱Winter捉住他的手，因为有一次就是他们在玩乘骑位时他动不了，Winter就抓着他提拉和下压着“帮”他做。

“不许动！你都流血了知不知道？”Winter的大吼让男人噤声了

“Bucky!你吓到他了！”Steve双手托起Rumlow的屁股，想帮他减轻重力对他扩大的伤害。“Brock，别紧张，先让我出来，你受伤了。”

“我受伤？你们还会在乎我是不是受伤？”这种不真实的截然不同的对待方式让眼泪决堤地涌出来，Steve和Bucky能感觉到Rumlow被绝望和不信任包围，他似乎不相信他们，就不相信他们会温柔地对待他

“我们为什么会不在乎？”Winter的金属手抓住他挣扎的双手，另一只手将他的头拥进怀里，这是他作为Winter Soldier以后为数不多地因为心疼而流下眼泪。“Rumlow，听话，不然你的伤口会越裂越大。”

“我们当然会在乎！”贴在背脊上的Steve的脸上潮湿一片，那双有力的手稳住乱动的屁股，因为每动一下他都能感觉到有高热的液体流出来.“相信我们一次好不好，你是唯一最值得让我们温柔对待的人。所以，别伤害自己了好不好？”

“再信一次？”背后的人一个个轻柔安抚的吻落在上面，亲吻还在向上面延续。“我是那个最不可能和你们和平共处的人了。”如果你们知道我在那个时间线做过什么，虽然在我做那些之前你们对我也不尽人意

“不论你昏迷这时间里，你的记忆有多混乱或有多糟糕，那都是过去了。”Steve的吻已经到达脖颈处

“我们一定会对你好，不让你伤心、难过。”Bucky固定着Rumlow的上身不让他乱动，他怕他伤到自己

四只蓝眼睛交换了一下眼色，Bucky把他更紧地搂在怀里，Steve有力的舌尖猛地点击了下他脖子上一个穴位。放开金属手，让被抓住的双手自然下垂，他则轻轻托住下滑的身躯。Steve也在缓慢轻柔地向上托起Rumlow，他不敢动作快，他怕Brock的伤口会再被擦裂

为Rumlow做了简单的清理，Steve将昏睡的人抱到了大床上，Bucky事先将Rumlow的位置上加了层厚厚的裖子

“他怎么会这么绝望？”Bucky手背滑过昏睡人略瘦的脸颊，已经好外没见过他一筹莫展了

“这些阴影要一点点来消除的。”Steve探了探额头的温度，“还好没有发烧。”

“Ho，Steve，你不难受吗？”

“你怎么想起这么问？”

“总之，我不太好受。”Bucky手伸向自己肿胀的器官，他带大的人口活还真不赖，他的欲望有增无减

“不然，我们去冲个冷水浴吧？”他自己的也照样挺立得硬邦邦

“Steve.”"Yes?"

“我们小宝贝儿我不舍得用了，但你这个大美人儿，是不是能帮我泄泄火？”想起几下年前在军营里，Bucky就这么坏笑着欺骗他给他做口活，往事就如昨日。

“来嘛~别不好意思，Steven~”Bucky轻盈地翻到另一侧，但他还有注意到不惊动睡着的人，拉起Steve一起倒在了不远处的沙发上

接下来会有冬盾和盾冬的情节，然后就要爸爸疼宝宝了！

12.13  
两个身高体重相差无几的男人倒在一个沙发上，平时很宽敞的沙发让这两个高大的男人挤在一起仍旧显得紧张。

“Steve,”长发的漂亮男人轻轻啃咬着金发男人正在上下滑动的喉结，男人比他还要浅上几个色调的蓝眼就像放在玻璃橱窗里的漂亮蓝钻。“你还记得我们有多久没有这样亲热了？”

“应该很久了吧，具体有多久，我还真没计算过。”Steve性感红润的嘴唇让Bucky很想咬上去，弹性和韧性都不错。“我记得最后一次应该是在我们的火车战役之前的一夜。”

之后进入了一阵尴尬的沉默，这个事件的结果不言而喻

“Hi,Steve。我们只是中间阻断了几十年的时间，重要的是我现在回来了，历经磨难后我们仍在一起。”吻落中Steve的眼皮上，对方纤长的睫毛微微扫动到下唇上痒痒的。“别哭，美人儿。”一手挑起他的下巴，另一手擦去他脸上滑下的泪珠

“你记起了你的从前，但我们都知道，那个纯粹的James Buchanan Barnes不可能再回来了。你现在拥有你崭新的人格，融入了James和Winter Slodier双重人格的Barnes。还有，看看这个。”拉过Bucky托住下巴的金属手，沿着金属掌的轮廓亲吻它，“你一定吃了不少苦吧。”

“Steve，你失去了一些东西，总会有其他的补偿的。”Bucky的表情如释重负，他真的放下过去的失落了，“但我得到补偿了，它把Brock带给了我，带给了我们。”

“Uh，它把你从我的生命里带走了，可它也算没亏待我。它把你，还有Brock一起带回给我。”Bucky的唇堵了过来，他们相互着吸吮着对方的嘴，两个舌头环绕着打转嬉戏

“Eh，Bucky……”老友叼住他一边乳头吸起来，和Brock的吸吮不同，Bucky的力量带着一股猛劲，这感觉就像是孩子和老公在同时吸奶但不同的感受

“Steve，我每次都觉得我能把你的奶水吸出来。”Bucky坏笑着用普通的手弹了一下被他吸得有些肿胀的乳头，Steve轻咝了一声瞪着他

“Ah!你！”恶劣的家伙竟然双指夹起他微肿的乳头用力向上一扽，啪地一声响肉被提起又弹了回去，那块软肉上还残留着指痕，又痛又爽Bucky果然在这方面玩法多

“Wow!Sweetheat，你是想要废了我？”Steve的龙爪手可不是玩笑，他还抓住了他最脆弱的一个部位

“你刚刚也差点揪掉我的奶头，Buck!”手上微微用力握住那个火热坚挺的东西，手指沿着露出包皮的阴茎头底座顺着上坡路摸到尿道孔，在那个小孔上面左右转动手指

“Ha!Steve，你现在也不像从前那样了，知道互动了。”Bucky的家伙在他的刺激下又胀大了，老友的金属手包住他的手让自己的性器在Steve温热的掌心里上下蹭动。“不像从前我都在唱独角戏，而你总是良家妇女般躺在下面，害羞的都不知道下一步的动向。”

Steve只是冲他甜美地一笑，脸贴近他的胸挑逗一样舔过他在空气里发硬的乳头，Steve只是抬起他迷人的蓝眼上瞟着Bucky的脸。在老友赞许的眼神下拉出一道微笑，继续用他的舌尖挑舔着小小的乳粒，就像他在舔一粒小巧的蜜糖

“Bucky？Um~”老友一掌按住他的前胸，让Steve只能乖乖靠在沙发上。Bucky弯起嘴角抬头斜向下有他优雅美气相间的脸看了老友一下，他低头直接将Steve的性器吞进了嘴里

湿热的口腔让Steve不由自主向上挺动腰，让自己的性器向着那个温暖、舒适的地方进入得更深

“Woe~Wait!”Bucky的手按疼了他的胯骨，老友通红着脸抹着口角处的粘稠液体。“Rumlow怎么做到的？我只吞了不到一半就觉得被你堵满了！让我先换口气。”

“Bu……”后面的话让Bucky再次含进他的动作阻断了，长发男人从根部握住他粗大的柱身，只吞到他手的位置就停止。这样足够让Steve享受，同时又不会让自己被误顶得想吐。老友的舌苔扫过阴茎头，嘴唇收紧吞吐着他，活像他在吃个美味的奶油棒

Steve修长的手指陷进对方棕得发黑的长发里，他想挺胯但是小腹上的手阻止了他的想法，他只能乖乖地等着被Bucky服务。手爬上好友光裸的背，情色地抚摸着他光滑汗湿的皮肤

“Aha~Buck,don't……”当好友的手轻轻玩弄着他的阴囊时，Steve被骤然攀升的快感激得咬住了下唇，洁白的牙齿抵咬住艳红动感柔唇的强烈反差让Steve既性感又浪荡

“Shh!Give me your heart.”舌尖加快速度舔弄着流泪的小孔，手指配合着舌揉捏着有份量的卵蛋

“HA~Bucky，我要……”感觉阴茎从内部被什么东西胀得笔直，下腹肌肉收缩着，强烈的快感从尿道管底端将整条尿道顶起来

“Eh?”睁开被水雾迷蒙的眼睛，Bucky怎么在最后一刻停止了？

“Wait，美人儿，还不到你发泄的时候。”很想一个膝攻直击某人挺立的器官，但Bucky却将从Rumlow身上取下的磁力铐扣在他的双腕上，在Steve愣住不反抗之际将它们在背后紧紧合在一起

“Hi!Mr Barnes，你这是在做什么！快放开我！”挣动了一下未果Steve瞪着老友，蓝眼里是怒火他这是抽什么疯？

“Steve，你是我的美人儿，当然得听我的。”一掌拍在Steve的屁股上，让金发男人皱起眉，Bucky怎么不懂得控制力量啊

“Stop it!Stop it!Bucky，你究竟是？”Bucky带着属于Winter Slodier的冷酷和残忍，眼前的Steve根本唤不回他的感情，他有些发泄式地打在完美的肉体上。磁力铐的束缚削减了Steve一大半的力量，他扭动着身体躲避老友带着掌风下落的手掌。连续的重掌落在臀部的肌肉上啪啪做响，这么连续拍打没人能受得了

“Steve?”打累停手了？他现在都有些被Bucky打的阴影了，在老友揉乱他金发时不着声色地向后退，但是长发的男人额头抵住他的额头。“毕竟我们之间丢失了几十年，我在这其中，I'm so sorry……”轻轻的揉着被自己打得又红又烫的皮肤

“我从来没怪过你。”吻住Bucky还想说什么的口，发小一场又经历过生离死别，重度重聚之间的误会不用说都能理解，所以的话包含在这一个温柔绵长的吻里

“但愿你（我）别让Rumlow(Brock)吓着。”异口同声，两个人相视而笑

“忍耐下，Steve。我要给你做扩张。”当然Bucky不会真的等到Steve点头同意才开始动作，他已经插入一指在缓慢运动了

“Ha~你根本就不给拒绝机会嘛。”但在军营里，也许女士就喜欢Bucky这种坏男人的调调，也难怪Brockie会怕。起初他也不适应，但谁让Barnes中士长了副童叟无欺的迷人脸蛋

“Ah……”感觉Bucky的硕大阴茎盖冒了，括约肌紧缩着想将外物挤出去，屁股上挨了一巴掌

“放松，Steve。不然我动不起来。”呜，他是哪只眼睛看到他不想放松下来的？但身体本能在排斥外物，Bucky捡起旁边的润滑剂倒在手上。顺着自己阴茎捣出来的缝隙插进去，手指边按摩帮助Steve的肌肉圈放松，边轻轻地向外拉扯

“Buck，全部放进来吧。”扭头示意还在做扩张动作的老友，他已经准备好了能进行下一步了。Steve感到后穴的紧绷肌肉放松了，冷空气从缝隙跑进来麻痒的感觉让Steve想让Bucky的大棒子摩擦他为他止痒。Bucky一直都对他非常温柔，就算是迷离时期他也仍旧对他会习惯性的手下留情。在70年前，Bucky圆滑惹人爱会哄着他和他来场激烈的性爱并且事后还调戏他，70年后，Bucky带着一股无法消除的隐藏暴戾因子，但他会真诚的道歉和正视错误

“如果我弄疼你了，就告诉我。如果我停不下来，就不要对我客气。”巨壮的柱身一捅到底，本来紧合得像层圣诞小气球皮的通道被这一下完全冲开了。一种归属感，犹如几十年前那场离别之夜的现代延续，他飘零的心在这再度结合的一刻，才算稳当地找到了真正落脚点

Bucky不是哪都不在，他此时正深埋在他的身体里，他感受着Bucky的血管在他体内的强烈跃动。虽然外貌和性格有些许变化，但是他还是Bucky不曾改变过

“Eh……Buck”回头轻声呼唤着在他背上种下痕迹的老友，蓝眼里有着期待唇一抿没有说话，Bucky像和他心灵相通般伸头过来和他接吻。他们甜蜜缠绵的吻并没有妨碍下身欢愉的撞击，在一次全身颤栗的冲击后，Bucky集中火力攻击着那里

“HO AH！Bucky，我要……”前列腺被直接攻击产生的快感和撸管不同，它更加激烈和不可控，在射精同时伴随着失禁的感觉，Steve发射过一次的阴茎还挺立着。前列腺高潮的余韵真麻烦，而Bucky的精华则灌溉了Steve

“Ho，我的美人儿Rogers，你还是一样的又紧又棒！”他还记得70年前那个感觉，他们自从和Rumlow一起生活后就真的再也没有这么刺激的性行为了，那时是为了教导孩子？反正他们三人有爱无性的生活了又几个十年

“Wow！Bucky!”长发男人将他翻了个身，一手扶上他还未软下去的阴茎。笑着身他伸出两根手指金属手指，呃~还要再来！

好友将金属指绕到自己身后动作起来，而他人则跨蹲在他腹部上

“Steve，你的大家伙还挺有精神呢~”灵动的大眼望进他的眼里，彼此的影像印在对象眼底深处。

“Give me your heart again.”之后挺立的充血阴茎被包裹进了一个高温湿热的通道，Bucky透气的脸上出现了片刻的痛苦，但他咬牙一直坐实到Steve的小腹上

“Ha~Bucky！”阴茎被紧绷肌肉夹紧的感觉是另一种天堂的欢愉，湿润高温的肠道紧紧贴合着阴茎的每处敏感神经，像是融化一般的舒服

“操！后面进东西竟然是他妈的这种感觉！”从中劈开的痛不说，光是那种想排便但是屁眼又很痛的矛盾感觉就让他不会爱上这种行为。以前在军营那几次的擦枪走火都是Steve做承受方的，他现在真的感叹老友的牺牲精神，这样比他在战场的伤痛加在一起都要厌恶。“Steve，你以前是怎么做到的？还有Rumy刚才竟然也敢直接往你身上坐。”

“知道你怕痛啊。”是个男人比起被插都想做插入的一方，毕竟肛门终究不是性器，把它当性器来用的确要付出更多

“Bucky，打开磁力铐，我也想摸你。”咔地一声束缚解除了，Steve的手抚上Bucky的腹部。向胸部游走，轻轻捻揉着他的乳头，一手安抚着他的性器。

Bucky双手撑在Steve的胸上，自己一上一下地不吞吐着Steve的阴茎。身下人也在一挺一挺地迎合着他的动作，当体内的小“肉伞”顶到肠内一个部位时，酥麻的感觉在身体里炸开。他无力地坐回Steve腹部上，这一下把自己搓得生疼

“Bucky!”老友白了脸，那一下肯定疼，Steve起身抱着Bucky轻吻他的脸颊。“你怎么和Brockie一样不顾后果呢？终于知道他随谁了。”

“接下来交给你了。”让Steve抱着他躺下，两个人的位置调换了，他被Steve压在身下。抬起他的腿，Steve吻了吻他然后一个我开始的眼神后，他动了起来

每次的顶入都让他抗拒，每次的抗拒都被进入弄得无力。那个舒服过头反而无所适从的地方被攻击，他也只能无力是等待Steve满意后尽快结束那个甜蜜得痛苦的折磨。在他快到临界点时，Steve的强力“清洗剂”浸满了他的肠道，自己也被Steve撸了出来。满足加脱力的二人抱在一起，分享着彼此的呼吸

“Steve，张嘴。”一只手指伸进口中，Steve不解地看着老友。“说说你自己的精液味道怎样的？”

“好像有股薄荷的清凉。”认真地回忆着，“不然你也尝尝看？”

“哪里有什么薄荷味道？”看到Bucky一脸认真地品味道的，Steve露出了奸计得逞的笑容

“你们两个平常也会这么相互打炮的？”按着酸痛的脖子，Rumlow在欣赏完他两位监护人相互安慰的激情戏码后做出的总结

“Brock/Rumlow!你什么时候醒的！”两个人的表情像是被共同女友逮了通奸的现场一样滑稽

“我，我只是看到了一半……”他真后悔自己干吗不装昏！

被Rumlow看了春宫图的二逼老爸们！然后让宝宝不甘落寞一下下？

12.17  
“那……”拿了条浴巾抛给腻在一起的两个男人，指了指他们身上比较明显的不明液体。刚见到两个出土文物激情一刻时，是让Rumlow惊讶，至少在他的时间里，他没印象撞到过他们的激情时刻。因为他那里，这两个家伙是通过他来让彼此亲密接触的，他们经常称赞他这个“秘密场所”是他们最满意的。他又怎么能不知道这两个人是在调弄他，他就是他们公共"厕所"

“……”哐当一声响，有个东西横切进面前的门框两旁。是星盾，边缘离他只有一拳距离

“想去哪里？Brockie？”拥有神话里完美身形的金发男人擦拭着身体向他走来，男人的表情依旧温柔但是Rumlow知道气氛有细微的变化存在

“你们，不需要去清理吗？”此刻金发男人两手抓在盾上，将Rumlow的身体因在双臂之间

他们一同向金发男人的腿望过去，大概是走动的缘故，让一道浑白的液体在他健美的大腿上留下优美的轨迹。至于这东西是从哪里淌下来的，Rumlow不用想都知道。他也曾经带着这种东西站在别人面前过，只不过一个人的东西相较于二个人的东西来说，流淌的程度也要宏伟得多。想他当初，在心里鄙夷着卑微的自己。回想钢铁侠和猎鹰像见到严重级别危机的震惊表情，他带着满身青紫的齿印和指痕，顺着两腿内侧缓慢下滑或是直接从两腿间滴落的白浊液体，乳白混合着血红强烈的视觉冲击让进来的复仇者成员像被施了定身术般。想当时这两位传奇有多恶劣来着？Winter说他藏着朵淌着蜜汁的绽放花蕊，而Steve则将手指伸进他肠肉外翻的肠道里搅动着粘稠的精液。让它们更加肆无忌惮地流下来，Winter将东西接到手掌上，故意地对着定身状态的二人说：看，蜜汁流出来了

“这是Bucky的东西，而且他也带着我的东西。”天呐！Steve竟然能说出这么情色的话！他没有尴尬更没有羞耻，金发男人用手指蘸了腿上的精液，将它涂抹在Rumlow微干的嘴唇上时让他不禁后退，但是卡在侧胁的星盾就是让他只能呆在Steve怀里的帮凶

“Rumy，不需要太吃惊。超级士兵也有超级士兵的苦恼，我们都是正常男人。”Winter同时逼近的身影让Rumlow开始不安，正常男人？正常到相互打炮也不去找女人解决生理需求的正常男人？

“如果我们找个女性解决这问题，到头来是双方的困扰，难免有意外。”“我不想搞大她们的肚子。”所以他的那里他们和女性都会带套，射在外面，而到他就直接灌满他的腹腔。因为，他不会怀孕是吗？

“这是？你们一直不结婚的原因？”Rumlow在自己找着话题让气氛看起来不会太压抑，当然是特指他来说，那两位俊美的男人则很满意眼下的情况

“你们，彼此相爱对吗？”好吧，Captain和Winter本来就是一对儿，在他那边也一样。所以他一直觉得自己就阻挡在他们之间的屏障，不过他的时间里他没见到过他们之间的激情。但是这里，似乎他并不是他们唯一的选择，失落是有必竟他们有着最密切的肉体关系，但更多的是解脱，因为超级士兵的欲望着实让他吃不消

“70年前我们就是了。”在Steve刚张口想谈点什么时，Winter的金属臂横在他的脖子上，将他的呼吸打在Captain耳边让金发男人脸色一阵绯红。“我们是旁人眼里最佳的一对儿。”

“Oh，Bucky。”Steve单手捂住双眼低头无奈状，被说中心事的反应？

“Natasha应该有和你提过吧？”水晶蓝的眼睛盯住Rumlow，Winter的眼里洋溢着笑意。“我们可是有世纪好基友这个响亮的称呼。”Winter也曾经这么风趣过？

“Please!Bucky！那只年轻小姑娘们的臆想罢了！”Steve对着他还是很温柔，单纯的温柔，并不是他习惯的在温柔背后暗涌的险恶用心

“Rumy，你觉得我们站在一起很有基佬组合的即视感？你们年轻一代都是这么说的对吧？”Winter先是指了他和Steve，然后放将手和Steve一起撑在Rumlow的腰侧

“我……如果你们喜欢的话……”同样的情形也出现过，气势截然不同的两位超级士兵他们的共同点就是引人瞩目。然后人们私下低语说这两个超级神级美男真应该凑成一对儿，女性占据绝对的比例，毕竟搞基风呈大体趋势的前景下这两个完美得让人嫉妒的男人想不成为谈资焦点都困难。

他当时真的有在想，如果他们真的凑成一对儿，那他应该是能够解脱了吧？果然当天那甜心脸就把他抱坐在自己腿上，笑容满面地问他同样的问题，他们两个超级士兵在一起很般配么？他只是随便应和地点点头，这又不关他的旧情人也没有什么让他们愤怒的点。但事情就是那么发生了，Winter的手掐住他的颈子将他拖出Captain的怀里，坚硬的金属指压迫气管让他呼吸不顺畅

这又怎么了？哪里又抵触到禁区了？前Hydra传奇杀手，现在复仇者外援的Winter粗暴地将他摔到墙上。整个身体背面一阵钝痛，眼前的影像也在清晰与迷蒙间切换。接着便是狂风暴雨般极具掠夺的吻，很快口腔里就混合着锈和腥的味道，舌尖被有力的牙齿咬伤，血珠溢出唇外

被扒掉裤子，长发男人的腰挤进两腿之间，当他被血淋淋地穿刺时战栗和绝望让他无声哭泣。一直在他背后看着一切发生的金发男人慢慢起身靠近，他们问他，是不是想撮合他们，让他们忽视他，好达成他摆脱他们的目的。这是什么理由？这事的起因又不是他！带着温度的手掌抚摸在皮肤上，安慰的轻吻落在颈肩处。Rumlow明白，这并不是安慰，他感觉到臀后另一个聚势博发的硬物顶住已经被限制扩张的洞口

在他绝望的求助中被四只用力的手固定住腰，被活生生剖成二半的痛楚传入所有细胞中，就像细胞从细胞核被外力生生切开一样。对于他来说就是一种既不能生、也求不得死的折磨，每次被二人同时进入都像在和死神赛跑一样惊险刺激，他不知道是不是每次死神都让他，死神都是在最后关头放手了

“看你都冻得发抖了。”当金发男人火热的手掌扶上泛凉的皮肤时，Rumlow才意识到他也只是围了条浴巾站在那里，在初冬的晚上就算室内有暖风也还是有些凉的

Winter二话没说扯下自己唯一一块遮挡物裹住他发抖的身体，把老友挤开公主抱着他向大床走去  
“Hi,Guys。马上就圣诞了，你们打算怎么过？”某个渡假打扮的土豪穿着夸张华丽的高档服饰瘫在会议室的沙发上

“Come on，Tony!就算你从钢铁侠的岗位上退休了，但你应该也顾及一下你的形象吧！”脱掉炫目造型战甲的富豪同时也是复仇者大厦的出资者，Sam见到他如同一条毯子般无骨地和沙发紧密接触，不由得生出一股愁怅

“嗨，哥们儿！总是忧愁可对身体不好，你又不是队长。”多动的金发男人双臂弯曲直搭在猎鹰身上，圆润得像奶油小馒头的脸上带着不正经调戏人的表情。“烦恼事就留给老人家来解决，反正他们才喜欢瞎操心。”

“Clint，这么说也不全错。”Natasha拍了Sam没被Clint占据的肩，努力忽略那家伙抛过来的飞吻

“但Steve他最近可没乱操心，几乎都见不着人。”Thor掂掂他手中的锤子，一直以原则为中心的队长竟然不是早退就是旷工

“Steve可是一直都在操心呀，不过是换了一个方向。”Banner博士还是文弱书生的感觉，但他却是战斗力最可怕的人之一

“总之Bruce说出了我想说的，你们是没最后看到两位队长有多宝贝他家孩子的。”Natasha现在回想起来还觉得那个老古董真的是……出院那天，他们换衣喂食伺候的可周道了，最后还不让Rumlow下地走路抱着他出去的。Natasha当时就和Rumlow一起黑线了，他们不在乎，也没想过被抱的人的感受

“Sam，你现在的说话方式和Steve那长相年轻，思想陈旧一开口就透着文物气息的家伙越来越像了。”形象？在Tony Stark眼里从来都不是事，土豪放下手里的咖啡看着众人的表情就像变态在挑选猎物。“给那个两个最近吃不到口的老古董一个盛宴吧！”

一阵恐怖的寂静后，大家一致通过。因为Rumlow给过他们一次开晕的甜头之后，他就开始有意想避免和他们的亲密接触了，结果两位有火无处泄的传奇，再这样下去世界又不和平了！

“那应该这样、这样……”“你那办法太过时了，应该玩点有新意的！”“你们这样，不好吧？”

“你们都先等等。”女神尖细的鞋跟踩在了众谈论得热火朝天的男士们面前的会议桌上。Tony心疼地看着他崭新的会议桌，而Sam的口形正说她没踩你就算你走大运了。“这办法也许老年人组合不反对，但另一个主要主角要是不配合呢？”

“嘿嘿~”Tony摸着他修剪精美的小胡子笑得瘆人，“这当然就要靠智慧了。”复仇者里智商指数最高的Tony被当仁不让的踢出来做先锋官了

所以，在当Tony和众人将在出任务现场的Captain和Winter弄回来，并带着五花八门的不同笑意让他们回家时。就是这样一副景象，一个等人身高的圣诞老人，旁边有个和他一半身高的白色圣诞袋！如果忽略暖红色衣服上那烫金的“Stark制造”的话，怎么看怎么像有阴谋

“Hello！传奇夕阳红组合，看到我们特意给你们的惊喜了没？”在液晶电视里面是喝着红酒，毫无形象地歪在床上的Tony，他笑得让Steve直觉血管紧跳

“你随便入侵别人家这种事……”Steve觉得现在的人似乎一点都不尊重别人隐私

“Hi，Bucky.看到那个Press了没？按下去之后有惊喜的！”在Bucky听取建议要按之前被Steve阻止了，听Tony这么说他更觉有蹊跷了

“Steve，Pretty Girl.其实就算你们不按也没关系，设定是感应到你们进入1分钟后自动程序运行，还有10秒。我不打扰了，你们尽情享受吧！”Tony奸笑着的脸变成黑屏了。

两个人面面相觑，就知道Tony没憋什么好主意，但这倒也不会让他们惊慌。就看看他在玩什么鬼把戏吧

白色的礼物袋底端出现一个平缓的小斜坡，袋子从斜下部打开了，一个大型琥珀状的东西带着粘液滑了下来。就像一枚巨大的卵，里面蜷缩着一个全裸的人，不禁让人想到了在母亲子宫里的胎儿。但里面的明显是个成年男人，而且他的感觉

“Brock/Rumlow!”这个认知顿时打破了传奇的冷静，这种包裹住Rumlow的物体不知有没有害！他还好么！那仿佛蜡制的硬物在他们的触碰下变软、溶解，最后那层物质像胎膜般覆盖在男人身上

Steve和Bucky用他们的四倍速度剥掉了那层不明物体，在探到男人平稳的呼吸时被不安占领的心才渐渐平静

“唉？Steve，这是什么？”Bucky用他血肉的手摸着Rumlow头顶无顾冒出的毛茸茸的耳朵，那是只浅卡其色的耳朵，随着他的触碰在不断骚动

“呜，这又是什么？”Steve的手夹起一段底面是雪白茸毛有他两指粗中指长度的小东西，捏了捏，似乎不是填充玩具有真实的肉感。

“这个，难道是尾巴？”老友的眼中闪过兴奋，那东西的位置正好在臀逢末尾处，正好符合动物尾巴的位置。“这是什么动物？”

“Bucky，你白被叫了这么多年的鹿仔，竟然看不出这是什么动物？”Tony的声音响起的时刻让Bucky多出了一种躁动，有人偷窥他家宝贝诱人姿态的狂躁

“是头漂亮的鹿对吗？”Steve的手拨动着可爱的尾巴，Rumlow身上的液体让他看起来就像刚离开母体的婴儿。“还是个幼崽。”

"你家Brobie成年了吧，不过在Daddy眼里他永远都是Baby."Tony见到Steve溺爱地摸着他的小鹿，窃笑得露出一口白牙

“都没有角，离成年还远着呢。”Bucky温柔的表情出现在冷漠的脸上，让Tony隔着一层屏幕都在恶寒，怪不得Rum Kitty说受不了。“等角长出来才能叫鹿，现在就是鹿崽儿。”

“啊喂！你真想让他变成真的鹿。”Tony的脸直抽筋，人兽Play他怎么越来越重口

“但幻鹿吃起来更会回味无穷。”TMD听错了吧，这句话竟出自Captain America之口，但金发的战神只是衷情地看着他的小鹿崽

“你真的很龌龊。”“你比他还龌龊！”

“闭嘴！Stark小子。什么叫做比，这是男人的本能。”Bucky摸着那对过于真实的鹿耳，“这又是你的黑科技？感应的？能取下来？”

“Bucky，这似乎好像不是装上去的。”Steve沿着尾巴的根部找了好几圈都没摸着机关在哪，但是火热的温度却透过皮肤传导到Steve手上。稍稍用力揪了一下非常稳固地呆在上面，就像长在肉里面，他同时观察到在他揪动尾巴时Rumlow苦闷地皱了下眉

“嘿嘿，如果拿不下来，说还定他真的会变成鹿，到时你们就可以看他会不会长鹿角了。”Tony这世界和平一点就全身不自在的家伙，他就不能停止他喜欢刺激老年人的恶劣趣味吗？Bucky阴沉的脸让低气压流窜在两边，Steve没有愤怒的表现但是不再说话，这两老家伙黑化的前兆

“这不关我事！答案在他外公那里！”掐断通讯，钢铁侠第一次没有让大管家来补救他

12.21  
“什么意思？他外公是哪个他？”Bucky被Tony那一句话弄蒙了，突然的一句他外公是谁的外公，迷惑的蓝眸对上Steve。“你外公？”

“怎么可能跟你我相关？我们的实际年龄都已经是垂暮老人了……”他们两实际年龄都已近百岁，而且在Steve的印象里只有母亲对外公的印象还真是。而且他也对Bucky的家庭了解不深入，但看他反应似乎也跟他没太大关系。“难不成外公是？”

“Rumlow的？”Bucky和Steve想到一起了，慢慢舒展开男人蜷缩的身体，与Steve一起擦拭着他身上的不明液体

“Bucky，Brock从小就在Hydra了，你有记得他有亲人吗？”被问的老友也是一副茫然，按说Bucky与Rumlow相处的时间要长过他与他相处的时间，毕竟当初还是这孩子把他引到Bucky身边的

“他是Pierce带回来的孤儿，其他我没有太深刻的印象。”在他是Winter Soldier时期，除了这个瘦小坚强的孩子在他的空白记忆里根深蒂固之外其他都苍白无力

“我打算去问问Tony这个外公是谁？”把Rumlow包裹好放进Bucky怀里，Steve将星盾放在背部准备去造访Tony

“等等。”闻声停下脚步的Steve转身，只见老友抱着Rumlow走到床边坐下

“你不是要去Stark小子那？”“刚刚不是你在说话？”目光相交，两人马上进入备战状态，他们将Rumlow护在中间，难道有人入侵进来了？

“小伙子们，别紧张，我不是入侵者。”一个男人的声音从二人中间传出，但是Rumlow还是酣睡的状态，只不过他全身被一层淡淡的蓝色包围。这异常现象让超级士兵们绷起肌肉，这是要对Rumlow做什么？但是这个声音，听起来很耳熟，错觉？但不管是谁，只要对Brock有危险都不能掉以轻心，Steve在心里加强了戒备

“Steve，孩子，没忘了我吧。”蓝光逐渐变强一个人形在蓝光中一点点形成变得清晰，Dr. Abraham Erskine，血清传说的创造者

“博士，你，你不是？”Steve如和亲密长者重逢的表情让Bucky的戒备也稍微放松了，但是Steve可是亲眼见到博士被纳粹杀手击中，最后在他怀里咽下最后一口气的。他不可能会记错，就像他后来经历了一次失去Bucky时的场景一样的讽刺又无力，这两个人的死一直是他消除不掉的内疚

“我的思想被我最后的研究吸收并融合在一起，但我只在特定的场合下才会出现。”灰白头发的慈祥老人带着学者风范，景象推推了他的金边眼镜，就像是个实体般

“博士，能再见到你真的很高兴。”Steve真想跟博士来个热烈的拥抱，但是类似数字世界的人应该触摸不到。

“Hi！Bucky！那只是全息影像，你摸不到的！”老友的金属臂向着是博士影像的地方伸了出去，淡蓝的博士伸手接住了Bucky的金属手。他没有像幽灵一样被穿过，而是真实地和Bucky接触到了，只是接触的部分变得颜色更蓝了而已

“这是那个特制材料并溶进了你基因的金属臂吧？”博士仔细观察着那条让Tony更换了更精美外形的机械臂，但他一直都不肯换掉机械臂的支架，那个焦炭般的支架似乎没什么特别。

“它会像有意识一样的保护你吧？”对着长发的秀气男人单眼一眨，这个老人的感觉好像在哪见过

“你认识我？”总觉得不是陌生人

“James Buchanan Barnes中士，我一直都知道你。和Steve是从小一起长大的好兄弟，也是咆哮突击队的优秀军人，也是和Steve最完美的挡。”博士的话让Steve愣了一下，他没有告诉过博士他和Bucky的关系，不过有可能军方告诉他了吧。“但你也是我那血清的受害者，因为你先天的素质很优越，所以血清对你的负担更大。”

和眼前两位威严外显的优秀年轻人，博士也有很多感慨。Steve是他选中的人，他果然没有让他的努力白费，他现在是个优秀的人也是现在美国的正义象征。Bucky也是气势不比Steve差的出色人物，但他的经历显然没有Steve般顺利，血清在他们这里才没有浪费或是滥用它的潜力。虽然这个不是他所在的时间线，但是不管哪个时间线里，他都是死于刺杀，就算万幸到现在他应该也已经，正常终老嘛

“那你在这里出现是为什么？”Bucky直接坦白问出疑问，他是在特定情况下出现的话，是什么触发他出现以及他出现的目的又是？

“我当然是为了，我的Brock而来了。”全息影像的好处就是拥有瞬间转移的能力，淡蓝的博士蹲在Rumlow身边温柔地注视着男人的睡颜，在他的手就要抚摸到那可爱鹿耳时人被一只手臂捞走了

“他不是你的。”长发的男人警觉地抱着Rumlow后退，而Steve默默地将两人挡在了身后，他们就像护着幼崽的野兽一样警备。

“博士，能见到你我很高兴。”越发有男性魅力的金发宠儿一直挂在脸上的笑容退却了，他换上了一副严肃的表情。“如果你出现的目的是为带走Brock，那就原谅我无礼了。”

“WOW~放松，年轻人！Brock，我只是看看他，他还是你们的鹿宝宝！”博士摊手表示他不是来抢人的，但超级小伙子们的警戒还是没放松。

“啊。”尴尬地摸着鼻子，博士开口了，“外公来看看他外孙总是可以的吧！”

“外公？”“外孙？”“你是Brock/Rumlow的外公！”在两个年轻人惊呼声中博士微笑着点头

“不然你们认为他是用土捏出来的？”博士沉默了下来，“他妈妈在他出生时也离开了，而且也没有说过他父亲的事情，这孩子自己一个生活相当不容易。”悲伤的气氛在几个人之间弥漫，博士的镜片背后有闪烁的光

“看来精髓真的是惊喜重重，让Brock长出了鹿耳和尾巴。”博士消失又突然出现在Brock身前，动动耳朵又拨拨尾巴

“真的会动啊。”推理时就推算这元素具有转变生物的细胞的可能性，没想到它真的可以。但很快，就被Steve用刚才抛开的单子裹住了赤裸身躯，Bucky更是把他紧搂在怀里护紧。“你们，护犊子啊。”

“精髓又是什么？”Steve直觉这没听过的名字一定和血清有什么联系

“它是从血清里提取的新的元素，但我并没有发表，光是血清就已经引来争夺了。”对于血清携带者没有必要隐瞒，而且他们真的很疼爱Brock

“那他也是超级士兵？”Bucky觉得这个可能性很低，Rumlow在他们面前就很无力，这可不像是装的

“严格上不算，毕竟不是血清，而且它在休眠中，不会有什么特别。”除非他想才会有，而且这个还是知道的人越少对Rumlow的安全越有保障，“为了他好，这件事你们就当不知道吧。”

“没问题。”为了Rumlow的安全有什么可忧郁的，Steve溺爱地向着沉睡的人微笑。

“他为什么不醒？还有这鹿耳和尾巴会有什么影响？”他们还是担心男人，这么吵都没有睡醒的迹象，还有如果这耳朵和尾巴拿不下来，他难道真的会变成鹿？

“这是精髓让他进入了深度睡眠，可以让Brock得到更加充分的休息，再过一小时效力就消失了。”博士顿了一下，然后笑容里带着很多的含义，“你们的同伴们，主要是Howard的儿子拜托我想送只圣诞的小鹿给你们。所以，我就利用精髓帮了个小忙，他们已经告诉我你们之间的事情了。”

“Tony那胡来的家伙！”Steve对脱线的钢铁侠无言而对

“现在年轻人情趣的玩法真是花样繁多。”博士看到Steve胀红的脸然后温柔的笑容和Bucky轻柔小心的动作，看来他不太需要担心Brock了，“到了明天它们会自然消失了，不用担心不会有任何影响。”

“Steve、Bucky，请你们替我把我和他妈妈没能给他的爱，一起补给他吧。”博士的身影淡化，最后变成淡薄的光斑和变弱的蓝光一齐回到Rumlow身上，一切回到正常轨道上

“你们，你们怎么在这？”醒过来的Rumlow一睁眼就看到了他最想躲开的两人，他不是应该和复仇者一起在餐厅的？钢铁侠！那个一脸奸笑的让性和肉欲充满脑子的家伙

“我们完成任务回来陪你。”被Winter搂在怀里时才感到自己在单子下面什么都没穿！这样和超级士兵的近距离接触太危险了

“你们不用特意，哇啊！”在挪动屁股时无意蹭到一个毛茸茸的东西，一股钻心的痛没着尾椎将那个感觉传导到每个神经末稍。

“什么东西？”手伸到背后抓到一个比手掌短点带着茸毛的肉辊，揪住用力拉却带动尾骨那片一阵生疼

“别乱动，生拔会疼。”Steve的吻落在脸颊上，手指贴着根部抚摸，舒服的感觉沿着脊柱一路攀升。“别，好怪！”Steve用手纂住尾巴，Rumlow全身的骨头登时酥软，他咬着牙倒在Winter怀里忍住呻吟。看来鹿尾巴真的有提升快感的功效

“哈~那又是什么？”Wrinter的手在他头顶拨弄着什么

“自己看看。”长发男人像魔术师一样变出一面镜子，他的头上竟然长出了一对动物的耳朵！

“唔……”捂住火热的毛茸耳朵，本以为那是不入流的情趣道具想直接弄下来了事，但那东西像长在了头上一样，疼痛通过那个耳朵传达给他

“弄不下来的，别伤着自己就好。”Winter嘴唇的触感从竖立的耳朵上传来，就好像那个本来就他自己的耳朵，这想法吓着Rumlow，在伸手找到两侧的正常人类耳朵时他松了口气。这耳朵的传感相当真实，这一定是钢铁侠的变态发明，这家伙可是发明过传感仿真阴茎的但那个能取下来的！虽然时间线不一样，但人是一样的闲到无聊

“你可真的长出了鹿耳和鹿尾，Brockie，你应该再跟Bucky学学鹿仔无辜的眼神。”他才不要跟Winter抢饭碗，“其实你带着它们挺可爱的。”Steve轻轻摸着他的头顶，怜爱的就像他真的变成一只柔弱的鹿？他自己都觉得他怎么会是鹿？他应该是像凶猛、独来独往的肉食野兽才对吧，他可想不通他怎么会是鹿那种可爱得让人想圈养的温柔小动物

“那有什么影响么？”但愿这不是个荒诞的诅咒

“这个效力只会维持到明天。”Steve揉着尾巴这敏锐的触感让Rumlow想躲开他，Steve和Bucky对视一眼，老友的想法和他一样。“过了明天，这效力就稳定了，你会适应的，Bady Deer。”Steve为了自己的私心把博士的话做了修改，美国队长的性格不是他表面上看的那样

“也就是说，我以后要以这卡通形象生活了？”那他以后启不要在裤子上开个洞把尾巴露出来？但Steve的蓝眼目光依然温柔，它在诉说着就算Rumlow的形象变化了，他也一样爱他

“其实解决方法也有，就是怕你不愿意。”Winter把他们侧脸贴在一起，他短短的胡须透过长发的间隙扎在脸上有些微痒，他真不应该把胡子刮掉的

“是不是要通过一场性爱才能解决问题？”这就是他的不愿意了，但他的Daddies一个吻着他侧颈，一个把轻吻降在肩头看来这说法是唯一解决途径

“只有这一个解决方法了，可以吗？”Steve温柔寻求的语气十分虔诚，他将一只鹿耳含进了嘴里像在品尝一件美味。粘湿的唾液打湿了耳朵上的茸毛，让它们打着绺服贴贴地爬在那层露出血丝的薄薄软骨组织上

“没有第二条路……吗……”Winter的牙齿咬上侧颈的皮肤，看来他是不想放过他这个美味了

“所以你最好不要拒绝。”Winter的语气比较强硬，不能拒绝是吗？一向的强硬正是Winter的一贯风格，金属的手指点着脊柱骨滑下在尾巴处与Steve的手交汇，两只手一起握住尾巴。双倍的无力感涌上来，他的选择只能是靠在离他最近的人怀里急促地喘息

 

12.27  
"Steve，难道现在是鹿的发情季？"有鹿仔之称的冰雪帝王亲吻着Rumlow耳根处敏感的皮肤，并且会说话的灵动蓝眼看得Steve觉得老友有这萌的必杀技加驻真是犯规

“这可是你专业范围内的问题，鹿仔。”顺便调侃下老友，Steve的手来到尾巴根部，到达尾骨下面那条中缝处手指钻入肉丘之间

“哇！你……”在手指抚摸那隐秘的洞口皮肤时，Rumlow弹动了下腰身鹿尾抽打了一下Steve的手，这有肉感的小东西打在手背上一道明显的红印

“Hi，Bucky！小鹿也会摇尾巴。”金发男人在Rumlow胸前制作着一个个精致的小樱桃替他手背上的红印找平衡，这情景让Rumlow想起小孩子嘬着奶油冰激凌的样子，这句话引起了Winter的好奇心，长发男人开始专注于他的屁股

“分明是你摸了不该摸的地方，Captain！”如果他是真的鹿，又被他摸了肛门就不是用尾巴想抽他手的事了，直接一蹄子把他的俊脸踢到变形为止

“他摸了你哪里？宝贝儿。”这两个男人的情话向来都是让他精神紧张的，他并不知道他们会什么时候因什么原因就迁怒他。Winter的手指从生殖器底部顶住双睾中间的皮肤，顺着阴茎背面的青筋向头部抚摸，在冬天的寒冷里钢硬的金属质地手指更为阴冷入肉，Rumlow有些担心男人会不会用金属手捏碎他脆弱的器官

“Brock，原来你的尾巴也可以贴在腰上，是因为被摸的地方不同吧。”Steve眼神暧昧地瞟了眼他双腿间的金属手，Rumlow咬住嘴唇想合拢双腿，但是Bucky是不会如他意的

“啊，别！”嘴唇被Winter含进了嘴里，拒绝的语句被含糊的语音顶替，就是他能说清楚这两个男人也不会停止。前面有Winter的手在撸动，后面塞进了Steve的手指，为什么他们对他的身体如此热衷？而且没有厌倦，尤其是下体

“里面很湿很润呢，Brock.”Steve从他正常的耳朵舔吻到鹿耳上，骚动的长耳被男人含在嘴里还再不老实的晃动，然后男人惩戒般衔咬住鹿耳。锐利的疼痛从鹿耳上传来，仿佛他再调皮男人就会咬下那片软骨，随便嚼嚼就吞咽下去。

“看来真是发情期到了，一副我要交配的样子。”Winter的话让他脸红又打颤，另一手已经撬开他的牙关在他口腔里搅动了

“Bucky，Brock还是幼鹿吧，可是你说的连角都没长出来，还不成年吧。”Rumlow听到Steve这么说不知应不应该庆幸，但这绝对不是最后的讨论结果

“Steve，又不是只有幼鹿才不长角。”难得知识一度可以用贫瘠来形容的Winter会用给无知小孩补习的脸看着他们中真正博学的那个，“你见到长角的小母鹿？”

“当雌性激素失调时，也有罕见的长角的小母鹿。”温柔的大手胡撸着长耳间的头发，他们真把当鹿了，还是雌性！

“你们如果真想分清鹿的性别的话，应该去动物园。”说话同时Rumlow的毛茸长耳向后背了过去，这可爱的形像让两位超级士兵看了险些忍不住扑过去的冲动。“或许你们可以自己装上鹿角去那里，把那些雌鹿都拐回来。”

“那岂不是会有跟你争宠的了？”Winter那双迷死鹿的眼睛里除了Rumlow容不下别的，不过你能不能别冰冻着一张脸用超萌小动物的眼神？这样感觉怎么都是恶寒。“而且你知道我们说的是哪头小鹿。”

“Brock，我们爱你。就算你听到厌倦也好，不信任我们的话也好，但我还是要一遍遍重复，我们爱你。”Steve表达的爱意就像个教徒一直在坚守他的信仰，他手指一直在柔软的肠道内轻轻按摩，没有恶意的伤害

“Steve其他的话我不重复了，但是我们爱你，Rumlow。”在他记忆里，Winter从来都是强势不让他反抗的，这种表达已经相当委婉了

“嗯唔……”又一只手指塞进来了，Rumlow不去想是Cap又加了手指或是是Winter也加进了他的手指,在那些粗壮有力的手指开拓下，紧绷的肌肉在一点点开放它驻守的领地

“你们，你们别……”体内的手指分别向两侧拉开那圈紧致的肌肉，冷风灌进来又痒又疼，肠道本能地收缩在无谓地想抵抗外物，但是这却加速了他肠内肠液的分泌。难受又让他感到羞耻的液体在肠道里渐渐增多，原来他的身体真的迫不及待地想让这两个男人进入？

“Bucky，Brock应该已经准备充分了。”Steve抽出手指，抹去Rumlow滑到穴口处还未流下来的液体。“Brock，这只是你身体自我保护的一种反应，不要为此羞耻。”这话听起来到底是安慰是讽刺？但是男人的眼神里读不到恶意

Steve把他的身体正面朝向自己，左部的腿根和小腹感觉到金属的手掌触感，将他以俯趴的形式摆放。抬起头，他的口鼻正对着Steve肿胀的裆部

“啊……”轻轻的呼声溢出口，Winter分开他的臀瓣正在舔舐他肛门上面那一小块，就是不碰他的秘径。这种近距离的刺激让他双臂一软，好在Steve捞住他的腋下才没直接拍在地上，自己都能感觉到被刺激干扰的穴口在不甘落寞地收缩

“Brock，放松。没关系，你应该享受它，不要怕。”当Winter用坚硬的三角头在摩擦他的穴口时，Steve蹲下来轻吻从眼敛一直到嘴唇。但大多数他经历的都是有性无爱惜的单纯侵犯，所以他们就是很温柔他还是依旧摆脱不了恐惧的阴影。凉凉的乳状液体顺着臀沟流下来，但被Winter的性器阻断了流势，然后那个火热的器官顶着液体在他的臀缝处滑动。时不时地会轻轻顶进，将更多的液体带来浸润着紧张的入口，那个地方已经足够湿润了

“Rumlow，我要进去了。”在臀肉上落下一吻后，呆在体外的性器顶开括约肌的阻挠探入肠道。他们已经对他很细心及很有耐心了，虽然做了前戏但是在身体被入侵的一刻，排斥外物是身体的本能。

“Steve，这个尾巴碍事了。”大概因为疼痛的缘故，鹿尾垂下挡在中间让Bucky在向前推进时总要把那僵硬的尾巴弄开

“你克服一下吧，谁让你在欺负小鹿。”不过在性的过程中，老友被鹿尾扫到性器时那张多彩的脸可真少见。在被扫了几次后，耐心透支的人抓住Rumlow的胯一个用力把自己埋了进去

“哇……”尾巴啪在一下抽在Bucky的小腹上，这一下差点害得杀手界的传奇提前早泄而Rumlow的鹿耳也无精打采地低垂下来

“Bucky!你怎么能……”Steve看到在老友鲁莽行为后Rumlow苍白的脸让他心疼地责怪老友，“Brock，你得……”

“对不起，我明白，我会放松。”棕色的眼睛里重新燃起不安，他不是不知道见好就收的人。在还想说什么时，Steve把他的话堵回了嘴里，温柔的吻像对待心爱的恋人，没有掠夺和戏谑

“这句话该我说，是我太心急了，对不起，Rumlow。”背脊上的细吻是Winter的，他轻轻抓着鹿尾将它按在Rumlow的腰上，自己则小心奕奕地挺动胯部慢慢开拓着紧致的内部

“Brock，我可以用用这里吗？”Steve的手指滑过他的唇，然后手指自己鼓胀的裆部，拉开裤链释放出同样肿胀的器官。

“宝贝儿，如果你不同意，Steve可以看着他礼物当中的激情片自己去打手枪。”Winter的身体压过来，埋在体内的器官压迫到一个点，让他泄出了愉快的呻吟

其实不管什么时候，Rumlow都不想当被男人压在身下取悦他们的性工具，但美国队长诚恳等待他回应的表情让他说不出口。以超级士兵的实力，如果他们想都可以不征求他同意的，但是象征一代精神的人竟真的在征求他的同意，同时他的鹿耳变换了好几种造型这让两个超级士兵都爱死这种小情趣了

“只要别让我无法呼吸就好。”金发蓝眼的性幻想对象榜上有名的男人微笑着点头，火热的手托起他的下巴，闭眼张口将那根散发着男性荷尔蒙气味的东西吞下。他已经不是第一次做这种事了，好在这回不算强迫的。

一前一后有节奏的律动配合默契，这两个人像商量好一样。口中的性器退出让他吸取新鲜空气，身后的性器却直捣最深处，刚好重重擦过体内欢愉的顶点。等到体内的东西几近退出，口腔里中的硬挺三角肉又直直捅进喉咙的深处，似乎穿过喉道扎进食道，而且他们用的力量竟然不可思议的一致。就像他们两个是生殖器连接在一起的，而他是被穿在那个粗壮烤肉签上的肉，但也没有让他感到不适

在摇动中，他感觉到尾巴被纂进了另一只手里，Winter双手抱住他的胯加快了撞击。他感觉到光被遮住了，Steve的性器顶抽出去了

“啊~Cap~”金发男人俯在他背上，手抓他的鹿尾并将整根尾巴含进了嘴里，说明不了的感觉从尾巴根部伴随肠道里的快感一同席卷着他的感官

“都说鹿尾有提升快感的作用，看来是正确的。”Steve像口活般的动作让Rumlow的身体敏感度提升了不少，勒紧的肠道中Winter进出的速度有增无减，男人的呼吸也变得沉重。突然，身体里的动作嘎然而止，男人胀大顶端抵在要命的地方。然后整根抽了出去，突然的摩擦让Rumlow到达了巅峰，而Winter却将精液喷洒在他的穴口并且用性器将精液涂抹进他开着口的肛门里

“Brock，再把嘴张开。”Steve抬起他的脸，手指在他下巴上掻痒。吃下男人的性器后，Steve开始在他的口中撞击这次的速度有些失控，这硬邦邦又粗大的家伙让Rumlow想起以前被人俘虏的人受过的酷刑，窒息感不论什么时候都那么难受。口中的东西已经胀大到撑得他的下颌骨酸痛，唾液沿着嘴边流下。在他正想着Cap是不是也会抽在外面时，那男人竟然对着他的脸一阵狂射，那白色的东西就顺势流到他张开的嘴里

“让我猜猜，刚刚很舒服是么？”Winter的手掌弄乱了黑色的短发

“看这耳朵摆得这么欢快应该是吧？”Steve摸着不断摆动的长耳

“等等！你们不是说一次性交就能让我摆脱这像诅咒一样的东西吗？”但是耳朵和尾巴还在那里，他不是白被吃了吗！

“是性爱可以破解诅咒，但是我说过是1次吗？Steve?”Winter向来都是变化无常的，世纪好基友再一次同步

“也许是我们一人一次吧？”Cap你能不能不要像Winter一样不负责？但男人的回答却是翻过他的身，用自己快速硬起来的器官敲打着他的股缝。这次的进入比刚才顺利许多，穴口周围有老友的精液当润滑而且洞口还没完全闭合，Steve只需穿过那个弹性圈的肌肉。而第二次对Rumlow的压力也没有那么大，Winter离开的空虚感竟然让他觉得寂寞了，通道收缩着想要再被填充，而Steve的到来无疑是他所需的

有了先前足够的开拓，Steve的动作一开始就迅猛，撞得Rumlow的身体不断向前搓。男人的垫在他膝下的靠枕减轻了地面对膝盖的磨损，但是手掌被摩擦得有些疼，Winter适时地抓起他的双手

“Steve，Rumlow的手都被摩擦红了。”老友表情严肃地用他童话里的眼睛看过来，严肃得让人想笑。

"好吧。"腹部多出的手用力把Rumlow抱进自己怀里，同时也让人坐在了他的性器上

“啊哈~Cap！”那粗壮的柱身顶在体内那个栗子大小的腺体上，他的小兄弟精神百倍地立起来，同时鹿尾狠狠地抽打在Steve结实的小腹上，男人一声呻吟后体内的东西又胀大了

“Hi，Steve是不是也被抽了？”那一下可差点害他出糗，看老友的表情也能猜出来事情的原委，Bucky捏了捏Rumlow挺立的乳首在金属的刺激下那小东西挺立得饱满

“我们的小鹿这是要产奶了？”长发男人煞有其事地吸了起来，男人笑得坏坏地摸着Rumlow的腹部。“难道？这里面有幼崽了？”

“哦……”舒服的呻吟来自他那正经过头的老友，Rumlow突然收紧的肉臂勒得Steve天堂在眼前

“如果要真的有幼崽的话，我希望是Daddy们的。”邀请已经相当明显了

“Brock，你胆子太大了，我们一起不怕被弄坏么？”Steve没想到Rumlow做出这么大胆的决定

“那再把我修好呗。”他以前也是靠自我恢复能力好起来后，被他的他们再一次次弄到崩坏，但他们，堵一把吧。“你们舍得毁了我吗？”

“我宁愿那个被毁的是我。”Steve在他耳边说出他的承诺，Winter直接啃上了他的嘴不想再听他说那悲伤的事情，他们知道他在忍受着他们不清楚的巨大压力。

Winter的手指贴着Steve的阴茎找个缝隙钻了进去，金属的手掌包住Rumlow的阴茎，微凉的金属缓解了火热的肿痛。Steve一手扶住他腹部，一手握住尾巴拇指从根部按着捋到尖部，一阵阵酥软的感觉像波纹一样扩散

“唔嗯……”Winter的性器在他肌肉放松的一刻挤了进来，这行为果然他难以承受，手指在Winter血肉的肩头抓出几道痕

“Woo……So……”连破碎的话也说不出来，他只是慌忙把手垂在身侧

“没关系，放松，Bucky不会怪你。”Steve边舔着他的脖子边揉着尾巴分散他的疼痛，在他瞥见老友肩头的抓痕时，他就知道Rumlow一定是要道歉但他痛得连不完整的词语都说不出

“Rum，放松，我出去。”穴口骤然收紧，Rumlow也在无力地摇头，然后无声地说着进来

长发男人眼神一沉，整个捅了进来，Rumlow浑身湿淋淋地倒在Steve怀里，出的汉就像他没擦干的水露。而Winter用金属手牵起他的手，让那些坚不可摧的金属卡在他双手间，如果不这样Rumlow一定会伤害自己

“Brock，我们要开始动了，可以吗？”Steve的声音听起来温柔至极

“嗯……”在呼吸开始平稳时体内的二人动了起来

“宝贝儿，完全容纳了我们两个后你还是这么紧绷。”Winter总是在不合适的时候和他说着情话，他可不觉得这是个恭维。但配合默契的二人连续的顶弄让他没有断点的信歇，而且每次都会有性器碾压过那个平时不会乱使用的腺体，快感渐渐压过了疼痛

“那就让宝宝来为我们孕育小宝宝吧。”Cap的情话技巧不比Winter差，他的身体是想念这两个男人了，谁让他的生活彻头彻尾的失败

在两个超级士兵的高频顶弄下，Rumlow艰难地向前探身将嘴唇贴上Winter的，男人固定他的后脑加深这个吻。身后的手扭过他的头，Steve也献上深情之吻。最后他们停在Rumlow的深处，在那里释放。

超级士兵们摸着Rumlow鼓胀起来的肚子，交换了幸福的眼神

“小鹿长大了，知道为爸爸孕育宝宝了。”在Steve的吻中Rumlow抬手扫过头顶，那里除了正常头发就什么都没有了

“看来解除的方法就是我们的精液。”和老友眼神交流，这可是前后呼应啊

在Rumlow疲惫昏睡的时间里，两位奶爸为他清理了身体内外，做得干干净净。将清洗整洁的人抱上床，二人一边一个将他们的宝贝护在中间，愿今夜好梦。

FIN


End file.
